


Первый Маршал. От войны до войны (First Marshall. From war to war)

by Thatwilldo (Itsprobablyme)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsprobablyme/pseuds/Thatwilldo
Summary: Продолжаем чинить "Отблески Этерны", закрывать гештальты и раздавать всем сестрам по серьгам.





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1, в которой Первый Маршал приобретает образ Святой Октавии 

— Кем бы вы хотели стать, сударыня? Надорской леди или кэналлийской рэйной?  
Вопрос застал госпожу Штайн врасплох.  
— Ундскульдихе?  
Алва вздохнул.  
— Вопрос о дворянском титуле для вас уже решен, осталось определиться, где вы получите поместье. Герцог Окделл и я боремся за честь числить вас среди своих вассалов. Выбирать вам, не можем же мы решить спор поединком.  
— Ах, оставьте, это не можно, — бергерка решительно выставила перед собой изъеденную кислотами ладонь.  
— Для меня мало «неможного», сударыня, а уж отыскать для вас выморочное поместье и вовсе легче легкого. Не смущайтесь, баловать вас ни я, ни Ричард не планируем. Усадьба, может, небольшой замок на холме, да прилегающие к нему две-три деревеньки. Выберите Кэналлоа. Всегда тепло, большую часть года ясно, апельсины среди зимы…  
— Но это очень далеко… — госпожа Ингеборг задумалась. — Если бы можно было выбирать не только Надор или Кэналлоа…  
— А что тогда? — Алва склонил голову.  
— Вараста! Много свободной земли. Плодородная почва. Можно втыкать палку и будет вырастать дерево, как говорят. Большая река, хорошо для торговли. Мало людей. Можно приглашать поселенцев и брать в арендную плату часть урожая, выгодно продавать в столице.  
Алва задумался. Да, это имело смысл, но…  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но Проэмперадором Варасты я перестану быть завтра, а в Кэналлоа и Надоре мы с герцогом Окделлом — владетели в своем праве…  
— Но Коннер и Шеманталь получали поместья в Варасте.  
— Н-не совсем, — Алва слегка поморщился. — У них уже были хутора, которым я официально придал статус поместий. Отрезать вам кусок голой земли, который потом вдобавок смогут оспорить… это было бы дурной услугой.  
— Тогда я хотела бы еще подумать. Если дворянский титул есть дело решенное, а вы есть господа в своих владениях, мне ведь не обязательно все решать уже сегодня?  
— Отнюдь нет, хотя я не понимаю, о чем тут думать. Море! Виноградники! Апельсины!  
— Это очень заманчиво, однако я ничего не понимаю в винном деле и в апельсинах. Я умею их только есть, и очень редко. Однако я понимаю нечто в мануфактурном деле, и с этой точки смотрения интересен Надор.  
Что-то щелкнуло, как взведенный курок.  
— Чем именно? — вкрадчиво спросил Алва.  
Он давно кое на что собирался открыть Окделлу глаза, но не хотел, чтобы юноша услышал это именно из его уст.  
— Первое: лес. Уголь, поташ, деготь. Второе: песок в нижних течениях Рассанны. Отличный для стекла. Третье: овцы. Шерсть, которую продают на сукновальни Хромого Джека. Зачем продавать шерсть и покупать сукно, если можно сразу делать сукно.  
— Но мы делаем сукно. То, во что одеты наши солдаты, сделано на мануфактурах Манрика.  
— Ах, армейское сукно это одно! — госпожа Ингеборг отмахнулась презрительным жестом. — Будем говорить прямо, это ужас, который станет надевать только подневольный солдат. Посмотрите, из чего сшит ваш мундир. Двойной нить, бриллиантовый переплетений — это каданская работа, монсеньор. Все люди вашего положений носят только каданское сукно.  
— Хм, никогда не задумывался, — Алва провел пальцами по отвороту рукава. — И вы полагаете, Надор сможет составить конкуренцию сукновальням Хромого Джека?  
— Почему нет? В Надоре для этого есть главное: овцы и люди. Там дешевы рабочие руки. Вы замечали, сколько надорцев искает работу в столице? После восстания Эгмонта их так прижимали налогами, что они бегут с земли и готовы наниматься за краюшку хлеба! — Госпожа Ингеборг спохватилась: — Не то что я хочу нанимать людей за краюшку хлеба, но ведь факт есть налицо.  
Алва приказал себе закрыть рот. Госпожа Штайн в своей неизреченной бергерской простоте разъяснила юноше вопрос «Кому и на кой шут могло понадобиться восстание Эгмонта Окделла и убийство Ричарда Окделла».  
Правда, вряд ли она могла дать ответ на другой вопрос, вытекающий из первого напрямую: каким образом Манрики и Сильвестр могли заставить Штанцлера действовать в своих интересах? Алва сомневался, что кардинал и гусь способны действовать вместе, даже если запереть их в горящем доме. Их совместное действие было необъяснимо, а все необъяснимое дурно пахло: древними тайнами, прогорклым воздухом подземелий, мышиным пометом…  
Ноха, — мысль неожиданно прыгнула в сторону. Зачем «истинникам» Ноха? С самого конца варастийской кампании ум Алвы крутил эту загадку, как гоняют пулю во рту, когда хочется пить, а воды взять негде.  
— То есть, вы хотите поместье в Надоре? — Алва покосился на оруженосца, сидящего в углу.  
— Я буду думать, — решительно сказала госпожа Ингеборг. Алве ничего не осталось, кроме как отпустить ее. На задворках разума начал прорисовываться план, включающий Ноху, селитряные ямы и бесстрашную пороховщицу.  
— Окделл, вы все слышали? — спросил он.  
— Да, эр Рокэ… монсеньор.  
— И что вы поняли?  
— Что Надор разорили до крайности.  
Алва глубоко вздохнул.  
— Вы догадались, кому и зачем это нужно?  
— М-манрики? — неуверенно проговорил юноша.  
— Угу, — Алва снова провел пальцами по обшлагу, уже сероватому, как весенний снег. До чего все-таки неудачная идея чёрно-белые мундиры… — И знаете, в чем основная прелесть этой гадости? Манрику не обязательно захапать весь ваш аллод, чтобы получить свою выгоду. Достаточно того, чтобы разоренные люди бросали земли и бежали в королевский домен, а дворянство отводило заброшенные пашни под пастбища.  
— Но я это и раньше знал, монсеньор. У нас говорили: «овцы пожирают людей». Я только не знал, что проклятые навозники в этом замешаны.  
— Проклятые навозники не тащили вашего батюшку в заговор за ворот, — напомнил Алва. — Тут ему не Леворукий накопал, сам попал. И кстати, что бы вы сказали, если бы он сам сгонял людей с земли, а шерсть продавал в Кадану?  
— Отец никогда бы так не поступил!  
— Вам лучше знать. Идемте вниз, Окделл, там нас ждут Лионель Савиньяк и жареный поросенок.  
Увы, кроме Савиньяка и поросенка их ждали Ги Ариго, Килеан Ур-Ломбах, Фридрих Манрик и несколько дармоедов рангом пониже.  
— Талиг счастлив приветствовать своих героев. Надеюсь, дорога не показалась вам слишком утомительной?  
— Все было так хорошо, — проговорил Алва с тоской, — и тут появились вы!  
Дармоеды сделали вид, что проглотили грубость, начали поздравлять доблестное воинство со славной победой, разъяснять подробности завтрашнего торжественного въезда в Олларию и места каждого при этом. Все ползло более-менее гладко под вино и поросенка, пока Ги не обронил что-то насчет белого линарца, на котором Рокэ должен въехать в Олларию.  
— Ну уж нет, — решительно возразил маршал. — Пока к победе примазываются люди, которые не имеют к ней отношения, я готов терпеть. Но от посторонних лошадей меня увольте. Пусть мой оруженосец въедет на линарце.  
— Монсеньор! — возмущенно пискнул Окделл. — Сона провезла меня через вражеские позиции! Она привезет меня и в Олларию!  
Алва развел руками.  
— Но герцог, есть же традиции! — генерал-церемониймейстер надулся, как надорская волынка.  
— Значит, с этого дня они изменились.  
— Но этот конь — подарок королевы победителю.  
— Победителями варастийской кампании являются все, чьи усилия сделали победу возможной. Несчастного линарца не хватит на всех, даже если пустить его на жаркое. Уймитесь, Фридрих.  
Манрик еще что-то кудахтал, но Алва уже не слышал. За спиной церемонимейстера он увидел нечто, от чего сердце забилось чаще, а разум сказал: да быть не может, чтобы здесь, в этом трактире?.. Он взял свечу и подошел поближе, чтобы убедиться в правоте разума, но убедился лишь в правоте сердца.  
— Папаша Эркюль! — окликнул он трактирщика. — Как давно у вас в семье эта картина со Святой Октавией?  
— Ох… — почтенный держатель постоялого двора, и так уже готовый упасть в обморок от наплыва высоких гостей, потер лысину. — Это надо у жены спрашивать, монсеньор, это ее прадеда приобретение. Я ведь гостиницу в приданое с женой взял, ейной семьи это фамильное сокровище. Мне, по правде говоря, эта икона не очень-то нравится, страшная она какая-то. Но жена говорит, что дает она облегчение в родах, и я так думаю, что им, бабам, виднее… Эмильенна! Эй, Эмильенна, поди расскажи господину Первому Маршалу, откуда у вас эта картина!  
Алва надеялся, что никто не заметил, как он вздрогнул при выкрике «Эмильенна!». А если кто и разглядел, как затрепетало пламя свечи, так что же — сквозняк.  
Супруга трактирщика, слава Создателю, полноватая, рыжеватая и конопатая молодка, расказала, что давным-давно, вот как раз когда соизволил преставиться маршал Алонсо Алва — «Я почему это запомнила, монсеньор, потому что аккурат через Фрамбуа вашего прадедушку и повезли в Алвасете, большущий был поезд, бабка говорила, а ей ее мать рассказывала: как с северного конца города заехали, так с южного выехали, а поезд все не кончался, все шел через город…» — то ли в тот год, то ли раньше, то ли позже, но где-то около, в трактире остановилась молодка, и сильно ее лихорадило. Звали ее то ли Жанна, то ли Джоанна, пролежала она месяц, все кашляла, да так и померла. Деньги все издержала на лекарства, ничего не осталось, ну и чтоб покрыть расходы на похороны и содержание больной, прадед, хозяин трактира, продал ее вещи, которых было всего-ничего, один сундук, и в том лишь одежки немного, краски да кисти, да бумага изрисованная. А кроме сундука, был чехол со свернутыми картинами, какие готовы, какие нет, у иных все вроде на месте, да головы не нарисованы, и только вот эта вот, Святая Октавия, закончена полностью. Поначалу хотел прадед ее в печь бросить, от греха, потому что с лица Святая Октавия была вылитая молодка Жанна, с нее рисовали, видать. Нечестиво как-то. Но тут жена его принялась рожать, и как посмотрит она на Октавию, так и делается ей легче. А потом выяснилось, что и другим женщинам она в родах помогает. Ну и с тех пор эта икона в доме, и ни за какие деньги она, Эмильенна Гассинэ, с этой ней не расстанется.  
— Даже за триста таллов? — приподнял бровь Алва. — Ну ладно, кто я такой, чтобы лишать вас чудотворной иконы.  
У Эмильенны Гассинэ отнялся язык. Алва вернулся к столу и провозгласил тост за царствующую чету.  
— Чем вам так приглянулось это изображение? — поинтресовался Ги Ариго, разглядывая «чудотворную икону». — Нарисовано, конечно, уровнем повыше обычной трактирной мазни, но триста таллов?  
— Погодите, папаша Эркюль слупит с меня все четыреста, — Алва усмехнулся.  
— Помилуйте, да за что?  
— Это моя маленькая тайна.  
Когда прием закончился и Алва с Окделлом поднялись наверх, в двери постучался папаша Эркюль и тихим голосом сообщил, что готов отдать ему семейную реликвию за каких-то пятьсот таллов. Алва признался, что пятисот таллов у него при себе нет, но если в залог этой суммы папаша Эркюль готов принять линарского жеребца, то сделку можно считать состоявшейся. Ударили по рукам, и вскоре картина оказалась в комнате Алвы.  
Бедная Октавия выглядела как пленница в руках морисских работорговцев. Почти восемьдесят лет в трактирном чаду не пошли ей на пользу, но Алва был убежден, что искусная рука реставратора удалит копоть и въевшуюся пыль десятилетий.  
— Что скажете, юноша? — он развернул картину так, чтобы свет камина и свечей падал на нее самым выгодным образом.  
— Ну… — Ричард мялся с ноги на ногу. — Раз монсеньор уверен, что это хорошая картина, значит, так оно и есть.  
Алва засмеялся. Неужели мальчишка начал отращивать такт?  
— Это, Дикон, подлинник Гварески, эскиз к «Святой Октавии над телом Рамиро». Вся картина целиком висит в Алвасете, а вот на эскиз повезло напасть здесь. Боги, а я ведь и не знал, где и как умерла Джованна Гварески, только знал, что после смерти Алонсо она покинула Олларию. Вот, значит, как распорядилсь судьба…  
— Джованна — это жена художника? — спросил Ричард.  
— Джованна — это художник, — Алва покачал головой. — Стыдно не знать, молодой человек, чьими фресками расписан Зал Правосудия во дворце. «Октавию» она написала по заказу Карла Второго, но тому не понравилось, что она изобразила святую с себя, причем нарисовала ее как смертельно усталую беременную женщину. О том, что она была уже на сносях, когда погиб Рамиро, почему-то принято забывать. Алонсо Алва выкупил картину и отослал в Алвасете. Кстати, вашего предка писали с Льюиса Окделла, и потому я с детства был убежден, что он хороший человек.  
Окделл еще раз всмотрелся в фигуру Октавии. Одной рукой святая поддерживала тяжелый живот, другую протягивала в сторону — к Алану Окделлу, который на эскиз, само собой, не попал. Боль, ужас, отчаяние были в ее лице, а вот ненависти не было. Словно она понимала, что и Алан — жертва безжалостного механизма судьбы, словно подавала ему руку помощи. Алва помнил картину до мельчайших деталей и легко мог восстановить позу Окделла: он тоже протягивал руку к Октавии, но жестом отрицания. Его красивое гордое лицо выражало не только решимость и готовность смириться с судьбой, но и скорбь: своей рукой он отнял жизнь друга, которого считал предателем, и вместе с Октавией оплакивал его. Франциск, находящийся вроде бы и в центре композиции, но на втором плане, поддерживал умирающего Рамиро и выглядел самым жалким, почти затравленным. Его ладони, как и рука Алана, были в крови Рамиро, он стоял на коленях, уронив голову, он был главным виновником беды. Наверное, это и не понравилось Карлу Второму.  
— Она была гениальна, но беспощадно правдива, — добавил Алва. — Поэтому ее картины покупали плохо.  
— Правдива? — Окделл явно не понимал, что Алва имеет в виду. Откуда художнице знать, как было дело в кабитэльской цитадели века тому назад?  
— Я не имею в виду, что вся мизансцена такой и была. Хроники не говорят, что Октавия присутствовала при убийстве своего мужа или застала его при последнем дыхании. Но посмотрите на картину, она выглядит как женщина, у которой начались родовые схватки в самый неподходящий момент. К моменту написания картины Джованна уже четырежды стала матерью, ей ли не знать, как это бывает. Она правдива в деталях, в характерах. Ее Октавия — сильная женщина, а не хрупкий цветочек; ей больно, ее тело и душа страдают, но она не сломлена. У нее есть силы даже пожалеть убийцу.  
— А мне больше понравилась та, что на вывеске, — упрямо сказал Окделл.  
— Это оттого, что вы молоды, наивны и ненаблюдательны. Октавия была трактирной служанкой, Ричард. Трактирной служанкой! Вы видели здешних девушек? Они похожи на хрупких мотыльков? У них есть время мечтательно таращиться в окошко? Они встают до рассвета и не ложатся, пока не ляжет последний гость. Они тягают ведра из колодца, кувшины, окорока и сыры из погреба, блюда с кухни и грязную посуду на кухню, целыми днями моют, стирают и метут. Это спиноломная собачья работа. А если иному гостю захочется развлечься и он не пожалеет денег, то по приказу папаши Эркюля девушки работают и ночью…  
Алва отхлебнул вина. Он сам не понимал, почему так завелся, глядя на эскиз Гварески, но приверженность Окделла сусальному облику святой Ката… тьфу ты, Октавии, не на шутку задела.  
— Мой дражайший предок женился на ней именно так, — жестко сказал он. — Проезжая через один из городков по пути в Кабитэлу, загляделся на девушку на постоялом дворе, ткнул пальцем и сказал: хочу эту. И ночью она пришла в его комнату. Распустила волосы, сбросила платье и сказала: не моя воля была прийти сюда, монсеньор, но раз уж вам нельзя отказать, то я постараюсь хотя бы получить удовольствие. И она постаралась. Рамиро был потрясен тем, что она девственница, так хорошо она знала, чего хочет. А когда он предложил ей денег на выкуп девственности, ответила: пусть меня ославят шлюхой, но я хотя бы о себе буду знать, что я не шлюха. И тогда Рамиро впервые в жизни узнал стыд. Дальше все и в самом деле было как в балладе: он вызвал в трактир священника и предложил ей стать герцогиней. Они полюбили друг друга. А после смерти Рамиро в нее влюбился Франциск. Интересно, сколько бы прожил мой предок, если бы не ваш предок. Франциск умел добиваться своего…  
Он допил и преодолел желание швырнуть стеклянный кубок о стену. Поставил на стол. Зачем добавлять работы бедным трактирным девушкам?  
— Надумаете жениться, Ричард, женитесь на сильной женщине. На которую не страшно оставить дом. Вроде Октавии или Женевьевы.  
Алва не знал, как Окделл отнесся к поучению, потому что тот промолчал.


	2. Глава 2, в которой двор Талига наблюдает небесные явления

Хорошо быть бодрым стариком за шестьдесят, влюбленным в умную и сильную женщину, похожую в придворном платье на линеал под всеми парусами. Хорошо виться вокруг избранницы альбатросом и вести ее в чинном танце, говорить с серьезным лицом вещи, от которых она краснеет — наверное, что-то про яблоки в цвету.  
Хорошо быть семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, влюбленным в королеву. Недоступная возлюбленная улыбнулась тебе, и ты счастлив. Ты вообще счастлив: посматриваешь с видом боевого ветерана на сверстников-однокорытников, как бы невзначай поправляешь орден Талигойской Розы, восхищенно таращишься в едва прикрытые газом декольте такой глубины, какой в Надоре и колодцы не всякие бывают, и вообще весело проводишь время.  
Плохо быть тридцатишестилетним Первым Маршалом, внезапным пожизненным Проэмперадором Варасты и держателем оной как лена. Плохо понимать, что Дорак хочет убрать тебя из столицы, а значит, планирует очередную пакость — большую, жирную пакость, и ты не знаешь, какую. Плохо выслушивать здравицы от ненавистников и дураков, находиться под перекрестным огнем девиц на выданье и их мамаш — Окделла им скормить, что ли? За ним не бегают, значит, Дорак еще не снял опалу с семьи, и это тоже плохо. Плохо понимать, что только на войне ты и отдыхаешь.  
Но всего хуже, когда твой государь, охваченный внезапным вдохновением, дарит тебе меч Раканов, и, едва ты касаешься рукояти, как на небесах начинается сущее светопреставление, которое созерцает с дворцового балкона вся знать, а из парка — вся дворянская мелочь, для которой накрыли столы под навесами. Целый час созерцает, не закрывая ртов, как небеса тыкают пальцем прямо в тебя: вот он, последний проклятый из проклятого рода, теперь можете даже не сомневаться.  
Хорошо, что толпа не умеет читать знаки небес.  
Хорошо, что в этой толпе тебя выносит на Варзова и госпожу Ингеборг, которая уверенным голосом сьентифиссы рассказывает о небесных явлениях, миражах и северном сиянии, после чего с бергерской практичностью сообщает, что гало вокруг солнца — признак скорого похолодания. Дамы при ее словах начинают кутаться в палантины, а у тебя окончательно оформляется план насчет Нохи.  
Хорошо, что как пожизненный Проэмперадор Варасты, ты теперь с полным правом можешь пожаловать ей, а хоть целый город, чтоб она перестала наконец смущаться разницей в положении между собой и Варзовым. Ну, город это слишком, этого бергерская скромность не выдержит, но поместье — да, определенно. Такой трезвый ум достоин награды.  
Словом, отлегло, миновало и обошлось. Никто не связал меч и этот фейерверк. То есть, несколько лизоблюдов немедленно запели о том, что само небо отпраздновало победу Талигойской короны, но ничего более совпадения не усмотрели и они.  
— До чего интересная лекция о небесных явлениях, — как оказалось, Дорак стоял все это время поблизости, за занавеской.  
— Да, лекция занимательная, слушал бы и слушал.  
— Берете пример с Алонсо Алвы? — Дорак поднял голову к потолку. Ах да, они как раз перешли по внешней галерее в зал, где потолок был расписан Гварески, отцом и дочерью. Великолепный плафон назывался «Изгнание Четверых». В традициях своего времени, художники изобразили Ушедших обнаженными, но обильно задрапированными по стратегическим местам. Прихотливые складки драпировок, картинные позы возносящихся фигур — в послекабитэльский период Четверых уже не рисовали жалкими, бегущими из мира, как побитые собаки. Они уходили в закатное небо с достоинством, во всем блеске мусулистых вечно юных тел, с обширной свитой фульгат, найери, эвротов и литтэнов. Старик Гварески не кусал руку кормящую и помнил, что Ушедшие, хоть и демоны, а все же предки тех, кто дает ему работу. Фигуры, складки — это была его рука. Но полные выразительности лица, сотканные из света и тени — их рисовала Джованна.  
— Вот этот зеленоватый оттенок неба, — Дорак показал рукой. — Откуда она знала? Я до сего дня думал, что это просто ее фантазия.  
— Нет, — сказал Алва. — В горах на закате небо и в самом деле отливает изумрудным.  
— Ваша протеже тоже по-своему очень талантлива.  
— Пороховщики нам сейчас нужней художников, — Алва вздохнул. — А что, Кулебра запортил селитряные ямы?  
— Кулебра проигрался, влез в долги и бежал, — Дорак гадливо поморщился. Алва не стал сдерживать злорадства.  
— Ваш проигрыш, мой выигрыш. Мы всю кампанию не знали нужды в порохе и патронах.  
— Да, патроны. Прекрасное изобретение. Я не против открыть мануфактуру в столице. Только где-нибудь за Данаром. Я прекрасно знаю, как взрываются пороховые мельницы.  
— Не волнуйтесь, она тоже.  
— Думаете, Варзов позволит ей этим заниматься?  
— Думаете, она выйдет за Варзова?  
— Будет дурой, если не выйдет.  
— Он будет дураком, если не позволит. Сильвестр, не заговаривайте мне зубы. Зачем вы так сильно хотите убрать меня из столицы?  
— Затем, что вышло по слову моему: всякая тварь показала свое нутро. И настало время отделить агнцев от козлищ.  
— И вам не понадобится в этом моя помощь?  
— Нет. Последняя кампания показала, что вы склонны лезть на рожон. В этом деле мне понадобится Савиньяк.  
«А я слишком сильно влияю на Ли…»  
— Кроме того, — Дорак осклабился, — вам в один из прошлых разговоров удалось меня… устыдить. Не хотите быть Рокэ-Вешателем? Ну и не будете.  
***  
Всю дорогу домой Окделл мыслями пребывал где-то не здесь. Скорее всего, у ног прекрасной Катари. Поэтому не заметил отсвет зажженного фитиля впереди и ничего не понял, когда Алва толкнул его, направляя Моро под выстрел.  
Надо отдать мальчишке должное — когда Алва вернулся из конюшни, перемазанный кровью мориска, парнишка ждал его, и продолжал ждать, пока Алва закончит мытье. Этакая преданность заслуживала награды, и Алва пригласил его в кабинет на последний кубок вина перед сном.  
— Мы с Моро вместе уже шесть лет, — зачем-то сказал он. — Малыша хотели убить, чтоб не вырос убийцей. Я не дал.  
Взгляд мальчика упал на меч, который кто-то отнес в кабинет и положил на столе. Алва кивком подбодрил.  
— Хотите рассмотреть? Берите.  
Окделл взял меч. Небеса не показали никаких фокусов. Окделл встал в стойку и сделал несколько выпадов. Лицо его разочарованно вытянулось.  
— Да, баланс никуда, — согласился Алва и принял рукоять поданного Окделлом меча. Небо опять не подмигнуло.  
— Я думал, меч Раканов будет… — мальчик растерянно пожал плечами.  
— Совершенством? — Алва снова покачал меч в руке. — Он сделан в раннегальтарскую эпоху. В те времена еще не научились как следует плавить железо, так что оружие целиком отлито из бронзы. А поскольку по деревянной модели невозможно сказать, каков будет металлический клинок, то и о балансе думать не приходилось. Впрочем, это оружие чисто церемониальное, не для боя. «Их четверо, но сердце у них одно. Сердце Зверя, глядящего в Закат». Старый девиз.  
— Девиз?!  
— А как еще назвать надпись на мече? Это — гальтарский алфавит, от него отказались одновременно с принятием эсператизма.  
— Но… именно это сказал мне запомнить отец Герман, когда уходил.  
— Что ж, он был образованный человек и прекрасно знал древнегальтарский. Вы не думали, что это может значить?  
— Ну… четыре Повелителя и Ракан, это ясно. Но почему отец Герман хотел, чтобы я это запомнил? Особенно если он уже… не был живой.  
— Ну откуда же мне знать, как мертвецы выбирают свои приоритеты. Идемте спать, юноша. Не знаю, как вы, а я устал, как собака.  
***  
Алву, как обычно, разбудил зов природы, но когда он открыл глаза и раздернул зимний альков, оказалось, что уже совсем светло. Ругаясь, он взялся за звонок.  
— Почему не разбудили?! — рявкнул он, когда появился Пакито.  
— Соберано устал, — лакей поднял ночной горшок.  
— Сберано сам решает, устал он или нет! Будить меня нужно со вторыми петухами, сколько раз вам повторять, убогие?!  
— Простите, соберано! — Пакито выбрался из двери задом, ему на смену пришел Хуан.  
На Хуана орать было бессмысленно, и Алва сказал только:  
— От тебя не ожидал.  
Тот склонил голову, подал халат.  
— Как Моро?  
— Выздоравливает. Все такой же злой, не дает припарки себе поменять. Сущий змей.  
— Я приду к нему, — умывальная миска, мел для чистки зубов, Долорес с расческой и шадди. Алва устроился с шадди в кресле, пока Долорес навивала его волосы на папильотки. — Где Окделл?  
— Дор Рикардо с утра получил записку, оделся и хотел взять Сону, но я сказал, что вы не велели, монсеньор, и он уже час как торчит у вас в предпокое. Позвать?  
Алва задумался.  
— Нет. Сначала Теодоро.  
Вошел секретарь с ворохом рассортированных писем и цирюльник с тазом и бритвой. Долорес как раз закончила с волосами, повязав их платком, Алва откинулся на спинку стула, подставил лицо цирюльнику. Горячая салфетка, ароматное мыло, холод лезвия у горла…  
— Записка от его высокопреосвященства. Его высокопреосвященство предлагает вам завтра совершить утреннюю прогулку в королевском парке возле гробницы Святой Октавии.  
— Ответьте, что я непременно буду.  
— Записка от его величества. Его величество желает нынче вечером сыграть с вами в мяч.  
Проклятье… и ведь не откажешь.  
— Дай утвердительный ответ по всей форме.  
— Приглашение от маршала фок Варзова на помолвку с госпожой Штайн, в день Святого Люциана, в особняке маршала в столице.  
Превоходно!  
— Буду всенепременно.  
— Монсеньор… — цирюльник не решался слух сказать Алве «помолчите». Тот кивнул и умолк на время, пока цирюльник занимался губами.  
— Письмо от графа Эйвона Ларака.  
Очень кстати. Алва сделал знак рукой: читай.  
Эйвон Ларак, как и следовало ожидать, хотел, чтобы Окделла отпустили домой на побывку. Превосходно. Не придется даже выдумывать предлог, чтобы услать мальчишку из опасного города.  
Еще одна теплая влажная салфетка, апельсиновое масло для свежести кожи и приятного запаха, цирюльник убрался. Пришли Мигель и Пако со свежей нижней одеждой. Алва сбросил халат и ночную сорочку, ступил в таз, дал обтереть себя теплыми салфетками и влез в нижнее белье. Слуги надели и подвязали чулки, затем Алва ступил в панталоны и просунул руки в рукава дублета, после чего сменил домашние туфли на выходные. Этого было достаточно для разговора с Окделлом.  
— Какое платье подать? — спросил Хуан.  
— Цвета багряной полыни, — сказал Алва и вышел в предпокой. Окделл немедленно вскочил с банкетки. — За мной в кабинет, юноша.  
Теодоро черной тенью проследовал за ними.  
— Куда вы собрались спозаранку? — поинтересовался Алва, не тратя времени на обиняки.  
— Я… — Окделл запнулся и слегка порозовел. — Давно не виделся с друзьями.  
— И много у вас друзей в столице?  
Окделл наклонил голову.  
— Да езжайте к своему Штанцлеру, только не один. Скажите Диего, пусть пришлет сюда Гиллиана. Кажется, он стоит в «Колодезном дворе».  
— Монсеньор!  
Алва вздохнул.  
— Я не сказал вам вчера, не хотел на ночь пугать. Пуля, которую получил Моро, предназначалась не мне, а вам.  
Алва молчал, пока мальчишка переваривал сообщение.  
— Но… почему вы так решили, монсеньор?  
— По углу прицела. Вы, Ричард, у нас теперь и сами закаленный в боях ветеран, но поверьте моему опыту: стреляли в вас.  
— Почему вы надо мной насмехаетесь?  
— Это привычка. Я над всеми насмехаюсь, так проще жить. Правда, с Дораком не интересно, он не делает такое лицо. Отправляйте Диего за Гиллианом и возвращайтесь сюда, продолжим диалог за утренним шадди.  
Пока Окделл ходил, Долорес распустила папильотки и расчесала волосы. Подали колет и жюстокор цвета багряной полыни. Окделл появился, когда завязывали шейный платок.  
— Вы его что, пинками поднимали, юноша? — поинтересовался Алва. Хотя сам прекрасно видел, что дело не в этом: пользуясь случаем, Окделл переоделся в более простое платье, лучше приспособленное для ношения шпаги и пистолета.  
— Одобряю, — сказал Алва. — Хотя вряд ли покушение повторится именно сегодня, одобряю.  
Жестом он отпустил всех слуг, кроме Теодоро.  
— Приходило ли содержание из Надора?  
— Так точно, соберано. Вместе с письмом. Четыреста восемьдесят таллов, за лето и осень.  
Алва протянул Окделлу упитанный кошелечек.  
— Ваши деньги, юноша. Обновите зимний гардероб, купите родным подарки. Теодоро, дайте Ричарду письмо графа Ларака.  
Окделл читал, складка между бровей углублялась. Еще бы: мать, передавая пожелание видеть его, не написала сама. Все еще не простила.  
Алва плохо помнил Мирабеллу Карлион. Она была как все. Или не была. Алва не помнил, был ли Окделл-старший женат к тому времени, когда он сам попал ко двору. Вроде на коронации Фердинанда Эгмонт был уже женат. Или нет? Ну, к моменту свадьбы короля уж точно был женат, что-то такое белокурое висело на его правой руке. Личико с пепельными локонами все равно расплывалось в памяти.  
Зато бабку Окделла, старуху Эдит, он помнил прекрасно. Хотя скорее заочно. Отец ее не называл иначе как «Бруха Надорэа», «Надорская ведьма». У нее одной в окружении Алисы имелись мозги и государственные амбиции, она полностью держала супруга в своих бархатных лапках и не одну комбинацию поломала батюшке. Только когда ее отставили от двора (был скандал с каким-то молодым офицером, кто-то кого-то поймал у кого-то в покоях в неурочный час, вроде сам Диомид руку приложил), отец решился провернуть номер с разгоном Регентского совета. Под ее недреманным оком не получилось бы.  
Могла ли Мирабелла Карлион, попав под влияние старой Эдит, отрастить когти? Или под личиной бесцветного полевого цветочка скрывался такой же чертополох?  
— Вы… хотите, чтоб я остался в столице?  
— Напротив, я считаю, что вы заслужили отпуск и поездку домой. Сейчас уже начались заморозки, так что вы отлично доберетесь к Новому году. Вернетесь… — Алва прикинул, когда собирается уехать и вернуться сам. Уехать не получится раньше Зимних Скал, вернуться надо не слишком рано, но раньше, чем рассчитывает Дорак.  
— ...К Весенним Волнам. И перед вашим отъездом хотелось бы обсудить еще кое-что.  
Алва устроился в кресле, подавил желание забросить ноги на стол.  
— Первое. Молодому человеку вашего положения нужна свита. Трое-четверо дворян, желательно вашего возраста, но я предпочел бы видеть в ней еще и Гиллиана. Мне нравится, как он давал вам уроки ножевого и кулачного боя в Варасте, и я думаю, из него выйдет отличный телохранитель. Когда вы выйдете из-под моего покровительства, эта свита, конечно, вырастет, но ее костяк должен быть заложен уже сейчас.  
— Но у вас нет свиты, — сказал Окделл.  
— Это потому что я всю юность проболтался при армии, в армии иметь свиту, сами понимаете, неудобно. Но в вас я не замечаю рвения служить…  
— О, я хочу служить, ваша милость!  
— Хм. Ладно, со свитой подождем, но мне не нравится, что у вас нет друзей. Я понимаю, что в Лаик вы попали во враждебную обстановку и приходилось быть себе на уме, да и мой дом, наверное, не кажется вам особо дружественным… и не должен. Но я не верю, что в Надоре перевелись достойные юноши ваших лет. Если вы сведете с кем-то дружбу и привезете их погостить в столицу, несколько комнат западного крыла к вашим услугам.  
— Благодарю, монсеньор, — еле слышно ответил Ричард.  
— Пока не за что. Но вот кого я точно хочу видеть в столице — это вашу сестру Айрис. Вы погодки?  
— Да.  
— Значит, девушку пора представить ко двору. Она достойна места в свите ее величества.  
Ричард вскинул голову, глаза засверкали. Хм, а сестру он любит. Или радуется случаю чаще бывать у Катарины?  
— Благодарю, монсеньор! Только… — глаза паренька погасли, — отпустит ли ее матушка?  
Алва скрестил руки на груди и вперил в Окделла взгляд, который должен был объяснить все без слов, но с Окделлами никогда не знаешь наверняка, так что он решил добавить слова:  
— Ричард, вам все еще нужно напоминать, что именно вы, а не кто-то иной, глава Дома Скал?  
Окделл слегка набычился.  
— А если я не захочу, чтоб она приехала?  
— Будете в своем праве, но останетесь в дураках. За кого вы там хотите ее выдать, за медведя?  
— Монсеньор!  
— Тихо, я не договорил. Мы приближаемся к самому интересному. Сегодня вечером я попрошу у государя право взять на откуп надорские налоги. И он мне, конечно, это право даст. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
— Вы заплатите в казну налоги за Надор, а потом сами соберете их с Надора, — парень снова нахмурился.  
— Именно. С момента смерти вашего батюшки Надор брали на откуп каждый год — как вы думаете, кто?  
— Манрики, — с ненавистью проговорил юноша.  
— Да, удобно быть тессорием: сам себе назначил сумму откупа, сам выплатил, сам компенсировал себе все затраты за счет надорских мужиков, причем с лихвой.  
— Теперь компенсировать будете вы? — Окделл криво усмехнулся.  
— Ричард, мне нравится, что вы начинаете отращивать зубы, и я даже не против, чтоб вы пробовали их на мне. Но сейчас вы щелкнули ими в воздухе совершенно впустую. Я богат, как древнегайский царь Крайс, и я не нуждаюсь в том, чтоб воровать из казны, хотя бы и косвенно. Я даже готов немного потерять на благородной цели: научить вас обращаться с финансами. Когда вы вернетесь, Теодоро объяснит вам принципы сбора поземельного налога с землевладельцев и подымного с горожан, а также многочисленных акцизов, которыми Надор так сильно придавлен, и сбором денег в следующий год займетесь именно вы. А сейчас немного поупражняетесь в сборе денег на свое содержание и содержание сестры. Напомню, что если молодым юношам кодрийская обстановка и суровые условия полезны, они закаляют, — то с девушками наоборот, девушки от этого чахнут. Для Айрис придется снять дом, найти ей дуэнью, горничную и куафершу, регулярно обновлять наряды, чтоб не стыдно было показаться во дворце, ну и без развлечений она вряд ли сможет обходиться. Думайте об этом, собирая с добрых земляков свою герцогскую десятину. Есть вопросы?  
— Нет, монсеньор.  
— Жаль. Что ж, не буду вас задерживать.  
Окделл удалился, и Алва задрал-таки ноги на стол, протянув к Теодоро руку. Теодоро вложил в нее папку.  
— Итак, что ты успел узнать об этой Резервной армии и чем занимался наш кардинал, пока мы гоняли «барсов»?


	3. Глава 3, в которой опять появляется Луиза Арамона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алва, конечно же, дарит Ингеборг не само аббатство — а королевскую грамоту на поиск и разработку там селитры. То же самое он имеет в виду насчет Доры.
> 
> И ради Создателя, не исправляйте слово "манта". Бергерский зимний плащ называется именно так.

Селитряные ямы по зимнему времени уже почти не воняли. У амбара стояла телега, куда могучий Стефан загружал остатки оборудования и материалов. Госпожа Ингеборг в необъятной манте бродила между ямами, словно некий увесистый призрак.  
— Вы не похожи на счастливую невесту, — сказал Алва, подходя к ней.  
— Ах, оставляйте, — сьентифисса махнула рукой, между перчаткой и рукавом сверкнул браслет. — Я могла быть счастливой вчера, но когда я видела сегодня, во что этот глупый дурак превращал мои селитряные ямы, я просто выходила из себя. Он и в самом деле накопал здесь ям, и теперь мы будем ждать эту селитру десять лет.  
— Эту — да. Но поверьте, в столице полно мест, где можно ее добывать, — Алва жестом фокусника достал из-за рукава запечатанный королевской печатью конверт. — Читайте.  
Ингеборг развернула бумагу, пробежалась глазами по строчкам. Глаза по мере чтения раскрывались все шире.  
— Подарок вам к Зимнему Излому.  
— Ноха?  
— Тысячелетние выгребные ямы, — Алва улыбнулся. Приятно дарить подарки людям, которые умеют их ценить: казалось, что Ингеборг сейчас воспарит от радости. Ну или подпрыгнет. — Разорите эту старую богадельню дотла. Перекопайте там все.  
— О, да! — женщина прижала конверт к груди.  
— И если найдете что-то необычное, сообщите мне.  
— Что необычное я имею там находить? Призрак Валтасара?  
— Возможно. А может быть, нечто иное. Мне все равно будет любопытно.  
…И если Ноха таит в себе какие-то секреты, то мы их узнаем. Такая женщина не успокоится, пока не доберется до самых глубоких подвалов и не перетряхнет все сверху донизу.  
— И я могу нанимать людей на свое усмотрение?  
— Сколько посчитаете нужным. И использовать постройки Нохи для организации процесса. Есть еще одно старое аббатство — Дора. Если хотите, я подарю его вам на свадьбу.  
— Это еще не определено, — госпожа Ингеборг подняла палец. — Что я согласилась обручиться, еще не значит, что я буду выходить замуж. Я дала согласие потому, что маршал фок Варзов просто осаждал меня, как будто я некая башня.  
— Вы похожи.  
— Не надо смеяться над бедной женщиной.  
— Вы богатая женщина. Варастийская помещица, триста тысяч квадратных бье земли. Бросайте эту помойку и все барахло, нас ждет Ноха.  
— Нет, — бергерская экономность не терпела расточительства. — Это оборудование и материал Стефан пускай везет в Ноху.  
— Отлично, пускай везет. Но вам незачем трястись на телеге, полезайте в мою карету.  
Карета слегка просела в сторону кормы, когда госпожа Ингеборг устроилась на заднем сиденье. Алва занял место напротив.  
— Как поживает ваш оруженосец? — начала светскую беседу сьентифисса.  
— Я спровадил его домой на зиму.  
— Спровадили? Мне показалось, он хороший юноша.  
— Хороший. Только глупый еще. Старается быть хорошим для всех, а это вредно для здоровья. Когда пытаешься быть сыном Эгмонта Окделла и оруженосцем его убийцы, добрым эсператистом для матери и олларианцем для эра, — как, почему это глупое «эр» сорвалось с языка? — рано или поздно придется делать выбор, или тебя разорвет.  
Ингеборг покачала головой.  
— Зачем вы брали его? Почему ставили вас обоих в такое трудное положение?  
— Глупая сентиментальность. Мальчишка падал в обморок на моих глазах от лихорадки и унижения. Мне стало его жаль. Мы, кэналлийцы, склонны поддаваться глупым порывам чувств, а потом сожалеть об этом.  
— Вы лукавите. Я видела во время войны, как вы берегаете его. И как наставляете.  
— Наставник из меня хуже, чем из Арамоны, — проворчал Алва. — Я бы с удовольствием наладил парня обратно к Вейзелю, но зимовка на пограничье — ему рановато.  
— Надор есть пограничье  
— Спокойное пограничье. Ну, во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что за три года он начнет что-то в чем-то понимать, и Надор получит наконец герцога.  
— Кто-то пускает слухи, что вы взяли его обезопасить себя от его мести.  
Алва расхохотался на пределе приличного. А может, и за пределом.  
— Вольфи хохотался точно так, когда мне рассказывал, — нахмурилась бергерша.  
— О. Он уже Вольфи?  
Ингеборг порозовела.  
— Я его невеста. Как еще его называть?  
Карета свернула на улицу Кожевенников.  
— Мы ведь будем проезжать ваш дом, господин маршал?  
— Да. Хотите остановиться?  
— Я немного охолодела и хотела бы согреться чашечкой шадди с хассой или румом.  
Судя по тому, как неловко она сидела, ей скорее хотелось облегчиться. Отправься она в телеге со Стефаном, то без стеснения остановила бы его еще до въезда в Олларию и навестила придорожные кусты. Да Алва и сам был бы не прочь. И горячий шадди холодным днем — прекрасная идея.  
— Прекрасная идея. Любезнейший! — Алва постучал тростью в крышу кареты. — Будьте добры свернуть к моему особняку и подождать нас во дворе.  
Когда карета остановилась у ворот, Алва заметил высокую фигуру, завернутую в темно-синий суконный плащ с капюшоном. Женщина подняла лицо и он узнал Луизу Арамона. Проклятье!  
Алва выскочил из кареты и напустился на привратника Хавьера.  
— Почему капитанша Арамона ждет у ворот, а не в приемной, болван?  
— Ее в списках не было, — начал оправдываться тот. Алва залепил ему в ухо, чтоб потом не пришлось объяснять два раза.  
— Если меня ждет дама, ты пропускаешь ее в приемную. Принять ее или не принять, мое дело, но ты пропускаешь в приемную. Ясно или добавить еще?  
Мгновение-другое у Хавьера на языке вертелось возражение — видимо, в Луизе, одетой, как мещанка, он не признал даму. Но парень оказался сообразительным, на вторую затрещину напрашиваться не стал.  
— Дамами, — на всякий случай уточнил Алва, — называются все, кто носит юбку.  
— Ясно, ваша милость, — Хавьер, потирая ухо, отправился открывать ворота.  
— Прошу прощения, сударыня, — Алва развернулся к Луизе Арамоне. — Этот болван…  
— О, не имеет значения, — женщина была бледна, и изрядно подрагивала, явно не только от холода. — Я всего лишь хотела сказать вам два слова…  
— Их можно сказать в тепле, — Алва пропустил госпожу Арамону через привратницкую, подал руку выходящей из кареты госпоже Ингеборг, представил женщин друг другу:  
— Ингеборг Штайн, будущая графиня фок Варзов. Луиза Арамона, дочь графа Креденьи. Прошу в дом, сударыни.  
Видно было, что присутствие госпожи Штайн тревожит вдову капитана. Обе женщины были высокими блондинками, но госпоже Арамона не хватало уверенности в себе, присущей любому, кто знает свое дело и свою степень мастерства. Им нет нужды оглядываться на других.  
Слуги приняли плащи и вынесли шадди.  
— Мое дело требует разговора с глазу на глаз, — тихо проговорила Луиза Арамона.  
— Я как раз хотела посмотреть картину, которую маршал приобрел в Фрамбуа, — сообщила госпожа Ингеборг и уплыла в сопровождении Пакиты.  
— Я вас слушаю, — сказал Алва.  
— Вы просили меня сообщить, когда появится мой муж, — госпожа Арамона не пила, только грела о чашку пальцы. — Он появился.  
— Очень интересно. Когда?  
— Два дня назад. Две ночи, если точнее. Сначала было все как обычно: горланил под дверью, клялся, что больше не пойдет к любовнице и вернулся навсегда, потом скулил, умолял… Я чуть не поверила. Чуть не впустила.  
Только теперь она сделала глоток.  
— Но не впустили, — подбодрил Алва.  
— Я открыла дверь. Но он не входил. И тут Дениза… Это наша служанка, Дениза… она заметила, что у него нет тени. Можете считать, что я сошла с ума, монсеньор…  
— Могу, но не хочу. Вы кажетесь мне на удивление здравомыслящей женщиной.  
Она нервно хохотнула. Снова сделала глоток. Закрыла глаза.  
— Словом, он убрался. Но когда мы поднялись наверх… Он увел мою дочь, сударь! Самую младшенькую, Люциллу! Комната ее, как то стойло в конюшне — выстыла вся, выгнила. Я не лгу. Хотите — пошлите людей посмотреть.  
— Я вам верю.  
Теперь понятно, от чего ее так трясет. Алва вспомнил девочку, маленького лягушонка со злобненьким взглядом. Но родное дитя есть родное дитя…  
— Мои соболезнования, сударыня… — он напряг память, стараясь найти правильные слова. — Я не терял детей, но видел свою матушку, когда ей приносили известие о смерти братьев.  
— Это правда, что выходцы являются за теми, кому нет места в этом мире?  
Да, по меньшей мере, в Кэналлоа было такое поверье, но сказать это ей сейчас?  
— Откуда мне знать, сударыня, я ведь не священник и не сьентифик, собирающий народные басни. Вам нужна помощь? Где вы остановились в Олларии?  
— Я живу в доме моей матери. Мы переехали всей семьей. Тот дом в Кошоне… мы еще долго не сможем его продать, но и жить там теперь невозможно. Дениза… Дениза говорит, что он все равно будет ходить. Четырежды по четыре раза. А потом сила его кончится.  
— Возможно, ваша Дениза знает, что говорит, — Алва подлил себе и ей шадди, стараясь поймать за хвост план, который уже метался под крышкой черепа, как воробей под куполом церкви. — Сударыня, а вы не подумывали зажить своим домом?  
— На это не хватит средств, — Луиза Арамона покачала головой. — Спасибо вам за то, что вы для нас сделали, для Кошоне этот пенсион более чем хорош, но для столицы…  
— Послушайте, вы можете стать моим спасением, как я вашим. Весной сюда доставят находящуюся под моей опекой девушку. Весьма знатную, но выросшую в глуши и совершенно не знающую жизни. С одной стороны, я должен обеспечить ей условия проживания, достойные ее положения, с другой — решительно не представляю себе, как должен быть обставлен дом девушки. Кроме того, ей нужны дуэнья и, возможно, компаньонка. У вас ведь есть дочь подходящего возраста? Со своей стороны, я бы хотел выкупить особняк Фукиано, откуда в меня так внезапно стреляли — терпеть не могу, когда в меня внезапно стреляют. Если бы вы взяли на себя дом… мы все были бы в выигрыше.  
— Монсеньор, — Луиза Арамона подобралась, словно портновский бье проглотила. — Давайте начистоту: речь о девице Окделл.  
— Вы проницательны, браво.  
— Тут не требуется большой проницательности. Скажу прямо: я тоже не имею понятия, как должен быть обставлен дом юной герцогини. Я всего лишь супруга бедного ординара. То, что я дочь графа, ничего не значит: я ни разу не бывала при его дворе. Я бастард, и я знаю свое место.  
— По правде говоря, я не хочу, чтобы девица Окделл привыкала жить как герцогиня. Ее надел не дает возможности это ей обеспечить, а за кем она окажется замужем, пока не известно.  
— Как? Разве не за вами?  
Алва чуть не поперхнулся шадди.  
— Упаси Создатель! У меня все не настолько плохо, чтобы жениться на девушке, годящейся мне в дочери. Нет, за кого выйдет Айрис Окделл, время покажет. Вас же я прошу лишь помочь.  
— Я пытаюсь объяснить, что при моем происхождении я не самая подходящая кандидатура в дуэньи для герцогини.  
— Вы с успехом вели дом капитана Арамоны, а значит, способны стать толковой экономкой. Это все, что мне от вас нужно.  
— А если Арнольд будет шляться, как говорит Дениза?  
— Мой дом почти напротив. Посылайте за помощью в любое время дня и ночи.  
— Но…  
— Напоминаю, сударыня: ваш супруг все еще объявлен в розыск как важнейший свидетель и подозреваемый по делу об убийстве. И я не помню, чтоб закон делал исключение для живых мертвецов. Арестовать его — долг каждого верного слуги короля.  
— Вот именно, — госпожа Арамона фыркнула. — Я, жена разыскиваемого преступника, не гожусь в экономки…  
— Дочери бунтовщика, который не был осужден за измену только потому, что я укоротил ему жизнь? Годитесь.  
Он только сейчас заметил, что госпожа Штайн стоит в дверях. Ругнулся про себя.  
— Как вам картина, сударыня?  
— О, она прекрасна, — искренне сказала госпожа Штайн.  
— Не хотите ли и вы пройти во внутренние покои и посмотреть подлинник Гварески? — поинтересовался Алва у госпожи Арамоны.  
— Нет, я не смею больше вас отвлекать. Лошадей не распрягали — значит, вы всего лишь забежали домой в промежутке между делами. Позвольте откланяться.  
— Вы наблюдательны, — сказал Алва. — Умны. И у вас на своем месте хребет. Вы потеряли дочь и при этом не забыли о моей просьбе. Сударыня, я считаю вас подходящей экономкой для девицы Окделл. Надумаете — обращайтесь в любое время, вплоть до самых Весенних Скал.  
Госпожа Арамона попрощалась и вышла. Алва развернулся к бергерше.  
— Вы и вправду собрались арестовать ходячего мертвеца? — поинтересовалась та.  
— Почему бы и нет. Приятно дополнить список своих подвигов, злодейств и сумасбродств чем-то столь экстравагантным.  
— Удивительно в человеке настоль просвещенном видеть такую приклонность к суевериям, — госпожа Ингеборг покачала головой.  
— Я кэналлиец, сударыня. Для нас обычное дело брать фульгатов в посаженные отцы и судиться с найери за мельницу. Ну что, я с вашего позволения тоже полюбуюсь на шедевр — и в Ноху!  
— В Ноху, — решительно кивнула Ингеборг.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Первому Маршалу снятся странные сны

Дорак и Алва заключили неписаное и даже не произнесенное вслух соглашение: Дорак не лезет в варастийские дела и не препятствует Алве раздавать назначения в Южной Армии, Алва подписывает назначения и счета по Резервной Армии не задавая вопросов.  
Да вопросы, в общем-то, и не нужны, если умеешь читать документы. Кто таков, например, полковник Люра, которого нужно произвести в генералы и поставить во главе штаба Резервной армии? Чем знаменит и прославлен? А никто и ничем не прославлен, кроме одного: летом, пока Алва гонял бириссцев по степи, он проигрался дотла, но какой-то благодетель сначала выкупил его векселя, а потом он еще и отыгрался, да так, что приобрел к генеральскому патенту еще и двух шикарных коней, мориска и бергерского широкогрудого — порода не особо хороша под седлом, но отличается мягким ходом в упряжке, и Люра вовсю пользовался этим, катая вокруг Олларии знакомых дам. В остальном же полковник Люра совершенно сер и никакими заслугами не отмечен. Ну, принадлежит Манрикам с потрохами и их содержимым, ну так что же. Алва пожал плечами и подписал генеральский патент.  
И что интересно — все высшие офицеры Резервной Армии отличались этими двумя особенностями: они ничем не зарекомендовали себя на военном поприще, и при этом были совершенно зависимы в денежном отношении. У них не было ни источников дохода, кроме жалования, ни особых возможностей выбирать место службы.  
Теодоро рассказал, что осенью вербовщики в Резервную оживились… верней, от них стало уже просто не продохнуть. Вербовщика можно было встретить в каждом втором кабаке, осаждаемого со всех сторон безработными надорцами и эпинесцами… которых вербовать было запрещено. Но взятка придумана не вчера и не сегодня, пять суанов полковому писарю — и вот ты уже житель Придды, Марагоны или королевского домена. Нет денег? Писарь запишет тебя в счет жалования.  
Алва подписал еще несколько патентов и пихнул их по столу порученцу Манрика. Прикрыл глаза, пока тот рассовывал бумаги по папке.  
Дорак собирается воевать внутри страны. В год Излома старый идиот затевает гражданскую войну, и Алва пока что понятия не имел, как его остановить. Ну, если не убивать. Потому что если убивать — то кого ставить вместо него?  
И еще одно: Авнир. Это казалось невероятным, но Дорак откопал где-то настоящего олларианского фанатика, сделал епископом Олларии и начал понемножечку натравливать на скрытых эсператистов.  
Замысел Дорака приобретал очертания, как айсберг под водой. Одной рукой он вел переговоры с Агарисом о примирении церквей, другой — подрывал эти переговоры, натравливая олларианцев на эсператистов внутри Талига. И если Алва видел какую-то логику в его действиях — большинство старой знати исповедовало эсператизм, и натравить на нее чернь, а потом утереть руки было бы милейшим делом — то лишь потому, что ее искал. В каждом из поступков Дорака по отдельности она была, в поведении Дорака в целом — отсутствовала начисто.  
Алва начал подозревать, что милейший Сильвестр понемногу трогается умом. Не глупеет, нет, безумеет, запутавшись в лабиринтах собственных схем. Что гораздо хуже, чем если бы он на одном из Советов вскочил на стол, спустил штаны и закричал «Кукареку!»  
И, как назло, не было вестей от гоганов.  
В остальном дела шли хорошо.  
Окделл и Гиллиан писали из Надора. Окделл — что он и сестра пребывают в добром здравии, сестре понравился Бьянко, а еще больше понравилась идея поехать в столицу, но с маменькой он пока не решается это обсудить, потому что она все еще не переварила его службу у Алвы. В письме также было сказано, что юноша уже выступил на сбор денег и пишет из гостиницы в Маунт-Джеке.  
Гиллиан писал, что Надор — склеп, а герцогиня Мирабелла тронулась умом и хочет похоронить там себя с дочерьми заживо, так что нужно вывезти оттуда хотя бы старшенькую. Мирабелла то и дело шпыняет сына за то, что пошел на службу врагу, паренек огрызается, и поехать собирать десятину было в конце концов наилучшим решением, потому что иначе бы в доме точно случилась бы большая ссора. Одно плохо: за десятиной с ними отправился дядюшка Ларак, который не перестает зудеть о том, какой Алва гад, так и хочется сзади подъехать порой да выпнуть из седла, чтоб полетел башкой вниз с оврага.  
В целом в Надоре, по словам Гиллиана, было спокойно. Знакомых по мятежу он не встретил: кто бежал в Кадану, кто, как он в свое время, — в Варасту, кто в столицу. В столицу народ рвется тысячами, его то и дело расспрашивают, как там и что, и есть ли работа, и если ждать надорского мятежа — то не иначе как в Олларии, потому что пол-Надора уже там, дома чуть ли не одни бабы и старики остались.  
Луиза Арамона приняла приглашение, и теперь каждый день являлась к Алве: утром — подписать счета, и вечером — дать отчет в потраченных деньгах. Под ее руководством в выкупленном особняке Рафиано белили потолки с алебастровой лепниной, обдирали старые обои, приколачивали к стенам новые, меняли оконные рамы, прогнившие ступени и балясины, чинили рассохшуюся мебель, мели, чистили и драили. Алва зашел раза два, и остался доволен результатом: дом напоминал человеческое жилище, а не могилу и не бонбоньерку. Кроме госпожи Арамона, в доме поселились две ее дочери — Амалия и Селина. Это сразу придало дому вид цветника. Алва не знал, хороша ли собой юная герцогиня Надорская, но дочери Арамоны были прелестны обе. Да и госпожа Арамона расцвела, приосанилсь и даже выглядеть стала ничего себе. По крайней мере, она знала, что делать с волосами.  
Ингеборг благополучно приступила к вывариванию селитры. Земля вокруг Нохи и вправду оказалась богата ею, а в столице из уст в уста ходила история о том, как могучая бергерша с лопатой разогнала девятерых дуэлянтов, надумавших устроить смертоубийство на задах аббатства. Дуэлянты благополучно додрались в Доре, выжившие сами со смехом рассказывали о своем приключении, упирая на то, что не драться же им было с невестой фок Варзова.  
Сам фок Варзов вернулся в Торку. Приграничные стычки с Дриксен, толкание задом кумушек на церковной скамейке, попритихли в связи то ли с кагетской победой, то ли с наступившей зимой, но Алва подозревал, что весной дриксы выйдут из спячки.  
Эмиль Савиньяк покончил со строительством временных фортов и вернул свой полк в столицу на зимние квартиры. Точней, не в столицу, а в предместье, но все равно близко, и Алва пригласил их с Ли на ужин, поговорить о делах дворцовых и варастийских.  
По словам Эмиля, Дьегаррон был вовсе не рад свалившемуся на него губернаторству. Ведь строительство постоянных, каменных фортов на Излучине и в приречье никто не отменял, а вот финансирование из казны прекратилось: Вараста ныне принадлежала герцогу Алве, значит, и финансировать строительство должен был Алва на собираемые с варастийцев налоги. Варастийцы, само собой, не радовались, но страх перед бириссцами и память о победе были все еще сильны, так что фермеры и купцы платили, не жалуясь.  
По словам Ли, при дворе с руки Алвы пошла мода на поиски подлинников Гварески. Торговцы стариной осадили Фрамбуа и успели уже всучить нескольким легковерным аристократам несколько подделок.  
— Погодите, настоящий жар начнется, когда моду перехватит купечество, — усмехнулся Алва.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Да! — отозвался Алва.  
Теодоро.  
— Прошу простить… Соберано, к вам курьер из дома Греехунд.  
Алва чуть не вскочил, срывая с себя салфетку. Сдержался, медленно положил салфетку на стол.  
— Извините, — он коротко поклонился братьям и вышел.  
Торговый дом Греехунд, занимавшийся перевозками и складами, еще при короле Карле Торговце, так и не дождавшись основания государственной почты, учредил собственную курьерскую службу, которая оказалась настолько успешной, что выстояла, когда сам торговый дом разорился. Курьеров набирали из кавалеристов с боевым опытом и долго проверяли перед допуском к важным поручениям. Они ездили на лучших лошадях, вооруженными до зубов. Поговаривали о связях дома с Двором Висельников — во всяком случае, грабили курьеров крайне редко. Если курьер Греехунда не доставил послание по назначению — значит, он мертв. Но в этом случае послание находил и доставлял другой курьер.  
Более дешевой и медленной была доставка писем почтовыми каретами. Просторные экипажи, запряженные шестеркой лошадей по-бергерски, отмеченные рисунком серого пса на дверце, курсировали челноками на небольшие расстояния между почтовыми станциями, передавая пассажиров и груз по цепочке. Письма от Ричарда и Гиллиана пришли именно с каретой Греехунда.  
Надо бы, подумал Алва, как можно скорее пустить курьерскую службу в Варасту. Понастроить станций до самой Вентозки. Цивилизация — это в первую очередь связь, едва гальтарцы перестали это понимать, как анаксия рассыпалась.  
Курьер ждал в кабинете — неприметный небольшого роста человек в сером камзоле и сером же, с меховым волчьим подбоем, плаще, на котором бы вышит распростертый в прыжке пес. Если давали указание вручить письмо в собственные руки, курьер вручал его в собственные руки, хоть бы там что.  
— Велено дождаться ответа, — сказал он, передавая запечатанный конверт. Сургуч был самый обычный, почерк на конверте невыразительный, запечатывали шляпкой гвоздя.  
— Мы с вами виделись?  
— Я дважды досталял вам письма из Кэналлоа.  
Алва кивнул.  
— Рауль Селивэн, если не ошибаюсь?  
— Так точно.  
— Согрейтесь выпивкой в людской, пока я прочитаю и напишу ответ.  
— Слушаюсь.  
Теодоро проводил курьера прочь, Алва распечатал конверт.  
Как он и ожидал, внутри оказался другой конверт. Этот был запечатан печатью с гоганскими буквами: эйн и гат.  
Алва вскрыл его и прочел:  
«Аметистов — двести гран.  
Малахитов — тысяча шестьсот сорок гран.  
Гранатов — семьсот гран.  
Агатов — пятьсот два грана.  
Изумрудов — двадцать два грана. И не более того.  
Аквамаринов — пятьсот семьдесят гран.  
Алмазов — сорок семь гран.»  
Шифр? Или…  
Алва погрел письмо на свечке. Между строк проступили слова, написанные красно-коричневыми чернилами:  
«Первородному, нареченному Рокэ Алвой, внуку Вентохову — радоваться.  
Истина, вовремя сказанная, для ока свет и бальзам для сердца. Если внук Кабиохов взыскует истины, пусть прибудет в означенное время, в место, которое посланец назовет ему. Пусть берет с собой охрану, если желает, но в тайная тайных войдет лишь он один. Да будет путь его легок и дорога его спокойна.»  
Означенный день? Алва снова пробежал глазами список камней. Только изумруды исчислялись количеством, которое могло соответствовать количеству дней в месяце и содержали значимую приписку. Стало быть, двадцать второе Весенних ветров, и не позже.  
Алва сжег письмо на свечке и велел Теодоро кликнуть гонца.  
От Селивэна, когда он появился, пахло свежевыпитым румовым шадди.  
— Что вам велели передать на словах? — спросил он, отпустив Теодоро. Гонцы Греехунда нередко несли самые тайные послания в уме.  
— Ничего, монсеньор.  
— Куда сказано доставить ответ?  
— Гостиница «Белая ель» на Олахском тракте. Деревня Аранка, это самая граница с Талигом.  
Значит, там…  
— Как выглядел и прозывался тот, кто передал тебе письмо?  
— Назался мэтром Анатолем. Роста среднего, волосы каштановые, седеющие, стрижены коротко, особых примет нет. У слуги его родимое пятно на левой щеке.  
— Хорошо. Передай ему мой ответ на словах: я буду. Обычная ставка двадцать таллов?  
— Так точно.  
— Вот тебе двадцать пять, за срочность. Ступай.  
Курьер откланялся. Алва вернулся к Савиньякам в слегка приподнятом настроении.  
— Завтра выезжаю, — сказал он.  
— В Алвасете?  
— В Алвасете. Вы себе не представляете, как я устал от здешней зимы.  
— Она же только началась! — возразил Эмиль.  
— А я уже устал.  
Сдвинули бокалы, выпили.  
— Как ты умудряешься управлять Кэналлоа, пребывая там три месяца в году? — спросил Ли.  
— Кортесы, мой друг. Кортесы — невероятно полезная штука.  
— Поясни.  
— В каждом городе и в каждой провинции Кэналлоа, — сказал более сведущий Эмиль, — есть собрания дворян, крестьян и горожан, по двенадцать человек от каждого сословия. Раз в три месяца они собираются, чтобы решать дела управления.  
— Упаси Создатель! — воскликнул Ли. — Чтоб крестьяне и лавочники начали управлять графством Савиньяк?  
— Напрасно, — покачал головой Алва. — Во-первых, починка дорог, содержание богаделен и школ, назначение судей в городах и прочая мелочь чрезвычайно утомляет, сбросить ее на кортесы — милейшее дело. В-вторых, не будь кортесов, власть в Кэналлоа скоренько прибрали бы к рукам мои дорогие рэи. Если ты боишься власти крестьян и лавочников, значит, ты еще не знаешь, что такое рэйская вольница. Эти господа быстро могут решить, что, раз в стране мир, соберано им не нужен.  
— А мне всегда казалось, что они за тебя и за тобой пойдут в Закат, — удивился Ли.  
— Да, потому что за пределами Кэналлоа они жмутся ко мне как цыплята к наседке. Ты, в отличие от Эмиля, мало общался с ними, Ли. Ты не знаток нашей истории и традиций. Соберано для рэя — в первую очередь военный вождь. Во вторую и третью тоже. От Альбина Борраски до соберано Диего рэи сплачивались вокруг Алва, ведущих Реконкуэсту. А когда Реконкуэста закончилась, оказалось, что рэи умеют только драться, а драться-то и не с кем уже. Хорошо, что поблизости имелся Талиг, не вылезающий из войн. Право слово, если бы его не было, следовало бы его основать, чтобы потом к нему присоединиться.  
Савиньяки засмеялись. Алва допил, налил и продолжил.  
— Словом, если соберано не собирает рэев и не ведет в поход за добычей и славой, то зачем он нужен? Однако походы каждый год, как показал опыт соберано Родриго, дело весьма разорительное и даже губительное для страны. В которой живут не только рэи, но и простолюдины, должен же кто-то землю пахать. Таким образом, Талиг для нас сущее спасение: все горячие головы уходят сюда на поиски славы. Остальные цапаются с кортесами за привилегии и вольности, никто не дает другим слишком наглеть, а соберано наезжает раз в год, разобрать те дела, которые не смогли разобрать между собой кортесы и рэи. Всем хорошо, все при деле. И пока они грызутся друг с другом, у них нет времени плести заговоры против меня.  
— Этак ты и в Талиге посоветуешь учредить кортесы, — усмехнулся Ли.  
— Почему нет?  
— У нас другие традиции, — возразил Эмиль. — Наше простонародье не приучено к самостоятельности.  
— И пусть так остается подольше. Выпьем за это! — Ли поднял бокал.  
Алва покачал головой, но выпил.  
— Ты порадуешь нас своей гитарой? Перед тем, как покинуть почти до лета? — спроси Эмиль.  
— Почему нет, — Алва достаточно выпил, чтобы перестать стесняться своей игры. Для Талига, где настоящей гитары и не слыхивали, он играл сносно, но по меркам Кэналлоа… ему бы даже на улицах подавали только чтоб он прекратил мучить струны. Заниматься регулярно не получалось, отвычка делала свое дело.  
Хуан принес гитару, уже подстроенную. Алва пробежался пальцами по струнам, разминаясь, обозначил музыкальный строй четырьмя баррэ.

О, Алвасете, мраморный чертог,  
Увенчанный грядою гордых башен,  
Где океан, пленителен и страшен,  
Смиряется, вползая на песок.

Где небеса, как шелковый платок,  
Простерлись над подолом черных пашен,  
Где берег Эвра ивами украшен,  
Спускающими волосы в поток.

В чужой земле, укутанной снегами,  
Ты и сейчас встаешь перед глазами —  
Но как же ты убийственно далёк,

Мой край родной, единственный мой бог.  
И пусть другим Рассвет дарит восток,  
Ты светишь мне закатными огнями.

— Твое? — спросил Эмиль.  
— Нет, что ты. Алессо Брамарда.  
— Тот, кто написал «Дора Кесано»?  
— Он самый. Написано здесь, когда он отбывал изгнание. Умолял соберано Алонсо позволить вернуться в Кэналлоа, засыпал жалобными сонетами. Не умолил.  
— И хорошо, — Лионель сделал широкий жест бокалом. — Мы бы остались без «Дора Кесано». Из благополучных людей редко выходят хорошие поэты.  
Алва мрачно кивнул.  
***  
То ли от вина, то ли еще по какой-то причине, снилась муторная дрянь. Какие-то лабиринты осклизлых серых стен, словно бы город, поднявшийся со дна моря — или даже не поднявшийся: воздух был густым и застоявшимся, как вода, приходилось руками раздвигать его, загребать, помогая себе, потому что должен был догнать и спасти кого-то очень важного, прежде, чем тот задохнется, раздавленный этими стенами.  
Алва не знал, куда идти, просто шел по наитию, как вдруг увидел пегую кобылу, понуро бредущую прямо по стене. Или не кобылу, а сочетание трещин и плесневых пятен, сложившееся в очертания коня — с чего он, в самом деле, решил, что это кобыла? Но он откуда-то знал, и знал точно. Ничего страшного в ожившем рисунке вроде не было — но отчего-то пробирала дрожь. Может, от того, что нарисованные копыта цокали, как настоящие.  
Алва прекрасно понимал, что спит и может в любой момент проснуться по своей воле, но не хотел уходить, не отыскав того, кто заблудился. Что-то подсказывало, что речь идет о жизни и смерти.  
Наконец, впереди показался тот, кого Алва искал, не зная ни лица, ни имени. Сутулая фигура выглядела знакомой, человек хромал и шатался как пьяный или раненый. Скорее раненый. Или, что вернее, больной. Алва ускорил шаг, проталкиваясь сквозь воздух, и, когда стены почти сомкнулись, а несчастный, преследуемый пегой кобылой, закричал, Алва схватил его за руку и развернул к себе. Рука была на ощупь ледяной.  
Это оказался Робер Эпинэ. Алва так удивился, что отпустил его руку. Вот уж кого он не ожидал встретить во сне, так это Иноходца.  
Тот был бледен, но запавшие щеки пылали чахоточным огнем. У глаз залегли круги, отросшая борода была в беспорядке.  
— Не самое приятное место для прогулок, маркиз, я едва вас отыскал.  
— Рокэ!  
— Воистину. Вот уж не думал, что вы заберетесь так далеко.  
— Где мы?  
— Здесь, — Алва не знал, как еще объяснить. Слова не давались, их тоже приходилось вылавливать из мутного воздуха. — Вы здесь и вы есть. Запомните это, Повелитель Молний! ВЫ есть, а ЕЕ — нет!  
И на этом проснулся.  
Где-то за Данаром прокричал петух, ему отозвался второй и третий. Но в доме было тихо — первые петухи, не вторые. Алва выбрался из алькова, завернулся в халат, ногой выдвинул горшок из-под кровати. В холодном ночном воздухе над струей вился легкий парок.  
Почему вдруг Эпинэ? И Пегая кобыла из поверий? И это чувство, что Эпинэ важен, нужен, необходим?  
Неужели просто спьяну?  
Но самым главным были слова, пришедшие на ум там, в пространстве сна. Вы есть, а ее нет. Это кэналлийское поверье: у нечисти нет власти над теми, кто в нее не верит. Но в Пегую кобылу было трудно не верить во сне, она была видима и даже, наверное, осязаема. Откуда же тогда эта уверенность, что слова подействовали и все получилось? И что Эпинэ влез в какую-то крупную неприятность? Ну, это-то, положим, из опыта: Эпинэ вечно во что-то да влезет, то в восстание Эгмонта, то в Агарис, то между Истинниками и гоганами…  
Алва задвинул горшок под кровать, прошел в кабинет. Там было теплее, кабинет был меньше спальни и лишь одной стеной выходил на улицу. Взяв уголь из жаровни и раздув его, Алва зажег масляную лампу, сел за стол и взял чистый лист бумаги. Написал: «Иноходец». Обвел кружком, нарисовал другой кружок, надписал: «Истинники». Соединил два кружка. Нарисовал третий кружок: «Гоганы». Рядом с Иноходцем нарисовал еще четыре кружка квадратом, так, чтобы Иноходец был в углу, четвертый кружок нарисовал в центре квадрата. Надписал ближайший к Иноходцу: «Альдо». Соединил его с Иноходцем и гоганами. Затем соединил отдельной линией с Истинниками. Остальные два соединил с Иноходцем, подписав: «Окделл», «Баата». Тот, что в центре, надписывать не стал, обозначил лишь вопросительным знаком. Внезапно подумал, что в гальтарском алфавите вопросительный знак очень похож на символ Ветра. Но мы ведь предполагаем, что Ветер — Баата, не так ли? Итак, четверо: Баата, Окделл, Альдо и Иноходец. От Бааты провел черту вверх, кружочек, «Адгемар». Соединил сплошной линией с кружочком «Гоганы», пунктирной линией — с кружочком «Истинники». Перечеркнул. Покойтесь с миром, казар.  
Большой кружочек в центре — «Гальтара». Соединить с «Гоганами». Кружочек поменьше — «Ноха». Соединить с «Истинниками». Подумал, нарисовал еще один кружочек: «Лаик». Провел от него черту к Окделлу. Другую, пунктирную, — к истинникам. Третью — к дополнительному кружочку. Перо выводит: «Арамона». И рядом с ним — «Пегая кобыла». Лаик, нечисть, таинственная смерть Паоло и Германа, не менее таинственная смерть слуг и процессия духов. От короля удалось добиться, чтобы в этом году в Лаик не набирали оруженосцев. Под предлогом перестройки аббатства под военную академию там сейчас, как и в Нохе, перетряхивают каждый кирпич, авось да что-нибудь найдут…  
Алва подумал и провел последнюю черту, соединяя безымянный кружочек с гоганами. Ловушка? Очень даже может быть, что ловушка.  
Но когда это нас пугало?  
Он скомкал бумагу, поджег от лампы и бросил в камин.


	5. Глава 5, в которой Первый Маршал отращивает бороду

Уехать прямо с утра не получилось: в разгар сборов явился посыльный от Дорака с запиской, призывающей Алву в Ноху.  
На кой фульгат именно в Ноху?  
Алва приказал сборов не прекращать, взял Соро и отправился в аббатство.  
Работа там кипела: землю копали, швыряли на тачки, промывали в огромных чанах, затем кипятили промытое, затем осадок от выкипевшего снова промывали и кипятили.  
Алва нашел Дорака и Ингеборг прогуливающимися между уже выработанных до материковой земли ям.  
— Я как раз объяснял будущей графине фок Варзов, что аббатство может нам еще пригодиться в качестве храма, и потому не стоит особо усердствовать, сбивая штукатурку со стен. А эти ямы, несомненно, следует закопать.  
— Мы будем высаживать тут розы, — невозмутимо сказала Ингеброг. — Или жасмин.  
Сделала книксен и удалилась, величаво попирая ботфортами зимнюю грязь.  
— Вы позвали меня помочь определиться с выбором между розами и жасмином? — поинтересовался Алва.  
Сильвестр заложил руки за спину и качнулся с пятки на носок.  
— До меня дошли известия, что герцог Окделл собирает в Надоре десятину.  
— Он надорский герцог, где же ему собирать ее, в Ноймаринен?  
— Рокэ, манеры паяца вам не идут. Я очень много усилий приложил к тому, чтобы сын Эгмонта Окделла был лишен всякой поддержки в Надоре…  
— …А на деле вышло следующее: королевские фискалы, собирающие налоги, в глазах надорцев — мерзавцы, а юный герцог — невинный ангел, которого держат в заточении злобные чудовища, сиречь мы с вами.  
— Да мне плевать на то, кем его считает надорское мужичье! И кем оно считает нас! Они стадо баранов, а вы зачем-то делаете из мальчишки льва, который может их возглавить! Кого вы из него пытаетесь вырастить?  
— Врага, — с мечтательной улыбкой сказал Алва. — С которым не зазорно схватиться, которому не стыдно проиграть, а в случае победы никто не скажет, что ты детоубийца.  
— Рокэ, вам неоднократно говорили, что вы безумны…  
— Рад, что вы не собираетесь повторяться. Или собираетесь?  
— Сейчас, мягко говоря, неподходящее время для фанаберий. Когда вы взяли мальчишку к себе, я полагал, что волчонок будет сидеть на привязи…  
— Волчонок? — Алва засмеялся. — Скорее лопоухий щенок, которому долго еще нужно будет напоминать, что его предки были волками.  
— Не перебивайте, мальчишка. Сначала вы взяли Окделла. Потом отпустили Эпинэ. Сейчас я узнаю, что вы отправили Окделла, фактически, в объезд…  
— И когда он завершит объезд, мы будем знать от моего человека, кто из надорских дворян кинулся в его объятия, а кто остался верным короне, — спокойно ответил Алва. — Кто последует за ним в столицу. Кто зачастит в надорский замок к Мирабелле Окделл. Ваше высокопреосвященство, может, я и безумец, но не глупец.  
— Вы гордец и дерзец, — Дорак нетерпеливо постучал тростью по земле. — Вы не посвящаете меня в свои планы и я должен тратить время на то, чтобы разгадывать их, а в половине случаев — и на то, чтобы предотвращать. Мне все равно, кто из надорских дворян, не сбежавших в Агарис, предан Окделлам, просто потому что искоренить нужно все кубло. Они должны забыть, что они какие-то там надорцы, эпинары…  
— Бергеры, кэналлийцы, — подсказал Алва.  
— Нет. Бергеры и кэналлийцы как раз должны помнить. На вас не висит тысячелетняя гордыня, ваши предки сколотили свое царство из подручного материала, а не получили в дар от демонов.  
— Эпинэ — тоже не родовая вотчина, — напомнил Алва. — Отеческая земля Эпинэ — Марикьяра.  
— И они слишком хорошо об этом помнят. Свое наречие, свои суеверия… этого не должно остаться. Талиг будет единым, когда сама плоть народа станет единой. Займитесь Варастой, мой друг. Это чудесный плавильный котел для единого талигского народа.  
— То есть, мне нет смысла просить государя об отмене акцизов на соль и монополии на производство крепких напитков?  
— Никакого. Это будет отменено, когда я сочту, что пора заселять Надор жителями Придды и королевского домена.  
Алва вздохнул.  
— Надо отписать Окделлу, чтобы прислал бочонок карлионского пьяха. Похоже, скоро в столице его будет не достать.  
Дорак кивнул.  
— Поезжайте на Юг, Рокэ. Вам, как древнему герою Ксамандру, нужно припадать время от времени к родной земле, чтобы набраться сил. Когда вы намерены вернуться?  
— К весенним Молниям, — соврал Алва, улыбаясь в тихом бешенстве.  
***  
В одном Дорак был прав: ему нужно было время от времени посещать Кэналлоа. И лучшим временем для этого была зима, когда палящее солнце усмиряло свой гнев и торговля в городах оживлялась, крестьяне же, напротив, отдыхали после страды; когда аисты, прилетевшие на зимовку, занимали свои старые гнезда, а в рощах вдоль дорог созревали апельсины и померанцы; когда природа погружалась в то, что на севере казалось смертным сном, а здесь было лишь легкой послеполуденной сиестой.  
Алва почти с наслаждением нырнул в домашние дрязги. В Кэналлоа интриговали по-простому, а резались по-семейному, хотя и до смерти. Алва восхищался соплеменниками, способными дойти до края мира, чтобы там высадить на грядке огурцы с баклажанами, и тут же из-за них передраться.  
Острые клинки, языки и соусы, гордые кони, башни и женщины, буйные нравы, травы и реки. Шутка падает в разговор, как искра в сухой кустарник, и вот уже полыхает драка, переходящая в поножовщину, которая потом переходит в шумное братание и клятвы в вечной дружбе, которые забудутся с утреннего похмелья.  
В Алвасете он не задержался: не в кэналлийском обычае, чтобы действующий соберано просиживал в своем гнезде. Отец задерживался лишь настолько, чтоб убедиться, что все в порядке, и сделать матери очередного ребенка. Остальное время соберана управляла своей вотчиной.  
У Алвы не было собераны, так что ее обязанности исполняла бабушка Раймонда. И, конечно же, в первый день своего пребывания в Алвасете Рокэ получил выволочку за то, что до сих пор не привез с собой соберану. Поскольку ритуал повторялся каждый год, выволочка была скорее формальной. Столь же формальными были танцы с девицами, прибывшими в Кэналлоа к Весеннему Излому со всей страны. Бабушка легко принимала отговорки о том, что в Олларии так и не нашлось женщины, достойной сменить ее на посту хозяйки Алвасете, но отказывалась верить в то, что такой женщины нет и в Кэналлоа. На празднике Алва чувствовал себя как на лошадиной ярмарке в Фрамбуа, и едва празднества кончились, снова отправился в объезд, из которого не собирался возвращаться: сев на корабль на Марикьяре, он планировал доплыть до Бордона, а там купить коня и инкогнито отправиться через Агарию в Алат. В это же время Теодоро, одетый в его платье и сопровождаемый достойной герцога свитой, через Эпинэ поехал бы к столице. Встречу назначили в Барсине в последний день Весенних Ветров.  
Алва несколько раз обменялся письмами с племянником Тэргеллахом и получил от него полный извод легенды об Ушедших, составленный лучшим из уламов-законотолкователей. Кроме того, удалось достать полный перевод Кубьерты: в землях морисков гоганы были менее осторожны. Алва читал на корабле очень внимательно, все равно больше занятий не было, но ничего нового так и не вычитал. Точнее, много нового, Кубьерту он раньше не читал, — но ничего полезного.  
Несколько раз снился Эпинэ. Теперь самого Алвы в этих снах не было, он просто наблюдал со стороны, как Эпинэ то пытается объездить огненного жеребца, то захлебывается в какой-то серой трясине, но вмешаться и помочь не мог. Даже не мог сказать, что как-то неприлично являться во сне едва знакомым Первым Маршалам.  
В Бордоне он встретился с Гонзалесом. Точнее, не он, не герцог Алва, а скромно одетый негоциант, торговец селитрой Рамон Меркадеро.  
Бриться он перестал сразу после отбытия из Алвасете. Внимательного человека бородой, конечно, с толку не собьешь, но внимательному человеку для начала нужно знать, где искать. Едва ли в Бордоне, готовящемся к войне с Фельпом.  
Шелка и фарфор из Бирюзовых Земель, селитра и специи из Багряных Земель — на этом зиждились богатства торговых республик Фельпа и Бордона, соперничавших друг с другом от века распада Золотой Империи. Войны между ними были делом привычным, а стычки на море — и вовсе повседневным. Но в этом году было что-то новенькое. В этом году бордонцы говорили, что окончательно сравняют Фельп с землей, и место засыплют солью. Потому что в этом году за Бордоном будет стоять гайифская армия.  
Боги, подумал Алва, чем же Дивину Фельп-то не угодил?  
Хотя понятно, чем: монополия Бордона на торговлю с Бирюзовыми Землями означает монополию Гайифы. Они бы еще и кэналлийский поток товаров пресекли с удовольствием, да руки коротки.  
— Робер Эпинэ постоянно болеет, — сказал Гонзалес. — Один раз к гоганам в носилках отнесли, беспамятного. Ходили слухи, что не жилец. Но ничего, оклемался. Все-таки гоганские лекари получше наших. Нашим бы все кровь пускать.  
— А что Истинники?  
— Ходил он и к Истинникам, а как же. Опять больной вернулся.  
Алва вдруг сообразил…  
— Можешь точно припомнить, когда он слег?  
— Когда слег, не скажу, а к гоганам отнесли на третий день Зимних скал.  
Да, подумал Алва. Да и да.  
— Еще во всех церквах проповедуют примирение с олларианами. Эсперадор выпустил эдикт, что можно клирикам исповедать оллариан и причащать, считая их своими братьями в Ожидании, а не еретиками. А Раканов из Агариса попросили. Они продают особняк и собираются вроде в Алат.  
Алва чуть вином не подавился.  
Вот, значит, во что играет Дорак. Бешеный Авнир — это кнут. Примирение — пряник. Прекратите поддерживать изгнанную династию, или мы спустим собак на ваших единоверцев в Талиге. Дораку наплевать, что эсператисты тоже талигойцы, он это ясно дал понять.  
— Так что мне делать, соберано? Продолжать пасти гоганов и истинников или перебираться за Раканами в Алат?  
Алва призадумался.  
Сакаци — родовая вотчина Савиньяков, если кто-то из них пришлет своего человека под благовидным предлогом, никто не удивится.  
— Оставайся в Агарисе.  
Гонзалес крякнул, не скрывая досады.  
— Худо там, монсеньор. И словами объяснить нельзя, почему — а худо. Крысы убежали год назад, а за ними и кошки ушли…  
— Логично. Кошкам стало нечего есть.  
— Э, монсеньор, ушли даже домашние, которых хозяева кормят!  
— Мигель, ты человек самостоятельный. Тебе решать, приказывать я тебе не стану. Но платить я буду за сведения об истинниках и гоганах. А теперь пойдем, я хочу выбрать коня.  
Алва подобрал себе вороную с белыми пятнами кобылку по имени Сорока. Длинноватые уши и слегка кургузая фигура (помесь мориска и бергера бывает и неудачной) не позволяли просить за нее хорошую цену, так что животное ожидало какого-нибудь непритязательного офицера, интересующегося только выносливостью и здоровьем скотины.  
В кошельке, который Рамон Меркадеро передал Гонзалесу, было намного больше денег, чем стоила Сорока, но кто это знал, кроме них двоих?  
Гонзалес также подыскал господину Меркадеро телохранителей: двое марикьярцев, двое кэналлийцев. Все, что они знали — это что должны довезти купца с важными векселями до Барсины через Агарию и Алат. Гонзалес кровью матери клялся, что люди надежные.  
Возможно, так оно и было: до деревни Аранки доехали без приключений. Пятеро вооруженных мужчин, одетых просто и едущих на неброских конях, не представляли соблазна для грабителей. Для шпионов же они передвигались слишком быстро.  
В Аранке было несколько гостиниц — большая и богатая приграничная деревня привлекала многих торговых людей. Алва поселился в гостевом доме при монастыре. До условленного дня оставалось еще двое суток. Он велел двоим наиболее смекалистым — Густаво и Антонио — следовать за собой в отдалении, двух других оставил, как говорится, держать форт, а сам вышел прогуляться по окрестностям.  
Обе таможни — талигойская и алатская — работали с полной нагрузкой. Из Алата везли лес, хрусталь, сыры, агарисские товары, из Эпинэ в Алат — вина, соль, ткани. Народу толклось множество, целые телеги и поезда, стада и плоты переходили из рук в руки. И вместе с тем, множество было не настолько великим, чтобы в этой толкучке безопасно похитить человека, особенно такого, кто не хочет быть похищенным. Хорошее место для встречи.  
— Дор Рамон Меркадеро?  
Алва обернулся. Перед ним стоял черноволосый юноша в скромном серовато-зеленом камзоле.  
— Просто Рамон Меркадеро, — поправил Алва. — Для дора лицом не вышел.  
— Вы прибыли раньше условленного срока.  
— Люблю успевать раньше.  
— Мой господин приглашает вас отобедать в верхний зал «Белой ели». Пусть люди, что идут за вами, остаются на улице. Ни вам, ни им не причинят вреда.  
Алва проследовал за юношей.  
Второй этаж «Белой Ели» агарисский купец Джорджано Валетти снял полностью для себя. Наверху лестницы дежурили двое крепких молодцов, но Алву даже не обыскали, по короткому кивку юноши отступили в стороны.  
Войдя в обеденный зал, Алва остановился у порога. За длинным столом, накрытым по меньшей мере на четверых, сидел лишь один человек. Короткие темно-рыжие с проседью волосы, аккуратная борода, никаких особых примет… Все, как описывал курьер. Но что-то в манере этого человека настораживало. Что-то было не так…  
Юноша закрыл дверь за его спиной, оставшись снаружи.  
— Сын моего отца приветствует блистательного, — сказал человек, поднимаясь.  
Вот оно. Едва ли Енниоль, полагающий себя равным князьям Гальтары, вскочил бы так торопливо.  
— Я приехал поговорить с Енниолем Гавионном, — сказал Алва. — Вы всего лишь его слуга.  
— Блистательный проницателен и прошел первое испытание, — седоволосый поклонился и открыл дверь, доселе занавешенную гобеленом.  
В комнату ступил высокий статный гоган, чья властная манера уже не вызывала сомнений в том, что он из хозяев, а не из слуг. Но для Енниоля он был слишком молод — сорок пять, не старше. Старейшиной у гоганнов не мог быть человек младше шестдесяти.  
— Достославный Енниоль не прибудет, ибо шар его судьбы застыл сейчас в равновесии между жизнью и смертью. Я Варимиоль, четвертый сын отца его и матери его, прислан им сюда, дабы стать для блистательного ушами его и устами его.  
— И он, конечно, передал вам какие-то верительные грамоты? — Алва тронул шляпу.  
Варимиоль склонил голову и достал из-за полы камзола сложенный конверт. Печать была точно такой же, как и на том, что пришел в Олларию с гонцом Греехунда, но, в конце концов, Алва не знал ни почерка, ни личной печати Енниоля…  
«Да пребудет милость Кабиохова над блистательным внуком его! Беда скачет на вороном коне, а радость плетется на хромом осле. Покушавшиеся на мою жизнь захотят отнять и вашу. Посылаю вам четвертого сына отца моего и матери моей, Варимиоля, и прошу считать, что это я говорю с вами через него…»  
Алва сложил и вернул конверт.  
— Что ж, отобедаем.  
— Терпение — добродетель и правнуков, и внуков Кабиоховых, — через ту же дверь за гобеленом вошел слуга с золотой чашей в руках. Чаша была изрисована символами Четырех домов. Внутри плескалась ароматная вода.  
— Да омоет блистательный пыль дорог с лица своего и рук своих, — пригласил гоган.  
Алва умылся, но полотенца слуга не подал.  
— Да отряхнет блистательный руки над чашей, и даст ароматной воде высохнуть на лице его. Таков обычай.  
— Нелепый обычай, — заметил Алва, смахивая воду с ресниц, бровей и бороды.  
— Что видит блистательный в зеркале вод? — несколько напряженно спросил гоган.  
— Свое лицо, изрядно искаженное, — проворчал Алва. — А что, по-вашему, я должен там увидеть? Разрубленного змея?  
— Простой смертный увидел бы там свою погибель, — плечи Варимиоля опустились расслабленно. — Блистательный выдержал и второе испытание. Пройдем же за стол и да будет сказано то, что должно быть сказано.

Чего у гоганов было не отнять, так это поварских умений. Четыре вида мяса стояли на столе, четыре вида рыбы, четыре рода овощей и трав, четыре кувшина с разным винами, четыре соуса, четыре вида хлебов.  
— Обычай велит отведать четыре раза по четыре яства, — сообщил Варимиоль. — Но внук Кабиохов, конечно, превыше обычая.  
— Отведаю, — Алва преломил лепешку и обмакнул в соус. Лепешка оказалась ячменной, соус — ореховым. И это было очень вкусно.  
— Вы из тех гоганов, что живут среди иноверцев, — сказал он. — Значит, умеете говорить простым языком, без обиняков. Давайте перейдем на него, это ускорит дело.  
Варимиоль отщипнул от той же лепешки и макнул в тот же соус.  
— Это возможно. Однако материи, которых мы неизбежно коснемся… о них не говорят с чужаками и для них может не быть иных выражений.  
— Когда коснемся, я потерплю.  
Гоганы, как и кагеты, ели руками. Алва взял ломоть телятины, томленой в меду и специях. Дворцовые повара, поднаторевшие в томлении мяса для больного Фердинанда, покрылись бы краской стыда, доведись им это попробовать.  
— Хорошо. Итак, герцог Алва прибыл сюда, чтобы договориться о сделке…  
— Обсудить условия сделки, — Алва покачал зажатым в руке куском телятины, как указательным пальцем. — Может, они мне еще и не понравятся.  
Варимиоль медленно кивнул. Взял другой ломоть телятины, обмакнул вслед за Алвой в острый соус.  
— Правду говоря, герцог, я удивлен тем, что вы вобще хотите говорить о сделке. Юный Альдо беден, но честолюбив…  
— Тщеславен, мэтр Валетти. Тщеславен, а не честолюбив. Честолюбивый бы пошел и сам завоевал корону, не талигойскую, так другую. Но именно тщеславие юного Альдо открыло перед вами возможность заключения сделки. Я же представляю некоторые затруднения: с одной стороны, я ничего не хочу, с другой — вам нечем меня заинтересовать.  
— Но вы здесь, — тихо проговорил Варимиоль. — Значит, вам что-то нужно.  
На сей раз кивнул Алва.  
— Когда я допрашивал Робера Эпинэ, мне удалось узнать, что вами движут не пошлые устремления вроде богатства, славы и власти, но желание, ни много ни мало, вправить этому миру хребет. Меня уже давно ничто не впечатляет, а тут я впечатлился. Кроме того, рядом со мной начала происходить разнообразная мистическая чушь, а я не люблю того, чему не могу найти объяснения. Одним словом, я приехал к вам за знанием… мэтр Валетти. И если вы сумеете меня убедить, вы получите свое первородство безвозмездно. То есть, даром. Разве это не сделка вашей жизни?  
Улыбка гогана была выразительной. Так улыбаются шутке самой Судьбы, сказанной чужими устами. Алва знал это, ибо сам не раз улыбался таким шуткам.  
— Я бы спросил вас, можете ли вы предъявить доказательства тому, что предлагаемый товар у вас есть, — сказал Варимиоль. — Но небеса посылают знамения, к которым внуки Кабиоховы слепы. Что случилось, когда внук вашего деда коснулся меча Раканов?  
…Значит, у рыжих есть шпионы даже в королевском дворце.  
— О, зрелище было незабываемое. Мечи, короны, кровоточщие сердца… я пожалел, что я не живописец.  
— Однако никто не связал между собой причину и следствие?  
— Чужая душа потемки, но вслух никто не сказал ничего.  
Алве показалось, что Варимиоль снова кивнул, но нет — он надолго опустил голову.  
— Енниоль ошибся, и мы дорого заплатили за это. Когда Робер Эпинэ прибыл в Агарис с вашим письмом, Енниоль не поверил вам, счел ваши слова попыткой посеять рознь меж внуком и правнуками Кабиоховыми. Из Олларии пришла весть о небесном знамении, и Енниоль усомнился в Альдо. Но было уже поздно. Враг нанес удар: семья, породившая ту, что стала Залогом, погибла вся. Не пощадили даже младенцев в колыбелях. Ара, зеркало Кабиохово, осквернена. Енниоль при смерти.  
Гонзалес ничего не сказал о гибели гоганской семьи. Значит, это произошло уже после его отъезда из Агариса.  
— Первородный Алва предупреждал не оставаться в проклятом городе, — продолжал гоган. — Я тоже предупреждал, но по нашим обычаям старшие братья имеют неоспоримую власть над младшими…  
Кулак гогана сжался. Досада и скорбь, злость на убийц — или на слишком самоуверенного старейшину, который не слушал младшего брата?  
— Что сделано, то сделано, — отозвался Алва. — Вы поверили в Альдо, вы ошиблись. Хотя мне трудно представить, как вы могли так ошибиться, делая такие ставки.  
— Зеркало Кабиохово приняло кровь Альдо, — тихо пояснил Варимиоль. — Оно должно было явить нам короля — и явило. Но мы неверно истолковали явление.  
— Что показало зеркало? — Алва старался ни словом, ни жестом не выдать нетерпения. Примерился к каким-то золотистым кусочкам, которые оказались курицей, жареной в немыслимо вкусной панировке.  
— Одного, лицом схожего с вами как отец сходен с сыном. И второго, коего первый убил. Высокого, статного, с благородными чертами. У нас не было сомнений, что это король. Они дрались на мечах, и ваш предок зарубил его.  
Алва вздохнул.  
— Эрнани был болен, — сказал он. — Он ходить не мог без посторонней помощи, не то что рубиться на мечах. В зеркале, чем бы оно там ни было, вы видели Эктора Придда, Первого маршала Талигойи и любовника королевы. Король на эту связь смотрел сквозь пальцы, потому что знал: он не может дать стране наследника. Ну, хроники-то можно было изучить, прежде чем ставить судьбы мира на карту, а?  
— Мы изучали хроники и знали, что они могут лгать. Но память крови явила нам короля.  
— Только не того.  
Варимиоль печально развел ладонями.  
— И как же вы собираетесь ошибку исправлять?  
Варимиоль поднял глаза, бесконечно печальные.  
— Никак. Этой ошибки уже не исправить, Шар Судьбы выкатился, и не по силам смертной руке остановить его, покуда не прикатится он в нижнюю точку…  
— А можно то же самое сказать понятнее? Или это уже… материи?  
— Материи, — Варимиоль грустно улыбнулся. — Но можно попробовать сказать понятнее. Причина определяет следствие, а не наоборот, не так ли учит великий Аристомен?  
— Что-то такое припоминаю, — как хорошо, что мэтр Дельгадо в свое время изрядно помучил маленького Росио древней гальтарщиной.  
— А Барион, его ученик, сказал, что в этом случае невозможны были бы предсказания и пророчества. Ведь в этом случае следствие предопределяет причину.  
— На что Аристомен возразил, что совершенное знание причин помогало Ушедшим в совершенстве просчитывать следствия, в том числе и те, которые, будучи открыты людям прежде времени, сами превращаются в причины. Парадокс Лахуса и Ойдика. Но Барион не принял этого возражения, и выдвинул теорию о том, что Верховный Бог, сам будучи Первопричиной, сам же является и следствием. Какое отношение это имеет к нам?  
— Терпение, блистательный. Вечер еще молод, а половина блюд нетронута. События, произошедшие раньше, определяют события, случившиеся потом. Например, король был бесплоден и оттого закрывал глаза на блуд жены, жена блудила с маршалом — и оттого потомки маршала стали претендовать на наследство королей, маршал был бездарен — и оттого проиграл войну, истинный король пребывал в неведении — и оттого признал узурпатора, а не занял трон сам… Четыреста лет причины обрастали следствиями, как снежный ком, и эти следствия сами, в свой черед, становились причинами. Сейчас те, кто поддержал молодого Альдо в его притязаниях, уже не повернут назад, ибо преследуют свои цели, и цели эти чужды нашим.  
— Те, кто поддерживает молодого Альдо, смертны. Как и вы, — Алва подавил гнев. — Вы развязали войну против моей страны, и вам очень повезло, что я любопытен, иначе вы бы уже искали под столом собственную голову.  
— Смерть не страшит сына моего отца, — спокойно сказал гоган. — Она лишь камешек на пороге в доме Всевышнего. Но пусть блистательный ответит: сколько жизней пресекли рука его и слово его, когда он думал, что, убив некоторых, может спасти всех?  
Алва скрипнул зубами.  
— Я сбился со счета. Желаете поравняться мертвецами?  
— Если допустимо пожертвовать тысячами, дабы спасти сотни тысяч — отчего недопустимо пожертвовать державой, дабы спасти мир?  
Два бородатых мужика сидят в приграничном трактире и непринужденно болтают за обедом о судьбах мира, подумал Алва. Две блохи на обширной заднице старушки земли что-то там обуждают и решают. Был бы Бог — живот бы надорвал от смеха.  
— Ваша беда в том, — сказал он, — что это моя держава.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Варимиоль. — Но будет вашей, если пожелаете.  
— Не желаю, — Алва откинулся на спинку кресла. — Дальше что?  
— А если нет иного способа остановить Шар? Если иначе он утянет в пропасть не только Талиг?  
Алва облизал губы, показал на свежеотведанного карпа.  
— Перебрали с имбирем.  
Губы немели не от имбиря. Интересно, по чему придется удар — Кэналлоа или Вараста? Вараста — моя исконная родовая земля, и она ко мне вернулась… Кэналлоа — земля родная… Как небесные пристава принимают решение?  
— Но если вам передать первородство — вы сможете остановить Шар? Спасти Талиг?  
— Талиг — нет. Мир — да.  
— Меня не устраивает этот расклад.  
— Поверьте, и нам не нравится обрекать на смерть невинных. Но дети отцов наших и внуки дедов наших давно знают, что мир не желает соответствовать нашим представлениям о должном. У Первородного есть лишь один выбор: уступить первородство или смотреть, как гибнет мир.  
— Пока что вы меня не убедили. Я не вижу связи между причинами и следствиями, достославный Варимиоль.  
— Всего лишь досточтимый, — поправил гоган. — Разговор же о причинах будет долгим, ибо причины лежат у начала мира.  
— Ничего, вы сами сказали, что вечер еще молод, а блюда не едены. Начнем с начала мира.  
Досточтимый переплел пальцы. Сейчас, подумал Алва, он не осмелится врать, но будет выдавать точно отмеренную правду. По капле, как аптекарь.  
— Создатель сотворил этот мир за шестнадцать дней, — сказал Варимиоль. — И четверо сынов его снизошли в мир и увидели, что он хорош. И упросили они Создателя оставить им мир в управление, и тот согласился, но прежде напомнил, что Стражами Заката они быть не перестали и в любое время могут быть призваны на Рубеж…  
— Вот это темное место в вашей Кубьерте, — перебил Алва. — Какой Закат, какие стражи?  
— Есть предания общие и есть предания тайные, — гоган опять печально улыбнулся. — Кубьерта содержит лишь половину предания, другая передается изустно. Создатель сотворил Вселенную из ничего, но пламя вечной жизни содержится лишь в самом Создателе. Все творение смертно. Одни принимают это смиренно, другие тщатся причаститься вечности. Если Тьма была прежде Творения, говорят они, а Ничто прежде Создателя, то Тьма и Ничто есть единственной подлинной силой, и в конце все обратится во Тьму и Ничто. Кроме тех, кто, поглощая ткань Сотворения, продлит свое существование до самого конца Вселенной — а там начнет все сначала, ибо Создатель вновь начнет созидать, такова его суть. Стражи Заката бьются с уничтожителями, защищая миры, но и они не вечны. Одни гибнут, другие, устав от битвы, предают, примыкая к Уничтожителям.  
— Словом, Ушедшие не были изгнаны и не погулять ушли, — подытожил Алва. — Они ушли на Рубеж. И, поскольку их отсутствие затянулось — погибли. Либо же предали?  
— Об этом неведомо Правнукам Кабиоховым и забыли внуки его, — сказал гоган. — Но Оллиох, покидая возлюбленную, велел ждать четырежды четыре круга. И если они не вернутся…  
Четырежды четыре, шесть тысяч и четыреста лет. Ушедшие должны были возвратиться еще в гальтарский период. Даже если гальтарские хронологии ошибаются — все сроки уже прошли.  
— Интересно, что Кубьерта ничего не говорит о Раканах.  
— Ибо Старшие Предания записаны раньше, чем появился Первородный Роххон, а Новые Предания не подлежали записи.  
Ого. Так новыми у гоганов считаются предания, которым более полутора тысяч лет!  
— Когда сроки ожидания прошли, — сказал Варимиоль, — дева из рода Гохова, не знавшая мужа, понесла ребенка. Деву хотели побить камнями, но отец ее, любивший дочь более жизни, ночью втайне вывел ее из города и посадил на корабль, идущий в царство сынов Роховых. След ее потерялся, но когда появился в Золотых Землях Богоданный Роххон, сделался полководцем в доме Сфодрия, прошел посвящение на всех четырех алтарях и объединил четыре царства под скипетром своим, поняли гоххоны, о ком было сказано: «Камень, выброшенный на дорогу, сделается украшением венца», и горько возрыдали, но было поздно.  
— И что, после этого гоганы стали проще относиться к девам, не сохранившим чистоту до брака? — поинтересовался Алва. Варимиоль усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— История учит, что никто ничему не хочет учиться, — Алва отхлебнул белого сухого вина. — Дальше.  
— Четыре полных круга было отмерено Роххонам, и в конце сила их иссякла. Шар выпал из ладоней последнего сына Роххонова, и Правнуки Кабиоховы готовы были его перехватить… но черноглазый Кайсар из рода Флохова успел раньше.  
— Кайсар? Погодите, это… Чезаре Марикьяре?  
Медленный кивок.  
— Приняв учение Эсперы, сумел он на время зло обратить во благо, приостановить падение мира. Потомки Роххоновы перенесли столицу в Кабитэлу, приняли Эсперу, и Разрушители не нашли их теней в отблесках Заката. Так второй раз упустили Шар правнуки Кабиоховы.  
Проще говоря, не успели оседлать волну, подумал Алва.  
— Дайте угадаю, — мрачно сказал он. — В третий раз вы его упустили, когда Оллар взял Кабитэлу?  
И снова медленный кивок.  
— Переменив имя города и веру, Чужерожденный отвел глаза алчущих и на один круг задержал падение. Но теперь все средства исчерпаны. Круг на исходе.  
— А что мешает мне, не уступая вам первородства, спуститься туда, куда спустился Марикьяре, и сделать то, что сделал он?  
— А что он сделал?  
— Вы мне скажите.  
— Я не скажу вам. Я не знаю. Это не тот ритуал, о коем ведают правнуки Кабиоховы.  
— Расскажите мне о ритуале, который вам известен.  
— Вы не сможете провести его.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что вы прокляты.  
Алва снова откинулся на спинку кресла и долго смотрел гогану в глаза, но тот не отводил взгляда.  
Да. Да, конечно. Они еще раз сверились с хрониками. Должны были, чтоб не ошибиться снова. И хотя хроники часто привирают, был лишь один момент, когда бастард Ракана мог оказаться Борраской. После побега Альбина и Альбины в Багряные земли пути Алва и Раканов не пересекались.  
— Проклятие не мешает мне жить, — сказал он в конце концов. — Оно даже помогает. Я должен четырежды пройти через то, через что однажды прошел мой злобный и глупый прадядюшка, и пока что отработал намеченное едва ли на треть. До тех пор, благодаря проклятию, я могу быть совершенно спокоен за свою жизнь.  
— Именно, — лоб гогана снова сморщился печально.  
— Погодите, уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что…  
— Ритуал прост и страшен, блистательный Алва. Если вы в самом деле последний Ракан, вы должны умереть, чтобы спасти мир. Пролить свою кровь, и пролить ее до конца. Но пока вы последний Ракан, умереть вы не можете. Парадокс похлеще Лахусова и Ойдикова, не правда ли?  
Алва, не глядя, протянул руку и взял кувшин. Не тратя времени на переливание в кубок, отпил прямо из него. Язык отмерз от нёба.  
— Но если первородство получите вы…  
— Любой из правнуков Кабиоховых с радостью отдаст всю свою кровь ради спасения мира. Тысячи лет мы ждали этого часа.  
Алва поставил кувшин на стол. Его уважение к гоганам возросло скачком. Тем не менее…  
— Вы меня не убедили, — сказал он; встал, надел шляпу и вышел.  
Уже спускаясь по лестнице, вспомнил, что так и не спросил об истинниках. Возвращаться было глупо.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Первый Маршал не успевает вовремя, но зато получает отпущение грехов

Угощение, которое устроил Варимиоль, было трудно переварить. Не в том смысле, что Алва ощущал тугую тяжесть в желудке после четыре раза по четыре вкушенных блюда, хотя и это тоже.  
— Так мы будем кого-то ждать? — спросил Антонио, негласно ставший чем-то вроде старшего над остальными.  
— Нет, завтра уедем, — ответил Алва. — Здесь нам совершенно нечего делать.  
Талиг встретил дождями и слякотью. Алва усмехнулся — удачи с погодой касались только военных кампаний. Впрочем, земле ведь нужны дожди.  
Он ехал через Эпинэ, и провинция ему не нравилась. Надор после восстания Эгмонта был обескровлен. Он лежал в полубеспамятстве, как раненый.  
Эпинэ бредила, как пьяный.  
Надор привык к бедности. Жизнь северян была скудна еще до того, как королевские сборщики начали отбирать два гроша из трех. То, что было по понятиям северян роскошью, в глазах южан граничило с аскетизмом.  
Эпинэ всегда была провинцией богатой. Она потеряла не больше, чем Надор, но больней ощутила потерю. Здесь у людей был накоплен жирок, а значит, были силы и воля к сопротивлению. Разоренные надорцы искали лучшей доли в столице, выброшенные из армии эпиньяры напротив, возвращались в свои тощие имения, где за молодым вином прошлогоднего урожая изливали домочадцам и слугам обиду.  
Здесь сословия смешались сильней, чем в Надоре. Не один зажиточный крестьянин купил сыну офицерский патент, а с ним и ординарное дворянство, не один обнищавший дворянин женился на дочери и деньгах вино- или хлеботорговца. Отдавать сыновей на воспитание в крестьянские дома среди ординаров было вообще обычным делом, каждый второй слуга приходился господину молочным братом. За Эгмонтом пошли джентри и горожане. За Эпинэ, чем Леворукий не шутит, может пойти вся провинция.  
Рванет здесь, понял Алва.  
И Дорак это знает. Он этого хочет. Дождаться взрыва, даже спровоцировать его — и пройти по всей Эпинэ коваными сапогами.  
И, поначалу безотчетно, а потом все более осознанно, он торопился. Не настолько, чтоб загонять Сороку и коней своей охраны, но, увидев с холма Барсину, он вдруг понял, что прибыл на четыре дня раньше срока.  
— Господа, — сказал он охранникам. — А что вы скажете на предложение сопроводить меня до Олларии за дополнительные пять таллов каждому? У меня почему-то пропало желание здесь задерживаться.  
Господа, не тратя времени на раздумья, согласились, и Алва пустил Сороку вниз по склону.  
В «Короне и дубе», где он намеревался встретиться с Теодоро, скрываться уже смысла не имело, хозяйка его просто знала. Он немедленно получил в свое распоряжение даже не комнату, а целый флигель, сдал Сороку на руки конюху и велел подать себе вместе с вином перо и бумагу, оставить записку для секретаря.  
Охранники, узнав, кого сопровождали все это время, начали вести себя несколько скованно, что отчасти позабавило, отчасти огорчило Алву: ему нравилось выслушивать мнения людей без поправок на ветер. С купцом Рамоном Меркадеро они говорили без оглядки. Купцу Меркадеро тот же Антонио сразу же рассказал бы, что они едут буквально по следам епископа Оноре из Агариса, который останавливался вот тут же, в «Короне и дубе», герцог Алва получил эти известия только после того, как поужинал. При этом Антонио стоял, сняв шляпу и держа ее в руках.  
— Благодарю, — сказал Алва. — Иди отдыхай.  
— Ваша милость, — марикьяре помялся еще немного. — Ежели вы довольны моей службой… так, может быть, вы бы взяли меня насовсем? Меня и брата.  
— Прямо сейчас я не нуждаюсь в дополнительной постоянной охране, — сказал Алва. — Но могу дать вам с Густаво рекомендации.  
— Премного благодарны, — Антонио коротко поклонился, нахлобучил шляпу и пошел отдыхать.  
У кэналлийцев была собственная гордость: поскольку они нанимались в охранники, а не в слуги, ни один из них так и не предложил подать Алве умывальник и помочь ему раздеться на ночь. Это сделала трактирная служанка, уже подтоптанная, но еще вполне аппетитная дородная молодка, на вид ровесница Алвы. Алва уронил ей в декольте золотой, и она легко рассталась с корсажем и юбкой.  
Она относилась к тому роду благословенных женщин, которые точно знают, чего хотят. Они долго и сладко играли друг другом, пока она не оседлала его.  
Он думал, что ее щедрая плоть поможет ему забыться, и хоть последнюю ночь перед въездом в Олларию он проведет спокойно. Однако проклятый гоган словно дрожжей насыпал под крышку черепа.  
Непохоже было, что он врал. На Изломе Волн и Молний погиб соберано Орландо. Погиб нелепо, в турнирном поединке с тогдашними Дьегарронами, в котором вообще не должен был принимать участия, но переоделся простым конником и выехал на поле. Осталась вдова на сносях, соберана Уррака. Согласно «Анналам Алвасете», будущий соберано Орландо Миноро родился в день и час смерти своего отца. В «Хрониках Дьегаррао» смерть Орландо Майоро относят на четыре дня раньше. То ли хронист напутал и записал днем смерти день получения известия о ней, то ли был любителем роковых совпадений. В любом случае Кэналлоа тогда считалась дыркой в мировой заднице, и никто, кроме кэналлийцев, не обратил внимания на трагическую гибель молодого варварского короля. А Алва и Дьегарроны с тех пор не принимали участия в турнирах.  
Если подумать, то нелепой была и смерть Рамиро Алвы. Кой фульгат понес Алана Окделла объясняться именно в этот момент? Не могли же Франциск и Рамиро при всех своих людях сказать ему, что короля упрятали в монастырь по обоюдному согласию. Почему слуги не обыскали Повелителя Скал и не отобрали кинжал? Нет, есть, конечно, простое и логичное объяснение: Франциск на тот момент уже влюбился в Октавию и велел им не проявлять особого рвения, но… Алва давно уже понял что никакой логики в истории нет, потому что историю творят люди, большинство которых с логикой даже не раскланивается при встрече. Рамиро и Алан Окделл столкнулись не в то время не в том месте, вот и все.  
Ну и, само собой, широко известный и даже в святцах Эрнани расписанный эпизод с казнью насильника Ринальди Ракана, вскоре за которой последовала и гибель анакса Эридани. Правда, за два года до Излома, но зато целых двое Раканов, это вам не кошка накашляла. И ведь Империя действительно рушилась, а принятие эсператизма на какое-то время спаяло ее…  
Религию, что ли, выдумать? Можно даже не выдумывать, а, как Франциск, взять ту, что есть, и слегка изменить. Например, вообще отменить священников и епископов. Пусть каждый молится как ему понятно. Одеться в рубище и вретище, пойти проповедовать… Когда Дорак узнает, смерть будет быстрой, и, возможно, даже не слишком мучительной. Алва беззвучно рассмеялся, на миг примерив роль святого мученика. Сонная женщина приподняла голову, Алва мимолетной лаской заставил ее опуститься вновь на подушку: спи, спи.  
Забавно, он давно приучил себя не бояться неотвратимой смерти, но почему-то дико неприятной была мысль о смерти необходимой. Даже если не придется ложиться под нож жреца-мясника, даже если в пылу боя, как Орландо, или от руки друга, как Рамиро, все равно, знать, что тебе это назначено кем-то невидимым, не добровольно принято — а свалено на голову… этому противилось все его естество. Хорошо, а если смотреть на это как на тактический ход? Как на необходимость жертвы полководца? Нет, такой ход нельзя делать, не просчитав всего, а он не может просчитать, потому что получил от гогана неполные сведения.  
Тогда почему бы, раздери его кошки, не отдать гоганам это дурацкое первородство? Пусть Енниоль, Варимиоль или еще какой-нибудь Незнамоктоль пытаются своей кровью остановить распад. Мы будем его останавливать старыми добрыми средствами, порохом и сталью.  
Но Раканы не только проливали кровь раз в четыреста лет. У них была сила. И что сделают с ней гоганы, когда обретут (если обретут?) — неизвестно.  
Алва вздохнул. Насколько лучше был бы мир, не будь в нем Ушедших, Изначальных тварей, пегих кобыл, ходячих мертвецов, благословенных и проклятых богоданных государей и прочей сволочи. Себя он ничтоже сумняшеся тоже включил в эту категорию. С этой раканской силой он как обезьяна с гранатой, фитиль которой уже подожжен — и держать нельзя, и приткнуть некуда, и отдать опасно. И есть еще по меньшей мере три обезьяны, которые не знают, что за сокровище у них в руках, да и на то, что Окделл понял и усвоил некогда преподанный урок, надежды мало. Урок придется повторить.  
Алва закрыл глаза и представил себе благословенный мир, живущий только по нерушимым законам природы. Никаких богов и никакой веры в них. Соответственно, никто не жжет людей за то, что те верят неправильно. Или за то, что похожи на Леворукого, в которого тоже никто не верит. Женщины избавлены от унижения и бесправия, потому что нет поверья, будто благая сила принадлежит одним лишь мужчинам. И тысячи их, таких, как Ингеборг, проникают пытливым умом в тайны мироздания. Не верящие в загробное воздаяние люди живут здесь и сейчас, при жизни получая награду или расплату. Невежество равно бесчестию. Какой это был бы прекрасный мир, будь он возможен!  
— Дело не в богах, — сказала женщина куда-то ему в подмышку. — Дело в людях. Они придумают себе богов и будут убивать во имя их.  
Алва удивился тому, что не удивился словам неграмотной трактирной служанки. Только огладил мягкий бок, задержал руку на отвисающем животе, взбежал ладонью по крутому бедру.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— В Ожерелье много миров. Они видели, каковы люди. Они решили: если будем жить рядом с людьми, те не станут выдумывать ложных богов.  
— Будут любить и бояться настоящих.  
— Да.  
— Но им пришлось уйти, — сказал Алва. — А вы остались.  
— Ты не рад, что я осталась?  
— Рад. Ты долго будешь со мной?  
— Долго нельзя. Ты ослабеешь. Тебе нужно быть сильным.  
— Но я не знаю, как призвать силу предков. Ты можешь помочь?  
— Нет. Я тоже не знаю. Не умею. Умею лишь защищать тебя.  
— Почему меня? Не Карлоса, не Рубена, не Рамона?  
— Ты последний. Должен остаться один.  
— Кому должен? Почему должен?  
— Не знаю. Так они сделали. Чтоб не делить потоки, когда их нельзя делить.  
Потоки… ну, хоть что-то проясняется.  
— Поэтому и у гоганов нет силы?  
— Да. Они пусты. Но могут наполниться, если опустеешь ты. Если совсем забудешь, кто ты…  
Совсем? Да мы шестьсот лет не помнили, кто мы, и жили не тужили. Надо бы потрясти Окделла, почти наверняка ему вбили что-то в голову, пусть даже он и не понимает, что именно…  
— Ты поедешь со мной в столицу?  
— Я буду там раньше тебя. Я быстрее твоей Сороки.  
Влажный цветок раскрывался под его рукой. Она снова перебросила ногу через его бедра, но он сказал:  
— Нет. Теперь я сверху.  
Когда проснулся, женщины не было, и даже постель успела остыть.  
***  
— Никак пожар, — сказал Густаво, показывая на дым над Речным кварталом.  
Алва достал из подсумка подзорную трубу, вгляделся. Горели, судя по всему, склады.  
Желудок сжался. Все-таки не успел, все-таки опоздал. Была, конечно, слабая надежда на то, что это просто пожар, но она развеялась уже в предместье: ворота в город были закрыты, на улицах — никого, ставни опущены. При случайном пожаре беженцев выпускали бы из города, а ворота были бы открыты.  
У ворот толклась возмущенная толпа желающих попасть в город.  
Алва выхватил пистолет и постучал в ворота рукоятью.  
— Стоит ли нам туда спешить? — тихо спросил Бласко, младший из марикьярцев.  
— Я никого не держу, — бросил Алва через плечо. — Вы сопроводили меня до Олларии, и теперь можете спешить под юбки к женам. Я же спешу домой. Не хочу гадать, что сделала чернь с родовым особняком.  
— Я никуда не собираюсь, — обиженно ответил Бласко. — Просто…  
Он не успел объяснить, что именно «просто»: окошечко в воротах открылось, показав осторожную физиономию стражника.  
— Чего ломитесь? — рявкнул он. — У меня приказ: никого не впускать, никого не выпускать!  
— Чей приказ, скотина? — Алва сказал это самым первомаршальским тоном, однако подействовало только частично: стражник соизволил ответить, но не открыть.  
— Архиепископа Олларии Авнира приказ.  
— И давно ли архиепископ раздает приказы городской страже?  
Стражник задрал подбородок.  
— А с тех самых пор, как всякая шваль эсператистская на нас дикарей напускает, а король и пальцем не ведет по этому поводу!  
— Уж не государственную ли измену я слышу в ваших словах, любезнейший? — холодно спросил Алва.  
— А ты кто такой, шкура кэналлийская, чтобы я тебе отвечал?  
— Я герцог Алва, Первый Маршал Талига, и если ты сейчас откроешь ворота, то отделаешься двадцатью ударами кнута, а если нам придется ворота ломать — пойдешь на виселицу.  
У стражника отвисла челюсть. Несколько секунд он напряженно всматривался в лицо Алвы, и тот пожалел, что выехал утром не побрившись. Но в конце концов ворота открылись, и провинившийся кинулся обнимать сапоги Алвы, умоляя избавить его от жестокого наказания. Алва пообещал, что сейчас постарается разобраться в происходящем, и если останется доволен содействием, то пересмотрит меру наказания.  
Он немного лукавил: городская стража не подчинялась Первому Маршалу и вообще армейскому начальству, она подчинялась магистрату, и стражник теоретически имел полное право послать Алву к кошкам. Но это теоретически; практически Алва, будучи одним из могущественнейших магнатов Талига, мог приказать своим молодцам прямо сейчас растянуть его, забить до смерти и отделаться штрафом, баснословным по меркам городского обывателя, но совершенно нечувствительным для кошеля соберано. Так что стражник рассказывал взахлеб, ничего не тая, а его четверо товарищей поддакивали.  
Все они были из тех вечных подмастерий, которым не хватало денег на создание «мастерштика» и мастерства на то, чтоб найти себе вкладчика в «мастерштик». Это заставило их попытать счастья в армии, но счастье и там не очень-то хотело пытаться, так что, не выслужив ни чинов, ни наград, они вернулись в Олларию и так или иначе осели в городской страже. Приподнявшись над обычной мастеровщиной, они как-то сводили концы с концами, извлекали привычные мизерные выгоды из своей небольшой власти. Кто женился, кто поднакопил на открытие шаддийни, словом, из неудачливых ремесленников вышли респектабельные граждане.  
И вот к ним-то в прошлом году обратился с проповедью Авнир, которого Дорак извлек из глубоких недр провинции и поставил на столичную кафедру.  
Проповедь Авнира пришлась жителям Олларии весьма по душе. По ней выходило, что во всех неприятностях последних лет — возрастании цен, новых налогах, снижении платы — виноват не кто иной, как проклятые эсператисты. В частности, те же надорцы, которые понабежали в Олларию и готовы работать за селедочный хвостик и стакан пива, но какие они работники, все же знают, вор на воре. А поскольку они еще и проклятые еретики, то, избавив от них столицу, мы не только не согрешим, но и послужим Создателю.  
Так стражники по примеру своих соседей вступили в Лигу Святого Франциска и надели на плечи черные банты, которые, собственно, и красовались на них сейчас.  
— И как же вы избавите от них столицу, закрыв ворота? — поинтересовался Алва.  
— Так ворота закрыты вовсе не для того, — сообщил стражник. — Ворота закрыты, чтобы еретический епископ Оноре не убег.  
— Еретический епископ? — Алва поковырял мизинцем в зубах, изображая скуку. — Что он здесь забыл?  
— Он, мерзавец этакий, мириться приехал. Они, Конклав, то есть, вытурят из Агариса раканскую семейку, а за это им Дорак разрешит здесь свои еретические храмы открывать. Вот только не на тех напал: Авнир его быстро в диспуте разгромил, и всем стало понятно, чья вера от Создателя, а чья — от Леворукого. Тогда негодяй с досады знаете, что сделал? Знаете, что? Детишек отравил, которые к нему за благословением пришли.  
— Какая… несусветная глупость. За благословением, надо думать, подошли детишки эсператистов? Тех самых, от которых нужно очистить город?  
— Да если бы! — фыркнул стражник. — Полно и наших было. Он же, гад, этаким голубочком прикинулся! А дураков хватает. Дураки и купились, решили, что эти твари правда мириться хотят.  
Плохо, подумал Алва. Ох, как плохо. Кто-то в Агарисе очень хотел сорвать примирение двух церквей.  
— А что же Дорак? Почему в диспуте участвовал Авнир, а не он?  
— А его высокопреосвященство захворать изволили, — стражник усмехнулся гаденько так, с пониманием. — Третий день уж как.  
— Так перекрыть выезды из города — не его приказ?  
— Никак нет. Приказ магистрата. Пока не найдем отравителей.  
— Полагаете, они еще здесь?  
— А то как же. Не иначе как прячутся или в надорском квартале, или у кого-то из знатной сволочи.  
Понятно, почему горят склады — именно там поселилась и работала большая часть надорцев…  
— Но сегодня ночью… — стражника осторожно толкнул древком копья один из товарищей, тот возмутился. — Чего толкаешься? Это ж герцог Алва, верный человек его высокопреосвященсва и его величества! Нынче ночью, говорю, сам епископ пойдет по домам сановников из тайных эсператистов. Вот тут-то Оноре непременно и накроют…  
— Польщен оказанным мне доверием, — сказал Алва. — Вот, что, любезнейшие. Продолжайте нести свою архиполезную службу и никого не выпускать из города. Кроме человека, которого я пошлю с письмом к генералу Савиньяку. У человека будет знак — вот это кольцо, — Алва показал стражникам перстень с родонитом. Родонит был хорош тем, что уникальный «пейзаж» в печатке никак невоможно подделать. Прихоть природы изобразила на срезе камня горный утес на фоне закатного неба, в который бились черные волны. — Вы выпустите его. И, конечно же, впустите отряд генерала Савиньяка.  
— Слушаюсь, ваша милость! Так вы… не накажете меня?  
— Любезнейший, — Алва неспешно встал, — я не имею над вами власти, дающей мне право карать или миловать по закону. Я могу вас только убить своим герцогским произволом. Мы поняли друг друга? Вот это кольцо, — Алва снова показал стражникам родонит, а потом уронил на пол кордегардии кошель с монетами. Не так уж много там было после дороги и расчета с охранниками, но звякнул он внушительно.  
После этого стражники не только выпустили его в город, но и растолкали перед ним толпу, требовавшую выхода за ворота. Алва успел порадоваться, что за годы при дворе научился не содрогаться от отвращения. Ну, то есть, содрогаться исключительно внутренне.  
Мятежи охватили далеко не весь город, до дома Алва добрался сравнительно спокойно. Время от времени попадались группы вооруженных обывателей с черными бантами на плечах, но они-то, по всей видимости, как раз и поддерживали порядок на улицах. Лига Святого Франциска представляла собой не стихийную толпу громил, но организованную силу.  
Совершенно неожиданно оказалось, что беспорядки имеют место быть у самых ворот дома. Господа с черными бантами дрались с домочадцами Алвы, используя кулаки и дубинки. В толчее выделялась высокая девица, с воинственными криками размахивающая шпагой. Что-то она умела, но делала много лишних движений, а главное, совершенно не могла воспользоваться ситуацией, когда противник, лавочник с дубиной, открывался. Девицу давно бы уже обезоружили и скрутили, кабы не госпожа Арамона с кочергой. Вот она как раз била в открывающиеся места решительно и беспощадно. С тыла капитаншу прикрывали Мигель и Диего с черенками от лопат. Пакито и Карлос отбивались от трех черноленточников и давно бы уже отступили за ограду, кабы не Окделл, которого трое притерли к стене, а Пакито и Карлос пытались отбить. Еще трое избивали Гиллиана — уже лежащего; ногами. В кровь, в мясо. Остальные — а их было числом более полусотни — пока не вмешивались. Алва заметил в руках черноленточников мушкеты и арбалеты. Окна особняка тоже ощетинились мушкетами, но на смертоубийство ни одна из сторон пока не решалась: черноленточники явно боялись атаковать дом самого герцога Алвы, Хуан и прочие — пролить кровь первыми.  
Ну, зато Алве бояться было нечего. Он подъехал к тому из черноленточников, что наседал на госпожу Арамона и выстрелил в него почти в упор. Уронил пистолет в ольстру, немедленно поднял второй.  
— Какая наглость! — громко сказал он, привлекая к себе внимание. — Ломиться в мой дом! Куда только катится этот мир? Добрый день, юноша. Герцогиня Окделл, я полагаю? — он приподнял шляпу. Девушка опустила шпагу и рассеянно кивнула.  
Драка расточилась. Домочадцы Алвы сгрудились под стеной особняка, готовые выдержать второй круг битвы, лигисты отступили шагов на десять, но продолжали окружать ворота полукольцом. Диего и Карлос подняли Гиллиана и потащили к калитке, госпожа Арамона увлекла туда же юную герцогиню Окделл. Труп так и валялся в пыли.  
— М-монсеньор? — проблеял Ричард. — Так рано?  
— Кто бы говорил! — огрызнулся Алва. — Когда вы должны были вернуться?  
Ричард повел вокруг отчаянными глазами. И впрямь, не обсуждать же семейные дела перед бандой лавочников.  
— Гос… Господин Первый маршал, — длинноносый черноленточник, видимо — главный, отверз уста, — у нас есть веские основания предполагать, что в вашем доме скрывается еретик и отравитель.  
— А у меня есть веские основания предполагать, что вы болван, если решили, что в моем доме будет скрываться еретик. Зарубите себе на носу — а если хотите, я вам зарублю, ваш нос просто создан для таких заметок, — что, буде я захочу принять еретика, отравителя, да хоть самого Леворукого, — я это сделаю открыто, и отчитываться в том буду лишь перед Его Величеством и Его Высокопреосвященством.  
Черноленточник отступил на шаг назад — кончик шпаги Алвы и вправду покачивался в опасной близости от его носа. Но вся наглость из мерзавца еще не выветрилась.  
— Они забрались в ваш дом, когда вас не было, — настаивал лигист.  
— Досадно. Не терплю незваных гостей. Ричард, есть у нас в доме еретики?  
— Нет, монсеньор, — глаза юноши были честные-честные, верный признак вранья.  
— А отравители?  
— Нет, монсеньор.  
— Вот видите, — Рокэ пожал плечами.  
— Мы считаем, что именно ваш оруженосец впустил их в дом.  
— Ну и считайте, — разговор затянулся, а большой драки все-таки не хотелось. Рано показывать когти.  
— Наш долг — найти преступника. Приказ Его Высокопреосвященства!  
— Дражайший, — Алва решил не скрывать раздражения. — Когда уже в вашу тупую голову войдет, что не с вашим рылом соваться между мной и владыкой Сильвестром? Или эту мысль в вас можно вбить только свинцом?  
Алва поднял пистолет и лигист шарахнулся.  
— Передайте Авниру, — сказал Алва, — что сегодня ночью я приду и поговорю с ним лично. А сейчас я хочу спать, и если вы не унесете отсюда эту падаль и свои подметки, клянусь, я прикажу открыть по вам огонь из всех окон моего дома!  
Длинноносый наконец-то оценил положение и сделал знак. Лигисты, ворча, подобрали покойника и убрались. Хуан раскрыл ворота. Алва развернулся к охранникам.  
— Доры, кто желает продлить срок службы еще на три дня?

Всем свободным слугам Алва велел взять пустые бочки, барахло из чулана, и всякие недовыброшенные обломки из особняка Фукиано и забаррикадировать улицу с обоих концов, оставив место для проезда и загородив его рогатками. Вскоре к работам присоединились жители соседних домов.  
Алва успокоил усталый зад в кресле гостиной и велел подать обед, вина и обоих юных Окделлов. С ними пришла и госпожа Арамона.  
Первой заговорила девица Окделл, склонившись в неуклюжем реверансе:  
— Простите, что мы злоупотребили вашим гостеприимством, но оставить в смертельной опасности трех человек мы не могли!  
— Ух ты. Из одного отравителя получилось трое. Прямо как в чуде Святого Адриана, умножившего хлеб и сыр…  
— Ричард Окделл проявил эсператистское милосердие и смелость, присущие его роду. — В дверях возникла фигура в светло-сером паллии. Алва мысленно поаплодировал Оноре: при невеликом росте и невзрачной внешности у него был отличный дар присутствия, умения заполнить собой пространство. Монахи, маячившие за его спиной, были оба выше ростом, но казались меньше.  
— Я немедля покину ваш дом, — сказал епископ. — Ричард Окделл хотел убедить меня, что на дом Первого Маршала преследователи напасть не осмелятся, но убедил в обратном. Они твердо уверены, что я здесь. Боюсь, кто-то донес…  
— Ну, а я сказал, что вас здесь нет. И теперь, если вы высунетесь наружу, прослыву вруном. Благодарю покорно. Нет уж, оставайтесь. Красное, белое, ликеры?  
— Сегодня мы отказываемся от пищи в память наших погибших братьев.  
— Не понимаю, при чем здесь погибшие братья. Какое им дело, едите вы или нет?  
Епископ вздохнул.  
— Скажу проще: мне кусок в горло не лезет.  
— Вы пожилой человек и потребности у вас скромные, — согласился Алва. — Но в дверях толкутся двое весьма рослых юношей, и я не верю, что они не голодны. Лично я голоден.  
— Пьетро, Виктор, — епископ повернулся к братьям. — Я настаиваю на том, чтоб вы поели. Считайте это наложенным на вас послушанием.  
Несмотря на послушание, братья ограничились хлебом, сыром и молоком в то время, как Алва, юные Окделлы и госпожа Арамона ели свиные ребра в яблочной подливе. Упрямец Оноре хлебал воду.  
— В Олларии, — сказал Алва, — водохлеб рискует сильным расстройством кишечника. Хотите, я велю подать брау — это такая кислятина, что даже постнику ее пить не зазорно.  
В конечном счете Оноре согласился долить в свой кубок воды четвертушку брау, бергерского светлого вина, сухого до боли в скулах. На кухне его держали ради маринадов.  
— Кстати, о воде. Я правильно помню, что святую воду надлежит хранить запечатанной со дня освящения?  
Епископ горестно кивнул.  
— Кто-то в Агарисе очень не хотел, чтобы состоялось примирение церквей, — покачал головой Алва.  
— Сейчас я понимаю, что этого очень не хотел и кардинал, — голос Оноре был слабым и кислым, как его на три четверти разбавленное брау. Алва его понимал, предательство такого порядка сильно подкашивает.  
— Вот тут вы ошибаетесь, — как можно уверенней сказал Алва. — То есть, примирение церквей милейшему Сильвестру, пожалуй, и безразлично, а вот выдворение из Агариса семейства Раканов, которое теперь несомненно, пойдет прахом, ему было весьма желанно. Где вас устроили?  
— В Бирюзовых покоях, — ответил за епископа Дик.  
— Всех троих? — изумился Алва. — Это же комнаты на одного человека.  
— Мы неприхотливы, — Оноре печально улыбнулся. — Позвольте мне оставить вас. Я вижу, вам о многом нужно поговорить со своими воспитанниками.  
Замечательный человек. Сам такт. Алва попрощался с Оноре и повернулся к герцогине Окделл.  
— Сударыня, мне очень жаль, что ваше знакомство с Олларией состоялось вот таким образом. Уверяю вас, горожане безумны не все время, а только в начале Весенних Волн при южном ветре.  
— Но теперь вы здесь… — девица, хоть и не заявила о посте, как Оноре, все же ребрышки клевала безо всякого азарта. — Вы защитите людей?  
— Каких людей? Отравителей и еретиков?  
— Но вы же… вы же только что сказали, что владыка Оноре невиновен!  
— Да, но дети умерли, а стало быть, виновен кто-то еще.  
— Это Дорак! — с жаром сказала девушка. — Он ненавидит нас и способен на любую подлость!  
Алва пристально посмотрел поверх бокала на нее, потом на Ричарда. Сестра явно говорила вслух то, что брат думал про себя. В ней было больше детской непосредственности, ее пока не сломали.  
— Под «нас» вы подразумеваете тайных эсператистов, Людей Чести или именно Окделлов?  
Щеки девушки вспыхнули.  
— Всех вместе, — сказала она, вскинув подбородочек в точности как брат. Нда, подбородочек тяжеловат, но госпожа Арамона сделала все, чтобы высоко убранные волосы на затылке и обильно выпущенные на волю завитые локоны у висков это скрывали. Алва мысленно поаплодировал дуэнье и порадовался, что не ошибся с выбором.  
— Что ж, — Алва поиграл бокалом, — не скрою, именно Сильвестр долгое время поощрял Авнира с его лигой и магистрат, но то, что происходит сейчас, выглядит как выстрел себе же в ногу. После такого Агарис не захочет выслать Раканов, а Дорак этого добивался долгие годы. Думаю, что-то пошло не так…  
— Людей режут прямо на улицах, — пылкая девушка отодвинула от себя тарелку. — Вы это называете «что-то пошло не так»?  
— Людей часто режут, когда что-то идет не так, и не только режут, есть масса иных способов.  
Девушка гневно посмотрела Алву, потом на Ричарда. Тот растерянно пожал плечами — видимо хотел сказать «он всегда такой».  
— Сударыня, — тихо сказала до сих пор молчавшая госпожа Арамона, — герцог Алва опытный военный, он не станет бросаться в город, очертя голову и не разведав обстановку.  
Алва слегка поморщился. Голос разума прозвучал немного невовремя, он хотел еще немного поиграть равнодушного негодяя.  
— Но вы же были там! — девушка заломила пальцы. — Вы сами видели! У вас же дети!..  
Ах ты, будь оно все неладно, у госпожи Арамона в городе дом, где остались сыновья и мать. Конечно же, она попыталась их вытащить сюда.  
— Сударыня, вам удалось отправить детей в безопасное место?  
Луиза Арамона провела рукой по лицу.  
— А какое место нынче безопасно, ваша светлость? Я не смогла даже мост перейти. Может, им лучше оставаться там, где они есть. В конце концов, мы не эсператисты…  
— Я не слышу уверенности в вашем голосе.  
— Кто и в чем сегодня может быть уверен? Вы верный сторонник Дорака… ну или так о вас думает весь город — и все же эти мерзавцы полезли в ваш дом. Моя матушка не самая кроткая из людей, она наделала врагов, и… и я сама ходила к Оноре в Ноху, меня могли видеть…  
— Понятно. Хуан!  
Дворецкий появился тут же. Алва обратился к нему по-кэналлийски:  
— Возьми двоих из тех, кого я привел с собой и двоих наших, отправь их за детьми и матерью доры Луизы в квартал Суконщиков. Ну, сначала пусть поедят, конечно. Кого-то пошустрей — в казармы гарнизона, посмотреть, что там и как. Мигеля, — он снял с пальца родонит, — с вот этим кольцом через Барсинские ворота, в лагерь Савиньяка. Остальные пусть разбиваются на стражи и охраняют улицу, дом и баррикады. Если кто-то из добрых соседей желает присоединиться, собери их в моей гостиной после темноты, когда я проснусь.  
Помощь соседей была не лишней: в доме осталось одиннадцать мужчин, считая с Окделлом и им самим. Алва досадовал, что не назначил Теодоро встречу раньше: вкупе с его свитой, взятой для отвода глаз, Алва располагал бы солидным отрядом в сорок человек. Мало, чтобы очистить город, но вполне довольно, чтобы удерживать улицу.  
— Если не секрет, сударыня, — он вновь перешел на талиг, — что вам понадобилось от Оноре? Неужели вы решили переменить исповедание веры?  
— Я… я хотела благословенные эсперы для детей. Говорят, что… ну вы понимаете, о ком я… что их боятся.  
— А что, ваш… блуждающий супруг заглядывал?  
— Нет, слава Создателю, но…  
— Ясно. Ну что ж, епископ теперь в вашем распоряжении, думаю, он благословит вам столько эспер, сколько захотите, но по мне так старая добрая кочерга надежнее. Кстати о кочерге. Герцогиня, какая нелегкая понесла вас на улицу?  
— Я… — девушка смутилась. — Ричард… Он вышел им навстречу, успокоить их, и… я увидела, как они… они схватили его, начали бить Гиллиана, это было ужасно…  
— Мне нет прощения, монсеньор, — Луиза опустила голову. — Я не смогла удержать юную герцогиню, она…  
— Девушка героического сложения, — Алва кивнул. Айрис была одного роста с братом и почти так же широка в плечах.  
— Я говорил ей… — вставил Окделл.  
— Луиза не виновата, монсеньор! — воскликнула девица. — Я и в самом деле вырвалась! Я думала, они не посмеют…  
— Напрасно думали, — сказал жестко Алва. — Вы должны были оставаться за оградой и предоставить мужчинам решать вопросы силой. А не подвергать опасности дуэнью.  
— Вот это я ей и говорил, — Окделл засопел, когда Алва жестом велел ему умолкнуть.  
— Но раз уж вы вышли за ограду с оружием в руке, сударыня… вы должны были убивать. Или хотя бы ранить. Оружие — не игрушка и не пугалка. Вы неплохо владеете клинком, у вас было несколько возможностей поразить противника, но вы не воспользовались ни одной. И таким образом наглец уверился в том, что вы безопасная и безобидная пичужка. Еще немного — и он бы, натешившись, отобрал у вас шпагу. А потом, как знать, каким способом еще начал тешиться.  
Сестра Ричарда покраснела до корней волос. Она не умела краснеть как Катари, одними скулами. Точнее, не умела так искусно накладывать белила.  
— Девушке вообще не подобает размахивать оружием, — назидательно произнесла Луиза.  
— Никому не подобает размахивать оружием, — не менее назидательно сказал Алва. — Я каждый раз вспоминал об этом, глядя на вашего супруга. Простите мне этот выпад, но удержаться было невозможно.  
Он встал, промакнул рот салфеткой, бросил ее на стол.  
— Прошу меня простить, я устал и намерен выспаться. Окделл, рекомендую последовать моему примеру. У нас будет долгая и, судя по всему, не скучная ночь. Госпожа Арамона, я послал людей за вашими близкими, надеюсь, им все удастся. Госпожа Окделл… рад знакомству.  
На пороге он вспомнил что что-то забыл. Что-то важное. Вот, что с человеком делает недосып. Ах, да…  
— Окделл, перед тем, как отправитесь спать, пригоните ко мне цирюльника. Из-за этой мочалки на лице меня, кажется, начинают принимать за Человека Чести.  
***  
Снился почему-то опять Агарис. Опять темные улочки, стиснутые осклизлым кирпичом, и по ним сплошным живым ковром бегут крысы, крысы, крысы, крысы… И он идет чуть не по колено в этом живом ковре, навстречу их бегу, наступая на мягкое, которое под ногой хрустит мелкими косточками. Он идет на звон колокола, гремящего на башне, и когда над башней встает кровоточащая рана солнца, он видит, что вокруг не Агарис, а Оллария…  
Он открыл глаза. Колокол был настоящим. Где-то били в набат. Алва набросил халат и подошел к окну.  
Во дворе жгли костры в железных корзинах для освещения и согрева. Вооруженные слуги подходили время от времени, грели руки, получали от женщин чашку горячего разбавленнго вина с пряностями и возвращались на посты.  
— Соберано! — Хуан постучался в дверь.  
— Заходи, — скомандовал Алва.  
— Гонцы вернулись, — сказал Хуан, наливая шадди. — Казармы заперты, гарнизон внутри, выходить запрещено. Ни одного солдата в город не выпускают, это точно известно: девки из Шелковых рядов к хахалям своим туда, через забор лазают. Дорак болен. Его слуги говорят, что не врет, а вправду болен, врач у него там и ночует. Савиньяка еще не видать, Мигель не возвращался. До дома госпожи Луизы добраться не удалось, мосты перекрыты. Ноха пока держится…  
Алва чуть не выронил чашку.  
— Что значит «держится»?!  
— Ну, вы же знаете дориту Ингеборг. Когда к ней пристали выдать эсператистов, она сказала, что если и выдаст, так только лопатой по хребту кое-кому. Ворота на запор, работникам раздала оружие, какое нашлось, работники-то у нее по большей части надорцы, стало быть, эсператисты. А потом к ней семейные работники своих привели, укрыться от погромов. А потом и другие подтянулись, сейчас, говорят, там больше сотни народу сидит.  
Ах ты ж… Алва начисто упустил из виду, что диспут состоялся в Нохе — значит, там епископ и жил, скорее всего, там его и искали, пока…  
— Это что, Окделлы привели епископа сюда?  
— Да нет, ваша милость. Какой-то ихний родич, пухлявый такой парнишка.  
Алва рассеянно кивнул. Его мысли были заняты Нохой. Аббатство лежало в стороне от маршрута, выбранного им первоначально, придется дать по городу здорового крюка. А он хотел обезопасить дом Луизы Арамоны. Да и не потеряет ли его еще Савиньяк…  
— Приготовь мой маршальский мундир, кирасу и шлем, — велел он и отправился в Бирюзовые покои.  
Епископ Оноре, как и следовало ожидать, продолжал надоедать небесам своими молитвами.  
— Ваше высокопреосвященство, — бесцеремонно прервал его Алва. — Расскажите-ка мне в подробностях, как вы покинули Ноху и оказались здесь.  
Епископ поднялся с колен и посмотрел Алве в глаза.  
— Когда у врат аббатства начала собираться толпа, — сказал он, — госпожа Штайн, весьма решительная женщина, приказала работникам удерживать ворота и стены. Работники в большинстве своем…  
— Надорцы, знаю. Что было дальше? Кто предложил вам уйти?  
— Я сам предложил покинуть убежище, чтобы собравшиеся у ворот утолили жажду крови моей смертью и не ломились в аббатство к несчастным, которые там заперлись. На что госпожа Штайн сказала, что это лишь распалит штурмующих еще сильнее, и они обязательно захотят ворваться в Ноху, потому что с самой зимы по городу ходят нелепые слухи, будто, копая селитру, она отыскала там золотой клад. Но клада она не отыскала, только старинный подземный ход.  
Алва кивнул. Старая часть Олларии была пронизана дырами, что твой сыр, а от Нохи он в принципе чего-то такого ожидал. Затем и «подарил» аббатство Ингеборг.  
— Она предложила нам воспользоваться ходом, но я ответил, что все равно не знаю Олларии, и, куда бы ход меня ни вывел, рано или поздно попаду в руки погромщиков, а так от моей смерти возможно, будет толк. Тогда некий молодой человек, из тех, кто пришел в Ноху искать утешения, но оказался вынужденно заперт там со мной, предложил отвести меня в дом вашего сиятельства. Он сказал, что там меня непременно примут по поручительству его родича, юного герцога Окделла. Госпожа Штайн сказала, что ни вас, ни герцога Окделла в доме нет, но юноша возразил, что с герцогом Окделлом они как раз недавно вернулись вместе из Надора, и тогда госпожа Штайн одобрила этот план.  
— Как звали некоего юношу?  
— Виконт Лар, ваше сиятельство. Мы прошли полуобрушенным подземным ходом и вышли на берег реки. И там Реджинальд Ларак довел нас до ваших ворот. Я могу вернуться к молитве?  
— Несомненно, можете, — Алву этот человек неописуемо раздражал. Из-за своей наивности он позволил втянуть себя в гнусную игру, которая уже обошлась в несколько десятков жизней, а обойдется в несколько сотен, и не приведи Создатель среди них окажутся Ингеборг или дети Луизы. — Раз уж вы не можете больше ничего…  
Епископ трагически сморщил лоб.  
— Герцог Алва расстроен проявлением человеческой жестокости и подлости?  
— Глупости, милейший. Главным образом глупости. Ну вот чем вы думали, когда лезли играть против Дорака и своих эсператистских коллег?  
— Я… и в мыслях не имел считать это игрой, сударь. Остановить четырехсотлетнюю вражду без крови, малой ценой… Это казалось подарком Создателя. Я прибыл в Олларию, мы договорились с его высокопреосвященством о том, как будем вести диспут… Каково же было мое удивление, когда на кафедру поднялся Авнир и понес злобную чушь. Сейчас я понимаю, что Создатель подавал мне знак — уйти, отступиться. Я должен был крикнуть всем добрым эсператистам, пришедшим ради мира: уходите, вас обманули! Но я уговорил себя, что люди сами все поймут при виде этого злобного безумца. Поймут, что примирение не состоится.  
— Создатель, — Алва не удержался от кривой усмешки, — весьма злобно подшутил над вами, блаженнейший. Дорак болен. Без притворства, тяжко болен. Авнир захватил духовную власть, а заодно и светскую, пользуясь тем, что Агний не отходит от постели своего владыки. Да Агний и не смог бы удержать эту стаю в руках…  
— Эту стаю невозможно было взрастить без ведома Дорака, — Оноре покачал головой.  
— Верно. Дорак ее растил на случай если Агарис заартачится. А также на случай, если эсператисты при дворе не примут открытое исповедание. Словом, на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. И оно пошло. — Алва усмехался теперь во всю ширь. Он знал, что со стороны такая усмешка выглядит одновременно страшно и гадко. — Но сосуды со святой водой… их из Агариса привезли вы.  
— Если их не подменили на месте точно такими же, подделав мою печать.  
— Нет. Авнир бы не успел, Дорак свалился внезапно. А сам Дорак этого погрома не готовил. Ему выгодно было примирение. Да, он ковал Лигу, но намеревался держать ее на цепи. Подумайте, кому в Агарисе примирение было невыгодно.  
Оноре склонил голову в задумчивости.  
— Голосовали на конклаве все магнусы и Эсперадор единогласно, я тогда еще решил, что это знак свыше, потому что на моей памяти такого единогласия не удавалось достичь ни по одному вопросу… — Оноре хрустнул тонкими пальцами. На сгибе указательного Алва заметил характерное утолщение, у самого было такое же: именно на этот палец опирается шпага.  
— ...Но сейчас понятно, что убийце, кем бы он ни был, нужно было, чтоб я поехал в Олларию и чтоб все сложилось так, как оно сложилось. Конечно же, он тоже голосовал за примирение.  
— Вас не удивила такая резкая смена позиции, например, магнуса Клемента? — Алва ткнул наугад… и попал.  
— Да, — Оноре поднял голову. — Клемент действительно ненавидит олларианство искренне и всем сердцем, и голосовал с большой неохотой, но он объяснил свою позицию. Он сказал, что важно сейчас выбить из рук Дорака оружие, возможность обвинить любого знатного человека в тайном эсператизме. Но этого мало, чтобы я мог его обвинить, хотя как человек он мне крайне неприятен.  
— Обвинить другого магнуса в открытую и без доказательств было бы величайшей глупостью, — сказал Алва. — Но если бы я был настоящим отравителем, я бы действовал через самых близких вам людей, которые будут при вас неотлучно и в дороге, и в Олларии…  
— Виктор? Пьетро? Нет! — Оноре тряхнул головой решительно.  
— Как знаете, мои догадки всего лишь мои догадки.  
Оноре помолчал, пожевал губами, потом спросил:  
— Вы намерены прекратить это кровопролитие?  
Алва вздохнул. Пришлось признаться себе, что если бы не Ингеборг, он бы ждал как минимум вестей от Савиньяка.  
— От моих намерений мало что зависит. В моем распоряжении двенадцать человек, с таким количеством людей город не приведешь к повиновению.  
— Но вы Первый Маршал. Вам достаточно отдать приказ коменданту…  
Алва расхохотался.  
— Вы ничего не понимаете в здешнем политическом раскладе, не так ли, епископ? А также в армейских делах?  
— Отчего же, во время оно я хотел подвизаться в ордене Славы… здоровье подвело. Да, мне знакомы способы исполнить приказ так, что лучше бы его не исполняли. Тут церковные дела, думаю, не намного отличаются от армейских. От коменданта можно ожидать именно этого?  
— Комендант, скажем прямо, из тех добрых эсператистов, которых примирение церквей заставило бы показать истинную окраску своего брюшка. Он с удовольствием выполнит приказ остановить погромщиков. Он утопит Олларию в крови.  
— Так отстраните его и примите его полномочия на себя!  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы спасти людей! Хотя бы ваших единоверцев, с которыми сводят счеты или просто грабят под видом борьбы за чистоту веры! Хотя бы детей дуэньи, которую вы взяли к вашей воспитаннице.  
— Не поздновато ли взывать к моей человечности после того, как сами же по всем церквам объявляли меня исчадием Заката?  
— Не все ли равно Первому Маршалу Талига, что о нем говорят в своих церквах еретики? Коль скоро речь идет о подданных его короля?  
— Абсолютно все равно, вы правы. Равно как безразлично и ваше мнение.  
Оноре прищурился.  
— Рокэ, я понимаю, зачем вам репутация грозного убийцы. Но зачем вам репутация взбалмошного ребенка?  
«А чтоб один старый хрыч не воображал, будто подобрал ко мне ключи, » — Алва ничего не сказал, только хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
— Вы ведь уже все решили, — продолжал Оноре. — Еще до того, как прийти сюда. Зачем же дразните глупого старика, подавшего детям яд своей рукой? Полагаете, я недостаточно уничтожен?  
Алва не знал, что ответить. Поэтому сказал:  
— В одном вы правы: я уже все решил. И этой ночью не Килеан-ур-Ломбах утопит Олларию в крови. Но вам, дражайший святоша, это не понравится.  
Епископ снова прищурился и тихо сказал:  
— Когда я лечил свои легкие у мэтра Агилара, он рассказывал мне о самом младшем из своих учеников. О мальчике двенацати лет, сыне соберано Алваро. Ему не суждено было править, к войнам его душа не лежала тоже, и, поскольку он был младшим, отец позволил ему то, что считал блажью: учиться медицине. Правда, мальчик боялся крови. До слез, до рвоты. Но он каждый день ходил в хирургический театр, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… Потому что хотел спасать людей.  
Алву передернуло.  
— Этот мальчик мертв.  
— Я верю, что нет. Я епископ, мне положено верить в неочевидное. Наверняка Дорак, когда выздоровеет, отпустит вам все, что вы натворите этой ночью… Но на всякий случай я отпускаю тоже. Сын Долорес Салина не мог вырасти плохим человеком.


	7. Глава 7, в которой добрые горожане отмечают канун Святой Октавии

Было одиннадцать часов промозглого весеннего вечера, когда Первый Маршал без всяких церемоний постучал рукоятью пистолета в ворота казарм. Окошко караульной распахнулось, показав миловидное, слегка усатое лицо молодого теньента. Подобородок теньента отвис при виде столь высокого начальства.  
— Да, это я, — сказал Алва. — Откроете или будете глазки строить?  
— Монсеньор, — офицерик пришел в себя, полностью открыл калитку и шагнул наружу, — теньент Давенпорт, начальник ночного караула…  
Алва спешился, рядом спешился Окделл. Слуги, как было приказано, остались в седлах.  
— Почему вы в казармах?  
— Приказ господина коменданта. Он…  
— Где?  
— В своих апартаментах.  
— Прекрасно. Поднимайте людей, теньент. Через десять минут я хочу видеть их на плацу, при полном параде и полном вооружении. Пусть каждый приготовит не менее двадцати пороховых зарядов. Идемте, Ричард.  
Может, не стоило брать мальчишку, это ведь не война, это… Впрочем, нет. Он должен видеть, какую цену платят слабые мира сего за игры сильных. Должен увидеть наконец в действии — точнее, в бездействии — своих Людей Чести.  
Килеана подняли с постели. Он спал одетым — одним унижением меньше. Но только одним. Алва собирался всыпать ему за все, не щадя.  
— В чем дело, граф? Почему в городе беспорядки, а гарнизон заперся в казармах и не шевелится?  
Килеан посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
— Но… приказ кардинала, монсеньор…  
— Покажите мне пункт Уложения о подчинении, по которому вы, армейский полковник, должны подчиняться церковнику!  
— Этому церковнику подчиняемся мы все, — по гаденькой усмешке Килеана стоило бы врезать, но рядом был Окделл, которому не стоило подавать дурной пример.  
— Никаких «нас», Килеан. Я подчиняюсь Его Величеству Фердинанду. Буде Его Величество тяжело заболеет и не сможет отдавать мне приказания, я подчинюсь Королевскому Совету. И дальше я подчиняюсь самому себе, потому что третьим в этой цепочке стоит Первый Маршал. Ниже меня стоят маршалы армий, в том числе маршал королевского домена граф фок Варзов. И вот уже ему вы непосредственно подчиняетесь как комендант Олларии. Объясните мне ради Разрубленного Змея, где в этой цепочке кардинал?  
— Бросьте, Алва. Он некоронованный король Талига.  
Нет, подумал Алва, я знал, что он дурак, но чтобы настолько?  
— Милейший, — проговорив это елейным голосом, Алва взял Килеана за плечо. — Любые разговоры о том, что кто-то там, кто угодно, кроме Фердинанда Оллара, может быть королем Талига, являются государственной изменой, за которую гражданского ждет суд, а военного я имею право своей властью прикончить на месте. Но я вам дам шанс спасти лицо и шею. Вы больны, Килеан. У вас тяжкий бред. Теньент, как вас там…  
— Давенпорт, — подсказал усатый теньентик.  
— Давенпорт, вызовите к графу Ур-Ломбху врача и не позволяйте ему покинуть эти апартаменты. При его лихорадке он может умереть прямо на пороге.  
Побледневший Килеан не осмелился спорить. Отлично.  
Полковники Ансел и Мевен, явившиеся на зов командиры двух полков олларийского гарнизона, в принципе заслуживали аналогичной порки, но Алва знал, что это бесполезно. Мевен был Человеком Чести, которого Килеану позволили взять, Ансел — с ног до головы человеком Дорака, начисто лишенным инициативы. Дорак любил таких людей. А еще он любил, когда два человека на ключевых военных постах терпеть друг друга не могли. Тогда легко заставить их стрелять друг в друга, а насколько это во вред делу, Дорак не понимал.  
Кроме того, Алва уже остыл, выдрав Килеана, а Окделл больше не нуждался в уроке, хотя… кто его знает.  
Он просто сказал:  
— Идемте, — и вышел с ними на галерею, окружавшую двор, где уже строились конные гвардейцы Олларии.  
— Маршал… — начал было Ансел, но Алва довольно грубо прервал его:  
— Любой, кто произнесет имя Квентина Дорака, отправится в отставку по здоровью следом за комендантом. А теперь говорите.  
В глазах Окделла горел щенячий восторг. Кажется, он решил, что я взбунтовался против Сильвестра, подумал Алва. Проклятье. Без еще одного урока не обойтись.  
Ансел явно собирался упомянуть Кентина Дорака, и теперь ему приходилось подбирать слова, чтобы избежать отставки.  
— Несомненно, граф Ур-Ломбах забыл, кому он должен подчиняться, — проскрипел наконец полковник. — Но ведь никаких иных распоряжений по цепочке командования не поступало. Ни от вас, ни от графа фок Варзова, ни от самого Его Величества…  
— Я чего-то не понимаю, — медленно и как можно отчетливей проговорил Алва. — Какие распоряжения нужны гарнизону Олларии, чтобы защищать граждан Олларии? Да это ваша прямая обязанность, господа!  
— Щекотливость положения состоит в том, — Мевен смотрел куда-то в сторону, — что граждан Олларии истребляют не внешние враги, но другие граждане Олларии.  
Мевену ситуация отчетливо не нравилась, но он подчинился коменданту и родичу.  
— Бейте всех, кто бегает с оружием, — сказал Алва. — А там пусть Создатель сортирует, кого в Рассветные сады, кого в Закатное пламя.  
— Но если мы выступим против граждан, которых ведет праведный гнев на отравителей и детоубийц, — сказал Ансел, — на нас поднимется весь город!  
— Не поднимется, — отрезал Алва. — Бросьте, Ансел, выкормышей Авнира не так уж много, остальные разбегутся, увидев дула мушкетов. Нет никакого праведного гнева, есть провокация, гнусная, как выгребная яма, из которой она выползла.  
— Я покорнейше прошу меня простить, — Ансел слегка поклонился, коснувшись шляпы, — но комендант получил совершенно недвусмысленное письменное указание.  
— От кого?  
— Я не хочу в отставку, — кривовато улыбнулся Ансел. — И я полностью разделяю ваше мнение относительно цепочки командования… Но все мы знаем, что у этого человека реальная власть, и тот, кто встанет на его дороге, будет иметь дело… с последствиями.  
— Дражайший Ансел, — снова как можно четче проговорил Алва. — Вы видели какой-то документ? Подпись на нем?  
— Я видел записку. И я узнал почерк.  
— А почему вам не пришло в голову, что ни Дорак, ни кто-либо другой в здравом уме не отдаст такого приказа письменно, не оставит такую улику?  
Это не пришло в голову Анселу, потому что он был небольшого ума мужчина, но Алва не стал давать этой подсказки.  
— В любом случае, — сказал он, — с последствиями дело иметь буду я. Вы с ротой артиллеристов и третьей ротой черных мушкетеров остаетесь охранять гарнизон. Мевен, берите первую и вторую роту белых мушкетеров и перекрывайте мосты. Тех, кто держит там оборону сейчас — за загривок и в гарнизонную кутузку. При сопротивлении убивать на месте. Морен с третьей ротой белых мушкетеров переправляется за Данар и зачищает Старый город. Там немного, вы справитесь быстро. На ратушной площади вы останавливаетесь, перекрываете все прилегающие улицы и ждете меня. Я беру две роты черных мушкетеров и двигаюсь от складского квартала на юг.  
— Это же самая клоака, — вырвалось у Мевена.  
— Да, но если мы не вычистим ее, она так и будет вонять.  
— Маршал, боюсь, вас там просто задавят числом.  
— Посмотрим.

***

Оллария была похожа на лук: слой за слоем за века наросли вокруг сердцевины старой Кабитэлы, построенной, по образку Гальтары, кольцами — многие города в древности строили кольцами. От центральной цитадели, вмещавшей дворец и храм Ушедших крестообразно расходились четыре главных улицы: к Полночи, Полдню, Рассвету и Закату. Каждый сектор был закреплен за одним из Великих Домов, чьи дворцы охватывали Цитадель еще одним кольцом обороны. Еще четыре улицы, поуже, бежали от дворцовых врат к городским и разбивали эти сектора, нарезая город на восемь долек. Если главные улицы служили для торжественных выездов и прохода войска, то четыре вспомогательных — для подвоза припасов и вывоза отбросов. Гальтара стояла в горах, и прорытые вдоль улиц мощеные каналы для стока нечистот очищались талой водой с ледников. Кабитэлу выстроили на холме над рекой, и стоки очищались лишь во время дождей. А если дождей подолгу не было, они забивались, и эпидемии, вызванные зловонными миазмами, становились неизбежной приметой засушливого года. В конце концов кому-то из королей это надоело, и он велел убрать канализацию под землю, замостив ее сверху кирпичом.  
Строгий план радиальной четырехчстной гармонии разбился о постоянный рост населения. Город, прирастая очередными слоями и стенами, сначала выплеснулся за пределы Монастырского кольца (Эрнани Святой устроил аббатства на месте старых святилищ, охранявших четыре главных въезда в город), а затем и шагнул на другой берег Данара.  
Там по привычке еще соблюдалась какое-то время радиально-окружная система: две главных улицы, при Франциске переименованные в Северную и Восточную, разбегались под прямым углом, и полукольцом от Речных ворот до Рыбного рынка их соединяла улица Святых Невольников, которую пересекал Адрианов Проезд. Но за Адриановыми вратами рельеф местности решительно воспротивился гальтарскому градостроительному канону и улицы начали нарезать городское пространство как попало, лепясь по холмам вдоль оврагов и балок. В этих местах сам Леворукий мог свернуть шею; по счастью, им туда было и не надо. В этих нищих кварталах нечем было поживиться. Их обитатели, конечно, приняли участие в бунте, но орудовали они, по данным разведки, в двух местах: между Адриановым проездом и Речными воротами, где селились надорцы, приехавшие в столицу на заработки, и в окрестностях Золотого моста, где было чем поживиться.  
Клоакой Мевен назвал квартал, окружающий Рыбный рынок и вплотную примыкающий к складскому. Рыбного рынка там давно уже не было, его еще при Карле перенесли за южные валы вместе с кожевенным производством: чтоб не смердело в окрестностях Нового дворца. Но на месте Рыбного рынка и старого аббатства образовался Двор Висельников.  
Мевен спокойно занял мосты, разогнав и расстреляв лигистов, установивших там самопальные патрули. Мушкетеры в боевом порядке преправились через Данар и разошлись по Северной и Восточной. На середине Святых Невольников, у Адриановых Врат, две роты встретились.  
Алва распределил отряды по всем улицам, ведущим от Святых Невольников с берегу Данара, и начал сжимать кольцо. Бунтовщиков гнали к реке, стреляя при малейшей попытке к сопротивлению. За спиной оставались трупы.  
В окрестностях складского квартала улицы были перегорожены баррикадами. Алва остановил отряд.  
—Кто идет?! — окликнули с баррикады. Надорским акцентом можно было колоть дрова.  
— Юноша, покажитесь вашим подданным, — тихо сказал Алва.  
Окделл выехал вперед строя и звонко крикнул:  
— Каррах Беоннар! Герцог Окделл спрашивает, что здесь происходит!  
— Что происходит? Режут нас тут как курей, ваша милость, вот что происходит! — прокричал другой голос. — Еле отбились!  
Теперь к баррикаде подъехал Алва.  
— Теперь вы под охраной армии. Сложите оружие и разберите баррикаду. Бунтовщики больше не вернутся. Слово герцога Алвы, что никто из защитников своего дома не будет наказан, если вы сдадите оружие и разойдетесь по домам сейчас.  
На баррикаде зашушукались, потом на верхушку взобрался худой бородатый горец с факелом в руке и в полосатом плаще через плечо.  
— А как вам поверить, ваша милость, ежели нам сначала пообещали примирение, пообещали, что мы свободно сможем молиться по Эспере, а после всего отравили наших детишек, да еще и пришли нас же за это убивать?  
За его спиной поднялся гул. Алва на слух прикинул: не меньше сотни человек.  
Он скрипнул зубами. Набрал в грудь воздуха.  
— Меня не было в городе, когда это случилось. Я сожалею о смерти детей. Епископ Оноре укрывается у меня в доме. Права молиться по Эспере у вас не отнимут. Виновные будут наказаны. Слово Рокэ Алва.  
Горец нагнулся к людям, снова донеслись тихие переговоры. Подъехал капитан Лютц.  
— Вы слишком много обещаете этой черни, — сказал он.  
— Не помню, когда спрашивал вашего совета, — отрезал Алва.  
— Ваша милость! — горец снова поднялся на баррикаду. — Не сочтите за дерзость, но хотелось бы нам собственнолично убедиться, что епископ жив!  
— Милейший, не соблаговолите ли назвать свое имя? А то вы меня знаете, а я вас — нет. Неудобно.  
— Джек Рэндалл, ваша милость. Старшина у каменщиков.  
Он не сказал «цеховой старшина» — надорцев, понабежавших в столицу поле восстания Эгмонта, не принимали в цехи.  
— Весьма польщен, мастер Рэндалл. Не могу не отметить искусство, с которым баррикада сложена. Даже жалко будет разбирать.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, ваша милость. Здесь они не прошли. А вот на Золотую улицу прорвались. Вам бы лучше туда поспешать.  
— Мы не можем оставить за спиной вооруженных людей и баррикаду. Сложите оружие — и герцог Окделл приведет епископа.  
Рэндалл колебался какое-то время, потом, вновь посовещавшись с защитниками баррикады, согласился пропустить за баррикаду герцога Окделла, чтобы тот принял сдачу.  
Ричард и десять мушкетеров прошли за баррикаду. Короткое время спуст Окделл вернулся и доложил, что немногочисленные мушкеты, аркебузы, фузеи и пищали собраны в пирамиду под охраной солдат, сданы также арбалеты и, кто бы мог подумать, луки. Прочее оружие надорцев представляло собой лопаты, вилы, печные ухваты, песты и самодельные дубинки. Это Алва позволил разобрать по домам.  
Окделл снова смотрел восторженно-щенячьим взглядом. Пора приступать ко второму уроку.  
— Ричард, возьмите пять человек и доставьте сюда Оноре. Пусть займется своим прямым делом и успокоит паству. Лютц, охраняйте квартал. Когда баррикады растащат, займите его до самой Аптекарской. Я беру роту и иду к Золотой.  
…На Золотой вовсю шел грабеж.  
Золотая называлась так неспроста, здесь жили ювелиры. Это был сплоченный и богатый цех, который мог позволить себе вооруженную охрану, крепкие двери, решетки на окнах и укрепленные хранилища для золота. Поэтому шваль со Двора Висельников потратила довольно много времени на то, чтобы вломиться в дома и потеряла несколько человек убитыми и ранеными. Ювелиров пытали, чтобы раскрыть секреты потаенных замков и скрытых в стенах тайников; их жен и дочерей насиловали у них на глазах. Это увлекательное занятие поглотило бандитов с головой, и они слишком поздно заметили, что улица перекрыта с обоих концов.  
Кто-то успел уйти по крышам, кого-то застрелили при сопротивлении, но большинство оказалось запертым в кольце штыков. Алва ругнулся про себя: грабителей было больше сотни, живыми брать — людей на охрану не хватит, расстрелять на месте — сколько эта шваль будет валяться тут и служить источником заразы?  
Он решил слегка проредить их ряды, а потом гнать к Данару и завершить расправу там.  
— Теньент Варден, всех, кого застали со спущенными штанами — повесить здесь же, на вывесках. Остальных гнать к реке. К Рыбному рынку.  
Быстро опять не получилось: ушло время на то, чтобы выловить насильников из прочей массы, на то, чтобы женщины их опознали, да и веревок под руками не было, их пришлось искать в разгромленных домах. Уцелевшие ювелиры выносили что могли. Одного из мерзавцев повесили на золотом шнуре от постельного балдахина.  
За всем этим Алва не заметил, как подъехал Окделл.  
— Что епископ, юноша? Почему вы оставили его одного?  
— Там… — Окделл тяжело сглотнул, глядя на дрыгающиеся ноги в мокрых штанах: одного из негодяев как раз подтягивали на воротах. — Там все в порядке. Епископ дает утешение и… он справляется лучше меня. Там оказывают первую помощь, он послал меня спросить, нет ли раненых солдат…  
— Передайте ему мою благодарность, все благополучно. Не считая того, что вы покинули пост.  
— Но епископ…  
— Епископ не имел права отдать вам приказаний! Проклятье, я вас даже уволить не могу, как Килеана. Вы должны были послать сюда с поручением Диего и оставаться рядом с Оноре. Возвращайтесь немедленно.  
— Да, сейчас… я… — Окделл был бледен, как некрашеное полотно.  
— Вам дурно? — Алва запоздало вспомнил, как мальчишка впечатлился зрелищем расправы над бириссцами.  
— Нет. Да. Это камень… Тут… очень… злой… камень…  
Окделл начал клониться с седла, Алва подхватил его за ворот, огляделся.  
И увидел ее.  
Маленькая девочка в чумазой рубашонке. Толстая, некрасивая, с бородавкой на лице.  
Дочь Арамоны. Алва не мог вспомнить имени, но помнил, что рассказывала Луиза: мертвый муж увел девочку с собой.  
— Твоя работа? — спросил он.  
Та оскалила в улыбке щербатый рот.  
— Папа сказал, у меня будет король. Я хочу его, — пухлый пальчик показал на Окделла.  
— Ты его не получишь, он мой.  
— А хочу! — маленькая выходица топнула ножкой, совсем как обычный капризный ребенок. Замолотила кулачками по бедрам: — Хочу-хочу-хочу!  
— Он мой! — рявкнул Алва. Хотел было приказать, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал у него Окделла или прогнал маленькую тварь, но все застыли, как мухи в патоке, и воздух, заполненный какой-то мерзкой зеленью, сделался вязким; голоса долетали сквозь него как отдаленный низкий гул.  
Девчонка сделала шаг к Окделлу, обходя Алву по широкой дуге. Мальчишка окончательно обмяк и висел на плече Алвы мертвым грузом. Даже перетащить его к себе на седло было невозможно: нога застряла в стремени. Вспомнить. Нужно вспомнить… сейчас…  
— Четыре ветра, тучи разгоните, сколько их ни есть, — проговорил он по-кэналлийски. Девчонка завизжала — так дети орут, чтоб заглушить голос родителя. Ала продолжал: — Четыре молнии, врагов сразите, сколько их ни есть. Четыре волны, все нечистое смойте, сколько его ни есть. Четыре скалы, все вражьи стрелы отразите, сколько их ни есть. Убирайся.  
Девчонка орала, не переставая, но продвигалась вперед, словно против сильного ветра, трепавшего рубашонку и оборки чепчика. А за ней медленно переступала, склонив голову, Пегая Кобыла. Четверной заговор не помог, а чтобы выстрелить, нужно достать пистолет, он в ольстре справа у седла, а правая рука занята Окделлом…  
И тут из выломанной двери дома по соседству выбежала она. Полная рыжеватая трактирная девушка.  
Девчонка снова завизжала – на этот раз от ужаса. Трактирная девушка схватила ее за плечи, приподняла на воздух. Новый визг — визг боли. Алва увидел, как дымится рубашонка под пальцами девицы.  
Оглянулась, обожгла взглядом.  
— Уводите его, государь!  
И сама вспыхнула пламенем, прижимая вопящую девчонку к себе.  
Несколько мгновений видение стояло перед глазами: женщина-пламя с горящим ребенком в руках, — а потом исчезло. Окделл встрепенулся и смог нормально усесться в седло, хотя все еще клонился к луке. Время пошло с нормальной скоростью, воздух снова был прозрачен, хотя пахнуть мог бы и получше. К ним потянулись сразу несколько рук с фдляжками, Окделл принял одну, глотнул, закашлялся и окончательно пришел в себя.  
— Простите… я…  
— Ничего, бывает, — Варден похлопал Ричарда по спине. — Неприятное все-таки дело вешать. Монсеньор, один из этих бандитов утверждает, что у него важные сведения…  
Алва хмыкнул. Все они так утверждают, когда замаячит петля.  
— … Насчет покушения на вашего оруженосца.  
Вот зараза.  
— Тащите его сюда.  
Мушкетеры подвели высокого статного парня. Из-под ворота рубахи виднелся синий узор татуировки. Один глаз заплыл.  
— Чего ты хочешь за свои сведения? — спросил Алва. — Сразу скажу: не отпущу.  
— И не надо, — морячок сплюнул кровью на брусчатку. — Суда прошу.  
Алва прищурился. Если этого парнягу взяли не верхом на женщине и не с оружием в руках, если он успел сбросить «шлут», воровскую добычу, — то у него были все шансы отделаться каторгой по обвинению в участии в бунте, и только. А с каторги бегут.  
— Разумно. Пойдешь под суд. Слово герцога Алвы. Излагай.  
Детина облизнул разбитые губы.  
— Я надорец, ваша милость…  
— Это неважно.  
— Это важно. Потому я не то дело-то и не пошел, в герцога Надорского стрелять. А вот Джерри Лью согласился… Мы, говорит, от этого герцога ничего хорошего не видали. Плевать мне на него, говорит, убью и не чихну…  
— Мне, представьте, тоже плевать на чувства Джерри Лью. Он здесь присутствует?  
— Так точно. Вон, на фонаре висит, — детина оскалился. По его воровским понятиям, он заключил отличную сделку: и выторговал себе жизнь, и не сдал товарища.  
— Если ты не назовешь заказчика, твои сведения не стоят ни гроша, и я тебя повешу рядом с Джерри.  
— Вы слово дали!  
Алва оглянулся на своих людей.  
— Вы слышали, как я дал слово?  
Варден пожал плечами, несколько присутствующих мушкетеров, улыбаясь, покачали головами. Подъехавший Мевен засмеялся. Окделл тоже слегка качнул головой из стороны в сторону, с ненавистью глядя на морячка. Тот понял, что дело пахнет пенькой.  
— Слушайте, я не могу вам заказчика назвать. Я его не видал. Заказ от короля пришел, сверху. Алва вздохнул.  
— Варден, гоните всю эту шваль в Дору. Мевен, берите Лютца и двигайтесь дальше к Рыбному. Двор висельников зачистить до фундаментов, крысиного короля, как найдете, — ко мне.  
— А что делать с епископом? — спросил капитан.  
— А он нашелся?  
— Он на площади Леопарда. Савиньяк прошел Ларрину, бежать Авниру некуда. Да он и не собирается. Он полагает, что вы с ним заодно, — Мевен многозначительно приподнял бровь.  
Да, все еще можно было отыграть назад. Герцог Алва разогнал вышедшую из берегов чернь, в то время как епископ Авнир расправился со знатными врагами отечества. Разрубленный змей, я спасаю задницу Штанцлера и братцев Ариго! Ну, по меьшей мере, их имущество — все трое наверняка при дворе, а двор в Тарнике. Алва рассмеялся.  
— Ну что ж, поехали, побеседуем с его преосвященством.  
…На мосту Дик негромко спросил:  
— Монсеньор, а вы видели… ну, её?  
Алва не знал, имеет он в виду девочку, кобылу или пламенную женщину.  
— Их? — уточнил он.  
— Да. Их, — Окделла передернуло.  
— Видел. Но их не видел больше никто, кроме нас, а люди сами знаете, как относятся к тем, кто видит разное… Лично я намерен об этом помалкивать, чего и вам советую. 


	8. Глава 8, в которой заключается удачный брак

Алва едва не забыл выяснить, как поживает семейство Луизы Арамона. Хорошо, что маленькая выходица напомнила  — уже самим видом.

Конкубина графа Креденьи проживала не в особняке, но все же в доме, принадлежащем ей полностью, от подвалов до коньков крыши. Дом этот с боков стискивали другие дома, один из которых занимал пекарь, а второй — оптовый торговец пенькой. Оба были активными лигистами и караулили выходы из дома, дожидаясь, пока Авнир покончит с Людьми Чести, чтоб весело и в большой компании приняться за любовницу графа, которая благодаря своей спеси и острому языку успела наделать себе врагов.

Алва наладил обоих почтенных негоциантов под конвоем в Дору. Если они говорили правду и их руки за эту ночь и предыдущий день не успели покрыться кровью, то судья их отпустит, а несколько дней в камере вместе со вшивыми босяками поселят в них страх Божий. Алва заглянул в дом к Аглае Кредон под предлогом напиться воды. То есть, вина. То есть, все равно чего, хоть пива, лишь бы промочить горло, слегка надсаженное от выкрикивания команд.

Надо отдать тесемочнице должное: она не просто была весьма и весьма в свои шестьдесят с чем-то, она еще где-то нахваталась манер, причем не в преувеличенно-карикатурном виде, как можно было бы ожидать от купчихи, пробившейся в свет, а как раз настолько, что ее можно было без труда принять за провинциальную дворянку, ведущую скромный образ жизни в столице. Жаль, что не смогла нигде призанять простого житейского ума, который бы подсказал, что не стоит плевать в колодец.

Девочек Луиза Арамона забрала с собой в особняк Фукиано, мальчики приготовились защищать дом и бабушку до последней капли крови: у младшего была игрушечная шпага, у старшего — кухонный топорик. Алве мальчишки понравились. Особенно старший, высказавший пожелание служить в гвардии. К такому пожеланию имеет смысл отнестись серьезно, когда у паренька а руке мясной топорик.

Про маленькое чудовище ничего рассказывать не стал. Незачем.

Оставив  на всякий случай в доме четверых мушкетеров, Алва двинулся дальше, через мост в Старый город. Беспокоила еще Ноха, но на нее не было времени, а люди, посланные туда, сказали, что там тихо: прослышав, что Оноре скрывается в доме Алвы, лигисты сняли осаду, а грабители туда и не подходили, зная, что поживиться в аббатстве нечем, зато огрести лопатой можно легко.

По дороге к площади Леопарда было видно, как меняется городской, прости Создатель, пейзаж. Вместо трупов, брошенных как попало, среди разбросанного барахла, в котором копались торопливые жадные руки — трупы, деловито заколотые, удушенные, приколоченные к собственным воротам или повешенные на них же — по нескольку, целыми семьями — и нетронутые в остальном жилища.

— Здесь, — сказал Алва нарочно для Окделла, — поработала не какая-нибудь шелупонь со Двора Отбросов. Здесь побывали люди небедные, обстоятельные, а главное — верующие.

— Истинные олларианцы, — мальчишка сглотнул наживку.

— Что верно то верно. Истинные эсператисты не вешают и не режут, они жгут.

Окделл насупился.

Может и Авнир жег бы, но он спятил не настолько, чтобы играть с огнем в такой близости от дворца, по эту сторону Данара.

Чем ближе они были к площади Леопарда, тем меньше попадалось трупов. Не потому что лигисты обходили дома стороной: двери кое-где были высажены, ставни выбиты, окна скалились обломками стекол. Но ни в особняке Штанцлера, ни в доме Ур-Ломбаха, ни во дворце Приддов черноленточников было не видать, и признаков того, что они там побывали — тоже.

— Смотрите-ка, Ричард, ваш друг семьи избежал злой участи, — сказал Алва.

— Эр Штанцлер — правоверный олларианец, — сказал Окделл чопорно.

— Тогда я потомственный бергер, — наконец-то, площадь Леопарда. — А вот и епископ.

Епископ чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, будучи окружен мушкетерами и пикинерами Савиньяка, но, увидев Алву, приободрился. Продолжал считать, что они на одной стороне.

За епископом толпились сотни две черноленточников. По большей части вооруженных.

— Я решил их не разоружать, — подъехав, тихо сказал Савиньяк. — Мало ли что. А вдруг решат оказать сопротивление.

— Логично, — согласился Алва. — Что говорит преосвященство?

— Что сам Создатель помазал его нести возмездие и что он готов дать отчет перед Ним, и никем более.

— Да будет по слову его, — проговорил Алва. Будь он немного моложе, наверное, был бы в бешенстве. Сейчас он испытывал только сильное раздражение. Больше всего хотелось вернуться домой и доспать. — Окделл, не хотите пообщаться с его преосвященством?

Ричард спешился вслед за Алвой.

Надо отдать Авниру должное: кем-кем, а трусом он не был. Алву встретил задранный подбородок, уже слегка взявшийся седой щетиной. Эффект от гордой позы, правда, несколько портили торчащие из носа волосы, шевелящиеся, когда Авнир раздувал ноздри в праведном гневе.

— Сказав «Добрый вечер», я солгу перед лицом Создателя дважды, — сообщил Алва. — Уже глубокая ночь и она далеко не добра. Если верить колокольне Святой Моники, уже четвертый час. Что держит вас на ногах в столь безбожную годину, ваше преосвященство?

— Любовь к Cоздателю и отечеству.

— Любовь? Я мало любви увидел, пока ехал сюда. Трупы мужчин, женщин, детей, стариков, — это никоим образом не напоминает любовь. Больше смахивает на ненависть.

— Создатель отделяет зерна от плевел и бросает плевелы в огонь, а зерна – в жернова свои. Едва ли зерно хочет стать хлебом, едва ли оно хочет отправиться в печь. Но в Создателя свой замысел, и зерно в конце концов поймет смысл своего преображения.

— Гм. Продолжая вашу аналогию, этот смысл в том, чтобы его сожрали, переварили и превратили в дерьмо. Что-то мне этот смысл не по нраву.

— Еще не поздно присоединиться к праведным, герцог Алва.

— К тем, кто будет сожран и переварен? Увольте, предпочитаю честное пламя и превращение в пепел без всякого смысла. Дорак вам дал разрешение на эти художества?

Авнир дернул кадыком.

— Создатель решил, что его высокопреосвященство сделал достаточно, — тихо сказал он. — Создатель послал мне знак. Создатель указал, что примирение с нечестивцами неугодно Ему. В один день смерть поразила тех, кто посмел принять причастие из руки негодяя, и болезнь — того, кто хотел примирения.

Плохо, подумал Алва. То есть, не так плохо, как думалось раньше, но все равно паршиво. Дорак думал, что пасет этих бешеных баранов — а ни хрена он не пасет…

— Я смотрю, очищение здесь, — он повел рукой вокруг, — не задалось. Нечестивые бежали?

— Все дома пусты, — кивнул епископ. — Кто-то предупредил мерзавцев. Они даже утварь вывезли.

— Быть не может, — деланно изумился Алва. — Покажете?

И, приобняв епископа за плечи, он направился с ним к особняку Ариго.

Авнир сказал правду: в доме было голо. Со стен оборвали гобелены и картины, величественные шкафы подверглись опустошению, часы и скульптуры не украшали более каминных полок.

— Проделана большая работа, — оценил Алва, поднявшись на второй этаж. — За два дня бы не управились. Стало быть, Создатель предупредил мерзавцев еще до того, как послал знак вам. Довольно странное поведение, вы не находите?

— Неисповедимы пути Его, — холодно ответил Авнир.

— Что верно, то верно, — согласился Алва. — Добавим неисповедимости. Посмотрите-ка туда…

Он  подвел епископа к окну и показал на что-то внизу. Епископ вытянул шею — и Алва, ухватив его  одной рукой за загривок, а другой подхватив под зад, вытолкнул служителя Божия из окна.

С коротким криком Авнир рухнул вниз и наделся на прутья ограды. Алва поморщился. Он не собирался забрасывать епископа аж туда, но тот оказался легче, чем думалось.

Тола черноленточников ахнула, как один человек.

— Савиньяк! — крикнул Алва. — Они оказывают сопротивление!

— Товьсь! — тут же скомандовал Эмиль. — Цельсь! Пли!

Вроде он сказал как-то Окделлу, что не видел ничего омерзительнее стрельбы нидерфаллен? Ошибся. Стрельба плутонгами по фактически безоружной толпе выглядела еще омерзительней. Да, у кого-то там были мушкеты, пистолеты, какие-то аркебузы и фузеи, но по большей части чернолетночники были вооружены только дубинами и самодельными пиками. Алве было их нисколько не жаль: они шли убивать совершенно безоружных; шли ночью, чтобы застать врасплох, сорвать с постели, выволочь наружу и расправиться хладнокровно… или не хладнокровно, а накручивая себя и возбуждаясь от того, что возбудился сосед? Да какая разница. Алва видел подметные листки, которые принесли разведчики. Листки, призывавшие «лечить эсператизм по рецептам Алонсо Алвы». Эти люди не оказывали сопротивления, потому что рассчитывали на него. Вдохновлялись именем его пращура. Его трясло от этого, и все же…

— Дурак, — сказал кто-то.

Алва прислушался.

— Дурак! — повторил хриплый голос.

Алва взвел пистолет и пошел по анфиладе комнат, чтобы найти его источник. Кто бы ни остался в доме, это отчаянный человек, или и в самом деле…

— Дуррраааак! — повторили еще раз. — Дурак-дурак-дурак!

Алва опустил пистолет и рассмеялся.

В кабинете кого-то из братцев Ариго на бюро стояла клетка, а в ней прыгал с жердочки на жердочку ворон.

Поилка у бедной птицы была пуста, кормушка тоже. Алва слышал про то, что кто-то из Ариго завел себе ручного ворона, но даже от них он не ожидал, что бедную животину попросту бросят на произвол судьбы.   

Он осторожно отпустил курок, сунул пистолет за пояс и взял клетку. Ворон затрепыхался в ней, заполошно колотясь о прутья. Алва увидел, что деревянное основание в паре мест изрядно подточено. Если бы птица не умерла с голоду и жажды раньше, она могла бы освободиться.

— Ну что, выпустить тебя? — спросил Алва. — Или ты из тех, кто на воле не выживет?

Ворон присмирел, скосил на Алву бусину глаза.

Алве вдруг пришла в голову мысль. Он поставил клетку на бюро, пошарил в ящиках в поисках бумаги…  нашел. Ариго осказались не настолько крохоборами, чтобы потащить за собой и письменные приборы — во всяком случае, те, что не были драгоценными. Он достал два веленевых листа, обмакнул погрызенное перо в чернильницу и начал писать…

Закончив, Алва спрятал свои труды за пазуху, сказал ворону:

— Пошли, родственничек, — перехватил клетку за кольцо наверху и спустился по лестнице.

Расстрел внизу уже закончился. Окделл был полотняно-бледен, Эмиль спокоен, и это настораживало, потому что обычно Эмиль не тратил усилий на то, чтоб изображать спокойствие.

 — Представляете, Эмиль, внезапно нашел родственника, где не искал, — Алва приподнял клетку. — Не знаете, чем их кормят?

 — Кажется, всем, — Эмиль слегка наморщил нос. — Внезапно обретенные родственники —хорошо, но как мы объясним вот это?

Широким жестом он охватил и труп Авнира, нанизанный на штыри ограды, и расстрелянных лигистов.

— Епископ, осознав тяжесть своего преступления, выбросился из окна, — сказал Алва. — Его прихвостни бросились на нас. Увы. Пришлось применить силу.

— Думаете, Дорак вам поверит? — в ужасе спросил Лютц.

— Вы себе не представляете глубины моего безразличия к мнению Дорака.

Лютц был поражен в самую печенку. В Олларии проще было признаться, что ты не боишься и не веришь в Создателя, чем сказать то же самое в отношении кардинала.

Прежде чем он успел потрясти Лютца еще раз, пришли известия из Доры: во время чистки Двора Висельников удалось захватить Тень. Ни сна, ни покоя усталым негодяям, усмехнулся Алва, и скомандовал Окделлу и кэналлийцам в седло.

Может быть, когда-то Ночная Братия и ее главарь походили на то, что описал Дидерих. Во всяком случае, у великого талигойского драматурга имелось несколько сонетов, написанных воровским жаргоном, а значит, быт Двора Висельников ему был знаком не совсем понаслышке. Но с тех пор многое изменилось, и человек, которого держали за связанные руки двое солдат, никак не походил на отчаянного и отважного Бернара Ле Фодра. Походил он, прямо скажем, на средней руки купца, которого среди ночи подняли с постели. В общем-то, у Тени имелась вполне уважаемая ипостась, живущая на относительном свету. Да и могло ли быть иначе? Кто-то ведь должен скупать и перепродавать краденое. А листья лучше всего прятать в лесу, краденый товар – среди законного. Мэтр Монтдорэ содержал сеть лавок старья и бумажный цех, где варили из тряпок и клея дешевую бумагу, на которой печатали дешевые памфлеты и похабные картинки со стишками, расходившиеся по городу со скоростью пожара и завершавшие свой короткий век в выгребных ямах. На этой же бумаге были напечатаны и призывы бить еретиков-эсператистов, которые Алве принесли вчера его люди.

Ну а происхождением вещей, которые приносили старьевщики, никто никогда не интересуется, верно ведь?

— Почему меня держат здесь? — возмущался мэтр Монтдорэ. — По какому праву меня схватили? Я протестую! Я буду жаловаться!

Алва взял его за ворот и рванул камзол так, что посыпались пуговицы. За одно с камзолом треснул и ворот рубашки. Алва запустил руку за пазуху бумаготорговца Монтдорэ и извлек оттуда стальную слепую подкову на прочной золотой цепи тройного плетения.

— Вы заключили худшую сделку в своей жизни, мэтр Монтдорэ, — сказал Алва. — Но не сегодня, а тогда, когда согласились убить моего оруженосца. Но вы еще можете заключить лучшую: назовите имя заказчика и отправляйтесь на каторгу.

— О чем это вы, не пойму, — пожал плечами король воров. — Я мирный старьевщик, спокойно сидел себе дома, как вдруг ворвались солдаты…

Алва слегка подбросил на руке подкову. Мэтр Монтдорэ пожал плечами.

— Это наше семейное украшение, реликвия, которая передается от отца к сыну…

— Да? — Алва протянул руки и разогнул ошейник, на котором подкова висела. — У вас есть сыновья? Эй, у него есть сыновья?

— Никак нет, монсеньор, — отозвался сержант. — Только дочь.

Ала прищурился.

— Навостри лопухи, — сказал он Монтдорэ. — Или ты мне чалишь вертилу, который замазал фитиль на моего подбрюшника, или фефелка твоя весело прокидает обутки всю тьмуху в казармах с ганзой закрамщиков. Выбирай.

Лицо мэтра Монтдорэ задергалось, но он не сказал ни слова.

— Приведи девицу, — скомандовал Алва сержанту.

— Не надо! — крикнул Тень. — Монсеньор, я скажу, так и быть… Только вам с того счастья не будет. Они и вам не по зубам.

— Да говори уже, не тяни, — Алва начал рассматривать ногти.

— Закрамщиков отгоните, — попросил Тень. — Не про их лопухи шорох.

Алва дал мушкетерам знак отойти. Сержант подчинился, но покачал головой.

— Выкинет что-нибудь, монсеньор. Лучше не стоит.

— У него дочь. Не выкинет, — сказал Алва. Солдаты отошли. Тень показал глазами на Окделла.

— Нет, — сказал Алва. — Он имеет право знать, кто его скроил.

— Ну, воля ваша, — король воров почесал респектабельную бородку. — Позвонухи того, кто выкройку причалил, я не знаю. Зеленый еще, как ваш подбрюшничек, пухлявый такой, тоже из овцедралов. Но, по лахам судя, у него сроду не водилось такой трясучки, чтобы герцогу фитиль замазать, а трясучка была неслабая, семь сотен рыжих. Так что не от себя он приходил, а по свисту.

— И кто свисток?

— Обещайте… Обещайте, что дочку мою прикроете. Что ни халамыдничать не пойдет, ни на плешь… Ваше слово, я слыхал, верняк.

Так. Покровитель настолько высокий, что после сдачи Тени останется только покончить с собой. А вера в мое слово даже трогательно выглядит в исполнении бандита.

— Ты долго тянул, — сказал он. — Я и сам догадался. Тессорий?

Воровской король коротко глухо взвыл и прикусил рукав.

— Не порти воздух, — сказал Алва. — Слово даю, о дочке позаботятся. Слово герцога Алвы.

— Увидеть ее дадите? Попрощаться?

Алва прищурился.

— Твои востряки, когда резали, прощаться давали? Когда к честным бабам в капусту лазали, а потом им глотки резали? Когда рыжевникам пятки припекали? А? Много хочешь.

 Он махнул солдатам рукой.

— Уведите его.

Окделл стоял бледный. Его слегка потряхивало.

— Где девица? — спросил Алва у сержанта.

— В западной часовне, с другими задержанными женского полу.

— Ведите.

Их повели шумными коридорами между бывших келий, до отказа забитых уголовниками и лигистами вперемежку. В ведомстве Придда, усмехнулся Алва, завтра будет жарко.

— Стой, — взгляд Алвы упал на ссутуленную высокую фигуру, опершуюся спиной на решетку. Кому-то сегодня везет.

— Достаньте-ка мне этого молодца.

Из камеры извлекли высокого надорца с татуировкой на груди, бывшего моряка, котором Алв обещал суд и каторгу.

— Ваша милость? — удивился тот.

— Ведите его за мной.

— Ваша милость, вы обещались…

— Молчать.

Морячка стукнули для острастки прикладом между лопаток. Дальше он шел молча.

В женском отделении стоял такой же обезьяний визг, как и в мужском, хотя в старую часовню набито было не несколько сотен, а несколько десятков особ. Недостаток количества дамы компенсировали удесятеренными усилиями. Воровки, проститутки и нищенки танцевали на скамьях, громко распевали похабные песенки, задирали юбки перед солдатами, состязались в изобретательности ругани и вообще всячески бодрились. Немногочисленные лигистки, которые в эту ночь увязались вершить и карать вместе с мужьями и отцами, в ужасе жались по углам.

Дочь Тени сидела не с теми и не с этими, а в кордегардии, под отдельной охраной. Небольшого роста, с неубранными волосами и как попало зашнурованным платьем — ей не дали времени одеться — она куталась в плащ, несмотря на то, что в кордегардии было жарко натоплено. Вопреки ожиданиями Алвы, она была отнюдь не юной девой, хорошо за двадцать. Не красавица, но и не уродина, обычное такое лицо, увидишь — через минуту забудешь.

— Встань, — велел ей сержант, когда Алва, Окделл и морячок с конвойными вошли.

— Полно, я еще не в том возрасте, чтобы в моем присутствии стояли дамы, — одернул его Первый маршал. — Отыщите-ка мне лучше какого-нибудь священника. Здесь ведь есть тюремный капеллан?

— Так точно, ваша милость, — сержант мгновенно отрядил одного из солдат на поиски.

— Как вас зовут, милочка? — поинтересовался Алва.

— Жермунда.

— Вы знаете, почему оказались здесь?

— Нет. Ночью пришли солдаты, арестовали отца, подняли с постели меня и привели сюда. Спасибо, что не посадили в одну камеру с этими…

— С этими подданными вашего батюшки, вы хотели сказать? — Алва бросил перед ней на стол «слепую подкову». Девица резко изменилась в лице и стянула плащ на горле так, словно подкову пытались надеть на нее силой.

— Вижу, это украшение что-то для вас значит, сударыня?

— Да вы с меня смеетесь, что ли? — Жермунда снова вскочила. — Это ж слепая подкова Пегой Кобылы, нечистый знак.  Кого кобыла пометит, тот не жилец.

— Что ж, для вашего батюшки эта примета сбудется полностью. Его ждет суд за то, что он натворил в ходе своей долгой и неправедной жизни, но до суда он, скорее всего, не доживет.

— Да что вы такое несете? Ну да, скупал он шлут потихоньку, так что? Это все делают! Кого ни тряхни в Хламных рядах, каждый да скупает краденое, да и не проживешь-то, ежели будешь постоянно спрашивать у всех, откуда вещички. Ну, принесли и принесли, твое дело купи-продай.

— Мэтр Монтдорэ не просто скупал шлут. Он был Тенью, ночным королем всего Талига. И я не поверю, если вы скажете, что, будучи принцессой, не знали о том.

— Не знала, — девица вскинула голову. — Хотя врать не стану: догадывалась. Папаша человек не простой, жесткий. Он нас с матерью берег, но от мира-то не сбежишь. По тому, как он от меня женихов отваживал, понятно было, что женишки те еще, а порядочные и сами девку из Хламного не хотели. Боялись меня, это я тоже замечала. Да и сейчас с опаской глядят.

— Я дал вашему отцу слово позаботиться о вас, — сказал Алва. — И я это слово сдержу. Ты, как тебя там, морячок. Как тебя зовут?

— Джанис, ваша милость, — рослый парняга явно не понимал, зачем его сюда привели.

— Крышник? Подвздошник? Дымарь?

— Ломовик, — усмехнулся тот.

Ага, значит, грабит не одиноких прохожих в подворотне, а целые транспорты. Ну, можно было догадаться.

— Жермунда, как вам этот молодец? Он был не в числе тех, кого отец от вас отваживал?

— Впервые вижу, — девица сверкнула карими, слегка навыкате, глазами. — А вы что, поженить вас надумали?

— Ну а зачем мне, по-вашему, еще капеллан.

Оба задержанных открыли рты, а когда первое потрясение прошло, наперебой принялись возражать.

— Так дела не делаются!

— Да я его в первый раз вижу!

— Жениться? Лучше в каторгу!

— Зачем он мне, матросня немытая?

— Такая каблук на шею поставит, и не успеешь опомниться!

— На себя-то посмотри!

— Это ты на себя посмотри! Ишь, принцесса кислого теста, мучной запары!

— А ну заткнулись оба! — рявкнул Алва.

Они заткнулись.

— Лопухи навострите, — продолжал Первый маршал. — Грязно место пусто не бывает. Когда ваш прародитель, дорогая Жермунда, подметки склеит, вы превратитесь в ничто в глазах закона, как воровского, так и государственного. Лицензию на бумагодельню вы потеряете, в цехи женщин не берут. А среди ызаргов не принято чтить память об умерших, ваше наследие растащат. Вам нужна сильная мужская рука, но такая, чтобы вы при этом были головой. Присмотритесь к этому молодцу: силен, ловок, отважен, даже хорош собой, и при этом не особо умен. Меня он полностью устраивает в качестве Тени.

Алва взял со стола Слепую подкову и застегнул ошейник на Джанисе.

— Эй! — тот попятился, ощупывая застежку. — Так дела не делаются!

— Как я и сказал, — Алва хлопнул его по рукам, — не особо умен. Самый подходящий материал для мужа. Вы справедливо отметили, что он немыт, но исправить это уже вполне в ваших силах.

Джанис вздохнул.

— Тень выбирают.

— Гляньте-ка, Ричард, еще один поклонник гения Дидериха. Милейший Джанис, сейчас я пущу вас по камерам и позволю отпустить каждого десятого. Если они не выберут вас после этого королем, то я — дукс Фельпский, а не маршал Талига.

— А остальные? — спросил Джанис.

— Не наглей.

Пришел капеллан, утомленный седой человек с лицом чиновника. Он никак не изменился в этом лице, когда узнал, что сейчас предстоит не исповедовать висельника, а заключить брак. В этих стенах он явно всякого навидался.

— Да не хочу я замуж! — воскликнула Жермунда голосом, по которому было понятно, что она вот-вот капитулирует.

— И я не хочу на ней жениться! — забасил Джанис.

— Короли и принцессы не женятся по любви, — отбрил Алва. — Вон, Франциск с Алисой поженились, и что из этого вышло? Ничего хорошего.

Брак заключили. Не особо счастливая, но все-таки везучая чета отправилась по камерам, набирать подданных. Алва увидел, как Окделл зевает во весь рот, подавил собственный зевок и решил, что пора домой.

В Олларию вползал бледный рассвет, когда они с Окделлом, кэналлийцами и прихваченным из Надорского квартала Оноре въехали в ворота особняка.

Но с отдыхом от трудов нужных, хоть и не особо праведных, не задалось. В приемной ждала, поклевывая носом, Луиза Арамона. Увидев Алву, вскинулась.

— Монсеньор!

Алва подавил вздох. Ладно, все равно хотел поесть и выпить шадди перед сном.

— Что случилось, сударыня?

И тут же догадался сам, похолодел…

— Ваш муж? Он опять приходил?

Она несколько раз кивнула.

— Никого не увел?

— Нет, слава Создателю! — мотнула головой. — Но с ним была Цилла, вся обожженная, бедняжка… И они говорили такое… такое…!

— Долорес! — Алва взял бледную капитаншу за ледяные ладони. — Шадди на двоих, в мой кабинет! Идемте, сударыня…

 


	9. Глава 9, в которой Первый Маршал говорит королю правду

Алва всем сердцем понимал Луизу Арамону. Самого холод пробрал при виде чудовищного ребенка, а тут еще и родная мать…  
— Она говорила, что станет королевой. И у нее будет король. Настоящий король.  
— Да, я тоже это слышал. А что ваш супруг?  
Луиза горько усмехнулась.  
— Грозился в основном. Что я умру, все мы умрем и все такое. Знаете, при жизни он ведь хотел быть страшным. А был — жалким. Сбылась мечта дурака. Я теперь его боюсь.  
— Слуги попытались схватить его?  
— А его, монсеньор, кроме нас, никто и не видел. Только я и молодая герцогиня. Что после него мостки на тротуаре прогнили — все заметили, а вот его самого… Удивляюсь, как вы меня еще не считаете сумасшедшей или лгуньей.  
— Ну, я видел то же, что и вы, а своим бесстыжим глазам я привык доверять. Что было потом?  
— Петух прокричал. Они оба исчезли в темноте. Бедная моя девочка, кто же ее так обжег?  
Алва несколько мгновений думал — говорить, не говорить? Потом решил: какого фульгата. Луиза Арамона — единственный человек, достаточно зрелый и трезвый, с которым все это имеет смысл обсуждать.  
— Некое существо, видимо, оставшееся в нашем мире после ухода Абвениев, и полагающее своим долгом защищать тех, кто принадлежит к Высоким Домам.  
У Луизы изумленно приоткрылся рот.  
— Я это видел, — быстро объяснил Алва. И, мгновение подумав, добавил: — Это было страшно.  
Тут ему пришла в голову еще одна мысль и выкатилась прямо на язык, он не успел ее удержать.  
— У вас есть нечто общее с моим оруженосцем. Впрочем, наверное, это имеет смысл обсуждать в его присутствии…  
Он позвонил в звонок, явился Пако, выслушал приказ, привел Окделла, принес еще шадди.  
— Налейте нам, юноша, — велел Алва. — И себе. Ночь была длинная и напряженная, а у меня есть для вас несколько слов, не так чтобы приятных.  
Цедя шадди сквозь зубы (Окделл то ли по недосмотру, то ли наоборот, налил ему самой гущи), Алва обдумывал, с чего начать. Решил, что откуда ни начни, все плохо, так почему бы не сначала.  
— Госпожа Арамона, — сказал он. — Герцог Окделл. Так уж вышло, что мы с вами стали частью игры сил, которые превыше нашего разумения. Тем не менее, я сделал кое-какие попытки понять хоть что-то и поделюсь своими размышлениями с вами, поскольку держать что-либо втайне от вас было бы нечестно. Некие люди с непонятными мне целями и весьма неразборчивые в средствах, затеяли какие-то игры с поместьем Лаик, которое некогда было аббатством, а еще раньше — святилищем Лита, вашего, Окделл, не то демонического, не то божественного предка. Начали они с того, что пролили вашу кровь в пределах святилища. Первоначально я думал, что целью была ваша смерть, но сейчас переменил мнение. Что-то сделало вас уязвимым к воздействиям потусторонних сил. Тогда, в галерее Лаик, вы чуть не рванули за призраками, сегодня чуть не упали с коня прямо в руки мертвой девочки, которая почему-то называла вас королем. Это неспроста. Теперь вы, сударыня. Так уж вышло, что магический удар, направленный против Ричарда, принял на себя совсем другой юноша, мой дальний родич. Юноша умер. Ваш супруг перепугался, что отец Герман пожалуется непосредственному начальству, сиречь кардиналу, и решил одним камушком уложить двух птиц. Он убил отца Германа, затащил тела в подвал, взял со склада одежду унара Паоло Кальявэра и как-то побросал в тюки одежду отца Германа, бросил это там же, в подвале, затем вывел коней за ворота и пустил вольно, якобы капеллан и унар уехали. Но он не принял в расчет того, что той ночью в месте древней силы никак не стоило пятнать себя убийством. Для Арнольда Арамоны никакого хитроумного ритуала и не понадобилось, он сам подставил себя под удар. За ним явилась Пегая Кобыла. К сожалению, в опасности оказались и те, кто связан с ним супружеской клятвой либо кровным родством.  
Луиза Арамона усмехнулась печально и покачала головой.  
—Это не все, — Алва жестом прервал вскинувшегося было Окделла. — Сходным образом сделался уязвим для воздействия внешних сил Робер Эпинэ. Я точно знаю, что пегая кобыла являлась и за ним.  
— Вы виделись с Робером? — изумился Окделл.  
— Я нашел способ с ним связаться, — чопорно отозвался Алва. — И вот что прямо до судорог интересно: по возвращении из Кагеты маркиз Эр-При тяжело заболел, был почти при смерти. А незадолго до того навестил обитель Ордена Истины.  
— Или это гоганская магия, — набычился Окделл. Квальдэто цэра, надо было его предупредить, чтобы он не заговаривал о гоганах перед госпожой Арамона, но раз уж ляпнул, так лучше сделать вид, что ничего важного не сказано.  
— Это вряд ли, — равнодушно, как бы для порядка, возразил он. — Гоганы его вылечили. Хотя все может быть. В любом случае, трое из четырех представителей Великих Домов соприкоснулись с нечистью из старинных преданий. А защита сверхъестественного толка оказалась у меня одного. И мне это не нравится.  
— Что же нам делать? — спросила госпожа Арамона. Женщина практического склада ума. Великолепно.  
— Затрудняюсь сказать. Попробую, пользуясь тем, что ваш супруг считается пропавшим без вести преступником, устроить вам развод. Авось да поможет.  
— Полагаете, выходцам наши законы писаны? — женщина хмыкнула.  
— Нет, но некоторые предания гласят, что помогала перемена имени. Если вы вернетесь в дом отца и снова станете Луизой Кредон…   
Женщину видимо передернуло от этого предложения. Однако. Бояться своей родительской семьи больше, чем мужа-выходца?  
— Ну или снова выйдете замуж…  
Она вздохнула.  
— Попытка не пытка, — завершил он. — Нужно, впрочем, что-то отдельное придумать для ваших детей, узы крови прочнее, чем узы слова. С вами, Ричард, будет сложнее. По понятным причинам, переменить вам имя возможным не представляется. А Излом уже на носу.   
— Я… не понимаю. — Окделл сделал неопределенный жест рукой. — Зачем бы кому-то все это понадобилось?  
— Как я и сказал, цели мне пока не ясны. Но можете быть уверены, юноша: едва ли за чем-то хорошим. Кстати, госпожа Арамона… Эсператистский епископ в полном вашем распоряжении.

По дороге к Дораку Алва решил заехать в Ноху.  
Лучше бы не заезжал. То есть, лучше бы заехал на обратном пути.  
Аббатство было пустынно. Укрывавшиеся там беженцы разбрелись по домам, рабочих тоже отпустили посмотреть, как дела у их семей, и только госпожа Ингеборг находилась в храме — том самом, где двое суток назад состоялся диспут, а сейчас перед алтарем лежало на рабочих козлах, покрытых каким-то одеялом, тело добродушного гиганта Стефана.  
— Вы спасли ему жизнь, — госпожа Ингеборг провела рукой по длинному шраму над бровью молодого адуана. — А эти мерзавцы его убивали. Он даже не сразу замечал, что ему пробили живот, он защищал женщин, помогал им добраться до ворот. И только здесь уже упал и истекал кровью. О, Создатель, сколько было крови!  
Алва молча сжал пальцами запястье женщины. Почувствовал холод обручального браслета. Слова утешения казались плоскими и пошлыми. Госпожа Ингеборг отнюдь не была кисейной барышней, у нее на глазах от порохового взрыва погибли ее отец и брат, она прошла варастийскую кампанию… но наступает момент, когда ломаются даже сильные. Стефана она почти что усыновила. Один раз получилось вырвать его из лап смерти. Второй раз Алвы рядом не оказалось.  
— Я поняла наконец, — госпожа Ингеборг высморкалась в платок и упрятала его в юбки. — Я не хочу больше творить орудия смерти. Я хочу узнавать о жизни. Творить жизнь. Я буду выходить за Вольфганга и молить Создателя о ниспослании детей.  
Это был удар. Всем ударам удар, Алве даже показалось, что он покачнулся от неожиданности. Бросить все — Ноху, селитряные ямы, будущую пороховую мануфактуру — сейчас, в самом начале пути?  
Но он прекрасно понимал глубину ее горя и причины ее решения. Говорить что-либо сейчас, над трупом несчастного юноши, было бесполезно. Он просто кивнул.  
— Мне было знамение, — продолжала госпожа Ингеборг. — Но я не понимала. Хотите, покажу?  
Он снова кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Она взяла свечу, направилась к выходу из церкви и сделала ему знак следовать за собой.  
Они спустились в крипту. Как Алва и ожидал, здесь было древнее гальтарское святилище. Если он что-то в чем-то понимал, посвященное Унду.  
— Вот, — госпожа Ингеборг подняла свечу. — Мы сбивали старую штукатурку, чтоб выварить из нее селитру. И увидели это.  
Одетая в синюю столу и укутанная в синюю же паллу по моде поздних Гальтар, темноволосая и синеглазая женщина шагала по какому-то темному коридору, освещая себе путь факелом и оглядываясь назад. Больше от фрески ничего не сохранилось. Какие-то фрагменты, разрозненные руки, ноги, части оружия и доспеха — слишком мало, чтобы восстановить картину целиком.  
— Когда мы это обнаруживали, рабочие говорили, что это чудо и что нам явилась святая Октавия, — тихо, почти шепотом сказала госпожа Ингеборг. — Но это, конечно, более древнее изображение. Не все ли равно. Она прекрасна. Вы знаете, кто она?  
— Нет, — соврал Алва.  
Он знал, что ни за какие блага мира не сможет сказать Ингеборг правду: что фреска изображает синеглазую сестру Смерти.

— Чашку шадди, — Сильвестр облизал запавшие губы. — Убил бы за чашку шадди.  
— Врач сказал, что скорей чашка шадди вас убьет, — Алва закинул ногу на ногу. — Подать вам тинктуры?  
— Провались она, — кардинал поморщился. — Налейте воды.  
Алва подал Дораку серебряный стакан. Сделав два глотка, его высокопреосвященство откинулся на подушки.  
— Что произошло в столице? Что скрывает от меня этот баран Агний?  
— Погром, — Алва поставил стакан на прикроватный столик, укрытый гайифской туалью. — Точнее, цепь погромов, связанных друг с другом, но опосредованно. Часть организовал ваш не в меру ретивый Авнир, часть — его не в меру сообразительная паства со Двора Висельников… я устроил там большую чистку, но, думаю, скоро все вернется на круги своя. Ну и некоторое количество произошло само по себе, когда одни родители невинноубиенных чад кинулись на других родителей невинноубиенных чад…  
— О чем вы?  
— Ах да, вы уже были больны к тому времени. Авнир решил заменить вас во время диспута с Оноре. Сам я диспута не видел, но мой оруженосец с сестрой и дуэньей его посетили. Авнир превзошел себя: орал, плевался, всячески ругал эсператистов, Эсперадора и всю его Курию, словом, продул позорно. К Оноре народ побежал за благословением, он начал всех без разбору причащать святой водой, а ночью многие причастившиеся сильно маялись животом, а самые слабые, в основном дети и старики, умерли. Что и послужило причиной многочисленных спонтанных погромов. Оноре искали в Нохе, не нашли… — Алва сделал многозначительную паузу.  
— Ваша… пороховая богиня жива? — Сильвестр был слишком слаб, чтоб изображать беспокойство. Но хоть спросил, спасибо и на этом.  
— Да, но погиб человек, ее защищавший. Славный парень. Много славных людей погибло в эту ночь. Много мерзавцев тоже, но это были совсем не те мерзавцы, которых вы или я хотели бы видеть мертвыми в первую очередь. Из чего я рассудил, что вы действительно больны, а не спустили Авнира с цепи намеренно.  
— Вы вернулись раньше срока…  
— Потому что знал: вам хочется устроить какую-то пакость, которой я, находясь в Олларии, не потерпел бы. Впрочем, мое возвращение не помогло ее предотвратить. Я вернулся к самому разгару, у моего порога торчали решительно настроенные господа с черными ленточками на рукавах и требовали выдать им епископа Оноре.  
— С чего они взяли, что Оноре в вашем доме?  
— А он там был. Некий молодой человек вывел его из Нохи через подземный ход и привел ко мне.  
— Окделл вас погубит, — кардинал прикрыл глаза.  
— Вы переоцениваете Окделла… Я разогнал негодяев, кое-кого отправил при этом в безвозвратное странствие. И стал ждать последствий с вашей стороны. А их не было. Тут-то я и понял, что вы и правда не в добром здравии. Я послал человека за Савиньяком, еще с пяток погнал на разведку, и к вечеру имел готовый план действий, а после темноты мы начали. Навестили коменданта, я нашел, что он тоже тяжко и даже опасно болен, и попытка покинуть свои апартаменты при гарнизоне может стать для него фатальной. После чего я оставил Ансела на хозяйстве, взял Мевена и пошел зачищать столицу.  
— Сколько человек погибло?  
— В общем и целом трудно сказать, скорбные подсчеты еще идут. Мы положили не меньше четырех сотен. Еще сотни две согнали в Ноху, нам не повредят экипажи на галерах.  
— А что с Авниром?  
— Не выдержал мук внезапно прорезавшейся совести и бросился из окна особняка Ариго на острия ограды. Увы, я был рядом, но не сумел предотвратить это прискорбное самоубийство.  
Кардинал покосился на Аву мутным глазом, похожий на давешнего ворона, но ничего не сказал.  
— Я загляделся на знаменитые гобелены Ариго, — пояснил Алва. — Точнее, пытался их разглядеть, но их отчего-то нигде не было. Ничего ценного не было, кроме старинных гардеробов и кроватей, которые собирались прямо в комнатах и уже на века. Не иначе как Ги Ариго было откровение Создателя. И не только ему. Большинство обитателей площади Леопарда и прилегающего квартала откуда-то заранее узнали, что намечается веселье, и благоразумно припрятали ценное. Не все. Придды, как я узнал, ничего не вывозили, зато расставили вокруг дворца стражу. Откуда у Придда столько стражи, даже я соблюдаю закон Франциска о сорока, и не более, личных охранниках?  
— Не отвлекайтесь, — прохрипел кардинал.  
—Да у меня, собственно, все. Вы и вправду планировали мировую с Агарисом?  
В горле у Дорака клекотнуло, кадык прыгнул.  
—Да. Уговор был такой: они изгоняют Раканов и признают Олларов, мы позволяем им открывать здесь церкви, а здешние эсператисты получают полную свободу вероисповедания. Проклятая грудная жаба, проклятый Авнир… Проклятые павлины…  
— Не спешите винить Авнира и грудную жабу, — сказал Алва. — Представим себе, что вы не заболели, сами провели диспут как по писаному, после чего к вам с Оноре начали подходить под благословение… Ну же, вы знаете ритуал не хуже меня. Святую воду запечатывают там, в Агарисе, на источнике, и Оноре клялся мне, что печати не нарушены. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
— Оноре мог солгать.  
— Оноре, на свое и отчасти наше несчастье, святой. Он не солгал. Воду отравили еще в Агарисе, а это значит, что вас, любезный Сильвестр, обвели вокруг пальца. Ваши чудесные планы с раздуванием межцерковной вражды, внезапным примирением, выводом эсператистов на чистую воду и последующей отдачей их на растерзание лигистам были такими белыми нитками шиты, что агарисские «ястребы» с удовольствием ими воспользовались. Или вы полагаете, что смогли бы сдержать разъяренных родителей, обвиняющих друг друга в смерти детей? Хотя… у вас никогда детей не было. Даже приемных. У вас никогда не было никого, о ком вы могли бы скорбеть до слез и крови. Именно поэтому вы, дорогой кардинал, перестали, как говорят у нас в армии, видеть поле.  
Дорак медленно повернул к нему голову.  
— Предлагаете мне выйти в отставку?  
—Лучшее, что вы могли бы сделать.  
— И кого вы видите на моем месте?   
— Ну, вы зачистили поляну вокруг себя до материкового грунта, но Бонифаций, я думаю справится.  
— Нет, — Дорак снова вперился в потолок. — Он не готов. Ему нужно еще лет пять.  
— У вас нет этих пяти лет. Поверьте ученику Агилара. Это не просто особо вредный приступ грудной жабы, у вас началось омертвение сердца. Месяцы, в лучшем случае.  
— Если в лучшем случае месяцы, тем более нет смысла уходить в отставку. Нельзя терять времени. Воспользуемся случаем и раздавим мерзавцев. Следы заговора налицо, осталось предъявить обвинении и закатать Ур-Ломбаха и братцев Ариго в Багерлее…  
— Есть одно небольшое препятствие. В виде Супрема, который пьет с ними из одной бочки.  
— Препятствие устранимое. Начните с Ур-Ломбаха, его отдадут легко.  
—Думаю, — Алва тяжко вздохнул, — я начну с вас.  
Дорак снова медленно повернул голову. Он не понимал. Открыл рот. Не успел ничего сказать.  
Алва выдернул из-под него подушку и накрыл его лицо. Он не опасался, что в дверь неожиданно войдут — сам запер ее по просьбе Дорака на ключ. Отметив про себя иронию этой просьбы, потому что с самого начала шел сюда убивать. Нет, он собирался дать Дораку шанс и дал его. Но то, что Дорак не воспользуется, было более чем предсказуемо.  
Убивать было мерзко. До сих пор он не убивал беззащитных стариков — во всяком случае, своими руками. Впрочем, какая разница, своими или нет. Он думал о вырезанных хуторах Варасты, о затопленных бирисских селах, о Надоре… в этом они с Дораком были соучастниками. Он думал об убитых, ограбленных и изнасилованных в октавианскую ночь. О бедном Стефане, распростертом на козлах. О горящем мертвом ребенке в руках огненной женщины. Думал о них, пока тело под его рукой не перестало биться.  
Алва вернул подушку на место, устроил на ней голову Дорака, прикрыл ему глаза. Отпереть дверь, поднять тревогу… Несколько минут гнусной комедии — и его, что самое смешное, даже не заподозрят…

— …Его высокопреосвященство убил я.  
Все присутствующие, начиная с Фердинанда и заканчивая Ги Ариго, воззрились на Первого Маршала. Алва невозмутимо продолжал:  
— Врач предупредил меня, что не стоит говорить кардиналу об ужасе, произошедшем в столице. Но я рассудил, что беспокойство, ничем не разрешенное, будет хуже и убьет его вернее. Я слишком положился на свои познания в медицине. Оказался слишком самонадеян. За смерть кардинала Сильвестра несу ответственность я и только я.  
— Вы могущественны, герцог, — маслянейшим голосом сказал Штанцлер. — Но даже для вас это слишком — брать на себя ответственность за волю Создателя. Покинувший нас кардинал отличался стальной волей, но тело его было не так крепко, как его дух. Он так много молился за нас всех — помолимся и мы за упокой его души.  
И старая крыса сложила лапки перед грудью, изображая молитву. Хотя кто его знает — со Штанцлера сталось бы искренне молиться за упокоение Сильвестра. Истово молиться, упрашивая Создателя, чтобы Дорак не встал.  
— Создатель наш, — торжественно повел молитву Фердинанд, которому, в общем, и надлежало ее вести, — пребывающий в странствии, милосердный, справедливый, вечный, прими на грудь Твою верного слугу Твоего, утоли все его печали, от всех скорбей избавь его, и упокой его на пажити твоей, царствующий и живущий во веки веков.  
— Да будет так, — хором отозвались присутствующие.  
— Что ж, — Фердинанд печально улыбнулся и посмотрел в глаза Рокэ. — Настало время перейти к причинам, по которым нас постигла эта утрата.  
— И не только эта, — нагло сказал Ги Ариго, не выждав положенной паузы, означающей, что король закончил говорить. — Ведь возможный преемник кардинала, епископ Авнир, тоже погиб. При весьма странных обстоятельствах.  
Тут бы Фердинанду стукнуть о стол кулаком и наорать на наглеца, но тогда он не был бы Фердинандом, а был бы, например, Георгом, мог бы и туфлей отхлестать наглеца по щекам. За тем водилась такая милая привычка. Не любил, когда его величество перебивали.  
— Ничего странного, маршал, — покачал головой Савиньяк. — Чуть ли не целый полк видел, как он выбросился из окна вашего особняка.  
— Выбросился? — Ги подался вперед. — Что он там делал, для начала?   
— Я, пользуясь случаем, повел его наверх показать ваши знаменитые гобелены, — сказал Алва. — В частности, «Возмездие Диомида Ракана». Чтоб показать наглядно, что бывает с бунтовщиками. К сожалению, гобеленов на месте не было.  
— В них нашли моль, — глядя чуть в сторону, сказал Ги. — Я велел обработать их лавандовым маслом.  
— Ну слава Создателю, а то я, было, подумал, что ваши сокровища разграбили не по разуму ретивые борцы с ересью, — Алва полез за пазуху. — Впрочем, это они не украли.  
На стол с негромким стуком легла плоская гайифская шкатулка из плетеного и лакированного тростника — футляр то ли для ожерелья, то ли для парных браслетов.  
— Что это? — слегка побледнев, спросил Иорам Ариго.  
— Откройте и посмотрим, — улыбнулся Алва.  
— Я не прикоснусь к этому! Я впервые это вижу!  
— Отчего же так опасаетесь взять в руки? — спросил экстерриор Рафиано. — Если вам угодно, я открою.  
— Прошу вас, — пожал плечами Алва.  
Из шкатулки выпали несколько измятых листов бумаги.  
– Коменданту Олларии графу Килеану-ур-Ломбаху, — прочел вслух Рафиано. — Сударь, на время празднеств святой Октавии вам предписывается не покидать казарм без моего прямого приказа...  
Он взял в руки другой лист.  
— Коменданту Олларии. Властью Первого Маршала приказываю вам… клякса, что-то зачеркнуто… Следующий лист… Предъявитель сего действует на благо короны и Церкви, и его распоряжения следует немедленно исполнить… Предъявитель сего во исполнение воли Его Величества… Однако… — экстерриор покачал головой и обвел всех глазами.  
— Граф Ур-Ломбах, — сказал Алва, — зачитайте, пожалуйста, записку, которой вы пытались оправдать свое бездействие.  
Ур-Ломбах, бледный до того, что нафабренные усы казались нарисованными на лице, посмотрел на Штанцлера.  
— Граф отдал записку мне, — медленно проговорил кансилльер. — чтобы я сличил ее с прочими документами, исходившими из рук покойного и сказал, подделка это или нет. Проверив все тщательно, я с уверенностью могу сказать: подделка. Но графу неоткуда было это знать. Сличить почерк и печать с другими документами он просто не имел возможности, — Штанцлер открыл гальтер тисненой кожи и продемонстрировал злополучную записку. — Почерк похож, но…  
— Что в записке сказано? — нетерпеливо спросил Фердинанд.  
По общему молчаливому согласию записку взял Рафиано.  
— Сим утверждаю: все, что в канун празднеств святой Октавии найдет необходмым сделать Авнир, епископ Олларии, вершится по воле Его Величества Фердинанда и на благо Талига и Церкви Ожидания. Слуга слуг Создателя кардинал Сильвестр. Выглядит как окончательная версия этих…черновиков.  
— Но это никакие не черновики! Это… этого просто не может быть! — Иорам Ариго вперился в Алву. — Это вы сами написали!  
— А записку для Килеана — тоже я? Может, я также приложил руку к исчезновению ваших траченных молью гобеленов?  
— Я полагаю, если поискать эти гобелены, — негромко проговорил до сих пор молчавший Манрик, — то найдутся они не в мастерской реставратора. Имеет смысл также поискать алатскую посуду, картины, среди которых два подлинника Диамни…  
— Да что вам в этих гобеленах! — завопил Ги. — Да, мы слышали, что назревает бунт, и…  
— Умолкни, глупец! —зашипел Иорам.  
— Довольно! — Фердинанд вскочил, грохнув креслом. — Полковник Савиньяк, взять братьев Ариго под стражу! В Багерлее их! И этого тоже! — он ткнул пальцем в Килеана. — Всех! Всех троих!  
Лионель если и был удивлен тем, как резво пошло дело (по правде говоря, Алва думал, что Фердинанда придется долго дожимать), то виду не подал.  
— Господа, — сказал он, подойдя к столу, за которым, как командующий дворцовой стражей, заседать не мог, — я предлагаю вам проследовать за мной без сопротивления и добровольно, чтобы избежать еще большего позора. Вам не понравится шагать через весь дворец под конвоем.

В зале Правосудия стену украшала еще одна знаменитая работа отца и дочери Гварески — «Обвинение Ринальди». Беатрису Борраска Джованна опять написала с себя, насильника Ринальди — по слухам, с графа Тиссо, который изнасиловал ее, когда она жила в Агарисе. У Ринальди, видимо вследствие этого, была бородка по моде Двадцатилетней войны, а поза самой Беатрисы очень напоминала Октавию — видимо, художница использовала дважды один и тот же эскиз, с той лишь разницей, что Беатриса была совершенно нагой и совершенно безумной. Художница безумной не была, но она здраво рассудила: для того, чтобы нагишом пройти через весь город, показывая городу и миру следы побоев и беременный живот, нужно изрядно повредиться в рассудке.  
Беатрисе Джованна не польстила. Как и Октавия, она выглядела так, как и положено женщине на сносях: отяжелевшие бедра, покрытые сеткой темных вен икры, одутловатое лицо. Глаза Беатрисы горели безумным огнем. Вздернутая верхняя губа обнажала мелкие зубы. Отечный палец указывал на обвинителя надломанным ногтем. Любящий супруг уже успел набросить на Беатрису плащ, так что картину никто не мог упрекнуть в непристойности, все стратегические места были прикрыты. Но в ней было столько боли и гнева, что даже привычный глаз не оставался равнодушным.  
— Рокэ, — проговорил Фердинанд, — скажи, я правильно поступил? Эти два хищника давно напрашивались, но… едва Катари узнает, как начнет вымаливать им прощение, и я… как я ей откажу? Она ведь совершенно чистое создание, ей такая мерзость и в голову не может прийти, как я ей объясню, что ее братья…  
— Ваше величество, — Алва склонил голову. — Осмелюсь вам напомнить, что никому ничего объяснять вы не обязаны. Вы самодержавный король Талига. Уличив трех негодяев, вы сочли необходимым взять их под стражу, этого достаточно. Дальнейшее расследование их дела — в руках слуг закона... и я бы рекомендовал поручить расследование фискалам тессория, а не сыщикам Придда.  
— Да, но Катари… Это ее убьет.  
— Осмелюсь возразить…  
— О, ради Создателя, Рокэ! Хотя бы ты говори со мной как с человеком, а не как с короной на ногах. Мы же равные. Мы… ты единственный, кто не пытается мне лгать. Называй меня сейчас просто Фердинандом. Скажи мне как мужчина мужчине…  
— Как мужчина мужчине: это не убьет Катари. Она откована из стали и лишь сверху обтянута шелком и бархатом. Если что ее и убьет — так это родственнички, чье поведение возбуждает к ней всеобщую ненависть. Особняк Ариго даже сейчас приходится охранять. В городе уже знают, кто прослышал о погромах заранее и сбежал. Если ваше ве… Если хочешь, я сам сообщу Катари печальную весть. В твоем присутствии, конечно.

Катари уже все знала. Алва понял это, увидев ее за арфой: она всегда бросалась к инструменту, чтобы успокоиться. Кто-то из фрейлин пошептался с кем-то из гвардейцев… или экстерриор бросил пару слов своей супруге, свитской даме, а та переслала записку… или кто-то еще…  
При виде короля фрейлины встали и вновь присели в реверансе, Катари склонила голову в глубоком поклоне.  
— Я так рада видеть вас, государь…  
Фердинанд дернул щекой на «государя». Если бы Катари была в добром расположении, она бы сказала «супруг», а то и «Фердинанд».  
— Вы… уже знаете? — король попытался взять королеву за руку, та не протянула руки навстречу, не разомкнула переплетенных на лоне пальцев.  
— О чем?  
Алва решил не тянуть. Он обещал Фердинанду, в конце концов.  
— Ваши братья арестованы по обвинению в том, что они знали о готовящееся бунте, но не сделали ничего, чтобы предотвратить. Даже не сообщили его величеству, генералу Савиньяку или маршалу фок Варзову.  
— А какое обвинение предъявлено Квентину Дораку? — Катари нацелилась в Алву подбородочком. Прекрасно.  
— Обвинение Квентину Дораку выдвинет сам Создатель, — сказал он. — Сегодня утром кардинал Сильвестр предстал перед ним.  
Рот Катари приоткрылся в непритворном удивлении. Ей сказали об аресте братьев, но не сказали о смерти Дорака? Значит, это не экстерриор и не графина Рафиано. Какая-то фрейлина увидела, как Ариго выводят и сажают в охраняемую карету, но на совете, естественно, не присутствовала.  
Что ж, Катари может найти утешение в том, что ее самый злобный гонитель мертв наконец. Впрочем, теперь-то все самое интересное и начнется.  
— То, что им предъявлено обвинение, — сказал король жене, — еще не значит, что они виновны. Их вину установит суд, а пока…  
Фердинанд беспомощно оглянулся на Алву.  
— Им лучше пребывать в Багерлее, — закончил тот. — Народ весьма настроен как против них, так и против графа Ур-Ломбаха.  
Катари посмотрела ему в глаза. Он спокойно выдержал ее взгляд и продолжил:  
— Положение серьезное. Обвинение в том, что Иораму и Ги было известно о будущем погроме, — самое легкое. Возможен худший вариант: они были соучастниками в развязании погрома. А то и в высочайшей измене.  
— Нет, — хрипло прошептала Катари.  
— Увы. Следы ведут в Агарис. Судя по всему, именно там была отравлена святая вода, которой причащал несчастных епископ Оноре. Ваши братья заранее знали, что начнутся погромы — значит, могли поддерживать связь с тем, кто их устроил. С тем, кто отравил воду. Если ваши братья пойдут в коронные свидетели, от имени короля можно будет обещать им защиту и даже помилование.  
— Не полное, — приосанился Фердинанд.  
— Никто не говорит о полном, — Алва покорно кивнул. — Но высылка в родовое имение — это уже не плаха.  
— Да, — Фердинанду казалось что выглядит он мудрым, великодушным и величавым. — Мне довольно будет того, что я их больше не увижу.  
— Мне не дают видеться с детьми, — тихо пропела Катари, — а теперь я не увижу еще и братьев…  
— Вы будете знать, что они живы, — сказал Алва. — Сотни женщин в Олларии оплакивают сейчас своих братьев, отцов, мужей. Они этого утешения лишены.  
— Да, конечно, — пролепетала Катарина. — Я забыла, сколько людей сегодня еще несчастнее меня. И бедный кардинал Сильвестр…  
— Никто не запретит вам увидеться с братьями, пока они будут под стражей, — Фердинанд произнес это достаточно твердо, но опять все испортил, оглянувшись на Алву.  
— Если вы уговорите их выступить коронными свидетелями, это послужит к общему благу, — поддержал Алва.  
Момент просить для сестры Окделла фрейлинский патент был, мягко говоря, неподходящий.


	10. Глава 10, в которой девица Окделл все-таки получает фрейлинский патент

 

Алва прекрасно помнил, что сказал Окделлу в тот день, над Барсовым Оком: прежде, чем кого-то убивать, продумай последствия.

Жаль, что давать советы проще, чем следовать им. Нет, Алва, конечно, не раз думал, что начнется в случае смерти Дорака. Хотя бы потому что Дорак был слаб сердцем, а шадди пил не хуже Алвы. Но мир изменчив, и порой довольно внезапно изменчив, и, как ни просчитывай последствия, а многого все же нельзя сказать наперед.

Алва понимал, что генеральное сражение сейчас развяжется между Приддом и Манриком и подозревал, что победит в этой схватке Придд. Соловей жаворонка всегда перепоет, и как ни крепись Фердинанд, а Катарина сумеет налить ему в уши того, что велит налить Штанцлер, держащий руку супрема. Железная воля, изворотливый ум и хорошо подвешенный язык Дорака уравновешивали ночные песнопения. Дорак умер — и Катарина оказалась полновластной правительницей королевского сердца.

Манрик это понимал не хуже, и Алва ждал его визита со дня на день. Или не визита, а разговора во дворце, как бы между делом, но по душам.

На вторые сутки он несколько забеспокоился. В то, что Манрик решил его сбросить со счетов, не верилось. Скорее наоборот: Алва слыл одним из столпов партии кардиналистов, и Манрик мог быть попросту уверен, что с ним не придется торговаться и что он безусловный союзник. Следовало эту уверенность как-то пошатнуть. Самым верным способом было бы, наверное, нанести Катари приватный визит и напомнить всем, что он как бы еще и любовник королевы. Это должно было слегка взбодрить Манрика, напомнив ему, что потенциальный союзник еще может переменить лагерь, поддавшись очарованию золотых кудрей, лилейных рук и бледного чела.

Беда лишь в том, что у Алвы не было случая попросить о приватной аудиенции и получить ее. Первый день Октавианской Седмицы  он проспал как мертвец, потому что сил уже больше не было никаких, во второй день он занимался наведением порядка в ведомстве Килеана ур-Ломбаха, на третий — тем же самым, но вместе с приехавшим на Октавианские торжества Фок Варзовом, на четвертый нужно было разгребать дела в штабе, подзапущенные за время отъезда, а на пятый ему напомнили, что у него есть оруженосец. Гиллиан довольно бесцеремонно попался навстречу по дороге из конюшни в особняк и без обиняков спросил, знает ли Алва, что герцог Окделл продул в кости своего коня и фамильный перстень.

— Нет, откуда бы, — холодно сказал Алва, поднимаясь на крыльцо. — И ты его не удержал?

— Я бы удержал, но малахольный этот его кузен, будь он неладен, постоянно причитал хуже бабы,  а это парня только раззадоривало.

— Кузен? — что-то такое забрезжило в голове, перегруженной мыслями и событиями. Что-то неприятное.

— Виконт Лар, наследник графа Ларака, — подсказал Гиллиан, открывая перед Алвой дверь, услужливо, но без подобострастия.

— Благодарю, Гиллиан, мы с герцогом Окделлом обсудим это.

— Ваша милость… — Гиллиан глядел исподлобья, пережидая, пока отойдет Пако, принимавший шляпу и перчатки. — Давайте кой-чего проясним. Вы за мою службу честно расплатились, я присмотрел себе в Надоре неплохую мельницу, и с хозяином уже договорился. Но кое-что меня беспокоит, и я так просто уехать не могу…

— Не ходите кругами, — сказал Алва. — У меня в последние дни много дел и мало времени.

— То-то и оно. А у герцога Окделла — наоборот. И этот кузен таскает его по столице, а в него уже стреляли здесь. А я не телохранитель, ваша милость, Диего же и вовсе сущий теленок. А этот Колиньяр…

— А ну-ка, замолчите и ступайте за мной в кабинет, — велел Алва.

В кабинете он сбросил камзол на спинку кресла, кивнул Гиллиану на шкаф и понятливый Гиллиан быстро достал из кабинетного погребка бутылочку пьяха.

— Давайте подробнее про Колиньяра, — велел Алва.

— Я в смысле про маркиза эр-как его…

— Эр-Сабве, я понял. Я и не ожидал, что сам герцог будет в столь напряженное время бегать по столице и резаться с мальчишками в кости.

— Сперва он нам попался на петушиных боях, — сообщил Гиллиан. — Там ваш оруженосец тоже проиграл, но немного. Я больше. Я бы внимания особого не обратил, но герцог Окделл с кузеном постоянно о нем шептались — дескать, его эр в тюрьме, а он веселится как ни в чем не бывало. В другой раз парень отправился по вашему поручению с запиской для сына госпожи Арамона, но на обратном пути перевстрел кузена и зашел с ним в таверну — а там опять Колиньяр. Слово за слово, зазвали молодого герцога играть в кости. Он едва штаны не продул. Они и дальше его подначивали играть, но тут уж он понял, что пора знать и честь. Сказал, что завтра принесет деньги за фамильный перстень.

— И сколько?

— Шестьсот тридцать талов. Тогда ему вернут фамильное кольцо. Про коня речи не было.

Алва присвистнул. Интересно, где Окделл собрался эти деньги доставать. Неужели взять содержание сестры?

— Хорошо. Скажите кому-то из слуг позвать его в мой кабинет. И подать холодных закусок, я голоден как ызарг.

Когда Ричард вошел в кабинет, у нег был такой виноватый вид, что Алва срзу бы что-то заподозрил, даже не предупреди его Гиллиан.

— Приветствую, — сказал он в ответ на скованное приветствие Ричарда. — Присядьте. Присоединитесь к обеду?

— Благодарю, я сыт.

—Говорят, вы ведете бурную светскую жизнь?

Ричард покраснел.

— Так вы уже все знаете.

— Если бы и не знал, вы бы мне все рассказали, поскольку денег вам взять больше негде.

Ричард покраснел еще больше, хотя это казалось невозможным.

— Я верну вам долг, — сказал он.

— Как? Ободрав своих крестьян до нитки? Вы хоть свое содержание не просадили, юноша?

— Нет, — чуть слышно проговорил Окделл. — Я не имел при себе… таких денег.

— Сколько вы привезли из Надора?

— Четыреста семьдесят талов.

— Это все, что вы смогли собрать после королевских фискалов?

Ричард кивнул – точней, еще сильнее повесил нос.

Алва вздохнул, отправил в рот маринованное перепелиное яйцо, запил «вдовьей слезой».

— Ричард, скажите мне как один талигойский герцог другому: вы плутовать умеете?

Парнишка привычно задрал подбородок.

— Я… как вы…?! Я никогда…

— А раз вы никогда, то зачем вы садились играть?

Окделл пошевелил губами, но сказать ничего так и не смог.

— Простите, — Алва подвинул в его сторону пустой кубок и кивнул на кувшин. Окделл налил. — Пейте. Я задал глупый вопрос: понятное дело, вы сели играть в надежде выиграть. Но Ричард, на зеленом поле, как и на поле сражения, выигрывает не тот, кто полагается на слепую удачу, а тот, кто владеет необходимым для этого средствами.

— А что, — мальчишка вскинул глаза. — Вы мухлевали, когда садились за вьехаррон с Савиньяком и Дьегарроном?

— А что, — в тон ему ответил Алва, — Эстебан Колиньяр вам друг? Как мне Савиньяк? Или вассал, как мне Дьегаррон?

Парень криво усмехнулся.

— Вам, наверное, сказали, что у меня нет друзей, — предположил Алва. — Я знаю, кто вам это сказал, но мне плевать. У меня есть друзья, и с ними я играю ради удовольствия. А с врагами я не играю, Ричард. Я с ними воюю. Вам нужно объяснять, почему Эстебан Колиньяр ваш враг?

— Потому что… я Человек Чести, а он навозник?

Алва печально подпер голову рукой.

— Юноша, с вами порой кажется, что я говорю в песок. Ну вот для кого я рассказывал историю Алисиного правления? Или вы были уже слишком пьяны, чтоб ее запомнить? Никто не делится при дворе на Людей Чести и навозников — есть партия кардинала и партия, скажем так, королевы. К какой из них принадлежали бы вы, если бы у вас было хоть какое-то влияние?

— Королевы, — без колебаний ответил Окделл.

— Именно. А Колиньяр с сыном стояли за кардинала. Вот только кардинал мертв, и кардиналисты ждут, что партию возглавлю я либо Манрик. Колиньяр держит рук Манрика. Вы понимаете, почему он хотел повязать вас долгами?

Окделл не ответил. Алва достал из ящика стола четыре мешочка и положил их перед собой один за другим.

— Здесь восемьсот талов. За вашу голову при дворе Короля Висельников давали семьсот. Покройте долг, остальное — ваше. Ступайте.

Негнущимися пальцами Окделл взял с стола сумму, которую с Надора пришлось бы собирать два года.

— Стойте, — Алва вспомнил наконец о том важном, что вертелось в голове. — Вы говорили Штанцлеру о сделке с гоганами, о которой рассказал Робер Эпине?

— Я… — Ричард сглотнул. — Я не собирался, но… это как-то само получилось. Разве это такая тайна?

— Эта семья гоганов была вырезана в Агарисе, — сказал Алва. — Уничтожена, истреблена начисто. Со старыми и малыми.

У Окделла задрожали губы.

— Но я… но эр Штан… кансилльер… он же не при чем, верно? Он же…

— Ричард, время сейчас такое, что одно невовремя оброненное слово станет чьим-то приговором. Подумайте об этом. Все, можете идти.

На неверных ногах мальчишка вышел за дверь. Алва вздохнул, вызвал Хуана и попросил его подвесить хвост за Ричардом и его надорским кузеном.

 

Похороны Дораку устроили пышные. Агнию все равно нужно было чем-то заняться, пока из Варасты едет Бонифаций — не обязанности же кардинала исполнять. Правда, труп пролежал в подвале всю Октавианскую Седмицу, чтобы не портить праздники еще сильнее, и во время отпевания в храме ощутимо пованивало. Бальзамировщики постарались, хибранский ладан дымил из десятков кадильниц, но запах разложения нет-нет да пробивался через ароматные потоки. Когда гроб накрыли крышкой и вынесли из храма, чтобы отвезти по завещанию покойного Сильвестра в Дорак, все вздохнули с облегчением.

Все было невероятно чопорно и чинно, и именно в церкви к Алве подошел Фридрих Манрик и под видом обмена соболезнованиями пригласил на «небольшой поминальный ужин в кругу друзей безвременно ушедшего от нас кардинала».

Участники ужина уже успели заправиться поминальным обедом, который король давал во дворце, так что ужин свелся к вину и узорно нарезанным сушеным фруктам. Никто не нарекал, поскольку никто из присутствующих не пришел сюда есть.

Алва медленно тянул алатское и рассматривал присутствующих. Тессорий выглядел слегка пополневшим и поблекшим. Некоторые люди от волнений начинают худеть, некоторые — беспорядочно есть и полнеть. Алва не помнил, ровесник он Дораку или старше — но и ему имело смысл подумать о сердце. Эта отечная одутловатость не предвещала ничего хорошего.

 Здесь присутствовал и весь выводок, начиная с генерала-церемонимейстера Фридриха и заканчивая семнадцатилетним виконтом Манро, недавно выпущенным из Лаик, которую все еще не реформировали, потому что за всеми войнами и погромами Алва так и не утвердил проект реформы.

А вот вице-кансильер Колиньяр не привел своего отпрыска, хотя на похоронах тот присутствовал, посылая Окделлу кривые ухмылочки.

Экстерриор Рафиано внимательно рассматривал узорно вырезанные фрукты перед тем, как отправить их в рот. По столице уже расползлась басня об осле, пытавшемся ловить мышей. Даже если граф ур-Ломбах выйдет из тюрьмы, басня будет ему икаться долго.

Присутствовал и вице-тессорий граф Люсьер-Ангерран Креденьи, батюшка капитанши Арамона. Какими чарами тесемочница удержала его от женитьбы — знал один Создатель.

Завершал компанию человек, которого Алва вовсе не чаял здесь увидеть — виконт Валме, светский бездельник, картежник и разгильдяй.  Алва удивился его присутствию. Он никогда не стал бы обсуждать важных дел в присутствии этого салонного хлыща, но если граф Валмон сделал сына своим конфидентом, значит, внутри Марсель Валме больше, чем снаружи. Алва подосадовал на себя: он не любил ошибаться в людях. 

Слуг отпустили. Разговор предстоял серьезный.

— Господа, — тессорий постучал ножом по своему бокалу, привлекая внимание. Тихие застольные разговорчики умолкли.

— Господа, давайте почтим этим вином память великого человека, покинувшего нас, — тессорий поднял бокал. К тосту присоединились все.

Допив, Манрик-старший продолжил:

— Увы, после его ухода нам досталось тяжелое наследство. Прихвостни Алисы и их последыши немедленно подняли голову. Придд уже развалил дело против коменданта и скоро ур-Ломбах выйдет на свободу. За ним, если ничего не предпринять, последуют и Ариго. Сегодня его величество посетовал мне, что королева от волнения за братьев слегла и он лишен радостей супружества. А его величеству без них трудно.

— Давно пора что-то сделать с закатной тварью, — пробормотал вроде бы себе в усы, но довольно отчетливо, Колиньяр.

— Простите, — вот это Алва сказал уже отчетливо и громко. — Вы, кажется, позволили себе высказаться непочтительно о женщине?

— Вне всяких сомнений, — тессорий посмотрел на Колиньяра как на идиота, развлекающегося с гранатой у камина, — герцог Колиньяр имел в виду давно надоевшего нам всем кансилльера. Не так ли?

— Да, — поспешно закивал Колиньяр. — Прощу меня простить, если из-за неясности моего высказывания можно было понять меня так неверно. Штанцлер, да, именно его я имел в виду — он так плохо влияет на нашу королеву…

— Извинения приняты, — Алва откинулся на высокий подголовник стула. — Штанцлер и в самом деле обнаглел и с этим нужно что-то делать.

Экстерриор покосился на него и слегка улыбнулся.

— Старый негодяй хитер, — глубокомысленно изрек вице-тессорий. — Его невозможно поймать на чем-то совершенном в открытую. Он всегда действует чужими руками.

— Да нам и не нужно его ловить, — Колиньяр поморщился. — Нам нужно его убрать.

— Вы говорите об убийстве? — поинтересовался Валме, разглядывая ногти.

— Раздавить змею — не убийство.

—Я вспомнил одну притчу, точнее, старую легенду, — Рафиано рассматривал потолочный плафон, изображающий пастораль. — О некоем городе, который ужасно донимал кровожадный дракон. Местные жители сыскали рыцаря, который убил чудовище, но вот незадача: разлагающийся труп твари отравил всю воду в округе, и началась эпидемия, от которой половина города вымерла, а выжившие навсегда покинули родные места.

— Мне нравится эта притча, — сказал Алва. — Поймите, господа, если бы нож в бок или отравленный бокал решали вопрос, Штанцлер уже давно перестал бы коптить небо. Покойный кардинал знал толк в такого рода делах.

— Это правда, что вы пытались подарить ему «поцелуй жизни»? — сочувственно спросил Марсель.

— Ах, не напоминайте, — Алва передернул плечами. Он действительно делал это, когда на его крик прибежал Агний, и заставил Агния это делать, пока сам предпринимал заведомо бесполезные попытки подтолкнуть сердце. — Который день пью, пытаясь это забыть. Уста мертвого кардинала, при всем моем уважении к нему,  совсем не то, что я мечтал вкусить, но другого выхода не было.

— А он правда помогает? — теперь в голосе Валме звучал неподдельный интерес.

— На моих глазах мэтр Агилар сумел вернуть к жизни утопленника, чье сердце уже несколько минут как остановилось. Трюк удается в одном случае из полусотни, попробовать стоило.

— Он был великий лекарь, — покачал головой Фридрих, все ждавший случая сказать нечто осмысленное. — Великий.

Алва не собирался на это ничего отвечать, отделавшись невразумительным жестом.

— Вернемся к нашим… драконам, — тессорий кивнул графу Рафиано и Алве. — Вы в самом деле полагаете, что мерзавец обладает некими документами, которые, в случае его смерти будучи обнародованы, нанесут кому-то из собравшихся роковой вред?

— У меня в этом нет сомнения, — сказал Алва. — Он состоит в переписке, например,  с герцогом Эпинэ, а старый безумец хранил немало тайн, которые под действием безумия могли начать вытекать наружу. Да и свеженьким делам он наверняка причастен. Например, если бы некто — чисто гипотетически — пожелал завладеть Надором и подослал к единственному наследнику наемных убийц, я бы постарался на месте Штанцлера обзавестись надежными свидетельствами того, что этот некто причастен к покушениям.

— На что вы намекаете? — нахмурился Леонард.

— Я сказал: чисто гипотетически. Предположительно, генерал. В теории. Хотя на практике лучше, конечно, не использовать жадных дураков.

Леонард, прямодушный вояка, и вправду не понимал, о чем речь, а вот на виске тессория вена подозрительно вздулась.

— Согласен, — сказал он наконец. — Сначала следует вырвать твари ядовитые зубы. Мои люди перетряхивают архивы Дорака. Там наверняка что-то найдется. По большей части записи, конечно, зашифрованы, но у меня есть и умельцы-разгадчики шрифтов. Наеример, они уже выяснили, какой именно книгой пользовался Дорак для шпионской переписки…

— Эсператией, чем же еще, — Алва зевнул. — Пока ничего не нашлось, что мы здесь обсуждаем?

— Наши совместные действия, конечно, — Луизин батюшка поднес к глазам увеличительные очки и посмотрел сквозь них на Алву совиными глазами. Это был оскорбительный жест, и ровесника Алва за это бы вызвал, но возраст делал графа Креденьи неприкосновенным.

— Предполагается, что у нас общие враги и, преследуя их, мы не должны отдавить друг другу пятки, — пояснил Марсель.

— То есть, мы делим шкуру еще не убитого дракона?

— Скорее, — улыбнулся экстерриор, — размечаем охотничьи делянки, чтобы не подстрелить друг друга по ошибке, когда гончие поднимут зверя.

— Ага, — Алва кивнул. — Ну раз так, то мне интересно: кто-то из присутствующих собирается тут охотиться на вепря? Точнее, на молочного поросенка, который воображает себя вепрем?

Тессорий издал горловой звук, нечо вроде сдержанного кашля. Менее сдержанный Колиньяр ляпнул вслух:

— Вы собираетесь жениться на девице Окделл?

Алва не смог удержаться — захохотал, вскинув голову. Уж больно напыщенный был вид у вице-кансилльера.

— Помилуйте, сударь мой. Я не женюсь на детях, меня интересуют только женщины.

— А выглядит так, будто вас интересует Надор.

Алва сдвинул брови и слегка подался вперед.

— Конечно, меня интересует Надор. Я Первый Маршал Талига, а Надор — пограничная марка. И он по такому случаю интересует не только меня. Жирного Хайнриха и Хромого Джека тоже. А вы делаете все, чтобы армии Талига стреляли в спину надорские мужики, когда медведь полезет через границу. Эпинэ так-сяк прирывают Алат и Вараста, но Надоры — единственная преграда между сердцем Талига и северными армиями. Вы хотите, чтобы горцы сами открыли Хромому Джеку эти ворота?

 — Ради всего святого! — Колиньяр поморщился. — Алва, вы же и так баснословно богаты, зачем вам еще и Надор? У вас есть Кэналлоа, вам отдали во владение Варасту, почему вы замахиваетесь на чужое?

Алва испытал сложное чувство, состоящее из омерзения, удивления столь невероятной глупостью, горькой досады на нее же, и выразилось это чувство коротким смешком. Он не знал, ак разговаривать с такими дураками. Просто не знал.

— У нас будет война, — сказал он, обращаясь к тессорию в надежде, что тот вколотит в Колиньяра немного ума. — Этой зимой, если не раньше. В Дриксен, гаунау и Гайифе объявлен рекрутский набор, объявлен еще прошлой осенью, а это значит – война. И те, кто ее затеял, рассчитывают на наши внутренние неурядицы. Если мы сейчас передеремся из-за Надора, кто от этого выиграет? Может, экстерриор побалует нас притчей о том, как намертво сцепились устрица и цапля, а рыбак поймал обоих?

— Чего вы хотите? — спросил Манрик.

— Два года. Через два года закончится срок моей опеки над Окделлом и, соответственно, Надором. Я сложу полномочия и делайте со щенком Эгмонта, что хотите. Но не сейчас. Не в канун войны.

— А за это время вы жените его на ком-то из дочерей своих вассалов? Или сами женитесь на его сестре?

— Ах. Если в этом все дело, давайте сговорим его за одну из ваших внучек. Или я как опекун устрою помолвку Айрис вот с этим славным юношей, — он кивнул Арнольду.

— Этот славный юноша обручен с моей дочерью, — буркнул Колиньяр.

— Простите, как я мог забыть. Леонард, вы, кажется, холосты?

— Я не спешу надеть браслет, — торопливо поднял руку генерал.

— Ну и зря, девушка премилая. Что же касается Варасты — поверьте, я не просил этого владения и готов легко от него отказаться.

— Удобно делать такие заявления, зная, что передаче в чужие руки майорат не подлежит, — сказал Валме.

— Есть много способов получить деньги с провинции, не будучи ее правителем или губернатором, — примирительно сказал Алва. — Как насчет концессии?

— Моего интереса в этом нет, — Валме пожал плечами. — Я действую от имени батюшки, а батюшка не проявляет пристрастия ни к холодам Надора, ни к полудиким землям Варасты. Единственное, что его интересует — не пострадает ли графство.

— Сею вас заверить, а вы перелайте заверения батюшке: не пострадает. , — сказал Манрик, после чего обратился к Алве. — Мы можем обсудить концессию. И, вне всяких сомнений, можем обсудить брачное соглашение.

— Превосходно, — Алва потянулся. — В ближайшее время я намерен просить у ее величества фрейлинский патент для девицы Окделл. Она появится при дворе, брат будет ее навещать, это даст удобную возможность для знакомства с дочерьми церемонимейстера. А у меня будут глаза в свите Катарины.

— Да что вы, герцог, — вице-тессорий слегка засмеялся. — Неужели девица Окделл будет шпионить для вас?

— Упаси меня Создатель считать, что из Окделла любого пола можно сделать шпиона. Но с девицей Окделл будет надежная дуэнья, — он посмотрел графу Креденьи в глаза. — Ваша дочь.

— С чего вы взяли, что Луиза станет вашим соглядатаем?

 — Ее попросит родной отец, — Алва улыбнулся. — В самом деле, господа, нам нужен человек при дворе Катарины, а рекомендованную кем-то из вас фрейлину она к своим тайнам не подпустит на хорну. Госпожа Арамона — идеальный вариант. Она умеет быть незаметной, и при том весьма наблюдательна.

Для порядка поворчав, граф согласился. Еще немного погодя все начали расходиться.

— Герцог Алва, не уделите ли мне минуту? — Манрик задержал его чуть ли не в дверях. — Я слышал, вы большой знаток старинной живописи…

— Любитель, — сказал Алва. — Не более чем любитель.

— Мне предлагают несколько работ, в том числе неизвестную картину Гварески. Не удостоите ли эти работы взглядом?

— Отчего бы нет? — Алва подал плечами и последовал за Манриком во внутренние покои.

Что самое интересное — в его кабинете и вправду стояли на подставках три картины.

— Чекко из Фельпа или кто-то из его школы, — Алва осмотрел первую, изображение Св. Адриана, ступающего на корабль, чтобы отправляться в Агарис. — Примерно начало круга, не позднее пятидесятых годов — потом с подачи агарисцев этот сюжет из жизни святого Адриана стали рисовать иначе. Даже если не Чекко, берите, очень талантливая работа. Третье – обычная салонная живопись времен регентства, миленько, но не более. А то, что вам пытаются продать за Гварески — бездарная мазня. У отца и дочери было отменное чувство композиции, а здесь она просто разваливается на части… Посмотрите на эти цветовые пятна, они не образуют никакого связного ритма, этот мазила нарисовал плащ синим просто потому что ему казалось, что так будет миленько…

Он мог так еще долго, и Манрик не удержался:

— Чего вы хотите, герцог?

— В смысле?

—В смысле — очень трудно иметь в союзниках человека, у которого все есть. Не знаешь, что ему предложить. А хотелось бы, учитывая важность этого союза.

Алва понял, что пора выкладывать на сукно то, Манрик посчитает козырем.

— Королева. Я хочу Катарину Ариго.

— Помилуйте, — Манрик скабрезно усмехнулся. — Она и так ваша.

— Вы не поняли меня. Я хочу взять Катарину Ариго в жены. Из нее неважная королева Талига, но она будет отменной собераной Кэналлоа. Найдите способ развести ее с Фердинандом, и я с вами.

— То, что она перестанет быть королевой Талига, еще не значит, что она станет собераной Кэналлоа, — Манрик с этаким сочувствующим сомнением качнул головой.

— Я не прошу слишком многого. Устроить ей развод — ваше дело, устроить брак — мое.

— Резонно. Кстати о браках. Вы ведь не пошутили, предлагая мне отдать внучку за Окделла?

— С чего бы мне шутить? При Дораке, конечно, и помыслить было нельзя о таком усилении семьи Манриков, но Дорак мертв, а заполучить его в зятья и стать прадедом наследника Скал — намного проще, чем дожидаться преждевременной смерти юноши, разбивать герб, затевать тяжбу с короной, чтобы на основании брака с Айрис Окделл получить выморочное владение…

— Согласен, — Манрик улыбнулся. — Подумать только, а многие считают вашу выходку с Окделлом всего лишь причудой взбалмошного вояки…  

— О, не переоценивайте меня. В тот момент это действительно было причудой взбалмошного вояки, выгоды я разглядели лишь потом. Кстати о выгодах. Если вы не возьмете этого Чекко, я бы хотел его себе…

 

Получить у Фердинанда фрейлинский патент было куда как просто: он попросил, и Фердинанд, обрадованный, дал. Обрадованный — потому что Алва в открытую сказал на Совете — жестоко-де удерживать королеву в разлуке с детьми, и все присутствующие тут же одобрили возвращение в столицу всех трех королевских отпрысков.  Фердинанд немедленно написал письмо к Ноймаринену, и гонец увез его на север, не дожидаясь следующего утра.

Манрика можно было считать временно нейтрализованным. Пока он уверен, что сможет заполучить Надор через брак внучки, а Алву — через развод Катари, он сам начнет беречь жизни Окделла и королевы, а значит, к нему на какое-то время можно будет повернуться спиной. Теперь главное — успеть за это время нанести удар по Ордену Истины.

Понять бы еще, как.

Он все еще не мог взять в толк, чего Истинники добиваются своей магической игрой. Зачем им Ноха? В отсутствие Ингеборг, готовившейся к свадьбе, он излазил раскопанный и расчищенный подвал аббатства, крипты с могилами адептов ордена Славы, осмотрел еще раз древнюю фреску Сестры Смерти — но Оставленная не открыла своих тайн.

Конечно, было огромное желание сыграть грубо. В духе маршала Рамиро. Вломиться в Агарис и разорить крысиное гнездо. Но вот незадача:  это даст прекрасный повод всем остальным напасть на Талиг. Причин-то у них полно а вот повода не хватало, приходилось действовать косвенно, через Адгемаров всяких.  Нет, так нельзя. Пока нельзя. Рамиро вовремя поймал момент, когда Агарис стоял поперек горла у всех, буквально у всех, даже у своих вчерашних союзников. Увы, сегодня у всех поперек горла стоит Талиг. Постарались.

Есть еще вариант напустить на Агарис морских шадов. Их все равно хлебом не корми — дай пограбить, они все равно будут искать добычи, так отчего бы и не в Агарисе, и  отчего бы под шумок не перерезать всю крысиную братию? Но вот незадача: для этого придется бросить Талиг и податься в Багряные земли, собирать всю эту морскую ораву, причем прямо сейчас, ведь они с окончанием весенних штормов разбегутся во все концы Померанцевого моря. А Талиг бросать нельзя.

Мало было надежды на братьев Ариго. Алва сомневался, что они заговорят, даже если добиться у Фердинанда особого разрешения и обуть их в «кэналлийские сапоги». Они, скорее всего, слепые орудия Штанцлера, намного более слепые, чем Катари — та хоть что-то старается понимать, и ей временами удается. Например, про Джастина она поняла — жаль, что слишком поздно…

Конечно, может выйти и так, что обутые в кэналлийские сапоги братья Ариго будут валить все на Штанцлера, и можно будет схватить старого негодяя и примерить обувку уже на него. Но один Леворукий знает, что он еще скажет кроме того, что нужно — и то, что он скажет, вполне возможно, подведет под топор не только его, его семейство и скольких-то Людей Чести, но и тех, кому под топором совсем не место или пока не место. Так что — нет. Кэналлийсие сапоги — такой же крайний случай, как и морские шады.

Тогда что? Сидеть, строчить в поте лица свой доклад Фердинанду и ждать, пока Манрик что-то накопает?

Получалось, так.

Утром после визита во дворец Алва обнаружил в папке приватных писем, поданных Теодоро, письмо на плотной сиреневатой бумаге, надушенное фиалковой водой и запечатанное незнакомым ему женским перстнем-камеей с изображением некоего безголового четвероногого. Алва распечатал письмо и начал читать округлые, с правильным нажимом, но несколько нервно забирающие вверх буквицы:

«Герцог!

Вы, наверное, будете презирать меня за эту несдержанность и откровенность, но поверьте: если бы вы в один из этих дней — о, я знаю, что для вас они полны забот и дел, важность которых я не могу даже представить себе — но если бы вы все же хоть на несколько минут заглянули к вам, я никогда не посмела бы докучать вам глупыми письмами.

Вы прислали за мной, попросили брата привезти меня в столицу, подарили Бьянко — но я не уберегла ваш дар, а в столице остаюсь в таком же затворе, каким был для меня родовой замок. Зачем вы вырвали меня из моей глуши? Наверное, мама уже нашла бы мне жениха и, кто знает, возможно, в следующий год я стала бы матерью какого-нибудь надорского лэрда, и научилась быть счастливой, но ваши слова, то, как вы говорили со мной, ваш дар — все это вселило в меня надежду, которую я, наверное, не должна была бы питать. Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы я вас не знала.

Нет, что за глупости! Забудьте, что я написала выше, я никогда не смогу быть счастлива ни с кем другим! Так рассудил сам Создатель, чтобы мой брат стал вашим оруженосцем, а я… я, может быть…  Нет, я совершенно не могу этого написать! Как ни ужасно то, что мне говорили о вас, как ни любила я отца — но я дочь воина и понимаю, что такое превратности военной жизни. Вы просто оказались по разные стороны меча, а я — возможно, та, что сломает этот меч. Я видела раньше в снах человека, который увозил меня прочь из дома, от всей этой тоски и боли — и теперь понимаю, что это были вы. Ваш взгляд наполнял сердце томлением, ваш голос слышался в ночи, когда молчало все. Как только вы ворвались на улицу и раскидали этих негодяев, в сердце моем словно вспыхнул огонь маяка. «Вот он!» — сказала я себе. Припомните свои сны — наверное, вы тоже меня видели, хоть и не знали.

Говорят, вы погубили многих женщин. Наверное, вы погубите и меня. Поверьте, мне все равно! Если гибнуть, то лучше так, чем изнывая в молчании. Прошу вас, умоляю о встрече. Скажите лишь одно слово – да или нет.

Мне самой страшно перечитывать все, что я написала. Сейчас я запечатаю письмо и поскорее отправлю его с милой Селиной, пока мной вновь не овладела трусость и я не сожгла его, как другие. Я знаю, что это письмо может стать моим приговором, но я верю, что ваша честь не допустит этого, и всем сердцем полагаюсь на вас».

Подпись отсутствовала, да и без нее все было ясно. Алва спросил Теодоро:

— Кто доставил письмо?

— Компаньонка герцогини Окделл, — ответил секретарь.

Алва осторожно положил письмо в огонь камина и смотрел, как пламя пожирает строки, способные погубить вложенную в них юную и пылкую душу.

— Его никто не доставлял. Его не было.

— Не было, — согласился Теодоро.

Личная папка шла последней, после нее дел не было. Алва протянул секретарю проект своего доклада и сказал:

—Перебелите. На лучшей бумаге. Это будет читать король, пишите покрупнее.

— Слушаюсь, — Теодоро взял исчерканные листки, пробежал глазами первую страницу с титулом. Если и удивился, то виду не подал.

— Работай прямо здесь, — разрешил Алва. — Меня до вечера не будет.

Велел Хуану подать платье для прогулок и позвал цирюльника, чтобы побриться дочиста и придать рукам и ногтям, испачканным в чернилах после ночи над докладом, тот вид, какой пристал герцогам, а не писарям.

Пока руки отмокали в теплой мыльной воде, обдумывал, что скажет девице Окделл.

Как ни искал, не мог найти в себе досаду на ее поступок. Письмо было неосторожным, компрометирующим, неуместным… но очень искренним. Айрис обладала этой добродетелью в большей мере, чем брат, его искренность была какой-то стреноженной. Он чаще выдавал себя лицом или жестом, чем высказывался. Она же… нет, положительно нельзя отдавать ее в жены кому попало. Эта девушка достойна лучшего.

Побритый, ухоженный и благоухающий, Алва постучался в ворота особняка Фукиано. Его встретила дородная служанка и провела в сад, где барышня Окделл коротала время за книгой. Сеньора Арамона и ее дочь сидели здесь же и вышивали, слушая чтение Айрис. Когда Айрис, увидев Алву, порывисто вскочила и сложила томик, Алва разглядел, что это вторая часть «Дора Кесадо».

— Сударыня…  — он склонился к руке девушки и сухо, формально поцеловал выпирающие костяшки. — Прошу, не вставайте. По положению мы равны, а женщине перед мужчиной вставать не гоже. Дамы, — он поклонился госпоже Арамоне и ее хорошенькой дочери, присевшим в реверансе. Об остальном и просить не пришлось: капитанша убрала пяльцы в корзинку и сделала знак дочери выйти из беседки.

Из сада они, конечно, не ушли, как того требовали приличия, а садик был совсем крохотный, и говорить приходилось чуть ли не полушепотом.

— Я получил ваше письмо, — сказал Алва, присаживаясь на выщербленные мраморные перила.

Девушка опустила голову, и Алва не видел, как покраснело ее лицо – но увидел, как запунцовели шея и уши. Минуты две он не знал, что еще сказать, и она сумела-=таки немного успокоиться и поднять голову.

— Это было неосторожно, — сказал он прямо в распахнутые серые глаза. — Я уничтожил письмо, оправдал ваше доверие — но, по правде говоря, я его недостоин. Честность за честность: я тоже скажу вам, что  меня на душе. Будьте мне исповедницей и судьей.

Он потер ладонью лоб, собираясь с мыслями.

— Айрис, если бы я имел наклонность к брачной жизни, я бы женился очень давно. И если бы искал себе жену, то, наверное, это была бы искренняя и безыскусная девушка вроде вас. И, возможно, я бы даже сумел сделать ее счастливой…

Увидев, как приоткрылись ее губы, Алва понял, что несет совсем не то и скорее раздувает ложные надежды, нежели гасит.

— Но я не создан для радостей и горестей супружеской жизни, — сказал он как можно ровней. — Как я уже сказал, я вас недостоин. Все, что вам говорили обо мне — правда. Я негодяй,  убийца и губитель женщин. Поверьте, из нашего супружества выйдет одно мученье для нас обоих. Я непостоянен, едва я привыкну к вам, как от скуки брошусь искать других женщин, вы станете ревновать и плакать, считать себя покинутой; я, в свою очередь, буду злиться на вас — и так долгие годы, если вам не повезет и мою жизнь не оборвет шальная пуля. Расспросите госпожу Арамона, каково оно — быть замужем за бессердечным гулякой. Неужели именно этого ищет ваше чистое сердце?

Айрис прерывисто вздохнула. По ее щекам катились слезы. Алва занервничал. Он знал, что делать, когда рыдает придворная жеманница, но это не сработало бы с тихими слезами несчастного ребенка, впервые открывшего для себя любовь.

— Меня уже не исправить, — зачастил он, не давая ей возможности вставить слово. — И поверьте кэналлийской поговорке – в море гораздо больше рыбы, чем видно с берега. Вы еще полюбите, и это будет человек лучше меня. Я же могу вам предложить дружбу. Не спешите отвергать этот дар. Люди не ценят дружбу и не верят, что она возможна между мужчиной и женщиной, но уверяю вас, это основа для долгих отношений гораздо более прочная, чем любовь. Я никогда не был верным любовником, но всегда — верным другом тем немногим избранным, кому свою дружбу предложил. Мое уважение к вам так велико, что я предлагаю вам вступить в круг этих избранных. Вот, собственно, все, что я хотел сказать.

— Но… — еле слышно пролепетала она. — Но как же… Бьянко?

— Бьянко? Линарский жеребец? — Алва удивленно приподнял брови. — Разрубленный змей! Так вы решили, что это обручальный дар?

Она порывисто кивнула.

— О, боги… Не знаю, что наплел вам братец, но Бьянко я ему отдал отчасти как награду за его военные подвиги, отчасти… прямо скажем, я не люблю линарцев. Прогулочная порода. Красивы, легко обучаемы, добронравны, ровны под седлом — мечта городского богатея. Я намекнул Ричарду, что если он считает себя слишком лихим воином для линарца, то у него есть мать и три сестры, которые были бы рады подарку…

— Матушка не была рада, — тихо проговорила Айрис. — Она отравила Бьянко.

На секунду Алва растерялся. Он знал, что Мирабелла Окделл его ненавидит, и признавал за ней полное законное право на эту ненависть, но обрушивать ее на ни в чем не повинную скотину?  Алва начал лучше понимать, почему Ричард такой нелюдимый и дерганый.

— А… вы уверены, то это она? — спросил он невпопад. — Вы видели сами? Или имеете надежного свидетеля?

— Она угрожала за обедом… — девушка совсем некуртуазно шмыгнула носом, потом запустила руки в юбку и начала с остервенением искать носовой платок в поясных карманах. Нашла, промакнула нос. — Сказала, чтобы от этой лошади избавились, или она избавится сама…

—Ну, это еще ничего не значит. Ее мог услышать какой-то не по уму ретивый слуга. Или Бьянко сам мог умереть от колик, ее слова просто… совпали.

— Вы говорите совсем как Реджинальд! — Айрис, кажется, возмутилась.

— Совсем как кто?

— Наль… Мой кузен, виконт Лар!

Ага, тот самый достойный молодой человек, что таскает Окделла по притонам и приводит к нему скрывающихся еретиков, после чего благополучно смывается…

— Айрис, я столько слышал об этом юноше. Не пригласите ли его к себе как-нибудь на ужин? Как ваш и Ричарда опекун, я бы хотел познакомиться с вашим лучшим другом.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Айрис. — Но право слово, я…

— И как можно скорее, — Алва достал из-за обшлага фрейлинский патент. — Через шесть дней вы будете представлены ко двору ее королевского величества.

Айрис протянул руку и взяла сложенный и запечатанный конверт. Дорога ложка к обеду, понял Алва: еще два дня назад она бы обрадовалась, но после нынешнего объяснения…

—  Я… я постараюсь, — сказала она и поднялась со скамейки. — Прошу меня простить.

И, словно слепая, придерживаясь за перила и живую изгородь, пошла по дорожке в сторону дома.


	11. Глава 11, в которой Первый Маршал взрывает бомбу

С братом было намного проще, чем с сестрой.

— Жениться? На… на Манрик?

— Не жениться, а обручиться, — терпеливо пояснил Алва. — На время.

— Но они же хотели меня убить!

— И если вы будете помолвлены с девицей Леонеллой, это желание в них пропадет. Они будут рассчитывать на получение Надора через брак, и на какое-то время вы сможете вздохнуть спокойно. Разрубленный змей, почему я должен объяснять вам такие простые вещи?

— А потом?

— Кот с хвостом. Потом будет потом, нам нужно как-то пережить этот год.

Мальчишка насупился, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Что… я должен сделать?

— Послезавтра ваша сестра будет представлена ко двору Ее величества. Вы, конечно же, будете ее сопровождать. Там вам встретится и девица Манрик в числе младших фрейлин. С ней поговорят, как я поговорил с вами. Ничего особенного от вас не требуется: улыбнитесь, представьтесь ей под тем предлогом, что вы брат Айрис, скажите, что хотели бы видеть ее подругой вашей сестры. Светская учтивость, не более. Затем обменяетесь парой писем. Прогуляетесь по парку в присутствии дуэний. Через месяц будет прилично обменяться обручальными браслетами. Затем вы наконец-то отправитесь под начало Вейзеля возобновить свое обучение артиллерийскому делу.

Окделл шумно выдохнул, явно радуясь, что супружеское ложе с девицей Манрик ждет его еще не завтра. Алва с трудом подавил такой же вздох. Одной головной болью меньше на ближайшее время,  как жаль, что только одной.

Он знал, что доклад, который тщательно перебелил Теодоро, не обрадует ни одну из партий, если не сделает Алву всеобщим врагом. Знал, что ему понадобится вся сила убеждения, чтобы после этого сохранить влияние на Манриков. Но если это поможет вернуть в колею треклятый Шар судеб, чем бы он ни был — дело того стоит.

— Реджинальд  Ларак, виконт Лар! — объявил Хуан.

— Проси, — кивнул Алва. Окделл приобрел странный вид — словно ему было заранее неловко перед Алвой за сородича.

Ларак был немного старше Окделла и являл собой внешне полную противоположность отцу: округлый в щеках и прочих местах, не до такой степени, чтоб называться толстым, а так, в меру упитанный, румяный юноша — и только глаза были отцовские: карие, кроткие, коровьи.

Ларак тоже чувствовал себя неловко. Он походил на рыцаря, которого вежливо пригласили в пещеру дракона, приняли на входе коня и меч, и теперь он не знает, куда себя девать и как с драконом разговаривать.

— Герцог Алва, — сказал Окделл, сообразив, что именно он должен представить друг другу гостя и хозяина. — Позвольте представить вам моего кузена Реджинальда, виконта Лара.

— Шел всего второй год службы, а оруженосец уже Окделл начал знакомить меня со своими родственниками, — Алва протянул пухлому юноше руку. Пожатие было, как он и ожидал, неуверенным. — Не бойтесь, юноша, я не кусаюсь. Рад видеть вас здесь. Уже не первый год живете в столице?

Ларак-младший кивнул.

— Третий, ваша светлость.

— Ради всего святого, без титулов. У нас семейный обед, а не торжественный прием. Пока не появились дамы, причастимся чего-нибудь крепкого?

Щеки виконта зашевелились, отображая внутреннюю борьбу любопытства и добродетели. Положение спас Окделл, скомандовавший:

— Долорес, хассы!

Долорес тут же внесла маленький подносик с тремя серебряными «наперстками», один из которых Окделл немедля сунул в руку кузена. Реджинальд после такого уже не мог отказываться выпить. Опрокинув рюмку крепкого, он слегка зарделся.

—  Отрадно видеть, что у Ричарда в столице есть хотя бы один друг, — продолжал Алва. — Чем вы занимались в столице эти три года? Или, как и положено отпрыску столь высокого дома, — ничем?

— Я служу в ведомстве тессория, — ответил юноша.

— Как мило! Манрик и Ларак вместе покрыли себя славой на службе Франциску, а теперь их потомки вместе пополняют сокровищницу его потомка.

Алва видел, как Окделл меняется в лице и старался держать внимание виконта Лара прикованным к себе. Ему нельзя было видеть, что этот болван Окделл наконец-то срастил концы: любимый кузен служит тому, кто хотел его убить.

— «Вместе» — это слишком громко сказано, — засмущался Ларак. — Я всего лишь скромный надзиратель в департаменте путей сообщения…

— Полно прибедняться, виконт! Пути сообщения едва ли не важнее пороха в нашем деле. Впрочем, судя по их стоянию в Талиге, мы все время планируем вести оборонительную войну. В нашей распутице любой противник увязнет, не продвинувшись и трех миль от границы.

— Увы, — Ларак улыбнулся виновато. — Это зависит не от моего усердия, а от радения местных властей, в чьи обязанности входит починка дорог местного значения. Тракты общегосударственного значения моему ведомству не подчиняются.

Еще бы, усмехнулся Алва про себя. Так Манрик тебе и отдал такой жирный кусок. Но ты и с дорог местного значения что-то имеешь, иначе твой отец не заплатил бы за должность. Интересно, что? К сожалению расспрашивать о способах обогащения напрямую было неприлично. Алва бы отмел приличия, но ему сейчас хотелось расположить юнца к себе.

По счастью, вошел Хуан и доложил, что прибыли дамы.

Госпожа Арамона показала себя во всеоружии. Айрис была одета не слишком роскошно и не слишком просто, как раз для семейного ужина. То же можно было сказать и о прическе: накрутить  на голове юной герцогини модную беседку госпожа Арамона едва ли сумела бы, да и слишком чересчур это для такого случая, но уложенные «хлебной корзиной» косы юной Айрис, прихваченные жемчужными шпильками, пребывали в идеальном порядке. Перемена цветов произошла в месяц Весенних Ветров, так что Айрис носила верхнее платье темно-зеленого бархата поверх нижнего платья из тафты горчичного цвета. Алва заметил на пальце кольцо, то самое, с безголовым быком. Девушка заметила, что он заметил, зарделась и смутилась.

— Не смущайтесь, герцогиня, — Алва протянул руку. — У нас всего лишь маленькая репетиция перед премьерой.

Окделл взял под ручку компаньонку Селину — очаровательное дитя, одетое поскромнее, чем герцогиня, с волосами уложенными простой «раковиной». Реджинальду Лараку ничего не осталось, кроме как взять руку госпожи Арамона. В собственное убранство капитанша вложила менее всего усилий: волосы, уложенные той же «раковиной», покрыты вуалеткой из черного газа, черное вдовье платье из тафты застегнуто под горло и сколото старинной жемчужной брошью.

Внезапно Алва поймал себя на озорном желании выдернуть из «раковины» скрепляющие шпильки и посмотреть, как волна пшеничных волос капитанши расплещется по черной тафте. До пояса, а то и ниже: «раковина» капитанши была размером почти с ее голову.

Конечно, такая выходка была бы в высшей степени неуместна, и Алва только улыбнулся госпоже Арамона. Она ответила церемонным кивком.

Тем же порядком они расселись и во время ужина: Алва и Айрис — во главе стола, хозяин дома и виновница торжества. Окделлу досталось место напротив Селины, пусть учится любезничать. Ларак — рядом с капитаншей. Поскольку стол был овальный, то каким-то образом Ларак оказался и напротив Алвы тоже.   

— Я очень рад приветствовать здесь будущую фрейлину нашей королевы, — подняв наполненный слугой бокал, Алва открыл ужин. — Последней фрейлиной из дома Окделлов была, если не ошибаюсь, ваша бабушка Эдит, и двор она покинула уже полвека тому. Мой отец искренне скучал о ней... Так или иначе, герцогиня Эдит была событием, и я не меньшего жду от вас, герцогиня Айрис. За возвращение Окделлов ко двору! За ваш успех!

Алве не пришлось бы скрещивать пальцы, даже если бы такая привычка у него была: как бы Алваро Алва ни ненавидел «Бруха Надорэа», он действительно говорил, что с ее отставкой двор уже не тот.

После первой перемены блюд тост говорил Окделл.

— Айрис, — чопорно произнес он. — Ты идешь служить своей государыне, и… в общем, своей государыне. Окделлы всегда отличались верностью. Никогда не забывай об этом.

Госпожа Арамона слегка приподняла брови и тщательно уставилась в свою тарелку. Больше она ничем не выдала своего падения в бездну иронии. Алва на правах хозяина дома и первого наглеца королевства имел право не прятать чувств. Он, задрав брови, уставился прямо на Окделла. Тот смутился, быстренько допил и сел.

— Я всего лишь гость, — сказал Ларак после второй перемены блюд, когда Алва намекнул, что и ему пора взять слово. — Что я могу сказать? Мы с Айрис вместе росли. Потом случилась опала, и мог ли я подумать, что однажды… но времена меняются. Я очень рад за тебя, Айрис!

На этот тост девушка ответила, порывисто вскочив со своего стула и чуть не смахнув рукавом на пол вилку.

— Спасибо, Реджинальд! Спасибо вам всем! Вам, герцог! Без вас я прозябала бы в Надоре! Тебе, Ричард, за то, что не бросил меня там! И тебе, Реджи, за теплые слова. Я… я никогда не забуду, что вы для меня сделали!

— Пока что мы сделали только должное, — сказал Алва.

— Ах, если бы все делали хотя бы только должное, — негромко, как бы себе самой, сказала вдова Арамона.

— Воистину, — согласился Алва. — Прекрасный тост.

После этого пошли застольные разговоры, одно временно непринужденные и вроде бы как по делу.

— Есть что-то, что нам следует знать прежде, чем мы появимся при дворе, герцог? — спросила Луиза.

— О, много чего, больше, чем можно рассказать на протяжении одно ужина, — Алва взялся за грудку поставленной перед ним куропатки. Первые перемены блюд состояли из маринадов, супа и холодных закусок, он все еще был голоден. — Но я полагаюсь на ваше чутье, госпожа Арамона. Чутье и такт. При хорошем раскладе ваша дочь станет баронессой.

— Я не стремлюсь к этой цели, — отозвалась капитанша. — Счастье дочери для меня важнее, чем титул.

— Похвально, — сказал Алва. — Но согласитесь, если при дворе ваша дочь встретит кого-то, кто придется ей по сердцу, то велика вероятность, что он окажется бароном. А то и графом.

— О, так высоко я не смею смотреть…

Значит, на баронов все-таки смеете. Алва улыбнулся.

— Почему нет? В ближайший месяц госпожа Штайн выйдет замуж за графа фок Варзов, а она ведь даже не дворянка-ординар.

— Госпожа Штайн по воле Создателя принадлежит к дворянству разума. Еще неизвестно, кто кому оказывает честь этим браком.

— О, Вольфганг не сомневается, что честь оказана именно ему. Он сердцем постоянно пребывает в Рассветных садах от счастья.

— А она? — спросила не в меру проницательная госпожа Арамона.

— Она все еще скорбит об этом юноше, убитом в Октавианскую ночь, — Алва совершенно искренне вздохнул. Он сделал несколько заходов на фрегат Ингеборг Штайн, уговаривая ее не бросать работу, но та оставалась непреклонной. Единственное, на что она поддалась — согласилась закончить дела в Нохе и помочь найти человека, которого можно поставить во главе патронной мануфактуры.

— Надеюсь, брак ее утешит, — сказала госпожа Арамона. Ингеборг ей нравилась.

— Какой кошмар это был, — Айрис встряхнула локонами. — Столько людей погибло, и из-за чего?

— А теперь еще и кардинал нас покинул, — добавила госпожа Арамона. — Талиг, похоже, чем-то прогневал Создателя.

Если Талиг и прогневал Создателя, подумал Алва, то как раз кардинал приложил к этому обе руки. Вот только Алва точно знал, что Создатель ни при чем. В обоих случаях.

— Или Он долго терпел, но чаша терпения переполнилась, — тихо сказал Ларак.

Алва посмотрел на паренька в упор, но тот не отвел взгляда. Он был старше Окделла года на три, не больше. Неужели в столь юном возрасте можно быть столь отъявленным лицемером?

— Не знаю, какова мера терпения Создателя, но сомневаюсь, что мы одни наполняли его чашу, — заметил он. — На свете есть еще дриксы, агарийцы, Гайифа, Алат, Гаунау и Кадана… не считая мелких брызг и не упоминая о морисках, Бирюзовых землях и кто там мог выжить на севере…

— Но такой подлости не случалось даже у морисков, — сказал Окделл.

— Пффф! Я вам могу порассказать про подлости, которые случались у морисков — но разве не в Надоре каких-то полста лет назад Кимбеллы напросились в гости к Доннеллам и вырезали всех? Как это называется в ваших балладах, Файр Дэарг? Красный праздник?

— Красный Пир, — поправила Айрис еле слышно.

— Да, верно, пир. Ваша бабушка собирала урожай сердец, когда пела балладу о Красном Пире при дворе Алисы.

— Но вы не могли ее слышать, — напомнил Ларак. — Вас тогда при дворе не было.

— Да, — согласился Алва. — Ее не мог, но о ней вспоминали часто.

Он соврал. Балладу эту он слышал в исполнении Окделла-старшего. Эгмонт и вправду собирал урожай сердец, вооружившись лютней и исполняя горские баллады. Кракл, сбежавший потом в Агарис, их переводил. Лучше бы не переводил: то, что в исполнении Окделла было холодным водопадом, разбивающимся о валуны, в переводах Кракла становилось игриво журчащим ручейком. Но вспоминать при этих детях об их отце было бы верхом этого, как его… киницизма.

— Она была великой женщиной, — с неким вызовом произнес Ларак.

— Была бы, — Алва качнул головой. — Если бы ее амбиции простирались дальше будуарных интриг. С нее сталось бы вышвырнуть отца из столицы и самой стать во главе армии. Но она об этом просто не подумала. Впрочем, что ворошить былое, друзья: оленина в вишневом соусе по-гогански! Моя повариха заложила Леворукому душу, чтобы узнать рецепт. Будет обидно, если вы не отведаете.

— Простите, но во мне, кажется, не осталось места, — жалобно проговорила Айрис.

— А вы попросите нашу любезную Луизу ослабить корсет, — Алва подмигнул.

Недолго думая, дамы покинули комнату. Мужчины воспользовались случаем, чтобы налить хассы. Ларак понемногу косел, Окделл за время ученичества овладел умением держать стакан получше.

Дамы вернулись и отдали дань оленине под гоганским соусом. Айрис весь вечер не поднимала на Алву глаз, госпожа Арамона, напротив, метала в него настороженные взгляды. Окделл улыбался девице Арамона, но не перемолвился с ней даже словом. Если он так же деревянно будет себя вести с девицей Манрик, дело не сладится.

Алва следил за тем, на кого по больше части смотрит окосевший кузен — и разбегающиеся гдаза Ларака все чаще сосредоточивались на Айрис.

Однако!

— Не будем о грустном, — сказал Алва. — Есть и хорошие новости. На днях тессорий предложил герцогу Окделлу сочетаться браком с его внучкой. Ричард согласился на обручение. Поздравим моего оруженосца!

Окделл вспыхнул, но тост поддержал.

— Дик! — Айрис захлопала в ладоши. — Я и не знала, что ты влюблен!

— Речь идет в первую очередь о союзе двух домов, — чопорно заметил Алва. — Боюсь, чувства не имеют к этому никакого отношения.

— О, — Айрис впервые за вечер посмотрела Алве прямо в лицо. — Я было надеялась, но… Окделлы ведь не женятся по любви. Все верно, на первом месте долг.

Окделл слегка поперхнулся, но смог выговорить:

— Сп-асибо, Айрис.

— П-поздравляю, — слегка заплетающимся языком произнес невпопад кузен.

— Благодарю, отозвался Окделл, одарив опекуна взглядом, в котором читался вопрос «Что такое, опекун? Почему вы вдруг вывалили это перед моими родичами, когда я и сам еще не успел как следует решиться?»

Алва не собирался ничего ему объяснять, потому что, откровенно говоря, хотел его использовать как живца.

 — Но твоя матуша, Дик, никогда не согласится…

— Матушка тут ни при чем! — Окделл стукнул кубком о стол. — Я глава дома! И я могу жениться на ком мне заблагорассудится!

— Тебе или твоему опекуну? — спросил Ларак.

— А что ты имеешь против моего опекуна?

У Ларака отвис подбородок.

— Хочешь сказать, он убил моего отца? Но он выполнял свой долг, как отец считал, что выполняет свой. Если Надор стоит того, чтобы отдать за него жизнь — тем более он стоит того, чтобы пойти в оруженосцы к Алве. Войны заканчиваются. Заключаются перемирия.  Почему вдруг я не могу заключить мир? Потому что на меня будут коситься Люди Чести? Надоело! Где были эти Люди Чести, когда я нуждался в их помощи? Когда вонючий Арамона заставлял меня выслушивать при всех, что он нес про отца?..

Селина Арамона подавилась вином, но Окделл этого не заметил.

— …Когда я стоял на плацу и мучился от стыда и лихорадки? Только герцог Алва увидел, что я болен, и спас мне жизнь! Так почему я не должен его слушаться?

— Ричард, побойся Создателя, я только хотел сказать, что…

— Не боюсь я Создателя! Я вообще никого не боюсь!  Лумаешь, я был маленький? Думаешь, я забыл, кто втянул моего отца в это безумие? Я все-о-о помню! Он мертв, а они живы и прекрасно себя чувствуют! Но это ненадолго…

— Окделл, вы ведете себя безобразно, — Алва сказал это как можно резче, чтобы прекратить неуместные излияния.

— Потому что сейчас не время и не место! И извинитесь перед  госпожами Арамона.

— За что?

— Извинитесь!

— Простите меня, — промямлил Окделл, явно не понимая, что он такого сказал.

— О, ничего страшного, — Луиза Арамона качнула бровью. — Я понимаю, что говорили не вы, а вино. Впрочем, нам пора. Ужин был великолепен. До свидания.

Селина поспешно выдернула из-за ворота салфетку и по примеру матери аккуратно сложила на столе. Айрис какое-то время переводила глаза с дуэньи на брата, потом тоже встала.

— Прошу меня простить.

— Это ты прости нас. Мы испортили торжественный ужин, который должен был принадлежать только  тебе. Я провожу… — Ларак, пошатываясь, поднялся.

— Нет, не стоит, — Айрис чуть не выбежала за дверь, за ней проследовали дуэнья и компаньонка.

Алва, глядя на Ричарда, покачал головой.

— Я переоценил вашу выдержку, оруженосец. Ступайте к себе.

— Но…

— Ступайте.

— Что я такого сказал?

— Ты назвал супруга госпожи Арамоны вонючим, — пояснил Ларак. — И еще много чего.

— Но Арамона и правда…

— Ричард, идите проспитесь! — громыхнул Алва. — Не то, клянусь Разрубленым Змеем, я вас собственноручно выволоку на конюшню и буду макать головой в лошадиную поилку, пока не протрезвеете!

Окделл покраснел, оттолкнул стул так, что он упал, и чуть ли не выбежал к себе, хлопнув дверью.

— Плохая была идея приглашать меня на этот ужин, — виновато сказал Ларак.

— Плохая была идея убивать Окделла своими руками, а не передать в лапы палачу, ну да ладно. Что сделано, то сделано, юноша. Сегодняшний день через час безвозвратно станет вчерашним, а главное достоинство прошлого в том, что оно прошло. Заночуете здесь?

— Н-нет, я хотел бы вернуться домой.

Как ни отпирался Ларак, Алва снарядил ему в сопровождающие Пако.

***

Наутро Окделл, надо отдать ему должное, пришел извиняться сам.  Алва не собирался распекать его за вчерашнее. Он начал распекать его совсем за другое.

— Юноша, отчего вас так изумило, что кузен служит в ведомстве тессория? Все эти годы вы не знали этого?

— Нет, — с похмельной прямотой ответил Окделл. — Я и не думал…

— Именно что не думали. Ричард, я понял,  почему у вас нет друзей. Вы пренебрегаете людьми.

— А разве вы не презираете людей?

— Презирать и пренебрегать разные вещи. Насколько я вижу, кузен — единственный молодой человек, с кем вы поддерживаете постоянные отношения в Олларии, и что же? Вы умудрились не знать, где он служит.

— Неприлично расспрашивать о службе дворянина, если он вынужден служить не в военном ведомстве.

— Кто вам сказал такую дремучую чушь? Впрочем, я не хочу это обсуждать. Теперь я знаю, отчего в Олларии у вас нет друзей. Если вы с ними так обращаетесь, откуда им и взяться. Вы встречались с кем-то из однокорытников? Вроде у вас сложилось что-то вроде дружбы с младшим Савиньяком, Феншо, Салиной?

— Сначала я был с вами на войне, потом в Надоре…

— Вы уже месяц как в столице, они тоже.

— Я не знал…

— Хоть пытались узнать?

— Я не… не хотел навязываться.

 — Написать одно письмо и пригласить на встречу — еще не значит навязываться. Намек ясен?

— Я… заказал им подарки, но во время погрома того ювелира убили. Потом я проиграл деньги. Хотел возобновить заказ…

— Ричард, как вы думаете, кому-то из них пришло в голову заказывать подарок у ювелира? Или вам одному хотелось порисоваться?

— Я не хотел порисоваться! Я хотел…

— Именно порисоваться. Ричард, ступайте к себе, напишите друзьям и закатите веселую попойку по случаю хотя бы предстоящей помолвки.

— Вы что, хотите, чтобы я трубил об этом по всей столице?

— Ага, — кивнул Алва, возвращаясь к бумагам. — Я вас не задерживаю. Ступайте.

***

Представление девицы Окделл ко двору удалось для разнообразия, на славу. Алва отдал капитанше приказ: юная герцогиня  должна блистать, а деньги пусть считают те, кому их недостает. В результате Айрис предстала во дворце одетой в почти глухое платье с багряным лифом и черными рукавами, в прорезях которых, как и в прорезях черной юбки, мелькала золотая парча. Высоко поднятые косы, уложенные двумя «бергерскими рожками»,  прикрывала прозрачная девичья вуаль, подколотая гранатовыми шпильками. Гранаты же, оправленные в золотое колье в виде цепочки плодов и листьев, кто бы мог подумать, граната, тяготили шею. В этом же виде ювелир времен Второго регентства выполнил и весь гарнитур.

Компаньонка, как и положено, оделась скромнее —  голубой атлас, золотистые кружева, такая же вуаль, волосы уложены «хвостом найери», шею украшают жемчуга. Госпожа Арамона надела вдовий серый бархат, добавив к нему скромный серебряный гарнитур и уложив волосы простой «раковиной». На ней была не вуаль, а целая мантилья, заколотая черепаховым гребнем и ниспадающая до пояса. Алва вдруг поймал себя на том, что ему приятно смотреть на эту женщину. Воля и ум, запечатленные в ее чертах, делали угловатое, слегка мужеподобное лицо интересным, а волосами можно было даже любоваться.

Дежурный офицер провел их через анфиладу предпокоев и передал в руки дежурной горничной — баронессе Заль.

Катарина ожидала визитерок, стоя у окра, вроде бы в задумчивости. Она не обернулась, когда три дамы опустились в реверансе, а двое мужчин поклонились. Долгих шесть ударов сердца отсчитал Алва, прежде чем Катари обратила к ним лицо.

— Добрый день, господа и дамы. Я рада видеть при дворе юную герцогиню Окделл.  Встаньте, друзья мои.

— Ваше величество, мы счастливы служить вам, — ответила Айрис заученной фразой и порывисто выпрямилась.

– Подойди ко мне, дитя мое, — Катари протянула новой фрейлине руку. — Присядь.

Сама королева опустилась в кресло, Айрис села на пуф.

– Госпожа Арамона, милая Селина, садитесь. Мне… Мы не любим, когда перед нами стоят. Это и вас касается, герцог Алва, оруженосец Окделл.

— Вы так добры, — Алва и Окделл подали стулья дамам, сели сами.

— Айрис Окделл, – королева улыбнулась, – нравится ли тебе Оллария?

— Это очень красивый город. Но недавние события неприятно меня поразили.

Девочка ответила хорошо, гладко.

— Они поразили всех нас, — Катари вздохнула. —  Мы не устанем благодарить герцога Алву за спасение города.

— О, пустяк, — Алва сбил со шляпы несуществующую пылинку. — Я даже несколько развлекся. Терпеть не могу наглецов, особенно фанатичных.

— Герцог, как всегда, шутит, — королева улыбнулась. — Айрис, вам нравится его чувство юмора?

— О да, ваше величество! — горячо воскликнула Айрис. Слишком горячо, и это не укрылось от внимания графини Рафиано.

— А вот я нахожу его слишком резким. Остроты герцога ранят не хуже, чем его шпага.

— Тогда я благодарна за то, что он не обнажал этого оружия против меня.

— О, вам нечего бояться, — заверил Алва. — Как и шпага, мой язык не разит невинных юных дев. Я направляю все свое оружие лишь на тех, кто того заслуживает.

— Ты играетшь на арфе, Айрис? — поинтересовалась королева.

— Только на лютне.

– Нет, – пробормотала Айрис, – меня учили только на лютне…

– Лютня,  верный друг менестрелей. Лютня – это душа Талигой… душа Талига. Поющая, страдающая, любящая душа. Я так давно не слушала лютню…

— Так велите ее подать, — Алва слегка подустал от этой комедии. — Айрис прекрасно поет горские баллады.

Девушка запунцовела.

Подали лютню. Айрис слегка подстроила ее. Подняла глаза на брата.

— Ричард, подпой мне. Боюсь, одна я не справлюсь.

— С охотой, сестра, — Окделл смотрел только на королеву, совершенно не замечая, что из угла ему хлопает ресницами девочка в зеленом платье, расшитом розовыми мальвами.

— «Разбойника?»

— Давай.

Пальцы Айрис побежали по струнам, высекая тревожную мелодию. Алва узнал эту песню и слегка поморщился: с перепугу Айрис начала первое, что в голову взбрело, а взбрела ей даже не надорская баллада, а талигское подражание, впрочем, весьма удачное: предлинная история о разбойнике, влюбленном в трактирную девушку.

Певческий голос Айрис оказался более глубоким и грудным, чем когда она говорила. Можно было подумать, что поет многоопытная дама хорошо за тридцать.

_Ветер в клочья рвал о деревья плащ темноты ночной._

_И луна, как бездомный кораблик, небесной неслась волной._

_Серебром ее луч дорогу вдоль торфяника пролагал._

_К деревенской харчевне старой_

_Старой_

_Старой_

_К деревенской харчевне старой лихой разбойник скакал._

Разбойник, естественно, скакал на свидание с дочерью хозяина харчевни, и их свидание было описано в самых гальтарических тонах:

_«Один поцелуй, красотка — и я ухожу на разбой._

_Но вернусь я завтрашним утром, чтоб тебя увезти с собой._

_А если не утром — то в полдень, а если нет — при луне._

_Так что жди меня лунной ночью,_

_Жди меня лунной ночью!_

_Я вернусь к тебе лунной ночью — и Закат не помеха мне»._

Ничего хорошего, как и ожидалось, из этой любви не вышло: разбойника выследили, после чего решили изловить, используя возлюбленную как приманку. Она покончила с собой, чтобы лишить солдат этой возможности, а он в попытке отомстить за нее погиб сам. Заканчивалась баллада в самом мрачном надорском духе:

_Он послал небесам проклятье и коня, как безумец, погнал,_

_И пылилась за ним дорога, и клинок обнаженный сверкал._

_Были шпоры покрыты кровью, запорошен был плащ за спиной_

_Когда там, на большой дороге —_

_Застрелили его на дороге._

_И кровью в пыли на дороге подплывал воротник кружевной._

_Говорят, что зимнею ночью, когда ветер деревья гнет,_

_И луна, как безумная лодка, по небесным волнам плывет,_

_И дорогу луч ее бледный прорезает сквозь стылую тьму_

_К воротам харчевни старой_

_Старой_

_Старой_

_Разбойник убитый скачет, и Закат не помеха ему._

— Мы… благодарим вас, — произнесла Катари несколько ошарашенно. Необязательная фраза про лютню, душу Талигой… ой, то есть, Талига, направленная в бедное глупое сердце Окделла, привела к тому, что пришлось выслушать предлинную и премрачную балладу — впрочем, спетую весьма в бодром темпе и хорошим двухголосьем. Ричард пел за разбойника и солдат, и когда пел, метал в Катарину взоры.

– Селина Арамона, – ее величество, видимо поняла, какая из новых фрейлин не представляет опасности,  – подойди… Я слышала, что ты недавно потеряла отца. Это тяжелая утрата, я знаю. Моего отца тоже нет в живых.

Катарина не знала, как именно умер Арамона и что умер он не полностью — эти сведения Алва счел излишними. В записке он написал только, что Арамона недавно умер, его вдова нуждается в помощи, а помочь ей наилучшим образом можно, хорошо пристроив дочку. Ничего нового: среди фрейлин постоянно ошивались с полдесятка дворянских сироток, которых брали ко двору именно с целью хорошо пристроить замуж. Собственно, это предполагалось целью вообще всех фрейлин, как и то, что с замужеством их служба при дворе прекратится. Но, во-первых, для двух-трех королевских конфиденток всегда делали исключения, во-вторых, была еще должность статс-дамы, которая как раз должна была быть замужем, в-третьих, существовал институт почетных фрейлин, не выполняющих никаких обязанностей, но имеющих право появляться при дворе королевы без приглашения. Предполагалось, что они будут наставлять юных.

— Благодарю ваше величество, — сказала Селина. — Это было год назад. Боль потери уже ослабла.   

— Мы знаем, что она не угаснет никогда. И позволяем тебе носить наши цвета.

—Ваше величество…

Взор Катари обратился к лицу капитанши.

— Мы все еще оплакиваем нашу потерю, — сдержанно сказала та.

— Несомненно. У вас есть еще дети?

— Дочь и двое сыновей.

Катари чуть склонила голову, изображая интерес.

— Амалия, Герард, Жюль, — продолжала капитанша. — Амалия сейчас живет со мной, Герард и Жюль — с моей матерью.

— Сколько лет девочке?

— Двенадцать, ваше величество.

— В свой час я надеюсь и ее увидеть при дворе.

— Благодарю ваше величество.

Катарина встала, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Все присутствующие тоже встали.

— Мы рады видеть герцогиню Окделл со свитой. Баронесса Заль впишет вас в расписание дежурств. Следующую неделю вы проведете дома.

Все присутствующие склонились. Королева сделала знак статс-даме Рафиано и вместе с ней покинула будуар.

Алва, выпрямляясь, незаметно толкнул Окделла локтем в бок и показал ему глазами на рыженькую девочку, которая продолжала хлопать ему ресницами. Окделл вздохнул и деревянным шагом направился к ней.  

Алва покинул покои королевы, чувствуя себя победителем. Обезопасить Окделла от Манриков — сделано. Азместить в свите Катари связного и шпиона — сделано.

Теперь надо было поговорить с тессорием.

***

— Нет, нет и нет! — Манрик встал так резко, что подвинул стол. — Как вам такое могло в голову прийти?

— Было бы странно, если бы это не пришло мне в голову, — пожал плечами Алва. — Моя власть опирается на кортесы.

— Но это Талиг, и здесь не место кэналлийским вольностям.

— При чем тут вольности. Вы сами жалуетесь на то, что в отсутствии Дорака Фердинанд — как флюгер, и все решения, принятые с вечера, утром меняются под влиянием проведенной с ее величеством ночи. А в Верховных Штатах, которые я предлагаю сформировать, мы с вами легко составим большинство, и Катарина может хоть извертеться, а переспать со всеми депутатами у нее не получится.

— Но королевское вето может перечеркнуть решение этого вашего кортеса!

— Только принятое простым большинством. Принятое двумя третями голосов — нет.

— И вы так уверены, что сможете собрать эти две трети?

— Как в том, что я герцог Алва. Думаете, почему я ввел в совет треть простолюдинов и треть ординарных дворян?

— Предполагаете, что этих депутатов легко будет купить?

— Продаются все.

— Кроме вас.

— О, я тоже продаюсь, просто не родился человек, который сложит мне цену. Подумайте о перспективах, граф. Подумайте о том, что Штанцлеру и его шайке придется или высунуться из-под коряги — и тогда мы их прихлопнем — или заткнуться навсегда. Подумайте о том, как легко мы усмирим Надор и Эпинэ, вырвем жало у Агариса...

— Я думал, — Манрик нахмурился. — То, что вы описываете, очень заманчиво, но… нет. Вы не подумали о дальних последствиях. Вам в голову не пришло, что простонародье возомнит о себе — и тогда мы уже с ними не справимся. О да, в первый созыв мы наберем в Верховные Штаты надежных людей: купцов, банкиров, цеховых мастеров, зажиточных крестьян — тех, кого мы купим. А дальше что? Во второй созыв? Я вам скажу: полезет мастеровщина, босота, подпаски и поварята решат, будто могут управлять государством. Ординары распоясаются. Октавианская ночь всем нам покажется праздником в сравнении с этим. Я против. Вы кому-то уже говорили об этом?

— Никому, кроме… Фердинанда.

— И что сказал король?

— Он был в восторге и немедля подписал указ о созыве Верховных Штатов.

Манрик закрыл лицо рукой. Если его сейчас хватит удар, подумал Алва, я поверю, что спьяну, не приходя в сознание, продал душу Леворукому. Не может человеку так везти в течение одной недели.

Но нет, граф не собирался умирать. Хотя и сказал:

— Мы погибли.

— Граф! — Алва поднялся. — Вспомните, как год назад в этом самом дворце вы уговаривали меня отвести войска за Расанну и сдать Варасту дикарям. А я настоял на своем и выиграл войну. Тогда я знал, что делаю — и сейчас знаю. Просто поверьте в меня.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите? Вы уже не только все решили, но и все сделали.

Алва посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. Он далеко не дурак, просто слишком потрясен. Сейчас он сообразит, что подпись Фердинанда должна быть скреплена Большой печатью, и хранителем этой печати является…

— Штанцлер знает?

Алва кивнул.

— Разрубленный змей…

Алва подался вперед и оперся руками на стол.

— Он мечется как курица с отрубленной головой, пытаясь в последний момент собрать под свои знамена всех, кого может. Килеан и Ариго ему сейчас не помощники, один Придд в совете не перевесит нас с вами, на Рафиано и Колиньяра ему рассчитывать нечего. Альмейда, Варзов и Давенпорт поддержат меня. Мы сегодня вырвем ему хребет, а дальше пусть корчится.

— Когда вы хотите собрать эти… Штаты?

— Первое Осенних ветров, раньше не управимся.

Манрик вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. За восемь месяцев еще многое можно переиграть.

— И никто не поверит, что мы с вами не придумали это вместе. Разве что я открыто выступлю против вас и вашей затеи на Совете, что будет означать раскол нашей партии.

— Именно.

— Рокэ, вы сыграли грязно, и сами это знаете. Еще одна такая выходка, и мы больше не союзники.

— Честно, — согласился Алва.

Манрик тяжело поднялся из кресла.

— Что ж, идемте. Негоже заставлять Его Величество ждать.


	12. Глава 12, в которой очень некстати случается дуэль

Дело стоило хлопот уже хотя бы ради того, чтоб посмотреть, какие рожи корчит Штанцлер, пытаясь отговорить короля от «этого безумия». Кансилльер разыграл настоящую гальтарскую трагедию. Как и говорил Алва Манрику, он не успел собрать союзников и даже посоветоваться с королевой, ему пришлось импровизировать, а в импровизациях он был не силен и потому неубедителен.  
Но едва, скрепя сердце, он отдал королевскую печать (не отдавать не было смысла, Малая печать в перстне короля имела такую же законную силу), едва государь скрепил свежеподписанный указ и отдал его тому же кансилльеру на исполнение, едва королевский совет завершился, как на Алву напустились союзники, которых он тоже застал врасплох. Единственное, что спасло кардинальскую партию от мгновенного распада — это то, что все были убеждены: созыв Верховных Штатов — лишь обманный маневр с целью успокоить Фердинанда и обезоружить Штанцлера.  
— Умно, мой мальчик, умно, — похвалил фок Варзов, когда они втроем с Альмейдой закатились в салон Марианны и сели за тонто. — Если старый негодяй откажется выполнить этот указ, ему придется подать в отставку, а если согласится, то сам выроет себе могилу: на первом же заседании мы проголосуем за его снятие с должности. А там можно будет уже и распустить эту богадельню.  
— Сначала снять с должности Штанцлера и Придда, затем обезглавить братцев Ариго и развести короля с их сестрицей, — сказал увязавшийся за ними вице-тессорий. — Затем избрать нового кансилльера и нового супрема. А там можно и распускать богадельню.  
— Господа, вы забываете кое о чем, — Алва поднял вино в алатском хрустальном кубке и посмотрел на просвет, как играет в гранях солнце. — Штанцлер еще не низложен и не повержен. Он лишь обескуражен, но это ненадолго. Что он предпримет, когда придет в себя?  
— Ну, это очевидно, — пожал плечами Альмейда. — Ее величество этой же ночью начнет напевать государю о том, как недопустимо отдавать власть в руки простолюдинов и мужиков.  
— Никак не этой ночью, если я умею считать до двадцати восьми, — ухмыльнулся Алва. Его шутку встретили сдержанным смехом.  
— Ну, а кроме шуток, — сказал фок Варзов. — Короля убивать ему сейчас невыгодно, он понимает, что регентский совет сформируем именно мы. Ариго, даже если выйдут из тюрьмы, обратно в Совет не попадут. Килеан тем более. Что может Придд? У него есть какое-нибудь дерьмо на тебя? Что если они попытаются тебя убить?  
— Это меня позабавит, но вряд ли. Моя смерть тоже не остановит ход событий, но очень разозлит вас. Я надеюсь.  
— Будь уверен, — Альмейда хмыкнул. — Но не станет же он сидеть сложа руки.  
— Никак, — согласился Алва. Но не стал предлагать свои версии дальнейших действий Штанцлера, поскольку не хотел, чтобы соратники принимали его за настоящего сумасшедшего.  
Штанцлер мог нанести удар через Окделла и через своих магических приятелей в Агарисе. На первый случай за Окделлом постоянно ходил по пятам кто-то из четверых, нанятых по дороге из Кэналлоа, да и Гиллиан, ставший его почти официальным «дядькой», почти постоянно был при нем. Что будет во втором случае — Алва понятия не имел. Но если смена династии сработала, то есть, если гоганы не соврали, то может сработать и задуманное… И нет, династию менять Алва не собирался. От любых поползновений в эту сторону надежно защищала клятва Первого Маршала. Разве что…  
Он слегка прикусил край бокала.  
Если Штанцлер разбирается в магической подоплеке мира, может знать и о кровавых клятвах. А механизм, управляющий миром, достаточно тупая штука. И кто, когда заподозрит Штанцлера в том, что он составил заговор в пользу Алвы? Так же, как никто и никогда не поверит, что Алва мог убить Дорака.  
Он встал из-за стола.  
— Прошу меня простить. Мне во что бы то ни стало нужно встретиться с Савиньяком. Как можно скорее.  
***  
Следующие дни выдались хлопотными. После оглашения королевского указа о созыве Верховных Штатов Оллария встала на уши. Никакого бунта не предвиделось, напротив — настроение у всех было самое праздничное. Дешевые полусуановые листки, отпечатанные в заведении госпожи Монтдорэ (или как теперь прозывалась супруга удачливого морячка?), ходили по рукам. Алва целыми днями пропадал то во дворце, то в казначействе, обсуждая состав будущих Верховных Штатов — в частности, кто из родовитых дворян займет в них место уже по праву рождения и как нарежут избирательные округа для остальных.  
— Герцог Алва и маркиз Алвасете, — зачитывал список Леонард Манрик. — Герцог Эпинэ и маркиз Эр-При. Герцог Окделл и граф Горик. Герцог Придд и граф Васспард. Герцог Ноймаринен и маркиз Ноймар. Граф Савиньяк и граф Лэкдеми. Маркграф Бергмаркский и граф Торкский… Алва, как мы уладим вопрос с наследниками? Ни у вас, ни Окделла, ни у графа Вольфганга-Иоганна наследников нет.  
— Представители, которых мы назначим, — уверенно сказал Алва. — То же, думаю, касается старого Эпинэ: в виду его преклонных лет и недееспособности его место займет маркиз Эр-При, который назначит себе представителя.  
— Мы разумеем того маркиза Эр-При, которого утвердит Его величество, не так ли? — уточнил из своего кресла тессорий.  
— Несомненно, — кивнул Алва. Пусть дает Колиньяру обещания, а мы до осени попробуем вырвать у Фердинанда амнистию для Робера Эпинэ.  
— Что ж, мы не возражаем против такого списка представителей Высоких домов. Но тогда справедливо будет, если и Лучшие Люди получат по два места в Штатах.  
— Герцог Колиньяр и маркиз Сабве. Граф Манрик и виконт Манро. Граф Ларак и виконт Лар. Граф Валмон и виконт Валме. Граф Рафиано и виконт Рафле…  
— Добавьте маркиза Салина с наследником и Дьегаррона с наследником.  
— Добавил. Перейдем к кровным вассалам. Думаю, для них довольно одного места.  
— Согласен.  
— Графы фок Варзов, Дорак, Креденьи, Фукиано, Рокслей, Тристрам, Карлион, ур-Ломбах, Гогенлоэ-цур-Адлерберг… Ариго? Хм, это забавно. Дать им одно место, и пусть выясняют, кто его достоин.  
— По старшинству оно принадлежит Жермону Ариго, — отстраненно заметил Алва.  
Рыжие брови Леонарда поползли вверх. Настоящий наследник Ариго так давно не появлялся в столице, что о нем, бедном служаке, почти забыли.  
— Но… отец лишил его титула.  
— А королевским указом титул можно вернуть. Кто нам нужен в Совете — человек, обязанный нам или один из этих попугаев?  
— Я начинаю понимать, почему Дорак держал вас подальше от политики, — Леонард улыбнулся и что-то царапнул на полях списка.  
— Я сам держался от нее подальше…  
Перечисление продолжалось, о ком-то торговались, о ком-то нет, кого-то вычеркивали, кого-то вписывали, и в конечном счете в списке оказалось девяносто шесть человек.  
—Отлично, — сказал Манрик-младший. — Доведем до ровного?  
— Давайте, — согласился Алва.  
— И таким образом в Штатах будет в общей сложности…  
— Не забывайте про ординаров. Если мы дадим им столько же мест, сколько и высшему дворянству…  
— А зачем? — удивился Манрик. — Пусть избираются в нижнюю палату вместе с простолюдинами.  
— Тогда мы рискуем не набрать двух третей, если понадобится разыграть простолюдинов против ординаров или наоборот.  
— А вам не приходило в голову, — медленно проговорил Манрик-старший, — что в один прекрасный день простолюдины могут разыграть нас против ординаров или наоборот?  
— Это будет значить, — так же медленно проговорил Алва, — что высшее дворянство Талига больше не объединяют совершенно никакие общие интересы. Даже если это интерес оставаться высшим дворянством Талига. Если так — то и Леворукий с ним. Хотя я надеюсь до этого дня не дожить.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Манрик. — Сыграем в это. Штанцлер?  
— Почему нет, — пожал плечами Алва. — Он граф, в конце концов.  
Манрик-младший расценил его слова как тонкую шутку.  
Постучавшись, вошел лакей. Ёжась под недовольным взглядом Манрика, подал Алве записку на серебряном подносе. Удалился.  
— Прошу меня простить, — Алва развернул записку, пробежал ее глазами. — Я должен удалиться. Дело не терпит отлагательств.  
Значит, все-таки Окделл.  
***  
— Все было хорошо поначалу. Выпивали, закусывали. Набрались, конечно, быстро — мальчишки все-таки. И тут, откуда ни возьмись, как из закатного окошка, входит этот, Сабве, и с ним орава дружков, те же, что и в прошлый раз, всего семь человек. Начали нарываться на драку сразу же. Намекать, что вы с Окделлом, кхм… — Гиллиан выразительно посмотрел из-подо лба.  
— Любовники, — кивнул Алва. — Дальше.  
— Дальше Ричард встал и съездил маркизу по роже. Хорошо съездил, от души, моя школа. Тот только шпорами сверкнул. Тут бы нам, конечно, и уходить… — надорец поморщился.  
— Но Ричард не остановился на этом и вызвал Колиньяра на дуэль.  
— Если бы Колиньяра! Он всех семерых вызвал.  
Алва мысленно зааплодировал. На его счету была дуэль с четырьмя одновременно. До семерых даже он не допивался.  
— А остальные?  
— Как и положено благородным господам, присоединились. Савиньяк вызвал этого, как его, Заля, Феншо — того, носатого, кэналлиец — кэналлийца, не помню как звать, я, раз такое дело вызвал надорца, баронета Коннели.  
— Ух ты.  
— Ну, джентри я или кто? Дырки в людях могу делать не хуже вашего.  
— А кого вызвал кузен, Ларак?  
— Да никого. Он только кудахтал, что как же так, ай-яй-яй, нехорошо, да что скажет Айрис, да что скажет маменька, эр Окделл уже сам готов был его придушить.  
— Итого, семеро против пятерых.  
— Вот да. И не нравится мне это. Колиньяр этот наглый, зараза. Уверенный. Подрежет он нашего кабанчика, как пить дать.  
Алва скрипнул зубами.  
— Где и когда будет дуэль?  
— Семь утра, в Нохе.  
Алва подавил соблазн послать записку Ингеборг. Бергерша с лопатой быстро показала бы юнцам, как проливать кровь на ее драгоценную селитряную землю. Но нет, Колиньяр нуждался в более жестком уроке.  
— Прекрасно. Ты мне ничего не говорил, будь на месте в семь, как условились.  
— Слушаюсь.  
Алва вернулся к Манрику злой, и Манрик это заметил.  
— Что случилось, герцог?  
— Кое-кто не держит обещаний, а этого я не люблю.  
— О ком вы?  
— Ну, если вы не знаете, то, право же, не стоит об этом и беспокоиться, — притворяется или вправду удивлен? Но если он и вправду науськал Колиньяра, то зачем? Ведь союз с Окделлом ему выгоден, и дело на мази, по крайней мере, Окделл понравился Леонелле, да и она не возбуждает в нем отвращения. Или Колиньяр самоуправствует, но и тут встает вопрос: зачем? Колиньяру-то с гибели Окделла какая выгода? Или тут что-то подспудное, двух-, а то и трехслойное? Ладно, подумал он, узнаем завтра. Мы всё узнаем завтра.  
— На чем мы остановились?..  
***  
Утро было пасмурным, но дождя так и не случилось. По велению Алвы, привратник «задремал», оставив ворота открытыми, и Окделл выскользнул со двора, как он полагал, незамеченным. Надо отдать мальчишке должное, держался он весь вечер великолепно, и виду не подал, что наутро его ждет дуэль с почти предреченным исходом.  
Заранее подседланный Моро ждал в конюшне. Едва Окделл исчез в конце улицы, Алва вывел коня за ворота и неспешным шагом двинулся в сторону Нохи.  
Мальчишки не теряли времени зря: когда Алва подъехал к ограде, из-за нее уже раздавался звон шпаг. Не тратя времени, он встал на седло, оперся на стену руками и махнул через ограду, к вящему удивлению всех двенадцати. Ну, кроме, пожалуй, Гиллиана.  
— О-ля-ля, — сказал он, оглядев диспозицию. — Ричард, да вы жадный. Сразу трое противников. Нехорошо. Придется делиться.  
Он вынул шпагу из ножен и показал ею на Колиньяра.  
— Вы, юноша. Да, именно вы. И вы, — показал он на второго юного наглеца, чьего имени он не знал и знать не хотел. — В позицию.  
— Вы, — маркиз Эр-Сабве сглотнул. — Вы не имеете права вмешиваться!  
— Еще как имею! Любой дворянин, видя неравный поединок, не то что имеет право, а обязан вмешаться. Забыли? Вижу, что забыли. В позицию! А вы что застыли, господа? У нас дуэль или игра в «найери, замри»? Веселей, сюда уже едет весьма решительная бергерша, которая лихо обращается с лопатой.  
Это подстегнуло прочих возобновить поединок.  
Окделл еще ковырялся со своим противником, когда Алва продырявил правое плечо безымянному прихвостню Колиньяра, науки ради рассек самому Колиньяру лоб — пусть теперь вспоминает свои ошибки, глядя в зеркало, — выбил шпагу и, завершая дело, пробил паршивцу бедро, свалив того с ног и пригвоздив к земле.  
— Я не хочу ссориться с вашим отцом, — сказал он негромко, но и не таясь. — Поэтому я сохраню вам жизнь. Но клянусь, вы останетесь калекой, если не скажете, кто подучил вас преследовать моего оруженосца.  
— Никто, — сквозь зубы сказал Эстебан. Алва спокойно провернул клинок в ране. Щенок взвыл.  
— А если подумать?  
— А-а-а! Никто!  
— А если подумать?  
— А-а-а!  
— Герцог Алва! — юный Савиньяк, выведя своего противника из строя, во все глаза смотрел на Алву. — Прекратите! Это недостойно!  
— Недостойно преследовать человека без всякой причины, если причины и в самом деле нет. Но я убежден, что она есть.  
Из глаз Эстебана катились слезы.  
— Зачем вы взяли его? Зачем?! — завизжал он наконец. — Он сын предателя и сам предатель! Я был лучшим! Лучшим! Почему вы не взяли меня?!  
Это было жалко, мерзко и… искренне. Алва вытащил шпагу из ноги мерзавчика, резко взмахнул ею в воздухе, смахивая кровь, и спрятал оружие в ножны.  
— Вы были всего лишь первым фехтовальщиком жеребячьего загона, — сказал он спокойно. — Это еще не значит быть лучшим. Снимите с него кто-нибудь перевязь, на эту ногу нужно наложить закрутку.  
Мальчишки расходились с дуэли подавленными, хотя и победили. Победа была нелепой и неполной: остальные противники, увидев расправу над Эстебаном, попросту сдались и принесли извинения, после чего подобрали раненых, кое-как перевязали и поползли восвояси.  
— Ладно, — сказал Феншо. — Мы все-таки им показали.  
— Что именно вы им показали? — осведомился Алва.  
— Ну… что мы стоим друг за друга. Мы четверо. Один за всех и все за одного.  
Как мило, подумал Алва, увидев ухмылку Гиллиана. Тот тоже успел слега подрезать своего противника, но и сам получил царапину в боку.  
Алва был не подавлен, но разочарован. То, что он считал частью заговора, оказалось нелепым совпадением, дурной мальчишеской ревностью.  
— А если бы Окделла убили, кто бы что кому показал? — спросил он.  
— Я… я должен был драться. Это вопрос чести, — вскинул голову Дикон.  
— Чести, — Алва хмыкнул. — Из-за чего вы дрались?  
Ричард зарделся.  
— Я… не могу вам сказать.  
— Эти юноши, — Алва кивнул в сторону ушедших, — заявили, будто мы с вами любовники, так?  
На лице Окделла можно было печь яичницу.  
— Скажите, Ричард, это правда или нет?  
— Конечно же, нет, — сдавленно проговорил тот.  
— А вы как полагаете? — Алва обвел взглядом троих однокорытников оруженосца.  
— Мы никогда бы и подумать не могли! — возмутился Салина.  
— Ни за что!  
— Нет! — поддержали прочие.  
—Слава Создателю, а то я уж испугался за свою репутацию. То есть, вы все знали, что вам говорили неправду, да и Колиньяр это прекрасно знал. Кого же порочит такая наглая ложь? Того, кто ее слышит или того, кто произносит?  
— Того, кто произносит, — Савиньяк выглядел самым здравомыслящим из всех. — Но ведь…  
— Ведь что?  
—Тогда они решили бы, что такие вещи о Ричарде и о вас можно говорить безнаказанно.  
— Вроде бы Окделл врезал ему по зубам. До сих пор губы как оладьи на дрожжах.  
— Но после этого он становится обиженной стороной! И имеет право вызова!  
— Ну и прекрасно. На обиженных дрова возят, а на вызов можно не отвечать.  
— Но тогда бы они решили, что я трус! — заорал Окделл на всю улицу так, что ранние лотошники все уставились на него, а Моро всхрапнул и лягнул зубами.  
— Вы так дорожите мнением Колиньяра и его подхалимов?  
— Нет, но…  
— «Но» будете говорить Соне, я уже утомился вам напоминать. Послушайте, Ричард… — он взял Моро под уздцы. — Послушайте все. Дуэль — убийство. В ней не больше чести, чем в том, чтоб нанять браво, потому что бретер вроде Колиньяра заранее уверен в успехе. Он бы прирезал вас, Дикон, а потом пошел бы отмечать победу в какое-нибудь «Солнце Кагеты». А вы бы кормили могильных червей. Дуэли нужны не для того, чтобы отстаивать честь — а для того, чтобы под видом отстаивания чести избавляться от людей вам неприятных или для вас опасных. Вот и вся правда. Если бы выигранные дуэли имели хоть какое-то отношение к чести, я бы от нее уже лопался, а я за нее не дам и ломаного гроша.  
— Но вы в юности дрались за свою честь! — горячо возразил Савиньяк.  
— В юности я был таким же непроходимым болваном, как вы, — пожал плечами Алва. — И у меня не было рядом тридцатишестилетнего монсеньора, который объяснил мне, какой я болван. Кстати, никто из вас не хочет вызвать меня за то, что я назвал вас болванами? Нет? Хорошо. Значит, мои слова не пропали втуне и вы немного поумнели.  
— Наши кони привязаны с другой стороны, — понурившись, сказал Салина. — Мы… пойдем?  
Алва посмотрел в небо. На далекой колокольне Святого Евстафия пробили половину восьмого.  
— А давайте закатимся к актрисам, — сказал он. — Я, кажется, испортил вам утро, не дав никому благородно умереть, так что мне теперь хочется искупить вину. Думаю, великолепная Альбина с удовольствием нас примет.  
***  
Великолепная Альбина с удовольствием их приняла. Пока они пили довольно средненькое вино, подтянулись ее подружки, и вскоре уже Коринна сидела в обнимочку с Салиной, Лаура — на коленях у Феншо, Патриция забилась в одно тесное кресло с Арно и листала на двоих фривольный роман с непристойными картинками, а Сильвия прильнула к Окделлу и кормила его с руки дольками померанца. Девочки старались: заполучить знатных юнцов в постоянные покровители для актрисок означало вытянуть счастливую карту. Но старались ненатужно: мальчики сами по себе были свежи и хороши собой. Гиллиан предпочел бутылку.  
Алва какое-то время любовался на прелюдии цветущей юности, а потом кивнул Гиллиану, подмигнул Альбине, и вскоре они уединились в ее спальне.  
Что с Альбиной что-то не так, он понял слишком поздно, когда уже не мог остановиться, уже скользил с замиранием сердца вниз, в сладкую пропасть. И только там, на дне, преодолевая блаженную слабость, крепко схватил женщину за запястья.  
— Где Альбина и что ты с ней сделала?  
— В саду, — существо склонило набок голову. — Под вишней.  
Алва застонал, вышел из нее, встал с постели и упал в кресло. Сама невинность, с которой это создание убивало, внушала ужас.  
— Зачем? — прошептал он.  
— Я потратила много сил. Она королева. Она была очень сильна. Мне нужно питаться.  
— Почему ты выбрала Альбину? Не могла кого-то другого?  
— На ней было твое прикосновение. Твой запах.  
— На ней было и много других прикосновений.  
— Твое особенное.  
Алва на миг закрыл лицо руками. Что сказать тысячелетнему демону-стражу?  
— А ты не могла бы пользоваться… моими врагами? Штанцлером, например? Или Колиньяром?  
— Ты говоришь об отце той, кого любишь?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я чувствую кровь.  
— Ты кому-то говорила?  
— Нет. Зачем.  
— И дальше не говори. Так что с ним? Можешь убить его?  
— Я не убиваю. Я питаюсь. Стараюсь не убивать, но иногда нужно очень много сил. Нареченного Августом — нет. Такие, как он — яд для меня.  
— Такие — это какие?  
— Меченые скверной.  
— Так. С этого места поподробней, пожалуйста.  
«Альбина» села, скрестив ноги.  
— Я не знаю, как объяснить. Мне трудно искать слова. Этот мир… он был создан как все, но потом сюда пришли Четверо и захотели его для себя. Но едва они ушли, пришла скверна.  
— Что такое скверна?  
— Трудно. Она есть, но ее нет. Она как дырка в материи. Место, которого нет. Распад. Противоположность Истоку.  
— Что такое Исток?  
— Сила. Воля. Начало всего.  
— То, что люди зовут Создателем?  
— Нет. Исток не ходит по мирам. Он не придет через семь тысяч лет. Он не приходил раньше. Он просто есть. Всегда. Четверо — от Истока, но не в Истоке. Они ушли. Не хотели подчиняться. Оторвали мир от Истока, заточили Изначальных внизу, и по нити миров привели людей.  
— Зачем?  
— Люди нужны. Мир без Истока не может существовать. Исток не может оставить людей.  
— Не понимаю. Ушедшие покинули Исток и оторвали от него мир. Но если Исток не покидает людей, то зачем они притащили людей сюда? Ведь именно от Истока они хотели освободиться, разве нет?  
— Я же сказала, мне трудно объяснить. Люди нужны. Люди умирают.  
— Все умирает.  
— Все просто умирает. Люди — иначе. От них остается… отсвет Истока. В этих отсветах можно черпать силу. Если нет людей и нет Истока — негде черпать силу, чтобы удерживать мир.  
Алва стиснул зубы. Очень неприятно было осознавать, что в одном треклятые попы не соврали: Абвении и вправду были демонами, которые питались людскими душами.  
— А вернуть мир к Истоку они не хотели?  
— Не знаю. Я не для этого. Я охраняю вас, несущих кровь. Больше я низачем.  
— Печальная судьба.  
— Не знаю. Я не умею чувствовать печаль.  
— Кто-то из вас охраняет Окделла?  
— Окделла?  
— Моего оруженосца. От крови камня.  
— Не знаю. С ним плохо. На нем порча. Если остались стерегущие камень, они не могут его увидеть. Я его почти не вижу. Только этими глазами вижу, — она коснулась пальцами век. — Настоящими глазами вижу только тень. Он тает.  
— Порча — то же, что и скверна?  
— Нет. Скверна — изнутри. Порча — снаружи. Как рана.  
— Кто может ему помочь? Ему вообще можно помочь?  
— Я не знаю.  
Алва вздохнул. Что за бестолковые демоны пошли: за столько тысяч лет ни разу не поинтересовались, как снимать порчу.  
— Много вас таких?  
— Уже мало. И с каждым Кругом все меньше. Я давно не видела своих, тех, что от огня. Тех, что от воды — больше всего. Тех, что от воздуха, — немного меньше. Тех, что от камня, может, уже и нет…  
— Ты можешь как-нибудь устроиться, чтобы совсем не питаться людьми?  
Существо покачало головой.  
— Я могу брать у тебя, но понемногу, — сказала она. — На то, чтобы жить в этом теле, хватит. На то, чтобы сражаться со скверными — нет.  
— Скверные — это выходцы? Живые мертвецы?  
— Ты говоришь о холодных? Нет. Холодные — просто утратившие свет, с ними просто. Они жаждут, и больше ничего. Если им не давать, они истаивают сами.  
— Та девчонка на площади — она выглядела скверной.  
— Нет. Там было много скверны, но не от холодных, а от людей. Холодные сами по себе бессильны.  
— Но она чуть не забрала Окделла.  
— Они жаждут. А на нем нет защиты.  
— Хорошо, откуда они берутся? Холодные и Пегая Кобыла?  
— Пегая Кобыла? — Альбина сморщила лобик. — А, Собиратель. Не знаю. Пока были Четверо, их не было. Четверо собрали свет людей. Потом они ушли, оставив потомков. Потом пришел твой предок и задержал потоп скверны. А потом Гальтара опустела и начали появляться холодные, а с ними и Собиратель. Я не знаю, откуда они.  
— Расскажи мне про скверну все, что знаешь.  
— Я рассказала все, что знаю. Она разрушение. Тлен. Гибель всего, без остатка.  
— Мне интересно, какое отношение к этому имеет отец королевы.  
— Он подчинен скверне. Он служит ей.  
— Какой безумец будет служить тлену и разрушению?  
— Тлен и разрушение — сила.  
Пожалуй, что и так. Алва вспомнил взрыв, бешеные камни, сель, обрушенный на бирисские деревни… Разрушение — сила.  
— Я разрушитель. Откуда ты знаешь, что я не служу скверне?  
Она улыбнулась ему как ребенку.  
— Ты не разрушитель.  
— Бириссцы бы с тобой не согласились.  
— Ты воин. Ты делаешь лишь то, что должно.  
— А разве намерения идут в зачет?  
«Альбина» пожала плечами.  
— Намерение без действия — пустота. Действие без намерения — нелепость. Но разве разрушая, ты хотел разрушать?  
— Нет. Я хотел остановить войну.  
— Вот видишь. Ты не служишь скверне.  
— Ты долго будешь носить этот облик?  
— Сколько смогу.  
— Если питаться понемногу разными людьми, тебе ведь не придется никого убивать?  
— Я так и делаю. Мне не нравится выпивать смертных до конца. Но если я сильно ранена…  
— А ты могла бы… перестать меня защищать?  
— Это значит перестать быть. Я для этого. Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестала быть?  
— Нет, — Алва запрокинул голову, задумался. — Ты только для меня или для всех Повелителей?  
— Я от Огня. Но я должна защищать каждого, кто от крови Ушедших. Тебя — в первую очередь. Потом — остальных.  
— Я могу тебе приказать защищать не меня, а Окделла?  
— Можешь. Но это трудно. Я плохо вижу его, он порченый. Мне нужно видеть глазами.  
— Ну так смотри глазами. Стань его любовницей.  
— Ты повелеваешь?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Я пойду к Сыну Камня.  
— Спасибо, — Алва нашел на ручке кресла свои панталоны.  
Через несколько минут он спустился в гостиную, где Гиллиан все еще пил и разглядывал непристойные картинки в книге.  
— Я не буду дожидаться Окделла, — сказал Алва. — Дела. Передайте прочим молодым людям мои извинения.  
— Будет сделано, — сказал надорец.  
***  
Нельзя сказать, что Колиньяр был благодарен за спасение жизни сына.  
— Вы не только ранили его, но и публично унизили! Изуродовали ему лицо! Это совершенно недопустимо!  
— Шрамы украшают мужчину. У нас был уговор — не трогать моего оруженосца. Вы забыли сказать это своему отпрыску? Я напомнил.  
— Наш уговор не касается молодых людей! Ваш оруженосец сам полез в драку!  
— У меня по меньшей мере пятеро свидетелей того, что дело было иначе.  
— У Эстебана — шестеро!  
— То есть, вы подтверждаете, что на моего оруженосца ваш сын напустился с шестью товарищами?  
— Окделл тоже был с друзьями.  
— И ваш сын постарался, чтобы они услышали все гадости, которые он повторял.  
— Эстебан испытывает вполне закономерное отвращение к отродью предателя.  
— Занявшему место, на которое он сам рассчитывал. Мне понятны его чувства, герцог, но болтовня вашего сына косвенным образом задела и меня. О чем он явно не подумал.  
Колиньяр несколько нервно прикусил губу.  
— Обычно я пропускаю такого рода клевету мимо ушей, — продолжал Алва. — Но в этот раз глупость вашего сына поставила под угрозу мои политические расчеты. Пусть он подумает об этом, пока отлеживается. Как и о том, что в моих глазах какое-то время все выглядело так, словно он держит руку Штанцлера.  
— Этого просто не может быть, — отчеканил Колиньяр.  
— Отчего же. Он оруженосец Килеана ур-Ломбаха, а Килеан — ставленник кансилльера. Зачем вы вообще отдали сына ему в оруженосцы?  
— Килеан сам его выбрал. Вы же видели.  
— Бросьте. Я прекрасно знаю, что о таких вещах договариваются заранее.  
— Но от вас никто не ждал, что вы возьмете Окделла. Отчего вы думаете, что другие неспособны на такой жест?  
— Оттого, что я знаю Килеана. Он трус, и недавние события это хорошо подтвердили. Знаете, я тут подумал — я ведь человек без чести и совести, так что бы я делал, если бы мне чисто случайно оказалась нужна марка Эр-При, а у меня совершенно случайно имелся сын? Было бы весьма удобно отдать его в оруженосцы какому-нибудь Человеку Чести, и он был бы связным между мной и Штанцлером, с которым мне, столпу кардиналистской партии, напрямую общаться не с руки. А Штанцлер раздул бы для меня в Эпинэ какой-нибудь миленький небольшой мятеж. Он мастер на такие дела, наш эр Август. А я бы подавил этот мятеж с помощью Резервной Армии, да примучил бы Эпинэ постоем, да ободрал бы как дохлую лошадь. Даже жаль, что у меня нет ни сына, ни интереса к Эпинэ.  
— Зато у вас есть богатая фантазия.  
— Это точно.  
— И оруженосец, который общается со Штанцлером и является герцогом Надорским.  
— Вы проницательны.  
— Так отчего бы вам не оборотиться на себя и забыть о чужих интересах?  
— О, я никогда не лезу в чужие интересы — пока они не пересекаются с моими. Внушите вашему сыну, чтобы он держался от моего оруженосца подальше. Только и всего.  
— Не волнуйтесь, герцог. Мой мальчик теперь не прикоснется к Окделлу даже палкой, — Колиньяр гаденько усмехнулся.  
— Это все, что мне нужно, — холодно ответил Алва.


	13. Глава 13, в которой Первый Маршал попадает в неловкое положение

В первый день Летних Скал в ратуше при большом стечении народа был допрошен епископ Оноре.  
Его бы допросили и раньше, но послы Агарии, Гайифы и Дриксен настаивали сначала на том, что епископ Оноре как лицо духовное не может быть привлечен к светскому суду, а когда сам Оноре согласился привлечься — на том, что Оноре, как агариец и житель Града Божия, не подпадает под действие олларовских законов. А когда Оноре и на это возразил, что готов добровольно предаться в руки олларовского законодательства, им уже ничего не осталось, кроме как сложить руки.  
Во время допроса Оноре показал то, что было известно и раньше, просто не такому широкому кругу народа: вода из Святого источника запечатывается после того, как ее разлили по бутылям. Оноре не видел, как ее разливали, ему доставили уже готовые бутыли. До самой Олларии никто эти бутыли не распечатывал. Значит, воду отравили еще в Агарисе.  
— Если бы отравителем был я, — говорил Оноре с подкупающей искренностью, — разве стал бы я лично раздавать яд при огромном стечении народа? И разве не бежал бы я в тот же день, не дожидаясь, пока отрава подействует?  
— Чем же объяснить, — гнул Колиньяр с напором плохого актера, — что об отравленной воде и о беспорядках, которые неизбежно вспыхнут, знали как ярые противники Агариса, лигисты, так и многие знатные тайные эсператисты, заранее покинувшие свои дома и вывезшие ценности?  
— У меня, — вздохнул Оноре, — есть только одно объяснение: противники примирения церквей, ради которого так много и усердно трудились мой орден и кардинал Сильвестр, вступили в преступный сговор.   
— Но как они могли вступить в сговор? — театрально воздел руки Колиньяр. — Они же, по вашим словам, фанатики, а значит, ненавидят друг друга.  
— Увы, господин обвинитель, фанатиков такие люди только используют. Покойный Авнир, да смилуется над ним Создатель, был фанатиком. Но те, кто управлял им — нет. Равно как и мои собратья в нескольких Орденах. Равно как и кардинал Сильвестр. Как и ваш покорный слуга. Такие люди принимают решения, исходя из политической целесообразности, вопросы религии отступают на задний план. Если для них главное – продлевать вражду между эсператистами и олларианами, они способны перешагнуть через взаимную неприязнь.  
— Вы и себя причислили к ним. Означает ли это, что вера в Создателя для вас меньше политики?  
— Она превыше всякой политики, в том числе и конфессиональных разногласий. Для меня олларианство — один из бесконечных аспектов проявления Создателя в нашем мире.  
Зал слегка зашумел.  
— То есть, вы не считаете нас еретиками? — уточнил Колиньяр.  
— Нет. Франциск Оллар не провозгласил ни одного вероучительного новшества, которое можно было бы рассматривать как ересь. Именно это я и пытался объяснить покойному Авниру. Но он не хотел слушать.  
— Но ваши собратья уже четыреста лет называют нас еретиками!  
— Это как раз тот случай, когда политические разногласия люди ставят во главу угла и пытаются подчинить им вероучение. Мы можем спорить о вопросах церковной дисциплины и целесообразности подчинения церкви светскому правителю, однако это не относится к фундаментальным вероучительным истинам…  
Допрос Оноре, конечно же был спектаклем. По сути дела, нужно было переиграть неудачную постановку в Нохе, из-за которой случилась резня, и эта цель удалась. Ну и, кроме всего прочего, следовало бросить открытое обвинение Истинникам.  
Что самое удивительное, после всего случившегося из Агариса выперли-таки Раканов. В урочный час Алва получил письмо от своего торговца лошадьми, который своими глазами видел, как Великолепная Матильда с внуком и Эпинэ отбывают в Алат.  
— Лишнее подтверждение тому, что Сильвестр был гением, — сказал Манрик-старший.  
Или тому, что он ввязался в игру, сути которой не понимал, подумал Алва. А я ее понимаю? Или обманываюсь так же, как Дорак? И будут ли последствия обмана столь же губительны?  
— Как вы полагаете, настало время заключить помолвку? — неожиданно спросил тессорий.  
Окделл и девица Манрик несколько раз встречались во дворце и обменялись несколькими письмами. Окделл писал свои письма лично, но под диктовку Теодоро, который за четыре года службы у Алвы поднаторел в составлении любовных отписок. С той стороны явно имелся кто-то похожий — скорее всего, опытная дуэнья. Тянуть дальше смысла не было.  
— Полагаю, да. Однако следует пригласить герцогиню Окделл.  
— Святые небеса! Думаете, она приедет?  
— Думаю, нет, но все же отослать письмо и получить ответ необходимо. Не пригласить вдовствующую герцогиню на помолвку будет верхом неприличия.  
Манрик кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Где проведем церемонию?  
— Предлагаю Ноху.  
— Ноху? — изумился Манрик.  
Ноху сделали официальной резиденцией Оноре после того, как тот официально получил и от Фердинанда, и от Эсперадора разрешение стать эсператистским епископом Олларии. Ноху отвел под резиденцию лично Манрик, ссылаясь на волю покойного Сильвестра. Возможно, подоплекой этой воли было не особо тонкое оскорбление: сворачивать селитряные работы в Нохе никто пока не собирался, хотя госпожа Штайн уверяла, что скоро селитра иссякнет. Днем в Нохе было шумно, пыльно и неблагоуханно, однако Оноре был или слишком свят, или слишком умен, чтобы это замечать.  
Не менее оскорбительным было жалкое содержание, которое ему назначили из Агариса — но Оноре словно бы не заметил и этого. Он целыми днями исповедовал, причащал, отпевал, отправлял четыре службы дневного круга и еще успевал руководить благоустройством аббатства, которое настоятельно требовало ремонта. Благо, основную часть паствы составляли надорские ремесленники-эсператисты, из которых многие после работы на хозяина за деньги приходили в аббатство и работали еще два-три часа ради Создателя и блаженного епископа.  
Оноре так покорил Ингеборг, что она твердо вознамерилась сразу по окончании работ заключить с фок Варзовым брак именно в этом аббатстве. Ингеборг при этом была олларианкой, фок Варзов, само собой, тоже, но на изумление Алвы она сказала, что раз церкви примирились, то не все ли равно, а Вольфганг был так счастлив, что готов хоть на гоганскую церемонию.  
— Конечно, в Нохе, — сказал Алва. — Мальчишка — эсператист, и после того как он открыто исповедает свою веру, остальная эсператистская знать уже не сможет прятаться по норам.  
— Но Леонелла правоверная олларианка, — Манрик сдвинул брови.  
— Поэтому в Нохе будет присутствовать и Агний. В конце концов, помолвка – еще не брак, священник на ней даже не обязателен. То, что я предлагаю — политический акт, но если вы настаиваете на домашней церемонии…  
— Нет. Не настаиваю, — Манрик махнул рукой и они приступили к обсуждению выборных округов над разложенной картой.  
С выборными округами тоже согласия не было. Алва предложил, чтобы их было по пятнадцать на провинцию и десять на королевский домен. На что Манрик тут же возразил, что пятнадцать малонаселенным Придде и Варасте будет жирно, а густонаселенным Кэналлоа и Эпинэ — мало. Не говоря уж о королевском домене, где проживает чуть ли не пятая часть населения. Алва возразил, что их задача — не устраивать подлинное догальтарское народовластие, а просто оттереть от трона Людей Чести, раз и навсегда, надежно превратив их в меньшинство. По тридцать представителей от каждой провинции и двадцать от королевского домена — справедливо для решения государственных дел. Манрик, в свою очередь, возразил, что Эпинэ и так уже бурлит, а неравное распределение выборных округов по населенности может вызвать взрыв.  
Оба прекрасно понимали, что на самом деле речь о другом: Колиньяры и Рафиано, играющие на стороне Манрика, заинтересованы в том, чтобы протащить в Штаты как можно больше своих ручных кукол от ординаров и простонародья.  
Это коло он готов был проиграть, нарочно для того, чтобы Манрик ощутил себя хозяином положения, поставив на своем. Но он не собирался сдаваться так просто, и торговался как кагет, пока не согласились на одиннадцати округах для Придды, двенадцати – для Надора, четырнадцати – для Бергмарк и семи – для Варасты, уступив остальных Эпинэ и королевскому домену. Само собой, уступленные округа оказались в Валмоне, Рафиано и землях Колиньяра. Увеличивать представительство Кэналлоа не пожелал: за счет Варасты он и так имел четырнадцать голосов, что вкупе с тридцатью кэналлийскими давало необходимый вес.  
— Тридцать представителей от Кэналлоа — вполне довольно, — он усмехнулся. — Вы еще от них взвоете.  
— Воля ваша, — удовлетворенный Манрик свернул карту.  
Стоило Алве выйти за порог его дома, как Пакитин сын, Лауренсио, выскочил чуть ли не под ноги, сообщив, что Теодоро переслал через него записку от какой-то дориты.  
— Откуда знаешь, что от дориты? — Алва протянул руку.  
— Хе, — мальчишка, усмехнувшись щербатым ртом, вынул из-за пазухи конвертик, источавший запах ландышей. Конвертик не был подписан, и вместо печати сургуч прижали шпилькой для волос, но Алва сразу понял, что записка от Катари.  
Он ткнул Лауренсио суан и жестом отправил прочь. Развернул записку только когда выехал за ворота. Там было пять слов, выведенных печатными буквами: «Он всё знает. Приезжай немедленно».  
Алва подумал и направил коня во дворец.  
Наносить приватный визит государыне верхом, а не в карете, было верхом неприличия: запах лошади, как ни душись, неистребим. Но решительный тон Катарины и то, что она рискнула, передавая записку через слуг, говорило о серьезности положения. Алва направил коня во дворец.  
В этом году Катари занимала комнаты в первом этаже, очень затененные парковыми деревьями, да еще и обитые зеленой тканью — но зато с выходом и видом на цветник. Алва пошел именно через этот выход, не заглядывая во дворец, сразу через парк.  
Дежурной фрейлиной была Дженнифер Рокслей, купленная Штанцлером с кишками и их содержимым. Она без промедлений впустила Алву в будуар.  
Катарина была в дезабилье: легкое платье голубого шелка поверх сорочки и всего одной нижней юбки, ни корсета, ни панье. Цвет платья подчеркивал бледность – вовсе не «интересную», напротив – тревожную и болезненную.  
— Ваше величество звали меня? Я здесь.  
Катари отпустила фрейлину и закрыла, но не заперла дверь.  
— Он знает, что мы не любовники, Рокэ. Что делать?  
«Он» — стало быть, Штанцлер. Алва хмыкнул.  
— Мой враг знает, что я не совершал государственного преступления? Прости, но я не пойму, в чем тут беда?  
— Не глупи. Если мы не любовники, у тебя нет причин меня защищать, а если у тебя нет причин меня защищать, Манрики разведут меня с королем в два счета, а если я потеряю трон — и, возможно, голову впридачу, — он тоже погибнет.  
— Разрубленный змей! А если бы мы были любовниками, это было бы не так? Мало ли мужчин предавали своих любовниц?  
— Пока он верил, что мои дети от тебя, он верил, что и я в безопасности.  
— Мои дети были бы черными, как мориски, неужели это не очевидно?  
— Нет, Рокэ. Люди верят тому, во что хотят верить. Даже не самые глупые.  
— Катари, — он взял ее за руку. — Его уже ничто не спасет. Был бы он просто агарисский шпион — но нет, он много хуже. Единственное, что я могу — не дать ему утащить на дно тебя и детей. Я договорился с Манриком. Ты получишь развод — и, если захочешь, то станешь моей женой.  
Она вскинула голову.  
— А если нет? Или вы все уже решили за меня вместе с Манриком?  
Алва вздохнул.  
— Тогда ты получишь свободу. Уедешь в Ариго.  
Она горько улыбнулась, покачав головой.  
— Ты забыл, что женщина не может наследовать? Герб разобьют, Ариго передадут кому-то, кто достаточно выслужился пред Колиньяром.  
— Я намерен восстановить в правах Жермона.  
Она так удивилась, что не нашла слов.  
— Ты… сделаешь это… ради меня?  
— Главным образом ради того, чтобы Ариго представлял в Штатах человек, обязанный мне, — и настоящий кровный вассал Ветров, но Катарине это знать не обязательно.  
— Значит, Ги и Иорам…  
— Обречены. Только не делай вид, что тебе их жаль.  
— Они мои братья.  
— Они любили тебя? Хоть немного?  
Катари опустила голову.  
— Ты расточаешь себя людям, от которых видела только зло. Почему? Ты думаешь, в этом святость?  
— Я не думаю о святости, когда ты рядом, — тихо сказала она. Пальцы не ломала — значит, говорила искренне.  
— Выйди за меня — и будешь счастливейшей из грешниц…  
— Рокэ… — в глазах у Катари стоял мокрый блеск. — Он придет с минуты на минуту. Я позвала тебя, чтобы…  
Алва коротко засмеялся.  
— Нас уже заставали вместе, когда ты была в дезабилье. Его это не убедило. Что ты хочешь показать на этот раз?  
Катари молча расстегнула крючки лифа. Небольшие, но уже слегка отвисающие груди показались под тонкой сорочкой. Алва сглотнул.  
— Я бы с удовольствием наставил рога Фердинанду, — сказал он. — Но я не могу предать короля.  
— Сними камзол, — приказала она. — Этим ты еще не предашь короля.  
Пока он расстегивал пуговицы, она сама развязала на нем алатский шейный платок. Ворот рубашки раскрылся, обнажая шею, и узкая ладонь Катари скользнула по ней, заставив его сердце провалиться туда, в панталоны.  
— Как много мы должны показать? — изображать хладнокровие было трудно, когда уд грозил вот-вот прорвать штаны. — Моих рук у тебя под юбкой будет довольно?  
— Думаю, да, — прошептала Катари, и поцеловала его в губы.  
Эта замужняя уже девять лет женщина, мать троих детей, совершенно не умела целоваться по-настоящему. Он начал учить — сперва прихватывая нежно губы губами, потом лаская их языком, осторожно втягивая и слегка посасывая… руки, как и договорились, запустил ей под юбку, лаская голые бедра и слегка сжимая ягодицы. Она просто обхватила его руками за шею и за пояс, но ему, кажется, ничего больше и не было нужно — он сходил с ума от одной близости, тепла и запаха, от ее грудей на свой груди…  
Леворукий подери, если Штанцлер сейчас не придет, он кончит прямо в панталоны, а Катари… он решил постараться, чтобы она тоже кончила. Возможно, впервые в жизни.  
Катари тихо стонала и словно боролась с собой, чтоб не тереться о его бедра своими. Он как раз был не против потереться. Обхватив руками ее ягодицы и приподняв ее, он отступил к банкетке и посадил Катари на себя, плотно прижав и заставив раздвинуть ноги.  
Еще какое-то время он целовал ее грудь через батист сорочки и думал о том, что, когда она станет его женой, никаких этих проклятых сорочек не будет. И тут дверь распахнулась. В проеме показался Штанцлер.  
Именно что показался — он не вошел, он остался в глубине предпокоя. Вошел тот, кого Алва никак не ожидал увидеть здесь: Окделл.  
И с ним — его сестра.

Алва не испытывал такого уничтожающего стыда с того времени, как умер отец.  
Не потому что его застали без штанов на Катари (хотя на самом деле в штанах и под Катари) двое юнцов и Штанцлер, а потому что он позволил старому рыжему мерзавцу объехать себя на самой хромой и самой кривой козе, какую только можно было бы найти в Саграннах.  
Судя по смертельной бледности Катари — не его одного. Она не притворялась, ее ладошки внезапно похолодели, так что от них по его позвоночнику вниз побежали мурашки. Никто не может лгать настолько хорошо, чтобы вызвать у себя усилием воли спазм сосудов.  
Айрис вовсе не умела владеть лицом. Она залилась краской от шеи до линии волос, задохнулась и бросилась прочь.  
— Окделл, покиньте нас и подождите в приемной, — Алва осторожно снял Катари с себя и усадил на банкетку, после чего развернулся к мальчишке задом и принялся делать вид, что застегивает и так уже застегнутые штаны. Катари сидела, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на стену, на бледной шее пульсировала вена.  
Алва выждал еще несколько вдохов и выдохов, стараясь думать об отвлеченном. Например, о траекториях снарядов. Не столько для того, чтобы погасить пожар в штанах, сколько для того, чтобы справиться с досадой на собственную глупость, разъедавшей горло. Следовало, следовало помнить, что молодая лисичка — не чета старому опытному лису. Следовало не обольщаться возможностью счастья и не дуреть от близости.  
По крайней мере, он мог не показывать старому негодяю этой досады.  
— Думаю, спектакль удался, даже слишком, — холодно сказал он Катари. — Нюхательных солей?  
— Не трудитесь, — проговорила она. — Позовите Дженнифер.  
Алва кивнул, сунул алатский платок за обшлаг, застегнул камзол и покинул будуар.  
Штанцлер уже унес свой хвост, но Окделл продолжал стоять столбом. Он смотрел в сторону — зато Дженнифер Рокслей так и впилась в Алву глазами.  
— Государыня ждет вас, — бросил ей Алва. Дженнифер сделала реверанс и исчезла в будуаре, получать выговор. Алва вперился в Окделла.  
— Ну, и какая нелегкая принесла вас, юноша, во дворец именно сейчас?  
— Срочная депеша от графа фок Варзова, — пролепетал Окделл и протянул зашитый в кожу пакет. Печать фок Варзова выглядела настоящей, но Варзов не стал бы запечатывать военную корреспонденцию личной печатью, на то есть штабная, а личное письмо он не послал бы в кожаном пакете…  
Алва распечатал депешу, пробежал глазами… «С глубоким почтением уведомляем вас, что податель сего письма наделен чрезвычайными полномочиями в вопросе…» Они даже не потрудились подделать почерк фок Варзова, просто цапнули первую попавшуюся бумагу из его канцелярии.  
— Прочтите, — Алва сунул письмо Окделлу.  
— Но это же… секретно?  
— Прочтите!  
Мальчишка пробежал письмо глазами.  
— Я не… я не понимаю!  
— Сейчас поймете. Где гонец?  
— У… у портного. Он потерял сознание, выпал из седла… Я оставил его в лавке на углу Мельничной…  
— Скажите, юноша, с чего бы гонцу, который едет из Фебид, терять сознание?  
Скулы Окделла снова расцвели розами.  
— Но маршал фок Варзов…  
— Маршал фок Варзов в добром здравии пребывает в Фебидском гарнизоне и готовится к свадьбе.  
— Но гонец — он…  
— Хороший комедиант. Идемте.  
По дороге в конюшни Окделл не проронил ни слова. Неужели даже не попытается врезать? Я бы мне врезал. Или я ошибся, и он не волчонок, а все-таки овца?  
Зато на улице Окделла прорвало.  
— Вы лгали мне!  
— Когда и в чем? — холодно спросил Алва.  
— Вы говорили, что вы не любовники! Что ее дети — не ваши!  
— Я это говорил, и в этом нет ни слова лжи.  
— После всего этого! После того, что я видел своими глазами!  
— Не стану отрицать, вы видели нечто не совсем приличное. И все ж мы не любовники и я не отец детей королевы.  
— И на подушке — тыква, что мне прислала мать! — ответил Окделл словами из песни.  
— Послушайте, юноша, я не собираюсь перед вами оправдываться. Можете и дальше расточать свой гнев — а можете немного подумать, кому и зачем понадобилось, чтобы вы увидели именно то, что вы увидели. Ну, вот мы и на углу Мельничной. Где ваша лавка и ваш гонец?  
Само собой, оказалось, что гонец, едва Окделл удалился, обрел чудесное исцеление. Алва щелкнул языком и ничего не сказал. Окделлу тоже хватило ума промолчать в присутствии лавочника.  
— Весь белый свет объехал я и побывал везде, но так и не видал коровы под седлом в узде, — сказал Алва, когда они вышли на улицу.  
— Я понял, что это было подстроено, — сквозь зубы сказал мальчишка. — Не такой уж я дурак. Но я видел то, что я видел.  
— Вы видели, как мы с королевой весьма нецеломудренно обнимались и целовались, — согласился Алва. — Но это еще не делает нас любовниками.  
— Лжец!  
— Крик на всю улицу — плохая защита для дамы вашего сердца.  
— Лицемер, — прошипел мальчишка сквозь зубы.  
— А вот теперь было бы обидно, исходи это от кого-то… покрупнее. Я негодяй, подлец и мерзавец — но совершенно точно не лицемер. Я никогда не запрещал другим того, что делаю сам.  
— Еще два года… — Окделл стиснул кулак. — Меньше двух лет, и я… и вы мне за это ответите!  
Алва не сдержал смеха.  
— Не в этой жизни, юноша. То, что я позволяю вам иногда довести до конца финт или атаку, не значит, что в обозримое время вы сможете меня подрезать.  
Он не знал, что еще сказать — только чувствовал, что безнадежно проигрывает этого мальчишку Штанцлеру и не понимал, как отыграть его назад.  
— Знаете что, Ричард… поезжайте к Альбине.  
— Вы думаете, что я смогу утешиться в объятиях куртизанки? — мальчишка подбоченился.  
— Да, — просто ответил Алва.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Дик.  
— Ладно, тогда пойдем сюда, — Алва показал на вывеску трактира «Три лебедя». — Мне нужно посидеть и спокойно подумать, а вы мельтешите и мешаете сосредоточиться.  
О «Трех лебедях» он ранее не слышал, а значит, заведение не относилось к числу фешенебельных. Судя по интерьеру и немногочисленным посетителям, здесь обсуждали дела купцы невысокого разбора и выпивала после работы мастеровщина, сейчас же, в разгар дня, основную часть клиентуры составляли студенты Олларовского университета, причем не только выпускники, которым разрешалось свободное посещение лекций (предполагалось, что они готовятся к защите своего бакалавриата), но и «аудиторы», которые явно прогуливали занятия. Почему мне не пришло в голову пристроить Окделла сюда, подумал Алва. И тут же ответил сам себе: потому что даже для Алвы это был бы неслыханный скандал. Самому ему разрешали ходить в Аль-Талез только потому, что он был младшим, и только под чужим именем. Герцоги Великих Домов не посещают учебные заведения — лучшие учителя ходят к ним на дом…  
Ожидать хорошей выпивки в таком заведении не приходилось, так что Алва просто спросил лучшего вина и не сметь разбавлять. На стойке обретался большой кувшин, но за вином для Алвы хозяин сам поспешил в погреб. Его жена принялась спешно возить тряпкой по столику у окна. Алва не собирался садиться у окна и занял место в глубине комнаты, откуда хорошо просматривалась дверь. Жестом отправил прочь трактирщицу с ее грязной тряпкой, откинулся на стену.  
Вино оказалось алатским, слишком сухим и терпким на его вкус, но не дрянь, пить можно. Им с Окделлом подали два оловянных стакана с чеканкой — видимо, лучших в заведении. Студиозусы то и дело оглядывались на него и шептались, Алву это не беспокоило. Окделл занял рот вином и закусками, так что можно было подумать в относительной тишине.  
Итак, если отставить в сторону досаду и мыслить трезво (парадокс, но вино помогает мыслить трезво), то случай бросается в глаза… в первую очередь своей топорностью. Гонец, депеша, предваряющий их разговор с Катари — все шито белыми нитками и на скорую руку. Для Окделла сойдет, но старый пасюк не может не понимать, что предупредил меня. Объявил открытую войну. Почему же он набрался такой смелости?  
Насколько Алва знал эту породу крыс, только еще больший страх мог подвигнуть их на какие-то решительные движения. Что-то напугало Штанцлера.  
Но даже если так — почему уверен, что я не нанесу удар первым?  
Потому что, осознал он с ужасом, от которого вино замерзло в животе, от меня по каким-то причинам уже ничего не зависит. Все решено, топор занесен, и Штанцлеру нужно оторвать от меня Окделла на ближайшее время, буквально на одни сутки.  
Это не убийство. Он не стал бы предупреждать меня об убийстве, скорее рискнул бы Ричардом.  
Или он и хочет смерти Ричарда? Он и его таинственные хозяева?  
Алва поставил пустой стакан на стол и бросил в него золотой.  
— Ричард, — сказал он. — Поезжайте к Альбине и проведите там ночь. Это приказ.  
— Я не поеду, — уперся мальчишка.  
Алва скрипнул зубами.  
— Я буду предельно занят в ближайшее время и опасаюсь, что не найду времени в очередной раз спасать вашу жизнь.  
— Я не просил спасать мне жизнь!  
Алва вдохнул и выдохнул медленно, сквозь зубы.  
— Ричард, помните Октавианскую ночь? Помните чудовище, которое хотело завладеть вами? И то, другое существо, которое прогнало это чудовище?  
Ричард неуверенно кивнул.  
— Это Альбина. Точнее, оно приняло облик Альбины. И я хочу, чтобы сегодня остаток дня и ночью вы пребывали под защитой астэры.  
— К-кого?  
— Астэры, юноша. Альбина — астэра.  
— В к-каком смысле?  
Алва потер лоб ладонью.  
— А в каком смысле можно быть астэрой, Ричард? А, вы имеете в виду поэтический смысл. Нет, не в этом. Альбина — самая настоящая астэра, она помнит времена еще до первого Ракана.  
— Не может быть!  
— Ричард, вы прекрасно знаете, как я умею врать: если бы я решил вам солгать, то, конечно, я выдумал бы что-то получше. Поезжайте к ней на одну ночь. Клянусь, от вас ничего не отвалится.  
На челе юноши по очереди отразились сложные чувства, как то: ослиное упрямство, сомнение, страх, опять упрямство, страх того, что его сочтут трусом, и наконец все сменилось наиболее характерной для него покорностью судьбе.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он.  
  
Через два часа хождения по дворцовым коридорам в поисках Манрика, который «только что был здесь, но куда-то ушел», Алва пришел к выводу, что Манрик его избегает, и сменил тактику, отправившись к нему домой.  
Выпереть из приемной или не пустить в гостиную герцога Алву слуги не могли, и через несколько минут явился покрасневший и запыхавшийся Леонард, рассыпался в извинениях и уверениях, что отец плохо себя чувствует и никак, ну никак не может его принять…  
— Когда вы собирались сказать мне, что отправляете меня в Фельп? — спросил Алва.  
Выстрел был наугад, но попал в самое яблочко. У Леонарда плохо было с умением держать лицо, слишком много времени он провел в армии и слишком мало — за тонто.  
— Как вы узнали?  
— Ваш отец всерьез думал, что я могу не узнать чего-то, что касается армейских дел? — Алва тоже провел много времени в армии, но, в отличие от Манрика, много играл в тонто.  
— Но посол из Фельпа прибыл только вчера…  
Вчера. Вот, почему Штанцлер так засуетился.  
— У меня свои источники, — загадочно ответил Алва и нахмурил брови. — Скажите, Леонард, я похож на гриб?  
Леонард краснел легко и пламенно, как все рыжие. Интересно, тессорий разучился краснеть когда поседел или раньше? Наверное, раньше — как иначе он бы стал тессорием.  
— Отец… вовсе не собирался держать вас в темноте и кормить навозом. Он непременно сказал бы вам, после того, как получил одобрение государя…  
— Указ государя, дорогой мой. Указ, имеющий силу закона, которого я не посмел бы ослушаться. Почему вашему отцу так необходимо удалить меня из столицы? Он намерен нарушить наш договор?  
— Напротив. Он намерен его соблюсти. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы ее величество, ваша будущая супруга, затаила против вас обиду за то, что вы… приняли участие в ее невзгодах? Напротив, вы явитесь как спаситель.  
— Вы таки собираетесь заточить ее в Багерлее?  
— Для ее же блага.  
— У вас интересное понимание блага.  
— Ее могут убить, если мы не поместим ее под охрану.  
— Ее могут убить в Багерлее.  
— Нет. Вы сами понимаете, что отец не хотел бы видеть вас врагом.  
— Это может произойти и помимо воли вашего отца.  
— Уверяю вас, никак. Ее будут охранять наши люди, денно и нощно. Воюйте спокойно.  
Алва потер переносицу.  
— Я бы воевал спокойно, если бы видел острую необходимость воевать. Но я ее не вижу. Фельп и Бордон никаким образом не видятся мне приоритетными на фоне Дриксен и Гаунау, от которых я жду вторжения в этом году. Единственное, что я вижу — это острая необходимость вытолкать меня из столицы. Почему же?  
Манрик не ответил. Тогда Алва продолжил, слегка постукивая пальцами по столу, в ритме кентера:  
— Ваш отец спокойно отнесся к тому, что Придд развалил дело против Килеана и братцев Ариго. Значит, в бумагах покойного Сильвестра вы накопали нечто, дающее вам безусловный козырь. Вы не отчаялись доказать причастность Ариго к Октавианской ночи — вам это просто не нужно, у вас есть кое-что получше. Дайте я угадаю: отцом братьев Ариго является отнюдь не Пьер Ариго.  
Манрик осел, как тающий сугроб.  
— Как вы догадались?  
— Вот почему я разбираюсь в живописи, а вы с батюшкой нет. Детали. Нужно смотреть на детали. Форма ушей, лицевой угол, челюстной угол… Вот опальный Жермон — вылитый папенька. Потому и опальный, я полагаю: с годами близнецы все больше похожи на своего настоящего отца.  
— И вы молчали?  
— А что я мог сказать? Друзья, всмотритесь в надбровные дуги кансилльера — они такие же, как у ваших шурьев? Само собой, это бросает тень и на происхождение королевы…  
Лицо Манрика вытянулось, и Алва осекся, поняв, что сказал не то.  
— Но отец Катарины не Штанцлер, — сказал Манрик. — Это некий мэтр Капотта, приглашенный учителем к Ги и Иораму.  
— Ого, — Алва попытался смешком прикрыть разлившийся под грудиной холод. — Покойница спала, не смыкая ног. Что ж, это объясняет красоту Катари. Откуда известно о мэтре Капотте?  
— Кардинал вел переговоры о покупке переписки Каролины Борн с ее духовником. Отец велел агенту после смерти кардинала продолжать эти переговоры. Позавчера переписка попала в наши руки.  
Так. Так. Хорошая новость — крысюк не отец Катари, она может его больше не бояться, как может больше не бояться разоблачения… что, конечно, уже относится к плохим новостям, но когда худшее уже случилось, это по-своему хорошая новость. А вот по-настоящему плохие новости…  
— Переписка, особенно краденая, — ненадежная улика, — сказал он как можно небрежней. — Есть более надежные свидетельства?  
— За мэтром Капоттой уже выехали, — улыбнулся Манрик.  
— Но еще неизвестно, доедут ли и привезут ли товар в целости и сохранности. Штанцлер не дурак, у него есть шпионы среди ваших людей, он о чем-то догадывается, даже если не знает точно. Я правильно понял, что мэтр Капотта проживает в Эпинэ?  
Манрик кивнул.  
— В Эпинэ не питают к вам добрых чувств, граф. Напасть на конвой фискалов там могут просто от злости или забавы ради, случайная пуля — и нет мэтра Капотты. Я уж не говорю о том, что одиночный убийца может добраться к нему раньше, чем ваши люди…  
— Вы на удивление спокойно отнеслись к тому, что Катари незаконнорожденная, — Манрику явно хотелось сменить тему. — Вы знали.  
— Я собирался спать с ней, а не с ее отцом, кем бы он ни был. И не пытайтесь меня отвлечь. Мои ставки в этом деле достаточно высоки, чтобы я имел право голоса. Указ, который вы хотите выдурить из Фердинанда…  
— Уже подписан, — раздался голос от двери.  
Опираясь на палочку, вошел Манрик-старший. Неимоверным усилием воли Алва подавил в себе желание схватить его за шею и трясти, пока душа не покинет эту развалину.  
— Как вы могли? — вырвалось у него.  
— Так же, как вы могли выжать из Фердинанда указ о созыве Штатов, — Манрик улыбнулся. — Как видите, в эту игру могут играть двое, Рокэ. И я полагаю, на этом мы квиты.  
Алва скрипнул зубами и процедил:  
— Туше.  
— Рокэ, не будьте ребенком, — Манрик подковылял ближе и похлопал Алву по плечу. — Хотя с высоты моих лет мне трудно не смотреть на вас как на детей. На всех вас, ровесников моим детям. Для вас это все еще важно: кто кому утрет нос, кто скажет «туше» и признает себя побежденным… Для меня, в виду близкой могилы, важно лишь как я войду в историю: как спаситель или погубитель Талига.  
— Талиг превыше всего, — сказал Алва нарочито без интонаций, чтобы Манрик сам гадал, выразил он искреннее согласие или сарказм.  
— Именно, — в тон ему ответил Манрик. — Поэтому, Рокэ, вы во главе Южной Армии выступите в Фельп. Зная вас, я думаю, что Бордон получит по зубам в кратчайшее время, и вы с победой вернетесь… через Эпинэ. Но прежде заедете в Ургот. Герцог Фома будет необычайно рад вас встретить… а я бы попросил вас присмотреться к его дочерям и отписать мне, кому из них больше пойдет чёрное и белое. Так мы все, решительно все, окажемся в выигрыше.  
— Хорошо, — после паузы сказал Алва. — В ответ у меня просьба: мне нужен Лионель Савиньяк на должности исполняющего обязанности Первого маршала здесь, в Олларии.  
— Не подумаю отказывать. Савиньяк так Савиньяк.  
— Превосходно. Тогда второе: Катарина будет к моему приезду жива и в добром здравии. Отведите от нее обвинение в том, что она знала о своей незаконнорожденности. Как знаете.  
— Именно это я и собрался сделать.  
— Когда Государь вручит мне указ?  
— Завтра во дворце, в два часа пополудни.  
— В таком случае разрешите откланяться.  
— Вы спешите?  
— Нужно продумать кампанию.  
— Без всяких сведений о противнике?  
— Вы меня подловили. Я пойду напьюсь.


	14. Глава 14, в которой Ричард Окделл рассказывает сказку

Алва не испытывал такого уничтожающего стыда с того времени, как умер отец.

Не потому что его застали без штанов на Катари (хотя на самом деле в штанах и под Катари) двое юнцов и Штанцлер, а потому что он позволил старому рыжему мерзавцу объехать себя на самой хромой и самой кривой козе, какую только можно было бы найти в Саграннах.

Судя по смертельной бледности Катари — не его одного. Она не притворялась, ее ладошки внезапно похолодели, так что от них по его позвоночнику вниз побежали мурашки. Никто не может лгать настолько хорошо, чтобы вызвать у себя усилием воли спазм сосудов.

Айрис вовсе не умела владеть лицом. Она залилась краской от шеи до линии волос, задохнулась и бросилась прочь. 

— Окделл, покиньте нас и подождите в приемной, — Алва осторожно снял Катари с себя и усадил на банкетку, после чего развернулся к мальчишке задом и принялся делать вид, что застегивает и так уже застегнутые штаны. Катари сидела, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на стену, на бледной шее пульсировала вена.

Алва выждал еще несколько вдохов и выдохов, стараясь думать об отвлеченном. Например, о траекториях снарядов. Не столько для того, чтобы погасить пожар в штанах, сколько для того, чтобы справиться с досадой на собственную глупость, разъедавшей горло. Следовало, следовало помнить, что молодая лисичка – не чета старому опытному лису. Следовало не обольщаться возможностью счастья и не дуреть от близости.

По крайней мере, он мог не показывать старому негодяю этой досады.

— Думаю, спектакль удался, даже слишком, — холодно сказал он Катари. — Нюхательных солей?

— Не трудитесь, — проговорила она. — Позовите Дженнифер.

Алва кивнул, сунул алатский платок за обшлаг, застегнул камзол и покинул будуар.

Штанцлер уже унес свой хвост, но Окделл продолжал стоять столбом. Он смотрел в сторону – зато Дженнифер Рокслей так и впилась в Алву глазами.

— Государыня ждет вас, — бросил ей Алва. Дженнифер сделала реверанс и исчезла в будуаре, получать выговор. Алва вперился в Окделла.

— Ну, и какая нелегкая принесла вас, юноша, во дворец именно сейчас?

— Срочная депеша от графа фок Варзова, — пролепетал Окделл и протянул зашитый в кожу пакет. Печать фок Варзова выглядела настоящей, но Варзов не стал бы запечатывать военную корреспонденцию личной печатью, на то есть штабная, а личное письмо он не послал бы в кожаном пакете…

Алва распечатал депешу, пробежал глазами… «С глубоким почтением уведомляем вас, что податель сего письма наделен чрезвычайными полномочиями в вопросе…» Они даже не потрудились подделать почерк фок Варзова, просто цапнули первую попавшуюся бумагу из его канцелярии.

— Прочтите, — Алва сунул письмо Окделлу.

— Но это же… секретно?

— Прочтите!

Мальчишка пробежал письмо глазами.

— Я не… я не понимаю!

— Сейчас поймете. Где гонец?

— У… у портного. Он потерял сознание, выпал из седла… Я оставил его в лавке на углу Мельничной…

— Скажите, юноша, с чего бы гонцу, который едет из Фебид, терять сознание?

Скулы Окделла снова расцвели розами.

— Но маршал фок Варзов…

— Маршал фок Варзов в добром здравии пребывает в Фебидском гарнизоне и готовится к свадьбе.

— Но гонец – он…

— Хороший комедиант. Идемте.

По дороге в конюшни Окделл не проронил ни слова. Неужели даже не попытается врезать? Я бы мне врезал. Или я ошибся, и он не волчонок, а все-таки овца?

Зато на улице Окделла прорвало.

— Вы лгали мне!

— Когда и в чем? — холодно спросил Алва.

— Вы говорили, что вы не любовники! Что ее дети — не ваши!

— Я это говорил, и в этом нет ни слова лжи.

— После всего этого! После того, что я видел своими глазами!

— Не стану отрицать, вы видели нечто не совсем приличное. И все ж мы не любовники и я не отец детей королевы.

— И на подушке — тыква, что мне прислала мать! — ответил Окделл словами из песни.

— Послушайте, юноша, я не собираюсь перед вами оправдываться. Можете и дальше расточать свой гнев — а можете немного подумать, кому и зачем понадобилось, чтобы вы увидели именно то, что вы увидели. Ну, вот мы и на углу Мельничной. Где ваша лавка и ваш гонец?

Само собой, оказалось, что гонец, едва Окделл удалился, обрел чудесное исцеление. Алва щелкнул языком и ничего не сказал. Окделлу тоже хватило ума промолчать в присутствии лавочника.

— Весь белый свет объехал я и побывал везде, но так и не видал коровы под седлом в узде, — сказал Алва, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Я понял, что это было подстроено, — сквозь зубы сказал мальчишка. — Не такой уж я дурак. Но я видел то, что я видел.

— Вы видели, как мы с королевой весьма нецеломудренно обнимались и целовались, — согласился Алва. — Но это еще не делает нас любовниками.

— Лжец!

— Крик на всю улицу — плохая защита для дамы вашего сердца.

— Лицемер, — прошипел мальчишка сквозь зубы.  
— А вот теперь было бы обидно, исходи это от кого-то… покрупнее. Я негодяй, подлец и мерзавец — но совершенно точно не лицемер. Я никогда не запрещал другим того, что делаю сам.

— Еще два года… — Окделл стиснул кулак. — Меньше двух лет, и я… и вы мне за это ответите!

Алва не сдержал смеха.

— Не в этой жизни, юноша. То, что я позволяю вам иногда довести до конца финт или атаку, не значит, что в обозримое время вы сможете меня подрезать.

Он не знал, что еще сказать — только чувствовал, что безнадежно проигрывает этого мальчишку Штанцлеру и не понимал, как отыграть его назад.

— Знаете что, Ричард… поезжайте к Альбине.

— Вы думаете, что я смогу утешиться в объятиях куртизанки? — мальчишка подбоченился.

— Да, — просто ответил Алва.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Дик.

— Ладно, тогда пойдем сюда, — Алва показал на вывеску трактира «Три лебедя». — Мне нужно посидеть и спокойно подумать, а вы мельтешите и мешаете сосредоточиться.

О «Трех лебедях» он ранее не слышал, а значит, заведение не относилось к числу фешенебельных. Судя по интерьеру и немногочисленным посетителям, здесь обсуждали дела купцы невысокого разбора и выпивала после работы мастеровщина, сейчас же, в разгар дня, основную часть клиентуры составляли студенты Олларовского университета, причем не только выпускники, которым разрешалось свободное посещение лекций (предполагалось, что они готовятся к защите своего бакалаврата), но и «аудиторы», которые явно прогуливали занятия. Почему мне не пришло в голову пристроить Окделла сюда, подумал Алва. И тут же ответил сам себе: потому что даже для Алвы это был бы неслыханный скандал. Самому ему разрешали ходить в Аль-Талез только потому, что он был младшим, и только под чужим именем. Герцоги Великих Домов не посещают учебные заведения — лучшие учителя ходят к ни на дом…

Ожидать хорошей выпивки в таком заведении не приходилось, так что Алва просто спросил лучшего вина и не сметь разбавлять. На стойке обретался большой кувшин, но за вином для Алвы хозяин сам поспешил в погреб. Его жена принялась спешно возить тряпкой по столику у окна. Алва не собирался садиться у окна и занял место в глубине комнаты, откуда хорошо просматривалась дверь. Жестом отправил прочь трактирщицу с ее грязной тряпкой, откинулся на стену.

Вино оказалось алатским, слишком сухим и терпким на его вкус, но не дрянь, пить можно. Им с Окделлом подали два оловянных стакана с чеканкой – видимо, лучших в заведении. Студиозусы то и дело оглядывались на него и шептались, Алву это не беспокоило. Окделл занял рот вином и закусками, так что можно было подумать в относительной тишине.

Итак, если отставить в сторону досаду и мыслить трезво (парадокс, но вино помогает мыслить трезво), то случай бросается в глаза… в первую очередь своей топорностью. Гонец, депеша, предваряющий их разговор с Катари — все шито белыми нитками и на скорую руку.  Для Окделла сойдет, но старый пасюк не может не понимать, что предупредил меня. Объявил открытую войну. Почему же он набрался такой смелости?

Насколько Алва знал эту породу крыс, только еще больший страх мог подвигнуть их на какие-то решительные движения. Что-то напугало Штанцлера.

Но даже если так - почему уверен, что я не нанесу удар первым?

Потому что, осознал он с ужасом, от которого вино замерзло в животе, от меня по каким-то причинам уже ничего не зависит. Все решено, топор занесен, и Штанцлеру нужно оторвать от меня Окделла на ближайшее время, буквально на одни сутки.

Это не убийство. Он не стал бы предупреждать меня об убийстве, скорее рискнул бы Ричардом.

Или он и хочет смерти Ричарда? Он и его таинственные хозяева?

Алва поставил пустой стакан на стол и бросил в него золотой.

— Ричард, — сказал он. — Поезжайте к Альбине и проведите там ночь. Это приказ.

— Я не поеду, — уперся мальчишка.

Алва скрипнул зубами.

— Я буду предельно занят в ближайшее время и опасаюсь, что не найду времени в очередной раз спасать вашу жизнь.

— Я не просил спасать мне жизнь!

Алва вдохнул и выдохнул медленно, сквозь зубы.

— Ричард, помните Октавианскую ночь? Помните чудовище, которое хотело завладеть вами? И то, другое существо, которое прогнало это чудовище?

Ричард неуверенно кивнул.

— Это Альбина. Точнее, оно приняло облик Альбины. И я хочу, чтобы сегодня остаток дня и ночью вы пребывали под защитой астэры.

— К-кого?

— Астэры, юноша. Альбина — астэра.

— В к-каком смысле?

Алва потер лоб ладонью.

— А в каком смысле можно быть астэрой, Ричард? А, вы имеете в виду поэтический смысл. Нет, не в этом. Альбина — самая настоящая астэра, она помнит времена еще до первого Ракана.

— Не может быть!

— Ричард, вы прекрасно знаете, как я умею врать: если бы я решил вам солгать, то, конечно, я выдумал бы что-то получше. Поезжайте к ней на одну ночь. Клянусь, от вас ничего не отвалится.

На челе юноши по очереди отразились сложные чувства, как-то: ослиное упрямство, сомнение, страх, опять упрямство, страх того, что его сочтут трусом, и наконец все сменилось наиболее характерной для него покорностью судьбе.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

 

Через два часа хождения по дворцовым коридорам в поисках Манрика, который «только что был здесь, но куда-то ушел», Алва пришел к выводу, что Манрик его избегает, и сменил тактику, отправившись к нему домой.

Выпереть из приемной или не пустить в гостиную герцога Алву слуги не могли, и через несколько минут явился покрасневший и запыхавшийся Леонард, рассыпался в извинениях и уверениях, что отец плохо себя чувствует и никак, ну никак не моет его принять…

— Когда вы собирались сказать мне, что отправляете меня в Фельп? — спросил Алва.

Выстрел был наугад, но попал в самое яблочко. У Леонарда плохо было с умением держать лицо, слишком много времени он провел в армии и слишком мало – за тонто.

— Как вы узнали?

— Ваш отец всерьез думал, что я могу не узнать чего-то, что касается армейских дел? — Алва ое провел много времени в армии, но, в отличие от Манрика, много играл в тонто.

— Но посол из Фельпа прибыл только вчера…

Вчера. Вот, почему Штанцлер так засуетился.

— У меня свои источники, — загадочно ответил Алва и нахмурил брови. — Скажите, Леонард, я похож на гриб?

Леонард краснел легко и пламенно, как все рыжие. Интересно, тессорий разучился краснеть когда поседел или раньше? Наверное, раньше – как иначе он бы стал тессорием.

— Отец… вовсе не собирался держать вас в темноте и кормить навозом. Он непременно сказал бы вам, после того, как получил одобрение государя…

— Указ государя, дорогой мой. Указ, имеющий силу закона, которого я не посмел бы ослушаться. Почему вашему отцу так необходимо удалить меня из столицы? Он намерен нарушить наш договор?

— Напротив. Он намерен его соблюсти. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы ее величество, ваша будущая супруга, затаила против вас обиду за то, что вы… приняли участие в ее невзгодах? Напротив, вы явитесь как спаситель.

— Вы таки собираетесь заточить ее в Багерлее?

— Для ее же блага.

— У вас интересное понимание блага.

— Ее могут убить, если мы не поместим ее под охрану.

— Ее могут убить в Багерлее.

— Нет. Вы сами понимаете,  что отец не хотел бы видеть вас врагом.

— Это может произойти и помимо воли вашего отца.

— Уверяю вас, никак. Ее будут охранять наши люди, денно и нощно. Воюйте спокойно.

Алва потер переносицу.

— Я бы воевал спокойно, если бы видел острую необходимость воевать. Но я ее не вижу. Фельп и Бордон никаким образом не видятся мне приоритетными на фоне Дриксен и Гаунау, от которых я жду вторжения в этом году.  Единственное, что я вижу – это острая  необходимость вытолкать меня из столицы. Почему же?

Манрик не ответил. Тогда Алва продолжил, слегка постукивая пальцами по столу, в ритме кентера:

— Ваш отец спокойно отнесся к тому, что Придд развалил дело против Килеана и братцев Ариго. Значит, в бумагах покойного Сильвестра вы накопали нечто, дающее вам безусловный козырь. Вы не отчаялись доказать причастность Ариго к Октавианской ночи — вам это просто не нужно, у вас есть кое-что получше.  Дайте я угадаю: отцом братьев Ариго является отнюдь не Пьер Ариго.

Манрик осел, как тающий сугроб.

— Как вы догадались?

— Вот почему я разбираюсь в живописи, а вы с батюшкой нет. Детали. Нужно смотреть на детали.  Форма ушей, лицевой угол, челюстной угол… Вот опальный Жермон — вылитый папенька. Потому и опальный, я полагаю: с годами близнецы все больше похожи на своего настоящего отца.

— И вы молчали?

— А что я мог сказать? Друзья, всмотритесь в надбровные дуги кансилльера — они такие же, как у ваших шурьев? Само собой, это бросает тень и на происхождение королевы…

Лицо Манрика вытянулось, и Алва осекся, поняв, что брякул не то.

— Но отец Катарины не Штанцлер, — сказал Манрик. — Это некий мэтр Капотта, приглашенный учителем к Ги и Иораму.

— Ого, — Алва попытался смешком прикрыть разлившийся под грудиной холод. — Покойница спала, не смыкая ног. Что ж, это объясняет красоту Катари. Откуда известно о мэтре Капотте?

— Кардинал вел переговоры о покупке переписки Каролины Борн с ее духовником. Отец велел агенту после смерти кардинала продолжать эти переговоры. Позавчера переписка попала в наши руки.

Так. Так. Хорошая новость — крысюк не отец Катари, она может его больше не бояться, как может больше не бояться разоблачения… что, конечно, уже относится к плохим новостям, но когда худшее уже случилось, это по-своему хорошая новость. А вот по-настоящему плохие новости…

— Переписка, особенно краденая, — ненадежная улика, — сказал он как можно небрежней. — Есть более надежные свидетельства?

— За мэтром Капоттой уже выехали, — улыбнулся Манрик.

— Но еще неизвестно, доедут ли и привезут ли товар в целости и сохранности.  Штанцлер не дурак, у него есть шпионы среди ваших людей, он о чем-то догадывается, даже если не знает точно. Я правильно понял, что мэтр Капотта проживает в Эпинэ?

Манрик кивнул.

— В Эпинэ не питают к вам добрых чувств, граф. Напасть на конвой фискалов там могут просто от злости или забавы ради, случайная пуля — и нет мэтра Капотты. Я уж не говорю о том, что одиночный убийца может добраться к нему раньше, чем ваши люди…

— Вы на удивление спокойно отнеслись  к тому, что Катари незаконнорожденная, — Манрику явно хотелось сменить тему. — Вы знали.

— Я собирался спать с ней, а не с ее отцом, кем бы он ни был. И не пытайтесь меня отвлечь.  Мои ставки в этом деле достаточно высоки, чтобы я имел право голоса. Указ, который вы хотите выдурить из Фердинанда…

— Уже подписан, — раздался голос от двери.

Опираясь на палочку, вошел Манрик-старший. Неимоверным усилием воли Алва подавил в себе желание схватить его за шею и трясти, пока душа не покинет эту развалину.

— Как вы могли? — вырвалось у него.

— Так же, как вы могли выжать из Фердинанда указ о созыве Штатов, — Манрик улыбнулся. — Как видите, в эту игру могут играть двое, Рокэ. И я полагаю, на этом мы квиты.

Алва скрипнул зубами и процедил:

— Туше.

— Рокэ, не будьте ребенком, — Манрик подковылял ближе и похлопал Алву по плечу. — Хотя с высоты моих лет мне трудно не смотреть на вас как на детей. На всех вас, ровесников моим детям. Для вас это все еще важно: кто кому утрет нос, кто скажет «туше» и признает себя побежденным… Для меня, в виду близкой могилы, важно лишь как я войду в историю: как спаситель или погубитель Талига.

— Талиг превыше всего, — сказал Алва нарочито без интонаций, чтобы Манрик сам гадал, выразил он искреннее согласие или сарказм.

— Именно, — в тон ему ответил Манрик. — Поэтому, Рокэ, вы во главе Южной Армии выступите в Фельп. Зная вас, я думаю, что Бордон получит по зубам в кратчайшее время, и вы с победой вернетесь… через Эпинэ. Но прежде заедете в Ургот. Герцог Фома будет необычайно рад вас встретить… а я бы попросил вас присмотреться к его дочерям и отписать мне, кому из них больше пойдет чёрное и белое. Так мы все, решительно все, окажемся в выигрыше.

— Хорошо, — после паузы сказал Алва. — В ответ у меня просьба: мне нужен Лионель Савиньяк на должности исполняющего обязанности Первого маршала здесь, в Олларии.

— Не подумаю отказывать. Савиньяк так Савиньяк.

— Превосходно. Тогда второе: Катарина будет к моему приезду жива и в добром здравии. Отведите от нее обвинение в том, что она знала о своей незаконнорожденности. Как знаете.

— Именно это я и собрался сделать.

— Когда Государь вручит мне указ?

— Завтра во дворце, в два часа пополудни.

— В таком случае разрешите откланяться. 

— Вы спешите?

— Нужно продумать кампанию.

— Без всяких сведений о противнике?

— Вы меня подловили. Я пойду напьюсь.

 

Конечно же, напиваться он не пошел – момент был самый неподходящий. А знать о торговле лошадьми Манрику было совершенно не обязательно. Алва отправился в Генеральный штаб, где потребовал карту, шадди и Лионеля Савиньяка.

Указ огласят завтра в полдень — значит, за остаток сегодняшнего вечера и до завтрашнего полудня нужно привести дела в порядок. Окделл… Окделла мы возьмем с собой, а Гиллиана отправим в Надор, обрабатывать выборщиков. А еще мне нужен связной для переписки с дворцом, и для этого лучше не придумаешь, чем взять сына Арамоны в ординарцы — ну в самом деле, не герцогу же Окделлу снимать с меня сапоги. Если все пойдет худо, то в крайнем случае армию можно будет бросить на Эмиля, он справится. А вот насколько можно рассчитывать на Лионеля…

О близнецах в древней Гальтаре ходили поверья, что один из двух детей родится от человека, а второй – от астэра, хитро принявшего облик мужа. Поскольку с близнецами трудно бывает сказать, кто от кого, на всякий случай с уважением и опаской относились к обоим детям. При эсператизме поверье обернулось другой стороной: один из двух стал считаться отродьем демона, не имеющим души. А поскольку, опять-таки, с близнецами не разберешь, кто из младенцев человек, а кто закатная тварь бездушная, ревнители веры стали убивать обоих, для верности — вместе с матерями. Надо отдать Святому Эрнани должное: они со Святым Адрианом безобразие прекратили, выпустив эдикты о запрете истребления близнецов, но до конца поверье не изжилось, и о Савиньяках нет-нет да шептали за глаза, что Эмиль человек как человек, а Лионель — подменыш без души.

Надо сказать, небезосновательно. То есть, об Алве, конечно, тоже говорили, что он отродье Леворукого, но он-то для этого приложил массу усилий, а вот у Ли все выходило естественно и само собой. Кажется, он и в самом деле не умел любить. Самое близкое к любви, что у него получалось — это сильная, почти яростная собственническая привязанность к братьям и матери, не оставлявшая в его мыслях места никому иному. Почти каждый мальчик говорит однажды матери «Я женюсь на тебе», но только Ли, будучи уже вполне взрослым, признался Рокэ, что и вправду взял бы в жены Арлетту, если бы это позволяли закон и религия — и в любом случае не видит никакой другой женщины в роли хозяйки Сэ. Возможно, впрочем, он просто дразнил приятеля, но Рокэ не подал виду, равнодушно заметив, что братья наши меньшие перестают делать различия между матерями и прочими самками, когда входят в пору — а значит, природа не возражает.

Что-то такое не совсем здоровое было и со стороны Арлетты — иначе как объяснить, что Ли, наследник и глава рода, в свои тридцать два года не был не только женат, но даже просватан? Простого безразличия при таких сыновьях явно мало: Арлетта должна была активно отмахиваться от сватов.

Впрочем, дружить Савиньяки умели как никто, и Алва был бы последним дураком, если бы испортил себе такую дружбу из-за такой ерунды, как возможные кровосмесительные наклонности Ли.

Рокэ ни на миг не боялся предательства со сторон Ли — но боялся, что Савиньяку-на-полчаса-старшему испортит суп его неумение разбираться в человеческих чувствах. Ли был великолепен там, где требовалось расчетливым умом проникнуть в чужой расчет, он был лучше Алвы, но вот предугадать, куда вильнет Манрик, если под фалду ему попадет вожжа, он же не сможет, а хуже всего — ему придется иметь дело не только с людьми…

— Ты звал? — Лионель вошел, как всегда, без лишних церемоний, бросил шляпу слуге, закрыл за собой дверь, и вместе с Алвой склонился над картой.

— Да, ты мне нужен.

— В Фельпе?

— Здесь. К Леворукому бы этот Фельп, но ослушаться королевского указа я не могу.

— Ты доигрался, — сказал Ли. — Эта твоя затея с Генеральными штатами — слишком сильный ход. Следовало предвидеть последствия.

— Следовало, — согласился Алва. — Но если бы я ничего не сделал, последствия были бы еще хуже.

— Рассказывай.

— Для начала — я не спятил.

— Многообещающее начало.

— Помнишь историю со слугами в Лаик?

— Которые оказались гайифскими шпионами и отравились в один день?

— Это официальная версия. А тебе с Эмилем я рассказал правду.

— Что они умерли непонятно почему?

— Лучший лекарь Талига не нашел следов отравления.

— Лекари всегда на шаг позади отравителей и шпионов.

— Ли, ты меня знаешь. Насколько сильно я склонен к мистике?

— Рокэ, которого я знаю, никогда бы не поверил в то, чего не видел собственными глазами. А то, что видел, он для начала пощупал бы и взвесил.

— Хорошо, ты когда-нибудь слыхал, чтобы гоганы расстались с кораблем золота для кого-то просто так, по доброте душевной?

— Если это случилось, то, боюсь, близится конец света.

Алва сел в кресло, скрестив руки на груди и посмотрел на Савиньяка взглядом мэтра Агилара, которому студент случайно дал правильный ответ.

— Разрубленный Змей, — Ли сел против него на стол. — Я не пошутил. Ты не пошутил.

— Гоганы финансировали Адгемара. То есть, они финансировали Альдо, Адгемар послужил орудием. Робер Эпинэ признался мне на допросе.

— И ты молчал! — Ли тихонько пнул Алву по голени. — Ты свинья, Ро. Ты сказал, что Альдо шикует на деньги истинников.

— Я просто умолчал о части правды. Альдо брал деньги у истинников тоже, этот умный теленок сосал у двух маток.

— Ты молчал больше года! И хочешь сейчас, чтобы я тебе верил!

— Я сам хотел во всем разобраться сначала. Поэтому весной по дороге из Кэналлоа встретился с гоганским старейшиной.

— И дал ему уйти со встречи своими ногами?

— Ты бы видел его охрану. Не перебивай, Ли. Это очень, очень важно.

— Гоганы, работающие в связке с Агарисом и Гайифой? Конечно, важно! Настолько важно, что я не понимаю, как ты вообще мог молчать!

— Они не работают в связке. Они преследуют свою отдельную цель, на их взгляд весьма благородную: спасти мир. Молчи! Молчи и слушай. Они считают, что мир близится к концу, что помочь ему может только человеческое жертвоприношение. Царское жертвоприношение. Истинный Ракан должен пролить свою кровь в святилище Гальтары.

— Если они уговорят на это Альдо, я им все прощу, — Ли воздел глаза к небу.

— Сюрприз: Альдо не Ракан. Он Придд, и, как минимум, Придды об этом знают. Они ни разу не поддержали притязания агарисских беглецов в открытую.

Лионель не нашел, что сказать. Наконец он спросил.

— А кто у нас Ракан?

Алва развел руками.

— Помнишь светопреставление, которое разразилось, когда я коснулся меча, столь любезно подаренного Фердинандом?

Он мог поздравить себя: ему удалось не только удивить Ли, но и заставить его показать свое удивление.

— Поцелуй ты меня в ухо, — наконец проговорил Савиньяк. — Так какого фульгата…

Алва поднял палец.

— Напоминаю, даже слышать о высочайшей измене и не донести — само по себе измена. К своей клятве Первого Маршала я отношусь очень, очень серьезно.

— Так вот зачем ты ее дал… — Ли запустил руку в волосы, разрушая безупречные локоны. — Создателю правый… А Дорак еще собирался…

— Все свои планы Дорак теперь докладывает рассветному начальству. Или закатному, в чем я больше уверен. Ли, я хочу, чтобы ты был предельно внимателен и серьезен. Эти силы существуют. Они способны на большее, чем устраивать небесные видения. Они способны стереть в прах Кэналлоа или Варасту. Они способны утопить Талиг в крови. И мы совершенно не знаем, как ими управлять, а что хуже всего — в этот механизм суют корявые пальцы те, кто думает, что знает.

— Например, гоганы?

— Например, гоганы.

— Они уговаривали тебя принестись в жертву?

— Хуже. Они уговаривали меня продать первородство. В жертву я не гожусь, слишком проклятый.

— Я так понимаю, ты не пошел на сделку?

— Нет. Но узнал, что клан, который давал Альдо деньги, был уничтожен до последнего человека. Я полагаю, это сделали истинники. Они тоже в деле, и ими движет не только политика, хотя политические мотивы на поверхности.

— Поэтому об истинниках ты нам сказал?

— Поэтому я сказал. Истинники, по словам Робера Эпинэ, плотно интересовались Нохой.

— Именно Нохой?

— Именно. Я запустил в Ноху госпожу Ингеборг, в надежде, что она перевернет там каждый камешек, но пока что она не нашла ничего интереснее старой фрески, а из-за Октавианской резни потеряла интерес к пороховому делу. Через неделю она выходит замуж за Варзова и уезжает с ним в Придду, в родовое поместье. А мне нужно, чтобы Ноху продолжали раскапывать. Я хочу знать, за чем они охотятся.

— Прослежу.

— Заодно проследи и за тем, чтобы вовремя открылась пороховая мануфактура и патронный завод. К зимней кампании я хочу иметь миллион патронов.

— Хорошо. Истинники тоже спасают мир?

— Нет. Полагаю, они занимаются прямо противоположным. Они сделали несколько попыток убить меня, Окделла и Эпинэ. Причем на Окделла и Эпинэ покушались магическим способом.

— Разве не логично было бы убить Альдо? — в Лионеле было великолепно то, как он умел сам достраивать логические цепочки.

— Да может, они и пробовали, но не срослось, вести из Агариса приходят с опозданием на три недели. Не это важно. Важно, что Штанцлер держит их руку. Обе руки.

Лионель вздохнул.

— Напомни, почему мы не можем просто заколоть старого крысюка?

— Потому что его нужно взять живым и расспросить об истинниках. Так, чтобы он не успел с собой покончить, как слуги в Лаик. И вот здесь ты становишься просто необходим. Манрик загоняет его в ловушку, думая, что он обычный шпион. Если Манрик спугнет его раньше времени, мы так ничего и не узнаем. Если Манрик его схватит — Штанцлер может умереть, как те слуги, и ничего не успеть сказать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог его похитить и допросить?

— Нет, тут мои кэналлийцы справились бы и сами. Мне нужно схватить и допросить его так, чтоб это не вызвало вопросов ни у короля, ни у Манрика, ни у совета.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

— Он нанесет удар, сегодня или завтра. Нужно поймать его на горячем и выкрутить руки.

— Это рискованно, Рокэ.

— А что не рискованно, скажи на милость? Завтра в полдень меня пинком вышибут из Олларии.

— Завтра только огласят указ. То, что ты немного отложишь его выполнение, не значит, что ты откажешься его выполнять. Армия собирается в поход не один день. И даже не один месяц.

— Во-первых, в поход пойдет Южная Армия, распоряжения уже посланы. Во-вторых, как ни странно, я хочу опередить ее, поэтому покину столицу послезавтра самое позднее.

— Куда ты так торопишься?

— Наперегонки с гражданской войной. Резервная Армия не должна выступить в Эпинэ.

— Но разве смерть Дорака…

— С какой стати? Дорак опирался на Колиньяров, Колиньяры после его смерти обнаглели еще больше и продолжают хотеть себе маркизат Эр-При. Манрик хочет сделать Леонарда маршалом и нагреть руки на военных поставках. Все вкупе выливается в роскошную гражданскую заварушку. Я должен покончить с бордонцами до осени и вернуться в Эпинэ.

— Рокэ, даже Южная армия к осени только-только доберется до Фельпа.

— Не доберется она до Фельпа, я велю ей остановиться в предгорьях Гальтары. С бордонцами я справлюсь сам.

Лионель весело покачал головой.

— Может, хоть Хуана с собой прихватишь? Ну так, на случай, если какой-нибудь бордонец зайдет со спины?

— Может, и прихвачу, неважно. Фельп заблокировали с моря, армия тут ничем мне не поможет. Фельпцам надобно придать боевого духа и подкинуть пару-тройку свежих идей, с этим я справлюсь. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты обеспечил надежный тыл. Первое: Генеральные Штаты должны быть созваны, не давай Манрикам саботировать это дело. Второе: если удар Штанцлера таки ляжет в цель и я стану, скажем, надолго недееспособен — прижми его ты. И жми, пока не потечет.

— Сделаю.

— И третье. Сбереги мне Фердинанда, Катари и ее детей.  
— Заметано.

***

Алва вернулся домой затемно, и первое, что ему вручил Теодоро, была записка от Катари.

«Мы виделись у Святой Моники. Я разыграла тот же спектакль, что и с Дж. Если маленькое ничтожество, хоть сколько-нибудь задето, крыса в твоих руках. Ненавижу тебя. Удачи.»

Это письмо Алва не стал сжигать, а спрятал в потайном отделении стола. Вызвал Хуана.

— Окделл дома?

— Да, ваша светлость.

— Спрашивал меня?

— Да, ваша светлость.

— Зови. Стой. Вели подать легкий ужин и зови в столовую. А сюда вызови мне Гиллиана.

Через десять минут Окделл, угрюмый и словно пыльным мешком пришибленный, вошел. Как и не было этого года. Как будто снедаемый горячкой юнец впервые вступил под крышу этого дома.

— Голодны? Присоединяйтесь, — Алва кивнул на противоположный стул, намазал горчицей кусок телятины.

— Благодарю, я сыт.

— Я слышал, вы спрашивали меня. Хотели поговорить?

— Я… я не думаю, что нам есть, о чем говорить.

Джастин на этой стадии уже ударил его по лицу перчаткой и бросил ее на стол. На Окделле перчаток вовсе не было.

— Как провели день?

— Вы же сказали оставаться у Альбины.

Утром к Альбине пришел Валентин Придд и принес записку от Катари. Окделл почти сразу же подскочил и отправился в аббатство Святой Моники. После этого он, по словам Гиллиана, просто бездумно шлялся по городу. Неужели остыл?

— И вы послушались?

— Вы не сказали, сколько там оставаться. Я вернулся домой.

— Как вам Альбина?

— Она показалась… обыкновенной. Ничего такого не говорила. Когда я спросил — рассмеялась. Вы уверены, что она не обычная… актриса?

— Вполне. Так вы точно ничего не хотите мне сказать?

Мальчик покачал головой, глядя в стену.

Ну же, парень. Тебе сегодня рассказали, как я твою любимую женщину насиловал на глазах кансилльера. И обсуждал с ним в этот момент, если память мне не изменяет, поставки сапог в армию. Потому что я ж во время соития думать ни о чем не могу, кроме как о поставках сапог. И ты молчишь? Неужели я ошибся и ты все-таки трус? Хладнокровный Придд после разговора с королевой был готов бросить свою жизнь к чертям, лишь бы положить конец мерзком насильнику и его мерзкому насилию над прекрасной дамой — а ты сидишь и смотришь в стену. Ты очевидно потрясен и раздавлен, но не делаешь ничего…

— Хорошо. Тогда новости есть у меня: мы едем на войну. Государев указ будет оглашен завтра. Вы сопровождаете меня во дворец.

Окделл пожал плечами.

— Вам даже не интересно узнать, на какую войну?

— Не все ли равно.

— Вот это боевой дух. Одобряю. И в самом деле, все равно. Завтра с утра готовьтесь к походу, выедем буквально на днях. Ступайте. Или все-таки хотите поесть?

Окделл покачал головой и поднялся. Алве было его почти жаль. Неужели ждать не взрыва сейчас, а пули в спину?

В дверях Окделл оглянулся.

— Монсеньор…

— ??? — Алва приподнял брови.

— Нет, ничего.

Ричард ушел, даже не хлопнув дверью, а осторожно закрыв ее за собой. Алва остался в раздумьях.

Впрочем, хотя бы удара ножом во сне можно было не бояться. Алва не собирался ложиться спать, дел перед отъездом накопилось по горло.

***

На фцремонии вручения королевского указа отсутствующий вид присутствующего Окделла отметил даже Фердинанд. Алва отговорился тем, что юноша мыслию уже пребывает на полях сражений. У Окделла хватило здравого смысла булькнуть «Так точно!» Фердинанд потрепал его по плечу.

Среди свитских маячила бледная Айрис, старательно избегавшая встречаться глазами с Алвой. Впрочем, и он не искал ее взгляда. Ему было все еще стыдно — конечно же, потому, что он позволил так глупо обвести себя и Катарину вокруг пальца, а не по какой-либо иной причине. Когда церемония окончилась,  Окделл перемолвился с сестрой парой слов, а потом все с тем же больным видом подошел к Алве.

— Монсеньор… вы позволите мне… перед отъездом увидеться с невестой?

Рыженькая невеста болталась тут же среди свитских дам, явно раздосадованная тем, что жених за все время даже не посмотрел в ее сторону. Бедная девочка.

— Конечно, ступайте, — сказал Алва. — Жду вас в особняке. Напоминаю: отбываем завтра.

Мальчишка откланялся. Алва свернул в один из боковых проходов, чтобы за ширмой отдать дань природе, и отдал ее, на выходе принял влажное полотенце из рук служанки… и понял с некоторым ужасом, что это не служанка, а Луиза Арамона.

— Я не смею просить у вас отчета в ваших действиях… — начала она.

— И правильно делаете.

— Я понимаю, что это была случайность. Ее величество поскользнулась, чуть не упала, вы ее подхватили и надели прямо на свой…

— Леворукий побери, Луиза! — Алва отшвырнул полотенце. — Кто вы такая, чтобы распекать меня как школяра?

— Я наставница девочки, которую вы мне доверили!

— Что вам рассказала Айрис?

— Ничего. Она достойное дитя своего дома, она страдает молча.  А вот Дженнифер Рокслей метет языком не переставая.

— Ну и что она может намести? То, что мы с Катариной любовники — ярмарочный секрет.

— Но должны же быть какие-то приличия! Взрослые люди запираются на ключ!

— Да вы с ума сошли. Если бы мы заперлись на ключ в будуаре королевы — представляете, что бы люди подумали?

На несколько мгновений в Луизе прорезался не папа-граф, а мама-тесемочница: она застыла, держа руки в бока, сраженная этой безумной логикой.

— Послушайте, — сказал Алва. — Я и в самом деле раздосадован этим случаем, меня обвели вокруг пальца. Но целью был не я, а Ричард Окделл. Думаю, все решится уже сегодня. Берегите девочек. Возможно, Катари арестуют. В этом случае при ней должна будет находиться хотя бы одна свитская дама — и Манрики предпочтут в этой роли видеть вас, так как считают вас моим человеком. Мне же нужен надежный связной с дворцом. Раньше я положился бы на Окделла, но… Так что я забираю с собой на войну вашего сына. Любящий мальчик будет писать матушке очень подробные письма. И матушка ему тоже. Но если в письме матушки будет упомянута разболевшаяся поясница — я брошу все и вернусь в столицу. Понятно?

Луиза Арамона, поджав губы, кивнула.

— Вы представляете себе, насколько ужасной должна быть погода, чтобы у меня разболелась поясница? Не будет ли тогда слишком поздно?

— Я доверяю вашему чутью.

Луиза вздохнула.

— Нет худа без добра, — попытался утешить ее (или себя?) Алва. — Хотя бы теперь герцогиня Окделл оставит мечты выйти за меня замуж.

Луиза закатила глаза.

— Как вы можете быть таким потрошителем сердец — и так мало знать женщин? — спросила она.

— Большинство женщин не хотят, чтобы я их знал. Они хотят совершенно других действий с моей стороны.

Луиза смерила его портновским взглядом.

— Айрис — не большинство.

И зашагала прочь.

На галерее Алва церемонно раскланялся с тессорием.

— Вы уверены насчет братьев Ариго? — тихо спросил Манрик.

— Вполне. Штанцлер уже вызвал Окделла для разговора. Они в положении «Сейчас или никогда». Ур-Ломбах еще может соскочить, но эти — нет.

Они надели шляпы и разошлись.

***

Окделл явился довольно поздно, и если до отлучки к Штанцлеру он выглядел сонно-придурковато, то сейчас его движения были полны панической сосредоточенности, присущей смертельно пьяным людям, пытающимся казаться трезвыми. Еще чуть-чуть — и он бы шатался. Вином при этом почти не пахло. Он не напился, Диего сказал, что он не заходил в кабаки. Просто ходил по улицам, как потерянный.

Новое, незнакомое кольцо на пальце юноши Алва заметил сразу. Значит, все-таки яд. Ах, кансилльер, кансилльер, старая вы жаба…

— Что случилось, юноша? — спросил он. — Оноре опять решил нагрянуть с визитом?

— Н-нет… — промямлил мальчишка.

— У вас бледный вид, Ричард. Неужели вы поумнели и перспектива поездки на войну вас пугает?

Окделл не знал, что ответить. Алва, чувствуя какое-то постыдное удовлетворение, словно от выдавливания гноя из раны, продолжал расспросы:

— Кстати, с нами поедет герард Арамона. Вы не против?

— Не против, — эхом повторил юноша.

— Вас уже не очень раздражает его фамилия? Впрочем, она мне самому не нравится. Я обдумываю идею дать мальчику какое-нибудь паршивенькое выморочное рэйство, исключительно ради того, чтобы не повторять слово «Арамона» сто раз на дню. Вам нравится «Рэй Кальперадо»?

— Как вам будет угодно, эр Ро… монсеньор.

Ладно, хватит, подумал Алва. Что должен — делай скорее.

— Мне не нравится ваше малахольное настроение, юноша. Налейте, что ли, вина, себе и мне.

Окделл как-то мелко закивал и устремился к стоящему на столе кувшину. Руки его тряслись.

Алва отвернулся к окну, чтобы не смущать. Первое настоящее убийство — это почти как первая ночь любви, страшно неловко, если кто-то пялится. Особенно жертва.

Бокал он держал в руке и протянул его, когда Окделл подошел с кувшином. Когда наливал, край кувшина позвякивал о край бокала.

— Да что с вами, юноша?

Окделл смотрел так, словно готов был вот-вот разрыдаться. Ну же, скажи. Я вижу, мальчик, что ты не убийца и становиться им не хочешь. Скажи мне…

— Я… не могу забыть то, что видел в будуаре, — сказал Окделл сквозь зубы.

— Альбина забыть не помогла?

— Нет, — щенок даже перестал трястись, в голосе прорезалась обычная дерзость. — Я даже не очень верю, что она астэра, монсеньор. По-моему, она обычная шлюха.

— В таком случае обычным кем являетесь вы? — Алва пригубил вино. Вытяжка из колпачника на винном спирту, затем испаренная до состояния порошка. Несведущий человек решил бы, что виноделы немножечко перебрали пережженной серы. Но мэтр Агилар был хорошим учителем, и исследование ядов и противоядий — единственное, что одобрял соберано Алваро в занятиях младшего сына медициной.

— Знаете, Окделл, я ко многому привычен, но ханжество все-таки переношу с трудом. Налейте и себе.

Вот эту просьбу парнишка выполнил решительно, недрожащей рукой. Интересно. Яд он высыпал явно в кувшин, ведь бокал Алва из рук не выпускал, а тонкое мастерство подсыпать яду прямо в процессе наливания Ричард изучить не успел бы. Значит…

— Ну, — спросил Алва, — за что же нам выпить?

До синевы бледные губы Окделла дрогнули.

— За справедливость, — сипло сказал он, и быстро поднес бокал к губам. Так быстро, что Алва еле успел его выбить.

Алатский хрусталь жалобно вздребезнул, разбиваясь о каминную полку.

Окделл схватился за кинжал. Алва не хотел причинять ему лишней боли, но тут он действовал не рассудочно, а чистой выучкой тела, и вывернул клинок из пальцев Окделла так, что парень вскрикнул и прижал руку к животу. Алва толкнул его в кресло. Момент истины.

— Ричард, вы помните, что я говорил вам там, в Кагете, над озером? Когда вы подумывали столкнуть меня с обрыва вниз?

Окделл глухо застонал.

— Помните? — Алва чуть повысил голос.

— Д-да. Вы сказали… когда хочешь кого-то убить… думай о последствиях.

— Хорошо. Хотя бы память вас не подводит. Вы подумали о последствиях, Ричард? Мне сказали, что вы целый день шатались по городу, время у вас было. Поделитесь со мной, Дик. Как вы это себе представляли. Ваша затея удалась, я мертв, что дальше?

Окделл долго молчал, а когда заговорил, голос его звучал как размокшая скрипка.

— Ката… ее величество… ее братья… И еще другие люди… Люди Чести… они остаются в живых.

Вот, значит, как на него надавили. То-то мальчишку так расплющило. Алва покачал головой.

— Дик, я понимаю, что я неважнецкий наставник и никуда не годный пример для юношества. Но одному я вас все-таки старался научить: думать. Делать выводы. Проклятье, да неужели в Лаик перестали преподавать логику? Вот объясните мне, с чего вы взяли, астэ — что королеву и прочих хотят убить, бинэ — что моя смерть это предотвратит, цахан — что все не выйдет наоборот? Я не спрашиваю, как вы рассчитывали уйти от наказания — вижу, что вы сами собирались нажраться отравы — но как бы это, по-вашему, отразилось на вашей сестре? На вашей матери? На кузене, в конце-то концов? Ричард, мне, конечно, не нравится, когда меня убивают, но вот эта вот ваша несусветная бестолковость — она просто бесит. М-м-м… — Алва поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами. — Характерное покалывание. Клобучник? Как мило со стороны Штанцлера. Я буду умирать медленно и успею отдать все необходимые распоряжения…

— Прошу вас… умоляю… — Окделл сполз с кресла и застыл на коленях. — Пощадите Катари!

— Сядьте! — громыхнул на него Алва. Окделл вполз обратно на кресло.

— С чего вы взяли, что королеве что-то угрожает?

— Она в списке. Я сам видел…

Так. Это уже интересно.

— В каком списке?

— Списке Дорака. Перед смертью он составил список… кого приговорить к смерти… и люди Манрика его нашли.

Алва вздохнул. Кто выпустил это дитя из детской без нянек? Ах ты ж болван дубовый придорожный, да ты же сам и напросился к нему в няньки.

— И вы полагаете, что ваш будущий тестюшка действительно начнет рубить головы только потому, что нашел список мертвого человека?

— Я ничего не полагаю! — Окделл запрокинул голову, его лицо заливали слезы. — Я не знаю, кому верить! Дайте мне умереть!

— Не дам, — Алва на всякий случай взял кувшин и вышвырнул в окно. — Настало время повзрослеть, Ричард. Кажется, я должен дать вам самый последний урок. Что хорошего когда-либо сделал для вас и вашей семьи Штанцлер?

— Он был добр ко мне.

— Я не спрашиваю, что он вам говорил. Что он для вас сделал?

— Помог попасть в Лаик…

Кошку лысую он помог пристроить в Лаик, подумал Алва, но заговорил о другом:

— Где вас чуть не убили. Где вас по приказу Дорака травил Арамона. Хорошее благодеяние. Что еще он для вас сделал?

Окделл молчал, слегка покачиваясь в кресле взад-вперед, как гоган на молитве.

Онемение поднялось к запястьям. Алва знал, что это временный эффект: глупый мальчик бухнул в кувшин дозу, предназначенную до одного бокала. В таких дозах мэтр Агилар использовал клобучник для обезболивания при операциях. Количество котов и собак, которых он заморил, рассчитывая дозу, не поддавалось исчислению.

— Вы не хотите говорить или не можете вспомнить?

Окделл продолжал молчать.

— Как вы полагаете, поему он не дал вам яд, который убивает мгновенно? Вы бы могли успеть бежать.

— Я не собирался бежать.

— Как благородно с вашей стороны, как неблагородно с его. Вас ведь схватят. И даже герцогский титул не спасет вас от пыток: вы покусились на Первого Маршала в военное время, а это равносильно покушению на короля. Тут даже не важно, что вы никого не знаете: через сутки, не больше, вы начнете подписывать показания на тех, на кого вам укажут. А он в суматохе успеет удрать.

Алва открыл ящик стола и достал записку Катари. Пальцы повиновались, но ничего не чувствовали, были немыми, чужими.

Дик пробежал записку глазами и выронил из пальцев.

— Она… притворялась?

— Да, друг мой. Притворялась по приказу Штанцлера. И уже не в первый раз. Честно говоря, я еще вчера ждал, что вы кинетесь на меня с ножом. А Штанцлер ждал этого сразу после сцены в будуаре. Но вы проявили то ли редкостную тупость, то ли редкостную преданность мне…

— Вы же мой благодетель, — Окделл глухо застонал.

Алва в который уже раз за прошедшие дни обругал себя дураком беспросветным.

Благодеяния в адрес Окделла настолько ничего ему не стоили, что он не привык брать их в расчет. Он совсем забыл, что с Джастином было все иначе: конечно, он спас юного Придда от самоубийства об дриксов, но в дальнейшем… их дружба была дружбой равных. Придда не приходилось избавлять от травли со стороны Дорака, выручать при покушениях, одевать по-человечески… Валентину бы в голову не пришло назвать его благодетелем.

Для тех, кто предает благодетелей, уготовано место лаже не в Закате — а в вечной тьме, лежащей за его пределами. И Окделл в это серьезно верил, и пошел на это ради Катари…

— Знаете, я не придавал этому значения, — сказал Алва. — Простите. Я думал, что вы просто трус.

— Правильно думали, — Окделл шмыгнул распухшим носом. — Я должен был… я хотел броситься на вас еще там, во дворце… но я сказал себе: она вас любит. А потом — во это… — Окделл потряс запиской. — Я до сих пор не верю… Не знаю, кому верить.

— Ход про сапоги подсказал я, — сообщил Алва, присаживаясь на стол. В ногах и так-то правды нет, а онемение уже поднялось к коленям. — Согласитесь, это придает образу хладнокровного насильника особенно живой штрих. Этакую завершенность.

— З-зачем? — Дик вытаращил заплаканные глаза.

— Чтобы вы набрались-таки пороху совершить это покушение. Раз уж я проклят быть четырежды преданным, это должно произойти с моего согласия и под моим руководством.

— Но вы… вы же умираете…

— Нет. Доза слишком мала. И Штанцлер наверняка рассчитывал на то, что я узнаю яд. Ведь именно клобучник мой учитель использовал для обезболивания и написал большой трактат о его свойствах. Надо было и вам дать отпить, для вашего образования, но я подумал: вдруг вы перепугаетесь и с перепугу умрете.

Окделл опять смотрел перед собой, как мешком ударенный.

— Убить меня не было целью Штанцлера, — сказал Алва. — Целью было стравить меня и вас, двух Повелителей, и посмотреть, не налетит ли от этого Кэртиана на небесную ось. Ну и изобразить деятельность перед тем, как смываться. У Штанцлера есть хозяева, весьма суровые. Они потребуют отчета, и нельзя будет просто развести руками, нужно показать результат. Осужденный за попытку покушения герцог Окделл и казнь чуть ли не всей старой знати — отличный результат.

— Но раз вы не умерли… то казней не будет?

— Ну, попытка покушения все же была. Назовите мне хоть одну причину не закатать вас в Багерлее.

Если он начнет обвинять Катари, подумал Алва, я таки вышвырну его в Алат, и пусть целуется там во своим недо-Раканом…

— Я… не могу назвать, — тихо сказал Окделл. — Я же вас и правда предал. А вы не прощаете предаталей.

Алва вздохнул.

— Расскажите мне сказку Окделл. Вы помните сказки, которые вам рассказывала няня?

— Д-да… — кажется, способность удивляться и у Окделла имеет свои пределы. — К-какую?

— Про короля Эннату и троих его сыновей. Вы ее знаете?

— Как их проклял святой Руахан?

— Угу, эту.

— Вы шутите?

— Нет. Если я прошу рассказать мне сказку о святом Руахане и трех сыновьях Эннаты, значит, именно это я и имею в виду.

— Ну… это было давно, когда еще Надор не был гальтарским, а про свет Эсперы не знали и в Гальтаре. Ходил тогда по всему краю святой Руахан и уговаривал людей отречься от идолов и принять Создателя. Но когда он пришел ко двору короля Эннаты, трое сыновей короля спустили на него собак. И тогда святой проклял короля и трех его сыновей. «Пусть старший из вас,» — сказал он, — станет грабителем, и всю жизнь не сможет отделаться от преследований закона. Пусть средний сделается убийцей и всю жизнь не выпускает ножа из рук. Пусть младший станет нищим и всю жизнь живет подаянием. Энната, услышав об этом проклятии, заболел от горя и слег. В его комнату влетели три ворона, каждый из которых по очереди каркал слова проклятия, и они не умолкали ни днем, ни ночью, и никто не мог их прогнать или убить.

И тогда трем сыновьям короля ничего не осталось, кроме как идти на поклон к святому Руахану. И тогда Руахан взял свой посох и зашагал в Конбар, столицу Эннаты.

Он пришел к ложу больного и сказал: никто не в силах снять проклятие, наложенное слугой Всевышнего, даже он сам. Но я могу превратить проклятие в благословение. Сделай своего старшего сына сборщиком налогов и судьей — так он всю жизнь не сможет отделаться от закона. Сделай среднего сына полководцем, и пусть он не выпускает меча из рук, защищая и расширяя твои владения. А младшего сына отдай мне в ученики, я сделаю его священником Всевышнего, и он будет жить милостью людей, кормясь у алтаря.

Едва Руахан это сказал, как вороны вылетели в окно и умчались прочь. А Энната выздоровел. И все вышло по слову Руахана: старший сын короля, Дикон, стал судьей и сборщиком налогов, и так рьяно выполнял свои обязанности, что иные звали его грабителем. Второй, Дэрмод, стал полководцем и много раз бился с варитами. А третий поступил в ученики к Руахану и сделался святым Диомидом.

— Хорошая сказка, и очень поучительная, — Алва улыбнулся. — Дик, вы хотите превратить проклятие в благословение?


End file.
